What I Need
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: It started with a debt, then it became a closed deal, and now it became a job for him and his friends. How was he supposed to know she was a lethal magnet born into humanity? But in the end, it was worth it. KaiOCBrooks I AM TSUKIKISHUKO!
1. What I Need

**TK:** This is only a teaser for the rest of the fic. If you like it and are willinging to give it a shot then continue reading. And yes, I know that the plot is scrambled, when I first wrote this, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it...but I did; and I also didn't want to give _too_ much away. Hope you enjoy and will give this fic a shot!

* * *

**What I Need**

**By: Deep Side**

She aint for me, You're the one I need

She was a model chick, pretty thick, in them jeans

Walking out the store on 25th, excuse me.

Can I tell you what my name is?

You look like the kind a girl I wanna get with.

She ask, what kind of car I drive.

I said the V12

The all white with the chrome and keep it detailed.

And I thought that she was the one for me

To please her I started actin' differently

But when I met you,

I felt like I could be myself

You, showed me lovin' like nobody else

You, I never had to ask for nothin'

You, with her it seemed like it was always somethin'

"Kai! Come on!" Kai smirked at his girlfriend, Ellie. She had shoulder length brown hair that were curled at the ends. She smiled at him seductively as she continued to drag him. Kai heard laughter, he turned to the source and saw three girls, all of whom he knew. The girl in the center was who he had his violet gaze on. She had mid-back length, faded pink hair with matching eyes. Her name: Avalon Valise. She went to the Coral Academy for Girls. She looked up and their gaze met, but only for a split second as he felt Ellie tugging at him. He turned to Ellie and smirked; he looked her over, as if reassuring himself. She was currently wearing Darcia High's school uniform, which consisted of a mid-thigh length green and red plaid skirt, a short sleeved white shirt with a red and green stripped tie. She was perfect; he took one last glance at Avalon who was almost out of view before turning back to his girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Now I know the choice that I should've made,

Should have been with you what else can I say.

So would you be with me?

I'll be yours eternally

It was dark out; Kai closed his eyes feeling the cool breeze caress his deathly pale skin. Next to him was his partner in crime: Tala Valkov. He had flaming red hair, in the shape of a devil's horns; he had piercing blue eyes that gave him an intimidating look.

"Shall we?"

Kai grunted in response and jumped of the building's roof, landing easily on the solid ground of the alley; Tala landed a few seconds after him. The pair strode out of the alley and began looking around. They had a secret, a secret so dark…that it would seem more of a joke than the truth when confessed.

"Let's split." Indicated Kai to Tala who nodded and headed the other direction. As Kai turned he heard a scream. He ran towards it, he could make out a girl and couple of guys. When he turned into a different alley, what he saw disgusted him. One male cornered the hidden girl and began to rip off her clothes.

"Stop."

The thugs sneered at him and ran towards him, he took them out easily, and he didn't even break a sweat. He approached the girl…he looked into her pink colored eyes. That was their first encounter…

She may have what I want

But you're the one I need

She may look like them girls in the video

But you're the one for me

I used to think she was so fly

But if you ask why,

I'm with her couldn't tell you why

And it's so clear to see

She aint for me, cause you're the one I need

Kai lay on his bed, gazing up at his ceiling…was this what he wanted? He turned to Ellie, who asleep next to him, his sheets the only thing covering her naked form. He turned his gaze back to his navy blue ceiling and smirked. Yeah, it was…right?

You told me before, I didn't listen

Said that she was playing around, but wouldn't pay attention

I tried to make it look that we was doing fine,

I didn't wanna tell myself, I wasted so much time

"Kai…I…uh…I wanted to tell you something."

Kai raised a brow at Avalon who was flushed crimson. She fidgeted under his gaze; they were standing outside of Coral Academy for Girls.

"Hn. What?"

"It's just…I…I…I think I…L—"

Just then Ellie Jackson walked up to them, grabbing hold of Kai's arm and smiling at Avalon. Avalon realized the situation and was glad that Ellie had interrupted them before she made a fool of herself.

"What are you doing here Kai?"

"Hn." Kai glanced at her and back at Avalon. "You were saying?"

Avalon looked at him and started to stutter. "I-i-it's nothing. Never mind…I-I-I forgot." Avalon gave him a sheepish smile. Kai rolled his eyes; typical…she was so forgetful.

"Fine. Come on."

Avalon watched Kai and Ellie's retreating form, feeling her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, but she forced herself to smile anyway…she was fool.

Now I know the choice that I should've made,

Should have been with you, what else can I say?

So will you be with me?

I'll be yours eternally.

Kai and Avalon continued to dance the night away, neither tearing their gaze away. His Grandfather was holding a party, and Kai had asked Avalon since he had no date. When the music stopped, so did the teens, both still holding each other's gaze. Avalon smiled up at Kai; Kai smirked back.

"Want to go outside?"

"Sure."

Kai lead Avalon toward the mansion garden. There, they stopped by the fountain, content with the silence.

"Kai?"

"Hmm…"

"Thank you."

Kai looked down into her pink orbs; his brows furrowed. What was she talking about? Avalon, seeing the confused look elaborated.

"For everything."

Still seeing Kai's confused look, she tried again. "What I'm trying to say is—" She took a step closer to the fountain. "thank you for everything you've done. Not only have you saved my life twice, you've made me realized that—Whoa!" Her heel got stuck on the groove of the walkway, causing her to loose her balance, Kai extended his hand to catch her, but instead of pulling her up, they both landed into the fountain. Kai, soaking wet, glared at Avalon who gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oops…"

She may have what I want

But you're the one I need

She may look like them girls in the video

But you're the one for me

I used to think she was so fly

But if you ask why,

I'm with her couldn't tell you why

And it's so clear to see

She aint for me, cause you're the one I need

"Shut up!"

Avalon turned her gaze away. Kai glared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kai…I'm just telling you what I saw…"

"Well, you saw wrong!"

Avalon flinched that time. Kai turned away from her; he wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe that Ellie, **his** Ellie had cheated on him. No. He couldn't.

"Leave."

Avalon looked up at Kai.

"Go! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Avalon fought back the tears. Fine. She turned to leave, stopping shortly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for looking out for you. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

From the bottom of my heart,

I will make a change; I swear I won't put no one else before you this time

I wanna make a brand new start

So please don't walk away

I'm not in love with her, and all that really matters is you

is you, is you.

"It's a rabbit Kai!"

Kai rolled his eyes. It did not look like a rabbit. "Hn. It's just a bunch of stars."

Avalon laughed. They were currently star gazing. "Use your imagination."

"Don't have any."

Avalon rolled over until she was on her stomach staring down at Kai who was lying on his back. "Everyone does. They just don't use it."

"Hn."

Kai and Avalon stared at one another; Avalon found herself inching closer to his face…

She may have what I want

But girl your what I need

This girl is not for me

You're the one I need

"You're leaving? For how long?"

"Hn. I don't know…"

Avalon nodded her head. He had told her about this a while back. "Will I see you again?"

"Avalon, I'm not dieing, just going away for a bit."

Avalon nodded her head, fighting back the tears. She didn't want him to go. She hadn't told him yet…but it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't return her feelings…She felt his finger under chin, lifting her face up.

"Don't cry…before you know it, I'll be back."

Avalon nodded her head, giving him a smile; and what surprised her was he returned it back, a genuine, pure, smile. They'll see each other again…someday.

She may have what I want

But you're the one I need

She may look like them girls in the video

But you're the one for me

I used to think, she was so fly

But if you ask why,

I'm with her couldn't tell you why

And it's so clear to see, she aint for me

Cause you're the one I need.

Kai stretched the kinks in his back. It had been two years since he left. He glanced around his room. It was still the same. He smirked. He looked over his reflection; he had grown a bit taller and a bit more muscular. He looked at the time, it read 3:15pm, school was almost over; if he hurried now, he'd be able to surprise Avalon. His eyes softened; even if he wouldn't admit it, he had missed her…missed her clumsiness, her smile, everything…

Kai smirked, he better hurry.

When he arrived, the school was already out. He looked at his watch; 3:25pm. He hoped he hadn't missed her. He watched as all the girls passed by him, giving him shy looks. He smirked and rolled his eyes. He heard the familiar laughter that he had longed to hear. He turned his head and saw her there, a few feet away from him…his brows furrowed, and he felt strange…what he saw, made him feel…lonely.

She may have what I want

But you're the one I need

She may look like them girls in the video

But you're the one for me

I used to think, she was so fly

But if you ask why,

I'm with her couldn't tell you why

And it's so clear to see, she aint for me

Cause you're the one I need.

* * *

**TK:** Again, thanks for reading and if you enjoyed the teaser and want to feed your curiousit, than continue reading to the first chapter and so on. It'll make things clear for you.

Again, I know that plot is scrambled, it won't be for the original fic!!!!! So give it a shot; if you don't like it, that's fine, but if not, that' s cool too.

Don't forget to leave me either:

Your opinionated reviews

Constructed criticisms

Suggestions

Or all of the above.

Thanks!

**♥TK♥**


	2. Things That Go 'Bump' In The Night

********

A/N: Yes...I've decided to continue. The song fic/teaser in the previous 'chapter' will be left as it is...you can sort of call it a beginning 'theme'...or more of a preview of what is to come, so readers can know what to expect...and continue reading if they like or completely brush it off. Whatever. You can probabaly guess what kind of story this going to be by just reading, so I'll leave it for you to figure it out. And as for my other stories, don't worry (I know I say this every time I write a new story but it's for reassurance) I won't forget about the other fics. Well, _Life's One Big Cliche_ is probably going to be on hiatus...I know -gasps- I didn't want to do it, but I've no inspiration on what to write, plus, I might re-write the first few chapters because I don't like the structure of it...it's not going to change, I'm just going to fix it. So that's about it, I usually put the notes at the end but _hopefully_ you've read this and now know what to expect. Now on to the story: Pay close attention because I'm only going to do this once!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Beyblade related...yet. I am currently working on uniting the beyblade fans to overturn Aoki, Takao and become head leader in order to create a new season of beyblade and then I'll be able to go up to people and say: "What now?! I own Kai Hiwatari baby!" But of course...that's only a farfetched dream...-sigh- But as for now, I don't. So don't come to me saying: "What are you doing?! Kai's not yours! Beyblade's not yours! None of it is yours!" And then I'll say: "Didn't you read the damn disclaimer?!" and then you'll recieve a bonk on the head with my paper fan...which I borrowed from Sanzo, from Saiyuki (Man I love that show!)

Takes a deep breath, that's why I said pay close attention! So, in the end of all that rambling, what I'm trying to say is...I don't own Beyblade...I do own the plot, and the characters...and of course...I laugh at you if you read that whole thing -grins- J/K...maybe...

Don't forget to review at the end...or else -glares intensely- Or else I'll have to shoot you with the borrowed banishing gun that I borrowed from Sanzo or...I'll just sick demon Goku, who is also from Saiyuki, on you...if you don't review! -smiles-

**-TK-  
**

* * *

**Things That Go 'Bump' In The Night**

I'm just your average girl. Not too tall, not too short; not too fat, not too skinny…just average. So how does an average girl get stuck in a situation where you have your best male friend glaring at your boyfriend who also happens to be the worst enemy of your best male friend? Well, that's just it, I don't know. But here I am, in between the two glaring males who seemed ready to rip each other's throats out. Great. But I guess it can't be helped: I also guess I'm not so average anymore because of a certain secret that both my best male friend and my boyfriend share.

Maybe I should start in the beginning. My name's Valise, Avalon. But you can just call me Avalon. I am currently seventeen years old; I go to Coral Academy for Girls. I have mid-waist faded pink hair and matching eyes. My friends consider me to be a nerd and a person who's taking up too much space because I like my comfort zone that's surrounded by my bubble. But enough about me, before I go any further with this current situation, I should start way, way, way back when I was in my second year of high school. That's when I met my best male friend and that's when my average every day normal life got a little bit twisted in the end…

It all started on a late autumn afternoon, two years ago, in October…

* * *

"Mom! I'm going out to by some more lead for my pencil!"

"Okay dear, but hurry! It's getting late!"

"Kay!"

Avalon closed the door behind her and brought her jacket closer to her body to keep warm. It was already sunset. Avalon made her way briskly towards the drug store that was twenty minutes away from her house. As she crossed the street she realized that she didn't have her cell phone with her. Crap, was the thought that was going through her mind. Should I go back and retrieve it? She thought as she halted and turned her head back. No, I wouldn't make back by nightfall if I did that; she argued as she continued on her way. The streets were pretty much abandoned except for a couple of people here and there.

Avalon had arrived at her destination; stepping in, she felt her eyes bulge out. What were all those people doing in there? It wasn't usually this busy during this time! Avalon shook her head, she'd better hurry then or else she wasn't going to make it home before sundown. She walked passed a few isles, glancing at the shelves, before turning to the one on her right. She halted in front of a row that contained the lead for her pencil, grabbing the right size; she hurriedly made her way to the lines. She looked at the people. Did it get bigger or was it just her? Avalon smiled at the person in front of her as she took her place, she began rocking back and forth, glancing out the store's window every few seconds. It seemed as if the sun was setting at a much faster rate. Avalon shook her head of the silly thought. That wasn't possible.

After ten minutes of waiting, she couldn't take it anymore. She was about ready to throw her item down and go home. But if she did that, she'd never be able to finish her homework, and if she never finished her homework, what would the teachers think of her? They'd think she was a slacker that's what! Avalon began fidgeting, just calm down she told herself; someone at front must have like a million items! She heard a woman murmur to the man that was in front of her that they only had one registrar opened because the second one broke down.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Avalon's eyes widened immensely when she noticed that everyone had turned to her. She gave out a nervous laugh and placed her hands in front her.

"Heh? Did I just say that out loud?! Oopsies! I tend to talk to myself, don't mind me, it has nothing to do with the broken registrar so you can stop staring now…he-he…"

When the people began minding their own business again, Avalon let out a sigh. She really needed to keep tab on her mouth and mind, they just seemed to not want to cooperate with each other. When she wants to say something out loud, she thinks it instead and when she wants to keep it to herself, she lets the whole world know! There must be something wrong with her!

* * *

"Kai?"

The teen named Kai had two-toned colored hair, slate grey in front, and blackish-blue in back. It was dark out; Kai closed his eyes feeling the cool breeze caress his deathly pale skin. Next to him was his partner in crime: Tala Valkov. He had flaming red hair, in the shape of a devil's horns; he had piercing blue eyes that gave him an intimidating look.

"Shall we?"

Kai grunted in response and jumped off the building's roof, landing easily on the solid ground of the alley; Tala landed a few seconds after him. The pair strode out of the alley and began looking around. They had a secret, a secret so dark…that it would seem more of a joke than the truth when confessed.

"Let's split." Indicated Kai to Tala who nodded and headed the other direction. As Kai turned he heard a scream. He ran towards it, he could make out a girl and couple of guys. When he turned into a different alley, what he saw disgusted him. One male cornered the hidden girl and began to rip off her clothes.

"Stop."

The thugs sneered at him and ran towards him, he took them out easily, and he didn't even break a sweat. He approached the girl…he looked into her pink colored eyes. That was their first encounter.

Avalon stared at her savior, her brows furrowed; did his eyes just change colors? The teen extended his hand out towards her.

"Hn. You shouldn't be out here. Especially for a girl like you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Heh…" Avalon held her bag to his face. Kai rolled his eyes and stepped out of the alley. "I'm Avalon by the way."

"Hn. Kai."

"Kai? As in Kai Hiwatari of Darcia High school?"

"Yeah?" Kai glanced at the girl, she was gaping at him.

"No way?!"

Kai groaned inwardly, not another fan girl. He had plenty of those already.

"Oh man! Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." He was expecting her to ask for his autograph or to marry him, but what she asked caught him off guard.

"Is your school really haunted?"

Kai raised a brow at her. "What are you talking about?" Avalon sped up her pace until they were walking side by side. "Well, they say your school's haunted. And why's it all surrounded by gates? Do you guys ever go out? It seems really gloomy over there, why is that? And—"

And she went on and on with the questions, not giving time for Kai to answer any of them. Kai raised a brow at the girl. "Do you ever shut up?"

Avalon turned crimson and looked away. "Sorry…I have a tendency to talk a lot…"

"No kidding."

Avalon glanced at the teen. She heard so many rumors about him; she wandered if they were true. All the girls at the Academy constantly talked about him, it made her curious as to who he was. Now that she met him, she couldn't blame the girls for ogling over him.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to stare?"

Again Avalon blushed and turned away. She hadn't meant to do that...kind of. She let out a sigh. Suddenly she tripped over the small crack of the sidewalk, causing her to fall on top of Kai.

"Will you get off?"

"Oops! Sorry! Sorry!" Apologized Avalon sitting on Kai's back. Kai felt irritated. "If you're sorry, then get off!"

"Oops!" Avalon got up and extended her hand to help him but he pushed it away. "I don't need your help…klutz." Kai brushed himself off and continued on his way. "Don't you have to go home to your parents?" He asked.

"Yeah, my house is coming up. How about you? Why are you out so late?"

"Hn. If I told you, then I'd have to kill you."

Avalon felt her blood run cold. The way he looked at her freaked her out. Again she swore she saw his violet colored eyes change to crimson and then back. How late was it? May be she needed to go to bed. Avalon snapped out of her thoughts and ran to catch up to the teen.

"Where are you going?"

Kai didn't respond, he just continued to walk. They came across Avalon's home. Avalon stopped, but Kai didn't; he completely ignored her as if she didn't exist.

"Thank you!" But her gratitude was ignored. Avalon let out a sigh and walked into the house. Her mother bombarded her with questions about where she had gone and why didn't she bring her cell phone with her and why her shirt was torn. Avalon shook her head, it wasn't like she died!

Avalon glanced out the window, her thoughts wondering off to the mysterious teen that saved her life. A smile grazed her lips; maybe she'll be able to find a way to thank him sometime.

* * *

"Hn. Why'd you let her go?"

Kai turned to find Tala. Kai grunted. "She wasn't worth it." Tala raised a brow; that's a new one. Tala smirked: "You're not going soft are you Kai?"

"Hn. You wish."

"Good. Can't have that now can we?"

"Hn."

"Shall we head to the Underground then?"

Kai nodded his head. Suddenly, bat like wings sprouted from their backs and the pair took flight into the dark night sky.

On the ground they had previously occupied, the pair had left a man, his face drained of its color and probably of his blood…who he was, no one knew…so far. But he did look very important for he wore a tuxedo and his hair was clean cut and his face shaven. He was left there to rot, only to be found by morning…

Avalon slammed her clock and got out of bed. She was exhausted; she stayed up until one in the morning finishing her homework. Avalon stretched and headed towards her joint bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Downstairs, her father, a tall black haired man with a clean shaven face and brown eyes, sipped his coffee watching the news on their small television in their kitchen. The news reporter woman was describing the dead body they had found on Monterey Street. The father furrowed his brows. That street wasn't far from where they lived. The man shook his head, what was wrong with the world nowadays.

"Morning dad!" Avalon bent down and kissed her father's cheek who grunted in response. She rolled her eyes and took a toast off his plate; she sat across from him. "What's new in the world today?"

"Nothing much dear, they found another dead body."

"Again? Strange…they always find one every month…around this time. What could be the cause?"

"Who knows? But be careful when you walk to school alright? The dead person they found was on Monterey Street."

"Really? That's not that far from here."

"Exactly. So be careful understand? I also don't want you to wander around at night; you don't know what could happen."

Avalon was going to retort with 'I know what could happen' but held her tongue. That would only bring more questions and she didn't want to tell her parents that she was nearly raped by thugs; they'd never leave her alone ever again. Avalon took a sip of her hot chocolate, got up and kissed her father good-bye.

As Avalon was going to enter the school grounds, she spotted some students from Darcia High. One of them was Kai. He was surrounded by a group of male teens. The one next to him was a red head; Avalon raised a brow. How did he get his hair to stick like that? And the two last ones behind them kept silent and stared straight ahead. One of them had lavender colored hair; he gave Avalon the creeps…his face was so…stone like; she shivered visibly. The one next to him was taller than the rest. Avalon thought of him as a beast. He had light blonde hair, if the lavender haired teen was creepy than he was flat out mortifying. Why did they all frown? It made them scary…Was their face stuck that way? Avalon shook her head, when she looked up she noticed Kai staring at her from the corner of his eyes. Avalon stared back at him with wide eyes…crap. He wasn't supposed to see her staring at them. Avalon pretended to see her friend.

"Oh! Mariam! I'm coming!"

She power walked into the building, and halted when she passed the doors.

"Ava? Why were you calling Mariam? She's not even here yet."

Avalon turned and spotted her friend Abbey. Abbey had short maroon hair and ocean blue eyes. Avalon smiled sheepishly at her.

"Ah…well, you see…I thought I saw her…"

"Really?" Abbey raised a brow, clearing not believing a word her friend was saying.

"Alright. You caught me. I was just trying to escape an embarrassing situation."

"Oh…did you walk into the wall again while staring at the Darcia High boys?"

Avalon turned crimson at the memory; going to an all girls school gave her the disadvantage of meeting guys, so one day, she decided to see where all the good looking guys went and discovered that most went to Darcia High. When she was watching them, she had bumped into the school wall, missing the opening by a meter…

Avalon fumed at her friend. "You don't have to remind me!"

Abbey let out a laugh, Avalon was so easy to make angry. "Chill Ava, chill. Come on, we have English right now."

Avalon nodded her head and followed Abbey to their class. Today they were having a discussion about mythical creatures and what were really mythological and what were not.

* * *

Kai and his group headed towards their class. Darcia High was a normal high school except it had an antique feeling and held a more elegant look. Not many attended Darcia High, maybe a total of at least a hundred? Maybe less. Darcia High wasn't an average high school, one had to have met _certain_ qualities to be accepted, and money wasn't going to get anyone in either. The students of Darcia High hardly to never interacted with any other schools. Their school was surrounded by trees and a tall iron gate concealing them from the outside world.

Kai took a seat in the back row as usual, Tala on his right while Bryan, the lavender haired teen in front of him and Spencer, the light blonde in front of Tala.

"So Kai? I heard you let a girl go? Why?"

Kai glanced at the smirking Bryan. "Like I told Tala, she wasn't worth it."

The three raised brows. That couldn't be it. There just had to be more. But the teens couldn't question Kai anymore for the class bell had rung. Their teacher, a tall, thin, long faced, violet-haired man walked in; his black robes swishing behind. His voice was foreboding and dark:

"Good morning class…I hope you've done your homework, now! Pass it up!"

His name: Boris Balkov. He showed no student mercy, he was the strictest teacher throughout the whole school. He looked down at the papers and began to count them. He raised a brow and turned to the class.

"Well, it seems you all have done your homework. Congratulations. Now, let's continue. Take out your history books and turn to page five hundred and twenty-three. Read through it and take notes. We will discuss the reading and I expect everyone—" He glared at all the students before continuing: "—to participate. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

Boris smirked and took a seat behind his desk and began to grade the assignments which were all more than one page long.

Kai glared at the page, he hated this class…he hated a lot of classes. Most of all, he hated being here. The only freedom he found was at night, or when he went _hunting_ once a month. That was where he found his freedom, his salvation.

* * *

At Coral Academy, Avalon was listening intently on what everyone was saying…kind of, she looked like she was when really she had zoned out the moment they had made their discussion circle. She glanced at her wrist watch; they still had one more hour to go.

"Avalon? What about you? Do you believe in Vampires?"

Avalon looked up. "Uh…well, not really…I mean…there's never been any sighting of a real 'vampire' but I don't know. I mean, they could be real. People say it's just a myth but—" She hated being put in the spotlight; it made her feel uncomfortable when she had the whole class staring at her. "—but something had to start the myth right? It couldn't have just been conjured up like magic…right? Uh, I don't know…pass!"

The class erupted in laughter. Her English teacher, Mrs. Molini, shook her head. "There is no such thing as 'pass' in this class."

"She does that for every class Mrs. M"

Avalon glared at her friend Mariam. Mariam had long ocean blue hair that was tied in a high ponytail with light neon green eyes. Avalon hated discussions like this, yeah it passed the time by but still…she saw no significance to the discussion. It was just a waste of her time. Avalon droned out the teacher and began to drift off to questioning if she had a test in Chemistry that day. She bit her lip, she couldn't remember; then it drifted to what would she have for lunch…her mind went to all sorts of places.

* * *

Kai bit into his apple, his eyes scanning the small crowd of co-ed students. He practically knew everyone; they had gone to same school since elementary basically, and after high school they would probably still see each other or not…depended if some wanted to go off to college. Kai saw his friends walk up to him by the corner of his eye, but he made no acknowledgement that he saw them.

"You going to Underground tonight?" Questioned Bryan.

"Hn. Don't I always?"

"Actually, that one time, you didn't—"

"Bryan, shut up. You didn't have to answer."

Bryan glared at Kai but brushed it off. Whatever. He decided to change the subject. "So? Who was it?"

"Hn. Some guy…don't know, don't care." Replied Kai, knowing exactly what Bryan was talking about.

"Oh…so…why'd you let her go?"

Kai closed his eyes momentarily, trying to control himself from ripping off Bryan's neck. "Why. Do. You. Keep. Bringing. Back. That. Topic?" Growled Kai. He let one girl go and they act like he had a sex change!

Bryan shrugged his shoulders. "Because…it's not like you…you have the perfect opportunity and you go and let her go. You like her or something?"

"Hn. No. That mortal was nothing but a pain in the ass, a big klutz too. If I took her I might have gotten hold of what she had…hn."

The three males gave each other sly glances. Right. But they were going to let it go for now, they could tell that Kai was getting angered by that topic. So they decided to change it.

"Kai? Have you found a date yet for the ball?" Spoke Spencer in deep low voice. Kai grunted. He hadn't found one yet. It wasn't the matter of actually finding one, any girl would die to go with him, it was the matter of finding someone who wouldn't stare at him as if he'll disappear if they blink…which he wouldn't mind doing. He took another bite of his apple, not bothering to voice his thoughts.

* * *

Avalon took a deep breath and dragged herself home. She had more homework to do! She should have just listened to her father and took only two honors classes. But no! She felt so confident at the time that she decided to take six! SIX! Now she was regretting it. Avalon continued on her walk, staring up at the sky. Suddenly, a red convertible sped pass her, causing her skirt to rise up a bit. Avalon blushed and looked around. Good. No one saw. She looked back at the convertible that began to decrease in size as it got farther away.

"JERK! YOU COULD HAVE HIT ME! SPEED LIMIT IS 25 DUMBASS!" Avalon fixed herself and continued on her way home, a frown on her face. Just because they drive nice cars and are rich, doesn't mean that they own the place—she thought—they could have at least gone the speed limit! It's not the damn freeway!—She continued to yell in her mind, or so she thought, as she made her way home.

That car had just added more fuel to her already disheveled state. As she ascended the stairs, her mother, a red head with green eyes, eyed her daughter who continued to mumble about a red convertible, under her breath. Mrs. Valise shook her head, and chose to ignore it.

Avalon threw herself onto her bed, face flat, and just laid there…doing absolutely nothing.

"Sweetheart! I'm going…to the…store…sweetie? What are you doing? You're not trying to commit suicide are you?!"

Avalon raised her head and stared at her mother. Suicide? She was just laying there. She shook her head.

"Good. Like I said, I'm going to run to the store. Would you like anything?"

"Uh…some…juice? Or maybe…some candy? I think I'm going for the candy…make it chocolate…yeah…"

"Alright dear. Remember, no phone until you're finished with your homework."

Avalon was in mid-reach of grabbing the phone. How did her mom do that? Did they get superpowers when they give birth? It sure seemed like that to her. Avalon rolled off the bed and crawled to her bag, digging out her algebra book and starting on the problems. This was such a drag!

* * *

Kai looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black wife beater under a black vest, blue jeans and pair of black shoes. He examined his silver cross that dangled from the chain around his neck. He smirked, he looked pretty damn good.

When he approached Underground, he went passed the bouncer and straight into the club. The music was loud and people were dancing. Kai smirked; he found it pretty amusing seeing the humans dance with his kind. Underground wasn't a well known club; it was either you know of its existence or you don't. Kai constantly came here; his reason: escaping his Grandfather who constantly talked about how the young generations have lost the meaning of their origin, their race. His Grandfather continued to complain about the mixed breeding, even though it brought them at an advantage. Kai shook his head of the thoughts and approached his normal table.

Tala, Bryan, and Spencer were already there, along with a few others. Tala had one woman under each arm, he smirked at them and whispered _things_ in their ear. Kai rolled his eyes; both women were 'regulars' so he knew what Tala's intention was. Use them to satisfy his needs and then throw them against the curve…or into the section titled 'missing people'. Kai smirked, he shouldn't be talking, he did the exact same thing when he felt like it. He nodded at his friends who nodded back.

A blond who was flirting with Tala, made her way over to Kai who gave her a look over. Her clothing were so small for her that it left nothing for the imagination. Kai smirked as she pressed her body against his.

"Hey handsome" She spoke in a husky and alluring voice. "What's your name?"

Kai turned his head and glanced at the crowd. "Hn. Kai."

"Kai huh…suits you. Kai…such a sexy name for a sexy man. Ha-ha!" She pressed her body more onto him. Kai rolled his eyes. But since she was offering herself, might as well take the opportunity; he hadn't 'let loose' in a while.

* * *

"I know Mariam! But you know my mom won't let me!" Avalon turned so that she was lying on her stomach. "What?! You want me to lie to her?! Are you crazy?! If she finds out, I'll be grounded until I'm dead!" She went to a sitting position, twirling her pencil in her free hand. "Trust me, it's possible! What?! Really?! Oh man! Fine. Maybe just this once…" Avalon's face turned to one who was in discomfort. "Alright. I'll talk to you later; I have to finish my chemistry assignment." Avalon hung up her phone and collapsed on her bed, causing her chemistry book to bounce a little and settle back down. She stared at her paper, not fully comprehending what it was asking. Her mind was on what Mariam had told her. There was going to be a party this Friday night, but her mom wouldn't dare allow her daughter to partake in such a terrible event; so her only option was to lie about it; say that she was sleeping over Mariam's place…no harm done. But what if she got caught? She'd be dead. But if she didn't then she'd miss a chance at meeting some really good looking guys! This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance! But then again…

Avalon went back and forth until the closing of the door brought her out of her thoughts. Her mother was home…and with her chocolate! Avalon scurried off the bed, falling down in the process, ran out the door and hurtled down the stairs, tripping on the last two steps. She'd think about the party tomorrow…

* * *

"Ah! Kai!"

Kai smirked against the blonde's neck, fangs emerging from behind his swollen lips. He sank them into her neck, her blood bringing him into euphoria in his already flustered state.

"Ah…Kai…"

The young blonde's voice faded, her hands falling limp on her sides. Kai sat up, wiping the blood from the corner of his already smirking lips. He had satisfied his need and had a fresh feed in one night; how fortunate for him. Kai got off the bed and dressed himself; running a hand through his two-toned hair he walked out of the room, leaving the corpse where she lay.


	3. Sealed With A Kiss

**Sealed With A Kiss**

Avalon kissed her mother goodbye and got out of the car, walking up to Mariam who waved and smiled at Mrs. Valise. When the car was out of view, Mariam turned to Avalon:

"You ready to have some fun?" Mariam squealed at the thought of the party. Avalon rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. "No duh!"

The girls began to squeal like madmen who had just committed a crime they had been dying to commit. The pair slowly calmed down. Mariam smirked. "Since my parents aren't home, it'll be much easier! Isn't this great?!" Avalon nodded her head, but inside she was kind of guilty for lying to her parents like that…

* * *

Kai lay stretched out on his sofa, the remote in his hands. Bryan sat on the couch next to him while Spencer occupied the floor.

Bryan began to feel irritated with Kai. "Can you just stick to one damn show?!"

"Hn. My house, my rules." Replied Kai in an emotionless tone. Bryan bared his fangs at his long time friend who completely ignored him. Just then, Tala came barging in, a silly grin plastered on his pale handsome face.

"Guess what?"

"Hn."

Tala glared at Kai who continued to flip through the channels. Bryan rolled his eyes and looked up at Tala. "What?"

"Hn. At least _somebody_ is interested in what _I_ have to say." Tala turned to Bryan, his ice-blue eyes glowing with mischief. "Some kid by the name of Don is holding a party at his place. All is invited."

"So?" Tala glared at Bryan, wanting to smack him till his head fell off, but controlled himself. "So? It means that there will be hot drunk babes wanting a good lay dumbass! Plus, we can get a free meal if you know what I mean."

Slowly, a smirk formed on Bryan's lips. Tala did have point; it will be hitting two birds with one stone. It was rare for their kind to go out and get a fresh feed nowadays; it wasn't like they weren't capable, they just didn't want any suspicions to go around. The once a month 'mysterious' death was already enough. Bryan turned to Spencer. "You up?"

Spencer nodded his head; Bryan turned to Kai. "What about you?"

"Hn. Fine. There's nothing better to do."

Tala smirked; he rubbed his palms together, his fangs peeking out; he was going to have fun tonight.

* * *

Avalon was standing against the wall of the_ very_ enormous home of Don. She had lost Mariam and Abbey, who had met up with pair at the party; so now she was currently just standing there…looking like a complete idiot. Suddenly two drunken males began to back up towards her; Avalon's eyes widened. What were they doing? When they got close enough to her, they began to grind against her. Avalon just stood there gaping; suddenly she pushed them in a slicing motion with her hands.

"Whoa! Personal space please?!"

The males turned their drunken face towards her; Avalon raised a brow.

"Uh…I think I'm going to stand over there now…" With that she dashed across the room. She stopped to catch her breath. This was not how she planned on 'partying'. She turned her gaze towards the sky; she had run out of the house and into Don's yard. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Hn. You again? Are you stalking me?"

Avalon tensed and slowly turned around. Her faded pink orbs locked with violet. Her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Uh…uh…you…Kai…hi."

Kai smirked at the girl in front of him before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. When he looked up he found her staring at the cigarette.

"You want one." Asked Kai, extending the pack towards her. Avalon shook her head. "No thanks. I don't want to get lung cancer…I actually want to live at a very ripe old age."

Kai rolled his eyes, suit herself. He inhaled deeply and blew it out. He eyed her through the corner of his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…I don't know…same reason you're here."

Kai grunted; he highly doubted that. He shoved one of his hands into his pocket while the other held his cigarette. He turned to her. "You here on your own." Avalon shook her head. "No…I came with two of my other friends, but I lost them somewhere…You?"

"Hn. None of your business."

"Hey! You asked me and I answered."

"Hn. You didn't have to."

Avalon narrowed her eyes and clenched her small hands at her sides. Kai smirked at her. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"More like _nerves_!"

Kai narrowed his eyes. Avalon took a step back, again she saw his eye colors switch from violet to crimson and then back to violet. She furrowed her brows. Kai grunted and turned away from her; he threw the stub of his cigarette on the ground and crushed it.

"You never answered my question…" Whispered Avalon.

Kai turned to Avalon and raised a brow. "Hn. What's your name again?"

Avalon felt a vein throb. He forgot her name. That jerk! She turned to him and crossed her arms. "Humph. And _why_ should I tell _you_?"

"It's just a question stupid, no need to get defensive."

"I AM NOT STUPID! YOU—YOU—PRICK!"

Kai glared at her. Avalon began to laugh nervously, stepping back a bit. "Heh…did I say prick? I meant…brick…yes…brick."

"Brick?"

"Yeah! I mean your body looks really toned…and I should just shut up now." Avalon was crimson to the tips of her root hair. She hadn't meant to compliment him on his body. She heard a low chuckle. She looked up, her blush still evident on her face. Kai shook his head at her.

"Typical. You're such a girl."

"I am a girl!"

"I never said you weren't." Kai eyed her suggestively, causing Avalon to turn beet red once again, folding her arms over her very well developed bust. Kai smirked at her action and turned his gaze to the inside of the house. He might as well get something out of coming. He began to approach the house.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

He glanced at her, a smirk on his lips. "Hn. None of your concern…unless you're willing to join me?"

Avalon gaped up him before scrunching her face up in disgust. She didn't really need to know that. Eww…that was really gross! No joke…She shivered visibly; when she looked back up, Kai was gone. She fumed a bit. That jerk just left her!

Avalon let out a sigh. She was alone again. Where the Hell were those two?

* * *

"Oh…Bryan…faster…"

Bryan smirked as he complied, eyeing the blue-haired beauty before him. He nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck, playing with her earlobe. Mariam didn't know what hit her; all she knew was that she was in complete ecstasy. She had met the lavender haired teen when she had lost both Avalon and Abbey in the crowd. They had a couple of drinks while they were 'talking' before he dragged her upstairs. And she was glad she complied, she had never felt this good before.

"Ah! Bryan! Ah!"

Bryan shuddered as he felt her climax; she was good, he'd give her that much. His face was still buried on the crook of her neck, his fangs extended; he was about to bite her when she pulled his face away from her neck. Bryan hid his fangs and looked into her neon green eyes.

"I've never had that much pleasure before…you're good." With that said, Mariam closed the gap between them. Bryan growled into the kiss, feeling both aroused, again, and annoyed that he didn't even get a taste.

* * *

Abbey was also enjoying herself; she was currently speaking to a handsome red head she had met awhile ago. Tala placed his left hand on her thigh and slowly made his way up to her breast, when he felt her hand on top of his. He looked at her, lust gleaming in his eyes. Abbey smirked seductively at him, bringing her face closer to his.

"Nuh-uh…you have to earn it first."

Tala smirked. Two can play at that game. "Really? What do you I have to do?" He whispered huskily in her ear, whiling playfully nibbling on her earlobe.

"Convince me…" She whispered sexily back. Tala felt himself harden a bit; that wasn't going to be that hard.

* * *

Avalon sighed and dejectedly plopped herself down on the sofa. This was lame! She couldn't find them anywhere! Did they leave here?! Oh God she hoped not!

"Again? Now I know you're stalking me."

Avalon turned and gaped at the teen sitting across from her on the loveseat, a girl pressing up against him on each side. Avalon looked at him disgusted.

Kai smirked. "What's wrong? Wanna join? You can sit on my lap."

"No way! Gross!"

Kai let out a deep chuckle. She was different, he'd say that much. One of the girls, a brunette began to nibble his ear, while the other, a hazel haired girl, began to seductively move her hands up and down his toned chest.

Avalon stared at the girls in disgust. Didn't they have any dignity? Morals? Pride at least?! And couldn't they put on some clothes! I don't need to see their asses hang! Avalon shook her head and looked up at Kai to find him staring at her with a smirk on his lips while the two girls were glaring at her. Avalon closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

"Did I just say that aloud?"

"You sure did…idiot."

Avalon glared at Kai; the two girls had gone back to playing with him. Kai gave Avalon a look over. "You sure you don't want to join? It'd be more fun."

Avalon gaped at him before standing up and stomping off; the nerve of that guy! To think she thought he was decent because he saved her!

* * *

Spencer stood arms crossed against the wall ignoring the girls that flaunted onto him whispering seductive promises in his ear. Spencer told himself that if all of his friends were already feeding then he shouldn't even try, it would be too suspicious…especially Bryan who could didn't have enough self-control. Speaking of Devil, Spencer opened his eyes when he heard Bryan approaching him. Spencer raised a brow as he saw the scowl on Bryan's face.

"What happened? Was she bad?" He asked in that deep voice of his.

"Hn. No. I wasn't able to even get a taste. She panicked about her 'naïve friend who could already be raped' and just rushed out of there."

Spencer chuckled. Bryan glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"Fine. Then I will have my turn."

Bryan raised a brow and watched on amused as Spencer pulled a girl away from her friends and dragged her upstairs. Bryan shook his head, that lucky son of a bitch—he thought. Bryan let out a sigh, the ocean blue haired female filling all his thoughts. Next time—was what he thought, a smirk crawling onto his pale, strong face.

* * *

Abbey fumed a bit at Mariam but slowly forgot about it when she her thoughts went to Avalon and where she could be. They hadn't seen her anywhere. They were desperate to start opening doors, but at the same time scared that she could be behind one of those doors. Even the thought cause Abbey to shudder.

"Avalon?! Where are you?!" Yelled Abbey through the loud music.

"Maybe she went home?" Suggested Mariam, feeling guilty for dragging her and then leaving her for dead.

"She's not stupid. She wouldn't just walk out like that." Reasoned Abbey. Mariam nodded her head and began to glance over the heads of the people.

"Hn. Are you looking for her?"

The pair turned and couldn't help but blush at the sight of the teen in front of them. Neither one of the girls could speak, when they tried, nothing came out. Mariam just took the sleeping girl and continued to gape at the handsome two-toned teen in front of them. Abbey was the first to break from the trance.

"Thanks…where did you find her?"

Kai smirked as he looked down at the sleeping girl. "Outside. She feel asleep on the porch swing…idiot. If I didn't come around she could have been dragged upstairs."

Mariam rolled her eyes and glared at the sleeping girl; her glare subsided, Avalon looked like a little girl when she was asleep; she turned back to the mystery teen but found him there no longer. She turned to Abbey.

"Did you see him leave?"

Abbey shook her head; she was glaring at Avalon also. A thought struck her. "'Riam? Didn't that look like Kai Hiwatari of Darcia High?"

Mariam's eyes widened, no duh! "Yeah! It was! He's friends are here too, you know: Bryan, Tala, Spencer…" Mariam smirked at the thought of Bryan. Abbey smiled slyly too, she had already met Tala and would have had gotten to know him intimately if Mariam hadn't dragged her away from him.

* * *

Avalon awoke the next morning with a splitting headache.

"So sleepy head's finally awake!"

Avalon turned to Mariam and glared at her. "What happened?"

"Well, idiot. First off! You don't sleep at a party with drunken assholes who are looking for a quick lay!" Mariam yelled slightly at Avalon who looked at her confused. She fell asleep? "You were lucky that Kai found you—"

Avalon eyes widened, she remembered everything…

* * *

After she had stomped off from Kai, she found herself wandering around for half an hour, still unable to find her two friends anywhere. She let out a sigh and decided to try out back once again. When she got there, it was deserted. She turned to go back inside but heard a silent scream. Avalon furrowed her brows; she quietly rounded the corner and held her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Before her was Kai, the same Kai that saved her that night, biting one of the girls that he was previously with, the brunette's, neck. The brunette struggled for a bit before going limp. Avalon stepped back, wanting to escape soundlessly but she stepped on a twig. Kai turned to her and glared, his fangs fully exposed and his eyes blood-shot crimson.

Avalon turned to run but bumped into something hard, falling onto the ground. When she looked up she found Kai looking down on her.

"If you tell anyone what you saw…I'll kill you. Understand?" He growled, exposing his fangs to show her that he wasn't playing around. Avalon nodded her head frantically; she just wanted to go home. Kai crouched in front of her, a smirk on his face. He inched closer until she could feel his warm breath tingle her lips.

"Good. I don't want to kill you; you're amusing." With that, he planted a rough, bloody taste kiss on her lips. All Avalon saw after that was his crimson orbs before every thing went blank…

* * *

"THAT JERK!" Screamed Avalon, causing Mariam to jump and stare at her; but Avalon wasn't paying attention to her. She was fuming on the fact that Kai had kissed her. He kissed her! It was her first kiss and the jerk stole it! It wasn't for him, it was for someone special!

Mariam watched as Avalon began muttering incoherent things under her breath; Mariam shook her head…she didn't want to know.

When Abbey came down from the stairs, she raised a brow at Avalon who had her fist raised and her right eye twitching at an unbelievable speed. Abbey turned to Mariam for an explanation but only received a shrugged.

Avalon continued to dwell on the fact that he kissed her instead of the fact that she had witnessed him suck the living daylights…or blood out of some unknown whore! She began scheming on ways to pay him back for stealing her kiss, not knowing that she was going to be dragged into one big mess of secrets because she had witnessed something and survived.


	4. A Known Secret

**A Known Secret**

Avalon continued on her walk to school, bringing her coat closer to her body. Friday night's party events had been pushed to the far back of her mind. She was far too busy reciting her chemical formulas for her chemistry quiz. So busy in fact that she hadn't noticed a sly figure standing in front of her until she bumped right into him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Avalon looked up and shrank back. The middle aged man with bush for a beard glared down on her. Avalon let out a nervous chuckle and scurried up to her feet. "I…um…bye!" Avalon tried to go around him but he blocked her. Avalon looked at him with big scared eyes.

"Give me your money lady."

"Uh…I don't have any…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Avalon flinched back. He began to advance on her. She looked around…it was deserted. What kind of neighborhood is deserted?! Avalon opened her mouth to scream but it was instantly covered by the man. Avalon began to panic. She was going to die. She saw her life flash before her and let out a dejected sigh. Her life was so boring…

When she thought it was over she felt the man's grip loosen on her…loosen so much that he fell with a thud. Avalon turned around…how did that happen? She smelled her shirt; nope, it smelled like it just came out of the laundry.

"Hn. How the Hell have you survived this long?"

Avalon tensed up at the voice. She turned around, in a painful looking manner, and stared at the bluenette teen in front of her. The events of Friday night's party came rushing back. Avalon let out a scream and ran off, leaving an amused Kai to stare after her. When he looked down, he noticed she dropped her bag in a frenzy to get out of there.

"Hn. Idiot."

Avalon supported herself on the school wall. That was a close one. Straightening her self out Avalon approached the building; stopping shortly. She furrowed her brows and looked down. Her eyes widen: her bag!

I must've dropped it when I ran! Oh no! She began to panic. What was she going to do? All her homework was in there!

"You drop this...idiot."

Avalon turned around and felt her eyes bulge out of their sockets. She could have sworn she had outrun him! Avalon looked at her school bag that he was extending to her. She took it slowly with shaky hands.

"T-t-thank you…" She squeaked out. Kai smirked at her. "Hn. Idiot. That's twice now. I believe you owe me."

Avalon stared fearfully at him. She didn't like the mischievous glint in his eyes. It was scaring her. "Uh…what—what do you have in mind?" Her voice cracked at the end. Kai's smirk widened. "Hn. You'll see…until then…" Kai leaned in until Avalon could feel his warm breath on her ear. "…watch your back…" With that Kai walked off. Avalon stared at his back, struck with fear that her school bag dropped from her loosened hold on it. Oh no…he was going to kill her, she knew it. What did she get herself into?!

* * *

Kai approached his friends who were waiting for him at the front of the school. Tala pushed himself off of the school's wall. "Hn. What was that about?"

Kai grunted and walked up the steps of the school. The others looked at each other and followed suit. Once they reached their homeroom, they all turned to Kai who had his eyes closed and arms crossed. Tala glanced at the other two. They were looking at him expectantly. Tala rolled his eyes.

"Kai."

Kai opened his violet orbs and stared at Tala. "What?"

"The girl? Who was she?"

Kai scoffed at him. "No one important."

"Really? Then why did you bother her?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at Tala. "Hn. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat then."

Kai let out a low growl and leaned forward. "Forget. It." With that, he went back to his current position; ignoring the three males. He wasn't about to tell them that _she_ had witnessed him feed on Friday; if he did, they'd just question him on why he allowed her to live. Even he still didn't have an answer to that…not yet that is.

* * *

Mariam twirled her pencil in her hand; she wasn't focusing on the teacher. Her mind had wondered off to the lavender haired teen that took her breath away. She let out a dreamy sigh. How she wishes they could see each other again. Mariam felt someone nudge her; she turned to her right to find Avalon giving her a questioning look. Mariam glanced at the teacher and leaned towards Avalon.

"I'll tell you later."

Avalon nodded her head and turned her attention back to their math teacher. Even though she wasn't paying attention, but unlike Mariam, her thoughts weren't girly happiness it was more of a day dream nightmare!

During their breaks, Avalon cornered Mariam and gave her a look that read 'explain'. Mariam rolled her neon green eyes, a secret smile plastered on her lips. "Well, I was thinking about a boy I met at Don's party."

Avalon let out a groan. That was it?! She should have known. Mariam examined herself in her locker mirror. Avalon bit her inner cheek; she had a secret envious feeling towards Mariam. She was everything she wasn't. She was nice, pretty, easy going…and the list goes on. Avalon let out a sigh; if she had more self-confidence maybe she could get somewhere in life…but no; she was a coward at heart.

Abbey came bouncing towards them, her maroon hair swaying in rhythm of her bounce.

"Hey girls."

Mariam raised a brow. "Let me guess: you're thinking about a certain red head you met at the party?"

Abbey nodded her head vigorously; grinning from ear to ear. Avalon gaped at the two of them. They met guys at the party?! That wasn't fair! The only guy she met was the scary blood sucking hottie of Darcia High! And that doesn't count! When Avalon came back from lala land she noticed her two friends staring at her. Avalon let out a sigh…she did it again.

"Hon, don't be sad. Kai Hiwatari carried you over to us…that's pretty nice." Replied Mariam, ignoring the 'blood sucking' part.

Avalon glared at Mariam who gave her a small smile. "Humph. That jerk is nothing but a pervert!"

Mariam and Abbey looked at each other before turning back to Avalon. "And how do you know that?" Asked Abbey.

Avalon crossed her arms. "Because he kept staring at me in a perverted way!"

"And you didn't even bother to do the same?!" Yelled Mariam flabbergasted. Avalon raised a brow. "What?! No! Of course not!"

"You could have lost your virginity to the hottest guy in town! Are you that dense?!"

Avalon gaped at Mariam and Abbey who was nodding her head in agreement with Mariam. Weren't they supposed to be her friends? If so, why were they siding with the Vampire man?!

"WHAT?! That's not the point! He's a bl—" The memory of Kai's threat came flooding back. Avalon gulped down the lump in her throat and smiled nervously at her two friends. "Uh…he's…he's a jerk!"

"A hot jerk!" Argued Abbey, placing her hands on her hips. Avalon imitated a fish as she tried to find something to say to that. She had nothing. They had won that round.

* * *

Back at Darcia High, Kai was slowly falling asleep. He was bored out of his mind. He was currently in English. He had droned out his English teacher a long time ago; like during the first thirty seconds of class. He glanced at Tala; he was already asleep. He glanced at Spencer, he was doodling on his paper; and finally Bryan. He seemed to have a far off look in his eyes. Kai raised a brow; what Hell is up with him? He'd have to find out later. Kai glanced at the clock and smirked; they only had two more minutes before they had lunch. What did he want to do then? He smirked; he'd pay a visit to pinky.

His thoughts were interrupted when the bell sounded off. Kai got up, smacking Tala upside the head and walked out of the doors. On his way out of the building, he ignored the calls from his friends and continued his brisk stroll over to the all girls' school. He smirked; he was right. They were having lunch as well. He spotted Avalon talking amongst her two friends. Kai smirked and coolly walked over.

"Oh my God! Isn't that Kai Hiwatari?!" Avalon tensed at the mention of the name and turned to where one of her classmates was pointing at. Avalon felt her heart stop beating for a split second. Mariam and Abbey stared at Avalon waiting for an explanation.

"Hn. Hey idiot."

"Heh…hey." Squeaked Avalon. She heard another male call out. She leaned her head to the side and saw three males approach them. She raised a brow at Kai.

Mariam and Abbey had their eyes wide. They began to panic. Did they look okay?

Tala panted next to Kai. "What is up with you?" Tala turned his gaze to Avalon and raised a brow. "Hey, aren't you the girl that Kai saved?"

Avalon nodded her head, she didn't know which time but yeah, she was the one. Tala turned to Kai and raised a brow. Kai grunted and turned back to Avalon. She saw some kind of glint in his eyes. She didn't like that.

"Hey Bryan."

Bryan raised a brow. Mariam smiled shyly at him. Bryan smirked at her. Kai raised a brow. "You two know each other?"

"You could say that." Replied Bryan, never taking his eyes off the blue haired beauty. Tala shook his head and noticed the girl that he was about to feed off of…what was her name again?

Abbey noticed Tala staring at her and blushed crimson. "Hey Tala…"

"…Hey…"

Kai raised a brow at Tala. They knew each other too? How the Hell?! He turned to Spencer. "Know anyone?"

Spencer shook his head; he was left out of the circle of friends. Kai felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down and raised a brow at Avalon. "What?"

"What are you doing here? This is an all **girls'** school…not unless…"

Kai glared at her. He was not a girl. He was more man and he could prove it too. The sound of the school's bell rang.

"Well, what do you know! The bell rang! Bye!"

Avalon quickly turned and was about to walk towards the school when she felt someone holding her back. Avalon glanced at her captor and raised a brow. What did he want now? Kai smirked. "You still owe me your life…"

Avalon felt a cold chill run down her spine when he said that. She watched as the males walked off. She shivered visibly. They were all the same. That whole school was the same…

Avalon felt someone push her; she nearly lost balance. She turned to Abbey who had pushed her.

"You never told us you know them!"

Avalon shrugged her shoulders…it was more Kai than them…

* * *

"Kai? How do you know her?"

"Hn. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else got it?"

The males stopped near the entrance of their school in a secluded area. The males nodded. Kai let out a sigh. "She knows."

"Knows? Knows what?" Asked Tala. Kai let out a sigh. "She knows about us…"

"What?! How?!" Whispered Tala, not wanting to divert anyone's attention towards them.

"She saw me feeding off some whore at the party."

"And you let her go?!" Asked Bryan in shock. "You could've just killed her!"

"Hn. Whatever…don't mention this to anyone else. Understand?"

The males nodded.

"How do you know she won't tell?" Asked Spencer. Kai turned to him and smirked; his fangs teasing him. "I gave her a fair warning…"

The males smirked. So she was basically under their control.

* * *

Avalon let out a sigh and glanced at her open window. It was a full moon tonight. Avalon turned back to her work and began to jot down some things.

"Do you _always_ study?"

Avalon dropped her pencil. She quickly turned around. Nothing. She let out a sigh; she's become completely paranoid. She shook her head and turned back to her work only to come face to face with Kai, who was hanging upside down smirking at her. Avalon opened her mouth to scream but was silence with Kai's hand.

Avalon gulped down the lump and stared at Kai, ready to wet her pants out of fear.

Kai smirked at her. She was too easy to scare.

"Hn. You're going to make her cry."

Avalon's eyes widened, she turned around and nearly fell out of her seat. They were all there…in her room! Were they going to kill her? Oh no. The three males had the exact same, menacing smirk as Kai. They stared at Avalon who was about ready to collapse.

Tala approached her bed and laid on it, smirking at Avalon. "Chill…uh…what's your name?"

"A-A-Avalon…"

Tala nodded his head and looked around the room. There wasn't anything interesting. The other guys did the same as Tala, that is, made them selves at home. Avalon watched as Kai walked on her ceiling and land silently on her bedroom floor.

"W-what a-are you g-guys d-doing here?"

Kai glanced at her. "Hn. Nothing. Just checking on you." Kai smirked. Avalon felt a vein burst. She got up, approached Kai and smacked him. It was silent. Avalon stared at her reddening palm and back at Kai who now adorned a red handprint.

"Heh…I-I didn't…You deserved it!" Avalon folded her arms and stared at Kai. Kai smirked and rubbed the injured cheek. "Not bad…you have guts, I'd give you that much. Come on guys, let's go."

"Wait! You're not going to kill me?"

Kai stopped halfway out of the window and raised a brow at Avalon who was gaping at him; he smirked. "No…not unless you want me too." He bared his fangs. Avalon shook her head vigorously while backing up. Kai smirked. "See you later Pinky."

"Wait!"

"Now what?!" Kai nearly fell off the window sill; the other males chuckled but stopped after Kai sent an icy glare their way. He turned back to Avalon. "What do you want now?!"

"Where are you going?"

"Hn. You wouldn't enjoy it."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Oh…"

Kai stared at Avalon who was glancing around her room. He felt Tala nudge him; he turned to him.

"Let's go…"

Kai nodded his head and jumped off the window. Avalon gasped and ran towards it, pushing Tala out of the way. She looked down…he wasn't there. She felt Tala gently push her aside. She looked up at him, he was smirking.

"We're vampires' kid, we fly."

Avalon nodded her head and stepped aside, watching as each one jumped off and took flight, a pair of dark bat like wings erupting from their backs. Avalon went back to her desk and sat down, contemplating on what had happened. That was so weird and random. They just came and then left. Weird…

* * *

At Underground, Kai and the others took up their usual seat. As always, they were surrounded by woman, some their kind, others…not so much. Kai glanced around the club, taking a sip of his beer every once in a while. He knew he shouldn't be drinking while underage, but who's stopping him. He felt a cold chill run down his spine, his eyes narrowed. By the morbid looks on the other's face he knew they sensed him too. And just like that, his rival came into view. His bright orange hair stuck out like a sore thumb, his lips curved into an arrogant smirk, and his aqua eyes dancing with mischief. He approached Kai with that smirk that Kai wanted to wipe off so badly.

"Kai. Tala, Bryan, Spencer…how are you young gentlemen today?"

"What do you want Brooklyn?" Asked Spencer in a calm tone, although his eyes said otherwise. Brooklyn flashed them a smile, showing off his pearly white straight teeth. "If you mean have I come to start trouble, not today. Just passing by and being a team player—"

"Hn. You're not even a member." Bit out Kai. Brooklyn turned to Kai and sneered at him, baring his fangs. "It was better when you kept your mouth shut Hiwatari."

"Says you Kingston."

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes and turned back to the others. "I'll be taking my leave. Until next time…" Brooklyn directed the last sentence towards Kai and walked off. Kai's hold on his beer bottle was so firm that the bottle shattered. Kai bared his fangs.

"One day…I'll kill him."

"Don't worry, we'll be there too…" Growled Tala.

* * *

"AVALON! WAKE UP!"

Avalon shook up from her sleep; she glanced around her. She looked down at her finished homework, she must've fallen asleep while she did it. Avalon stretched as she got up and walked into her joint restroom. Washing her face always got her to wake up faster.

Downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Valise waited for their daughter to descend down toward the kitchen. Mrs. Valise had an elegant envelope addressed to her daughter.

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" Avalon kissed her parents on the cheek and took a seat at the table. She noticed her mother holding the envelope.

"What's that?" She asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Well, it's an invitation…for you."

"Really? From who?"

"From a boy who goes by the name of Kai Hiwatari." Spoke her father in his fatherly tone when he the topic being addressed concerned a male.

Avalon nearly splattered out her juice but controlled her self when her mother mentioned the person. Avalon quickly grabbed the envelope, which was already opened, (she eyed her mother) and began to read. She furrowed her brows at what it said. She was invited to a ball that Kai's Grandfather was holding and she was to be his…

"DATE?! WHAT?!"

"Indeed. Who is the young man and why haven't I met him?" Questioned Mr. Valise, but Avalon wasn't paying attention.

"Excuse me…but I think I'm going to head for school now…"

"Alright sweetie! Be careful."

"Yeah…sure…"

Avalon grabbed her things and headed out the door, the letter still in hand. Mr. and Mrs. Valise exchanged looks of curiosity. Since when did their little girl become interested in the opposite sex?

Avalon re-read the letter about a dozen times; this couldn't be right. She barely even knew the guy!

"I see you've received my invitation. I put it in last night."

Avalon swirled around and pointed an accusing finger at the teen. "You! What are you planning?! What's this!" Avalon shook the letter in front of his face. Kai easily brushed it off and fixed his green jacket.

"That—" He pointed at the letter. "—is an invitation."

"I know that?! But why?!"

"Hn. I saved you twice, so for repayment you have to be my date."

Avalon gawked at him. "Are you serious?!"

"No I'm not…of course I'm serious."

"B-but why? Can't you get someone else?!"

"Yeah…but I don't want to."

Avalon turned around and began to mumble incoherent things to her self. This wasn't happening to her. She was too young for this.

"I don't see why you're making a huge deal out of this. It's one date."

Avalon turned around again. "That's not the point! I don't even **know** you!"

Kai raised a brow. "That's it? You're sweating because you don't **know** me. Fine. Today after school."

Avalon stared at his retreating form. They had arrived at her school. Avalon furrowed her brows; did he just schedule a date without her consent? Yes, yes he did. Avalon shook her head; now she had to comply! She didn't want him sucking out her blood! What did she do to deserve this? If this was the answer to her prayers for an exciting life, she didn't want it **that** exciting! She just wanted something a notch better than what her life already was. She let out a sigh and trudged up to her school building, slowly and painfully, hoping that class would never end…


	5. Accepted

**Accepted**

Avalon fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. She wasn't really looking forward to her 'date' with Kai. What if he got hungry? What if it was a trap? These thoughts continued to run around in a circle in Avalon's mind. Maybe she should just leave…that'd be much better; but then again maybe not. He could get mad and hunt her down…he did know where she lived.

Avalon let out a sigh.

"Why so glum?"

Avalon looked up and was met with Kai's calm violet eyes. Avalon shook her head. "It's nothing…"

"Whatever. Let's go." With that, Kai turned around; leaving Avalon to catch up to him. It was silent for sometime. Avalon took in her surroundings; if he was planning something she needed to make sure she knew where it was so she could tell the authorities! Kai's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to him. "Huh?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I said, why so tense? It's not like I'm going to hurt you"

Avalon let out a nervous laugh. "Haha! Of course not! I mean…Pfft! That's just ludicrous!"

"You were thinking that weren't you?"

Avalon lowered her head in shame. "Yes…"

"Hn. Don't blame you. If I were you, I would have never followed."

Avalon stopped in her tracks and stared at Kai's form that stopped a few paces in front of her. "W-w-w-what?" Squeaked out Avalon. Kai glanced at her over his shoulders and smirked. "Whatever you think it means…he-he…" Kai continued. Avalon felt her whole body tremble. What was she going to do now?!

"Hurry up!"

Avalon snapped out of her thoughts and ran in order to catch up with Kai. The only thing she **can** do is to listen and pray.

A few minutes later the pair stopped at a diner. Avalon raised a brow; they were going to stop and eat first? Her eyes widened; it was part of the plan. He wanted to get her plump so her blood would taste better!

"Do you need me to hold your hand or something?" Asked Kai from the opened door. Avalon shook her head and entered through. A lady, with light brown hair tied in a bon, in her mid twenties came up to the pair. "This way please." The pair followed her and took a seat in the farthest booth. They sat across from each other. The brunette gave them a menu and told them that she would be back shortly. Avalon picked up the menu and made sure her face couldn't be seen. She scanned the page; what was she going to do?

"Are you blind?"

Avalon peeked over the menu and shook her head. Kai rolled his eyes. "Really? Then why do you have your menu so close?" Avalon shrugged her shoulders. "What? You deaf too?"

Avalon was going to shake her head but decided to speak instead. "No."

"Hn. Could have fooled me…" Kai looked over the menu and looked back up to find Avalon's amused look. "What?"

"You eat too?"

"Yes. How do you think we survived all this time?"

Again Avalon shrugged her shoulders. Just then, the waitress came back and took their orders. While they waited Avalon looked around the diner. There was another customer besides themselves. Business must be slow today, thought Avalon.

"What do you want to know?"

Avalon turned to Kai and furrowed her brows in confusion. Kai let out a sigh. "You said you wanted to know me. So what do you want to know?"

"Uh…I don't know…what do you like to do? You know…hobbies? Likes? Dislikes? Things like that…" Avalon licked her chapped lips; completely conscious again that she was talking to a vampire.

"Hn. Hobbies? Why would you want to know? It's not like you'd be interested. My likes? Not much; and I see no point in telling you. And my dislikes? A lot of things, this is one of them."

Avalon raised a brow. "Wow…that didn't help at all."

"Hn." Kai turned his gaze towards the window.

"Why?" He turned back to Avalon who wasn't looking at him but at her lap. "Why me? There's plenty of girls out there…"

"Don't take it personally, it's not like I like you or anything but you seem like the type who wouldn't cling onto me the whole night."

"Oh…that's it…your not going to eat me or anything?" This time Avalon looked up. It was Kai's turn to give her a questioning look.

"What is up with me eating you? Do I have something on my forehead that says 'I eat girls?' or what?"

Avalon blushed and shook her head. "It's just…it's just that…you're a…a—"

"A vampire? So? It doesn't mean I go around eating people all the time. You make it seem like I'm some ten foot green skinned monster with twelve eyes."

Avalon let out a chuckle and glanced at Kai. "Sorry…when you put that way, it sounds a lot meaner. I didn't mean to…sorry."

"Hn. Whatever."

The waitress came back with their meals and the pair ate in silence. After their meal, Kai paid the waitress and walked out, leaving Avalon to chase after him. It was silent for some time before Avalon decided to interrupt it.

"So…how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"No, I mean, how **old** are you?"

Kai raised a brow. "Sixteen." He said it in a slow manner.

"Really?" Asked Avalon shocked.

"Yeah. How did you think I was?"

"I don't know…over a hundred."

Kai nearly fell when he heard that. He turned around and stared at Avalon who stared back. "Do I look that old? I'm pretty sure I'm not wrinkly!"

"No! I mean…don't vampires live that long?"

"Hn. In way. I'm one of the newer generations."

"Newer?"

Kai smirked. "Yeah. My mother's a human."

"Oh…I guess she's used to you 'feeding' huh?"

"My mother's dead."

Avalon looked at Kai, her eyes saddening. "I-I-I didn't know…I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, it doesn't matter."

Kai turned and continued to walk again. Avalon stared at his retreating form for a while before finally deciding to catch up to him.

"What's your Grandfather's ball about?"

"Just a meeting for us vampires."

"M-m-meeting?"

"Yeah. What?"

Kai stopped and stared at Avalon who turned pale. "What do you mean 'what'?! What if they eat me! Did you ever think about that?!"

"Hn. Don't worry…they won't…" Kai smirked. "As long as you stay close to me. But if you happen to wander off…" Kai left his sentence to hang. Avalon began to hyperventilate. Kai raised a brow. She sure was strange. "Come on. It's getting late."

Avalon nodded her head and followed him.

They arrived in front of her house. Kai watched as Avalon made it to her door, turned and gave him a small smile. Kai nodded, turned and left. When Avalon entered her house she was met with both of her parents' concerned faces. Avalon raised a brow.

"Yes…" She asked timidly.

Mr. Valise cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but Mrs. Valise beat him to it. "Is that the boy?! Oh, he's cute!"

Avalon turned crimson. "Mom! It's not like that! He's just a…" Avalon stopped mid way. What was he? A friend? Just someone? An acquaintance? She looked at her parents and gave them a small smile. "It's not like that at all."

"Good. You don't need boys distracting you!" Avalon smiled slightly at her father before walking pass them and up the stairs to her bedroom. She had plenty of homework to complete.

* * *

Kai closed the door to his home. He stopped in his place. His Grandfather, an elderly man with a fierce face, stood in front of him. Kai narrowed his eyes. Voltaire wasn't fazed by it. "Where were you?"

"Hn. It doesn't concern you."

"I believe it does. It's not like you to come home this late. You weren't feeding again were you? The authorities have found three bodies this month. We don't need _anymore_." Voltaire sneered at Kai. Kai scoffed him off.

"Whatever. And no, I wasn't feeding. I was getting to know my date."

"Ah!" Voltaire's facial feature changed. "So you've finally settled on a date. Who is she? The Count's daughter? Someone I know?"

"No. And you'll just have to wait until your party next month." Replied Kai with a hint of venom in his voice. Voltaire smirked. "A surprise huh? Fine. You may continue to your room." Kai watched as his Grandfather walked leisurely towards his study. He scowled; and hastily made his way up the stairs. He needed to cool off before he headed for Underground.

When he opened his bedroom door, Kai raised a brow. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Tala placed one of Kai's pens down. "Nothing. Just waiting for you."

"Does my Grandfather know you're here?"

"No. Snuck in. So…how was your _date_?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Hn. Nothing interesting if you wanted to know. I just took her to eat and that was it."

Tala raised a brow. "You're not going soft are you? She's a human."

"Hn. And so are we."

Tala snorted and spun around in Kai's desk chair. Kai took a seat on his bed and watched Tala. Tala stopped spinning and turned to Kai. "What's your motive Kai? With that chick…Avalon?"

"Nothing. What's up with that maroon haired girl?"

Tala raised a brow. Kai smirked. "You know exactly who I'm talking about."

Tala snorted. "She's nothing. I don't even remember her name. Besides, I only have my eyes set on one girl and it's definitely not her. She's was just supposed to be a quick lay and nothing more."

"Hn."

"But Bryan on the other hand…I don't know. I think he has the hots for that one chick."

"Hn."

"I heard Brooklyn was going to be at Underground again. You think he has something up his sleeve?"

"Probably."

Tala nodded his head. He glanced at Kai with his ice blue eyes. "You planning to keep in touch with Avalon after the ball or you going to get rid of her?"

"Hn. I haven't decided yet. Depends…"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Depends? Depends on what? She's not worth it. She knows **our** secret Kai. How do you know she won't tell? I know you threatened her, but come on! Be real! What **if** she did tell? Then what? **Our** whole clan will be exposed Kai! **He's** still after us! What if word leaks out to **him**? **He'll** hunt us down Kai! Just like he did your par—"

"Shut up!" Kai glared menacingly at Tala; his eyes flickering into crimson. Tala grunted. "I'm just saying Kai. I don't trust her."

"I never said you had to."

"Humph. Whatever. I'll see you at Underground."

Kai nodded and watched as Tala jumped out of his window and out into the darkening sky. He thought about what Tala had said. He had already thought of the consequences too. He knew it was risky; but a part of him told him that she was trust worthy. He didn't know why…but he believed it. Kai let out a sigh and fell back onto his bed. He didn't have time to worry about that yet. Brooklyn was going to be at Underground and if he was right, his posse was going to be there as well. It could turn out for the worst or the better. It just depends…

* * *

Back at the Valise household, Avalon was upstairs talking with Abbey. Avalon played with her heart shaped pillow. "I don't know Abbey…I'm not really _friends_ with them." She listened as Abbey tired to contradict her. "I know…but still…I don't think they like me." Avalon rolled her eyes as she listened to Abbey's reasons that gave proof that they liked her. "I don't think so…" Avalon let out a sigh. "Hold on. I'll put you on speaker." Avalon pushed a button on her cell and placed the cell on her dresser that was conveniently next to her bed.

"Alright Abbey, continue."

"As I was saying Avalon. I don't think they hate you; they're just not used to you yet. Look, Kai obviously thinks you're alright so his friends will too. Do me a favor? Do you think you can get Tala to ask me out on a date?"

Avalon let out a sigh. "Why me? Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I don't speak to him all the time!"

Avalon rolled her eyes to her ceiling. "And you think I do?"

"You will! You're friends with Kai!"

"I told you, I don't know what we are!"

"Whatever. Just do me that favor when you figure this whole thing out okay?"

"I'll try, but no promises."

"Fine. Night Ava!"

"Night Abs…"

Avalon shut her phone and stared at her ceiling. What was she going to do now? She opened her drawer and pulled out the invitation. She read it again.

_To Avalon Valise:_

_You have been invited to Mr. Voltaire Hiwatari's dinner party on Dec. 8, 2005 at seven p.m. and will end at eleven p.m. Please take note that this is a formal party so your attire must also be formal. _

_You have also been given the honor to be Mr. Kai Hiwatari's date. He will formally escort you to the party so do not worry about transportation. _

_Hope to see you there…_

Avalon looked over the letter. There was no signature. She put it away again. What was she to do? She needed to find a dress of course. Avalon shook her head; it was getting late; she turned off her lights and got under the covers. Closing her eyes shortly after.

* * *

At Underground, Kai and his gang were seated at the usual table, except it was only them this time. They had no women, regulars or vamps, flaunting over them. They weren't there for that this time. Kai scanned the crowds, he hadn't spotted Brooklyn yet. He turned to Tala and smirked.

"Tala!"

Tala turned to him and raised a brow. Kai signaled over to the bar where a silver haired beauty stood, sipping on a glass of piña colada; eyeing the crowd. Tala smirked and tapped Bryan to move out of his way. He made his way over to girl. Kai shook his head and continued to keep a lookout.

"Hey beautiful." Tala smirked at the woman in front of him. The young lady rolled her eyes. "What do you want Tala?"

Tala feigned mock hurt. "What do you mean by that? I just came to say hi Renée." Renée rolled her violet orbs. Tala's smirk widened. "So how ya been?" Tala eyed Renée. She was wearing a skin tight black skirt with a red halter top under a black leather jacket. And to complete her outfit, she wore knee high black leather boots.

Renée rolled her eyes. "You say you want nothing, but the way you're staring at me says different. Get lost."

Tala raised a brow and then smirked. "You know you want me."

"Right. The moment you drop dead."

"As long as you bring me back to life."

Renée snorted. "Hey, your group's leaving." Tala turned to his table and found Kai staring at him. Tala understood and turned back to Renée. "We'll continue our love confessions later. See ya sweetheart."

Renée looked after Tala disgusted but couldn't help but admire his ass. Renée smirked; he wasn't all bad…

Tala joined Kai and stared to where he was staring at. He narrowed his eyes. Brooklyn and his group was standing in front of the back door entrance. Brooklyn gave a curt nod, indicating for them to follow, and headed out the door; his friends following him. Tala heard Kai growl next to him. Tala glanced at Kai.

"Hn. What do you think he wants?" He asked.

"One way to find out." Kai led his group to the outside entrance; not oblivious to the eyes that followed him.

Once outside, he faced Brooklyn who stood in the middle of his group. Brooklyn flashed Kai a gentleman smile. "Kai. How are you this fine night? You know my friends of course, Garland—" Brooklyn indicated to a sliver haired teen who smirked at the group. "Mystel—" A sandy blonde teen flashed the group a big smile, although his eyes flashed with something else. "And Crusher." A big boned teen who bared his fangs at group.

Kai snorted. He had already met them more than once; he didn't need to go through the introductions. His eyes landed on the new member; she had shoulder length brown hair that were curled at the ends and matching eyes. She smirked at him. Brooklyn followed Kai's gaze and smirked.

"And this—" He signaled to the girl. "Is Ellie. She's the newest member of my gang."

Kai tore his gaze from Ellie and glared at Brooklyn. "Hn. What do you want Brooklyn?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to introduce you to my newest member. Why do you always think there is something _bad_?" Asked Brooklyn with a mischievous smirk. Kai narrowed his eyes. "Hn. It's not like you to not want anything."

Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders off handedly. "True…Come on guys…and _girl_…let's leave these gentlemen alone."

Kai and his friends watched as Brooklyn and his crew began to walk away. Brooklyn stopped momentarily and spoke over his shoulder. "Oh…you're right Kai; I did want something…too bad you let your guard down."

Kai furrowed his brows and turned around, only to be hit square in the face. Kai staggered back, blood seeping down his lip. He should have known. He glared at the eight male figures that stood before him.

"Well, well, well; look who it is boys. It's Kai Hiwatari and his posse. Let's show 'em how **real** men fight."

And it began. Fangs were bared, and fist raised. Blood splattered, some fallen unconscious; others dead…

* * *

Avalon woke up from her sleep and glanced around her room. She could have sworn she heard something. She shook her head, she was hallucinating. She turned her head and nearly screamed but someone's hand covered her mouth. After she calmed down, the person let her go. She turned around to find Tala's bloody form staring at her. She turned back to Kai who was also badly beat up. She glanced around and found Spencer and Bryan in the same shape; except Bryan seemed to be worst for he was leaning on Spencer for support.

She didn't know what possessed her, probably her conscience, but she hurriedly got out of bed and entered her joint restroom returning with a small first aid kit and signaled for Bryan to sit on her desk seat. Spencer dragged Bryan and placed him there. Bryan growled at Avalon who stepped back a bit but continued forward again…slowly.

Bryan turned to Kai. "What are we doing here?! Why are we seeking help from her?! She's use—OW! Fuck! You could have warn me!"

Bryan yanked his slashed arm from Avalon who signaled him to keep quiet. "My parents are sleeping! If you scream any louder they'll come in here! Keep quiet and be a man and suck it up!"

Bryan raised a brow as Avalon yanked his arm back. He had to admit; she had guts. Avalon continued on her work with Bryan, asking Kai once in a while to clean the bloody cloth for her with warm water. After she finished patching up Bryan she signaled for anyone to take a seat. The three males eyed each other as if telling the other to go first.

Spencer spoke. "Tala you go. You're much worst. Kai you should go next. I'll go last."

The males nodded and Tala took a seat. He hissed at Avalon while baring his fangs.

"No funny stuff or _else_."

Avalon nodded her head vigorously and began to clean Tala's face. She bit her bottom lip. "What happened to you guys?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "What do you think? We got into a fight with a rival gang."

"You guys are in a gang?!"

Tala stared blankly at Avalon. "No. I just said rival gang to sound cool—of course we're in a gang!"

"Sorry…just asking…gosh."

Avalon continued with her work, at least he wasn't as bad as Bryan. "What did you guys do? Did you pick on them or something?"

This time it was Kai who reacted with a snort. Avalon turned to him. "This isn't elementary school Valise."

"So…they just fought you for fun?"

"Hn. More like pride." Responded Kai. Avalon nodded her head, even though she was slightly confused.

"I'm guessing you guys were outnumbered huh?"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Tala.

"Well…for one…you guys are pretty buff. I don't think those muscles are inflatable ones! And two…you're scary…no offense. But I don't think anyone who's smart would take you one on an even ground unless they're confident."

Tala smirked at Avalon. Clearly proud that she considered them tough guys, even though they were. He watched as she bandaged his left hand that got cut during the fight. She wasn't so bad after all.

"Let me ask you this." Avalon turned to Bryan who was sitting on the edge of her bed. She nodded her head for him to continue while signaling to Tala that he could get up. Kai took his place.

"Why are you helping us?"

Avalon let out a chuckle. "Well, does it look like I have a choice? You four could overpower me you know…I'm not a super human. And two…because it's the right thing to do…"

Bryan snorted causing Avalon to look at him. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Humph. The right thing to do? So you'd help someone out even if they hurt you?"

Avalon shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it depends on the situation I guess. I mean if the person tried to rape me, I'd kick him. But if it's nothing serious…"

She let her sentence float. Bryan turned to the others. They were all thinking the same thing. Humans. They were such sentimental beings. It stayed quiet after that. All through the silence; Avalon couldn't help but feel that she now knew where she stood with the male vampire teens. Even if no one would say it; she was part of their group from now on.


	6. Bonding

**Bonding**

Avalon happily made her way to school. Nothing could bring her down today. She was in such a good mood! She began to hum a happy tune when someone interrupted her. Avalon turned around. She furrowed her brows…she could have sworn she heard Tala…hmmm. Avalon turned around to continuing walking when she bumped into a hard chest. Avalon looked up and found Tala's amused look. Tala smirked at Avalon.

"Kai was right. You're such an idiot."

"What?! You're the one standing in front of me!"

"Hn."

"Great…another Kai…actually, you guys all say that…why?"

Tala shrugged his shoulders. "A habit I guess. Come on."

Avalon furrowed her brows but followed Tala anyway. "Where are the others?" After the club incident Avalon had been walking with the male teens every single day to school. She would normally meet Kai first but oh well, it didn't matter to her.

"I don't know. Probably ahead of us."

"Oh…okay—Whoa!" Avalon tripped over the crack of the sidewalk and landed on top of Tala who fell face flat on the pavement.

"Get. Off. Avalon."

"Sorry…" Apologized Avalon. She had a habit of tripping over the little cracks. That was the second time this week. Last time she fell Kai moved out of the way and watched her kiss the ground. The second time was now…poor Tala. Avalon stood up and watched him brush himself off while glaring at her.

"You're lucky no one saw Valise…or _else_." Tala bared his fangs. Although Avalon knew he wouldn't kill her she still believed him. She widened her eyes and gaped at Tala who smirked. "Let's go klutz."

"Coming…" Mumbled Avalon; she was used to their many nicknames for her. She let out a sigh when she saw her school coming up. She hated it when all the girls would stare at her, especially when all four males were with her…it was embarrassing. And then Mariam and Abbey would ask her if she could ask Brian and Tala out for them. She let out a sigh. She didn't want to tell Abbey that Tala wasn't interested in her but some other girl that he told her about. She didn't want to break it to Abbey, she would feel so bad.

"Pinky! Where are you going?"

Avalon stopped and looked back at Tala who was standing at her school's entrance raising a brow at her. She smiled sheepishly and made her way back. "Hehe…oops…"

"Oops? You have such a small brain."

"Hey! I do not! I am very intelligent, thank you very much!"

"Right…intelligent my ass. See ya short-stuff!"

"HEY! I'm not short! I am 5'5! I make the average height!"

"Whatever!" Called Tala from over his shoulder. Avalon huffed and stomped her way towards the school building, ignoring the envious stares from the rest of the girls.

As she entered her classroom she noticed Mariam and Abbey waiting for her. She let out an exhausted sigh. Great. She was going to have to deal with them this early? Couldn't they wait until _after_ lunch? Avalon let out a sigh and approached her desk.

"Hey girls? What's up?"

"What's up?" Asked Mariam. "What's up is: have you asked Bryan yet?"

Avalon shook her head. "What?! Avalon! He could be on the verge of having a girlfriend!" Avalon rolled her eyes.

"Mar, chill! I haven't had the chance—"

"What are you talking about? You hang out with them 24/7!" Argued Mariam. Avalon wanted to tell her that it was so true but then she could get suspicious. The guys have made her bedroom their official hang out; they didn't even care if she was sleeping. They'd chill there and play pranks in order to wake her up. She had grown used to it so it didn't matter anymore; besides, it was kind of fun. They would tell her what they did at Underground. They even promised to take her there one night. She couldn't wait for that night! Avalon squealed causing Mariam and Abbey to stare at her questioningly. Avalon let out a nervous chuckle. "Heh…just thought of something…"

"Right. So, what's up with you and Kai? You two seem pretty close."

Avalon turned scarlet. "There's nothing going on…he's just my friend. A really close friend." After the incident, she and Kai had gotten close. He had made her hang out with him and his crew a couple of times and she found out what some of his likes and dislikes were, she also saw that he had a soft side for animals. She thought it was sweet of him. But Kai doesn't know that she knows that, because if she brought it up he'd just deny it and then he wouldn't talk to her for a couple of days. She learned for experience.

Avalon let out a small giggle at the thought. He was so weird.

* * *

Tala approached the school and was about to head in when a certain silver haired girl caught his attention. Tala smirked and approached Renée. "Hey beautiful." He whispered huskily in her ear. Renée rolled her eyes. "Go away Tala, no one wants you here."

Tala feigned hurt. "What?! Ren! I thought you loved me!"

"Right, in your dreams."

"Well, of course, in my dreams you're moaning out my n—"

"Okay! I don't need to know your fantasies!"

"Is because you want to help me live it?"

"In your dreams Valkov, in your dreams."

"I thought I told you that you—"

But Tala stopped seeing the murderous look on Renée's face. Tala smirked. She was so irresistible when she was mad.

"Go. Away."

"Fine—" Tala raised his hands up in a defeated manner. "See you at Underground love."

Renée rolled her eyes. He was so annoying sometimes.

When Tala got to his class the guys were already there. Kai was staring out the window while Bryan had his head down; and Spencer was finishing up his homework.

"So here you guys are; and I thought you lot ditched without telling me."

"Hn." Kai was the only who responded. Tala rolled his eyes and took his seat to the right of Kai.

"What happened to you?" Asked Kai noticing Tala's wrinkled uniform. Tala smirked at Kai. "Well, Avalon was looking mighty fine this morning and I decided to show her a good time. And boy was she good for a virgin; she even asked—Chill Kai! I was just kidding! She tripped and landed on top of me…that klutz." Tala smirked at Kai's furious expression; his once calm violet orbs had turned crimson and his fangs were bared. Tala found enjoyment in getting Kai fired up. He did constantly but he found out that if he mentioned Avalon in a way Kai didn't like he'd become a rampaging beast.

Kai relaxed a bit. "Hn. Good. She doesn't need your tainted body all over her."

"You talk as if you're a saint! We all know you're just as dirty as we are."

"Hn." Kai turned away and stared back out of the window. Tala rolled his eyes and decided to relax a bit when a thought came to mind.

"Hey? Are we bringing her tonight?"

The three males turned to Kai who grunted a response. Tala raised a brow. "Yeah, and I know exactly what you said. I'm a vampire Kai not freaking fortune teller!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we are."

"Hn. Should we tell her so she could prepare or just show up and watch her panic while she finds something to wear?" Asked Bryan, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kai smirked. "The latter." Bryan let out a low chuckle; that girl was their source for entertainment.

* * *

It was odd that the guys didn't show up for lunch; they normally made it their routine to go to girl's school for awhile just to rile up Avalon and put her in a foul mood which she would eventually forget by the end of the day. But today, they didn't show. Avalon didn't mind; she excused it for their male to male bonding time. Avalon headed home in a happy mood, the same mood that she was in earlier that morning. When she arrived home she kissed her mother in greeting and pranced up the steps. Mrs. Valise looked at her daughter as if she grew an extra head.

Avalon sat on her desk chair and began her homework. Nothing was going to bring her down tonight! She began to hum a tune to herself.

* * *

The guys situated themselves in front of Kai's plasma screen television. What else was new? It was a daily routine for them, except on days when Voltaire was home; then they wouldn't even bother stepping a hundred yards by the mansion. Kai's grandfather was a scary man!

"Hey? Have you guys found dates for the ball yet?" Asked Bryan.

"No, but I have someone in mind." Replied Tala with a sly smirk. Bryan rolled his eyes. "Tala, just drop it. Renée isn't going to go with you."

"How do you know? You asked her?" Retorted Tala.

"No. But it doesn't take a genius to know her response."

"Humph. You'll see."

"Whatever." Mumbled Bryan. He turned to Spencer. "What about you?"

"I have to take my cousin; she's new in town."

"Really? That sucks." Spenser grunted in response. "What about you?"

Bryan shrugged his shoulders. "Not yet, but I'm thinking of taking Ariel…"

Spenser raised a brow. "What about that Mariam chick?"

Bryan gave Spenser an amused look. "Are you serious? It was only temporary. She was good in bed; that's all. It's nothing serious. Besides, I'd much rather go out with my own kind."

"How do you think you're grandpa will react when he finds out you brought a full-blooded human to the ball? Wouldn't that expose that she knows?" Asked Tala, turning to Kai.

Kai glanced at him and went back to changing the channels. "Hn. That's the whole point. Grandfather's so worried about humans knowing who we are; if he knew that one did know, maybe he could make the school less secluded. It feels like a fucking prison for crying out loud!"

Tala nodded in agreement. "But what if he's unhappy about it? Avalon could get hurt."

"We won't let her get hurt now will we?"

Tala shrugged his shoulders. "True. I've grown quite fond of the klutz…" Tala smirked as he felt Kai's glare trying to bore holes in the back of his head. Tala stifled a chuckle and continued. "Who knows…if it doesn't work out with Ren, I could always go for her. She's not bad looking, you know what I mean?" Tala moved his brows at Bryan who smirked; knowing where his friend was taking this.

"Oh yeah Tala, I have to agree; she's alright…" Bryan smirked as he watched one of Kai's eyes twitch.

"Dumbasses. I know what you're doing. So you can stop." Growled Kai. The three males all let out low chuckles. It was so obvious that Kai was most fond of Avalon out of the four of them.

"But Kai, it's the truth…" Continued to Tala staring at his friend with a glint in his eyes. Kai glared at him. "Shut. Up. Tala. Or else I'll make you."

"Chill Kai! I'm just messing with you. But I'd much rather mess around with Avalon in b—"

"Don't you dare finish that Valkov if you know what's good for you."

Tala chuckled and returned to the T.V. screen. Kai was too easy.

* * *

Late that night, Avalon was sleeping soundly in bed when four teens entered through her bedroom window. They surrounded her bed; one of the teens leant down and whispered: 'I'm going to bite your neck if you don't get up…' They all waited and when she didn't budge, they all went to plan b. One of the teens on the foot of the bed pulled the blanket off and said 'Up and Adam Avalon!'

Avalon groaned and tried reaching for her blanket. She was half asleep.

"Hey! Since Avalon's asleep let's look in her underwear drawer huh guys?"

With that Avalon bolted out of bed and pushed the teen out of her drawer and turned on the lights. The teen she pushed down was none other than Tala. Tala got off the floor and glared at Avalon. "No need to push woman!"

"Well, you shouldn't be going through a girl's _private_ stuff!"

"Why? You got a vibrator in there?"

"A what?" Asked Avalon clearly confused. Tala rolled his eyes. "Never mind Avalon. Get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Hn. We're taking you to Underground."

It took awhile before Avalon comprehended what Kai told her and when she did, a state of panic took over. She began running around the room muttering things like: 'why didn't you tell me earlier?' or 'what am I going to wear?' or 'Oh no! My hair is hideous!' which Tala replied, 'that's fine, it goes perfect with your looks' which he got smacked for.

After all the running around; Avalon got ready. She was wearing jeans, and a red shirt under a black jacket. She looked at the teens.

"So…how are we getting there?" When she saw all four males smirk she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"We fly." Answered Spencer. Avalon raised a brow, she didn't fly…oh no…

"No! Oh no! I don't think so!"

"Then how do you expect to get there? By feet? That'd take too long!" Retorted Bryan, beginning to get irritated.

"Don't you guys drive?!"

"Yeah…but why would we drive when we can fly?" Spoke Tala, one of his feet halfway out of the window. Avalon backed up and continued to shake her head.

"Come on Kai! Let's just leave her." Bryan crossed his arms in an agitated way. Kai grunted and approached Avalon who stared at him with eyes wide open. "Oh no Kai! No! Stay back! It's considered harassment!" Kai rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style. Avalon let out a small squeak and began kicking and punching Kai to let her go.

"I'm afraid of heights Kai! I'll have a heart attack!"

"Then close your eyes."

"That's even scarier! Oh no!!" Kai jumped off the window, his bat like wings emerging from his back. Avalon shut her eyes and held onto Kai tightly.

"Pinky, you better open your eyes, you don't know what you're missing!" Yelled Tala.

Avalon took a peek and felt dizzy. They were so high, too high… "Don't drop me…" She mumbled.

"Hn. I'm not an idiot."

"Stupid."

"Hn. Didn't I just say that I wasn't an idiot."

"Shut up." Avalon tightened her grip on Kai as she felt him pick up speed.

"Come on klutz! It's not that bad." It was Bryan's turn to try and get her to look. Avalon stayed adamant and shook her head. She was not looking.

"Just do it. They won't stop pestering you." Avalon looked up at Kai who was looking down at her. Avalon gave him a nervous look and gulped down the lump in her throat. She moved her head to the side and took a glance and clanged onto Kai mumbling 'oh my gosh I'm going to die!' over and over again. Kai rolled his eyes.

"You won't die Valise. I've got you."

But Avalon ignored him and continued mumbling.

A few minutes later; the teens arrived at the club. Avalon jumped out of Kai's hand and kneeled down and kissed the ground. The males rolled their eyes. A minute later they could hear Avalon saying 'Did I just kiss the ground? Eww! I did! I did! That's so gross!' and they could hear her spitting. They shook their head and walked towards the bouncer. The bouncer nodded his head and the males walked in. Once inside they noticed that Avalon wasn't with them. Kai rubbed his temples and went back out only to find her arguing with the bouncer.

"I know them!"

"Of course you do. Every female does."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that you have to wait in line to see them later!"

"Why?! I came with them!"

"Right. And I'm superman!"

"Well superman, I think you should let me through!"

Kai walked up to them before it could get ugly.

"Don't worry about her Jake, she's with us."

"See?! I told you!" Avalon stuck her tongue out and allowed Kai to drag her inside. Once inside, Avalon let out a scream. Kai turned and found her covering her eyes.

"What's wrong Valise?"

"My eyes! They burn! I see things that I shouldn't be seeing!" Kai rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Come on."

Avalon blindly allowed Kai to drag her. "Pinky you can look now." Avalon peeked between her fingers and saw Tala, Bryan and Spencer staring at her questioningly. Avalon smiled sheepishly and took a seat next to Tala; Kai took a seat next to her. Suddenly, a girl in her underwear, no joke, approached the table and glided over to Tala who raised a brow.

"Hey Tala…" She spoke in a seductive tone. Tala smirked. "Hey Julie. Long time no see."

"I know…I missed you Tala." Avalon scooted closer to Kai as 'Julie' sat on Tala's lap. She began grinding against him. Avalon looked mortified. She turned to Kai who was looking out towards the crowd but turned to her when he felt her gaze.

"What?"

"Are they allowed to do that?" Asked Avalon while pointing at Tala and Julie. Kai raised a brow and turned to Tala; when he saw he rolled his eyes.

"Get a damn room Valkov! We have a freakin' virgin in here!"

Avalon turned crimson when Kai said that. That's so embarrassing. Tala turned to Kai and smirked at Avalon's flushed face. "Sorry about that Ava. I guess I kinda got carried away."

"It's okay…" Mumbled Avalon not looking at Tala. She heard 'Julie' chuckle. "Oh…a virgin? I didn't know you hung around those?" Avalon went tense when she felt the girl change position and sat in between Tala and herself. "Do you want us to change that? Tala's _really_ good." Avalon felt violated. Julie was practically touching her…

"I'm good." Squeaked out Avalon.

"Are you sure…" Whined Julie in a seductive manner. "You look _so_ good."

"I'm fine!" Squealed Avalon as she jumped onto a surprised Kai's lap. He turned to find Julie laughing hysterically. "I like her…can we have her play with us Tala?"

Tala was having a hard time holding down his laughter, Avalon's face was priceless. "No…I don't think she wants too."

"Ahh…that's too bad. Maybe next time then…" Avalon rubbed against Kai as she tried to scoot away from Julie who winked at her. Not only did she feel violated, she felt like she was raped!

"Stop it Valise!" Hissed Kai hoarsely.

"Sorry…" Mumbled Avalon, still not moving off of Kai's lap. Kai rolled his eyes. He scanned the crowd again; he already spotted her but Avalon had to go and divert his attention. Ah-ha! Found her. Kai smirked as he watched Ellie dance on the dance floor. She was hott. Kai licked his dry lips as he watched her sway her hips to the rhythm of the music's beat. He was feeling aroused just looking at her.

"Kai? I think your cell phone's poking me."

Kai came back to earth when he heard Avalon. Kai blushed. He forgot she was still on his lap.

"Move Avalon."

"No…she's still there…I'm scared…and can you get your cell phone out. It's poking me!"

Kai closed his eyes; and pushed Avalon to the other side of him so he was sitting next to Tala and Julie who were currently making out.

"That's better." Avalon glanced around and looked at all the people. She leaned towards Kai.

"Hey Kai?"

"Hn."

"Are all these people vampires?"

"No. Some of them are regulars."

"Regulars?"

"Humans."

"Ahhhh…I see."

Kai grunted and went back to staring at Brooklyn's newest member. He furrowed his brows; if Ellie was here…then that meant that Brooklyn was too. "Move out Avalon."

Avalon got up and watched as Kai went into the crowd of dancers and approach and short haired brunette. Avalon couldn't help but fill a pang of jealousy. Her eyes widened. She was jealous? Oh no! She was crushing on…_Kai_….ahhhh! Avalon sat back down and began to hyperventilate. That's not good. Not good at all. She glanced at the dance floor and saw Kai 'dancing' with the girl. She turned away. It wasn't possible. She had only known him for two weeks…not possible!

* * *

On the dance floor, Kai smirked as Ellie continued to grind against him, allowing him to feel her up. "Where's Brooklyn?" Asked Kai huskily. He saw Ellie smirk. "Why are you looking for my cousin?"

"Cousin?"

"Yeah…he's my cousin."

Kai smirked. "I don't see the resemblance."

Ellie turned around. "Take a closer look" Kai's smirk widened as he leaned down to claim her lips.

* * *

With Avalon, she was looking around sheepishly. She had went to use the restroom but now…she couldn't seem to find the table. She let out a sigh. She was going to get raped soon, she knew it.

"Are you lost?"

Avalon turned around and found herself staring into calm aqua eyes. Avalon opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't form the words so she nodded her head. The orange haired teen chuckled.

"Okay then, let me help you, I practically know everyone. Who did you come with?"

"Uh…" Avalon's mind went blank for a minute. "Oh! Kai!"

"Kai?" Asked the orange haired teen while raising a brow.

"Yeah…but then he went to dance with this girl and I needed to use the bathroom and now I'm lost…I'm new here."

"Ah…I see. So, you're just a friend then?"

"Yeah…umm…I don't your name."

The teen let out a melodic laugh. "I'm sorry. My name's Brooklyn. May I get yours?"

"It's Avalon." Avalon took hold of Brooklyn's hand; whom pulled it up to his lips and planted a sweet kiss. Avalon couldn't help but blush by his sweetness. Brooklyn flashed her a kind smile.

"Shall we? I know their usual table."

"Sure…" Agreed Avalon, a bit out of it. Brooklyn smiled and took hold of her hand and led her to Kai's table.

* * *

Kai growled. How could they be idiotic? It wasn't that hard to watch one girl! There were three of them and one of her! Kai scanned the crowd; it was partially his fault, he shouldn't have left her like that. Kai ran a hand through his hair in agitation. Where could she be?

He spotted Tala and gave him a questioning look. Tala shook his head; he hadn't spotted her either. He made his way towards Kai.

"Maybe she's back at the table." Kai nodded his head and the pair made their way back.

Brooklyn arrived at the table with Avalon to find that no one was there. Brooklyn turned to Avalon. "You don't think they left you did they?"

"I hope not! Maybe they went looking for me! I have been gone for awhile."

"Probably, I'll stay until we catch sight of them. You don't know what kind of people are here."

Avalon smiled at Brooklyn; he was such a sweetheart. Brooklyn smiled back and looked over her head; he frowned when he spotted Kai's hair. He turned back to Avalon.

"I see them, I must go now; until we meet again." Avalon turned crimson as she felt Brooklyn plant a gentle kiss on her cheek. She watched as he blended into the crowd. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Kai yell at her until he took hold of her shoulders and turned her around.

"Where the Hell were you?! You could have gotten hurt!"

"Sorry! I told Tala that I was going to use the bathroom and he waved his hand! I thought that meant okay! And then I got lost! I'm sorry!"

Kai glared at Tala who let out a nervous chuckle. Kai turned back to Avalon. "Whatever, let's go."

"Okay…" Avalon looked back to see if she could catch a glimpse of Brooklyn again…but couldn't. She let out a sigh. He was so nice.


	7. Falling

**Falling**

Kai rolled over on his bed; he couldn't sleep. He sat up and glanced out the window; smirk tugging at his lips. He knew what he could do to past the time.

Avalon was sleeping peacefully when she felt a heavy weight added onto her bed. She furrowed her brows in her dream; she imagined a big hairy monster staring at her. She felt someone shake her but in her dream world it felt like an earthquake was occurring. She began to toss and turn in her bed.

Kai rolled his eyes and ripped the covers off her causing Avalon to shiver; but of course, she was still dreaming so in her dream she was in the middle of a snow storm. Kai growled and began tapping her head.

"…Stop…" Mumbled Avalon in her sleep. Kai rolled his eyes. He bent down until his breath tickled her ear. "Wake up, Tala's looking through your underwear drawer…"

"TALA YOU PERVERT!" Yelled Avalon as she sat up in bed wide awake…but there was no Tala. She heard Kai chuckling beside her. She turned towards him and glared; suddenly her door opened.

Avalon turned to find her bewildered parents staring at her.

"Honey? Who were you yelling at?" Asked her mother, her voice laced with concern.

"Uh…I was having a nightmare…sorry…"

"Who's Tala?" Asked her father. Avalon just blinked and collapsed on her bed. Her parents stared at each other.

"Maybe she was sleep talking again?" Suggested her mother.

"But her eyes were open dear!"

"Maybe we thought they were…"

"Hmmm…maybe…"

Her parents left and Avalon arose from bed and let out a relieved sigh. She heard Kai chuckling above her and nearly pissed her pants when his upside face meet her right side up one.

"That was very clever of you. I didn't think you were capable of something like that."

"Jackass! I almost got in trouble! What are you doing here anyway? It's freaking two in the morning!"

"Hn. I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to wake me?! Are you insane! I need sleep!" With that said, Avalon laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Kai rolled his.

"Get up. I need you to keep me company."

"No. Go away!"

"_Avalon_…don't make me bite you."

"No! Go away!"

Kai let out a sigh. "Fine…I guess that means I have to take extreme measures…"

Avalon waited for these 'extreme measures' but when it never came Avalon just thought that he left and wasn't going to talk to her tomorrow. Avalon began to slowly drift to sleep when she felt someone pick her up, she turned and was meet with Kai's mischievous look.

"Kai…what are you doing?"

"Hn."

Kai jumped out the window and flew up into the sky until he was high enough that the neighborhood looked like little dots. Avalon clung onto Kai.

"Kai! You know I hate heights! Put me down!"

"Okay!"

"WHAT?! AHHHHHHHH!"

Screamed Avalon as Kai let her go; again, like the time she thought she was going to die she saw her life flash before…and again…she let out a dejected sigh…it was **still** a little boring…

"KAAAAAIIIIIII!!"

"Yes…" Asked Kai flying beside her with a smirk.

"You asshole! I didn't mean drop me!"

"Will you keep me company?"

"What?! You're going to try and kill me for this?!"

"You better hurry and decided because you're about to go 'splat'." Kai said in a calm manner.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't let me die!"

"Hn."

Kai scooped her in his arms and landed gracefully on the ground. Avalon placed a hand on her heart trying to regain her composure. She looked up at Kai who was smirking in triumph.

"You jerk—I can't—believe you'd—kill me—because—I wouldn't—keep—you—company!"

"Hn. You know I wouldn't kill you. If I did, I'd just suck you dry." He said while extending his fangs. Avalon stayed silent and stared at the fangs. Kai rolled his eyes and dropped her on the floor with a 'thud'

"Ow! I think you broke my tailbone!" Yelled Avalon as she picked herself off the floor. Kai grunted and looked around the deserted park. He felt Avalon stand next to him.

"So…what do we do?"

"Hn."

"Kai!" Whined Avalon tugging on his arm when an idea hit her. "Oh! Let's gaze at the stars! They're really pretty!"

Kai raised a brow but followed Avalon who led him to the top of the hill in the park and laid down. Kai did the same.

"Okay! I see…hmmm…a circle! Do you see a circle Kai?"

"Hn. No. I see a bunch of scattered stars."

"Kai! Look harder!"

"Why? This is pointless."

"So? It's fun. Okay…umm…I see a…flower!"

"Hn. I see stars!"

"Kai! Be serious!"

"How can I be serious if all I see is stars!"

"Ugh!" Groaned Avalon as she stared at the sky. "Fine…hmmm…What do those stars look like?" She asked as she pointed at the group she was mentioning. Kai rolled his eyes and stared at them.

"I don't know…" He grumbled.

"It's a rabbit!

Kai rolled his eyes. It did not look like a rabbit. "Hn. It's a bunch of stars."

Avalon laughed this time. "Use your imagination!"

"Don't have any."

Avalon rolled over so she was on her stomach staring down at Kai who was laying on his back. "Everyone does. They just don't use it."

"Hn."

Kai and Avalon stared at one another; Avalon found herself inching closer to her face. When she was close enough she rolled over and laughed, trying to make it look like she wasn't going to do anything.

Kai leaned on his elbows and rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. Avalon smiled up at him.

"Kai?"

"Hmmm…"

"You're not so bad, you know? I'm glad I almost got raped."

Kai gave her a blank stare, the smirk turning into a frown. Avalon ignored his look and continued while staring up at the starry night sky. "Because…if I didn't…I wouldn't have met you…and the others. Thanks Kai."

"Hn. Girls."

"Hey!" Yelled Avalon while playfully hitting him on the arm. Kai rolled his eyes again. "Kai?"

"What?"

"Can I go home now? I'm sleepy." She said as she yawned and slowly began to close her eyes. Kai grunted and stood up, picking her up and flying into the night sky. Some company she turned out to be.

* * *

The next morning, Avalon moaned and groaned in bed. She didn't feel like going to school today, she just felt like sleeping and never waking up. And who was to blame? Kai! He was the one who woke her up in at two in the freaking morning just to keep him company!

"Avalon! Rise and shine! You don't want to be late for school!"

"Nooooooo!" Whined Avalon as she tumbled out of bed and landed on the floor face flat. She reluctantly picked herself up and dragged her body towards the restroom. She wasn't going to be able to survive in school today.

* * *

"How do I look Brook?" Asked Ellie as she adjusted her school uniform. Brooklyn wasn't paying the least bit attention to his cousin; his mind had wandered off to the pink haired beauty that he had met in Underground.

When will I see her again? Hopefully at Voltaire's ball…yes…maybe Kai will bring her…He was dragged out of his thoughts when his cousin brought her face near his. Brooklyn shoved her away. "What is it Ellie?"

"I asked you if I looked okay in this." She indicated to the school uniform which was the same for everyone—for the girls it was the mid-thigh length green and red plaid skirt with the short sleeved white shirt with the red and green striped tie. Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "You look fine Ellie. I don't see why you need to ask my opinion. They're all the same."

"So?! I want to look good for my first day of school."

Again Brooklyn rolled his eyes and straightened out his uniform and headed out the door. "Come on Ellie, I need to show you around and who not to be **seen** with."

Elli rolled her brown eyes. "If you're talking about Kai I don't know what your problem is. It's not like I'm _really_ in your gang. You just said that to distract them!"

"It doesn't matter. He is my enemy, he could hurt you."

"No he won't! I'm not four you know! I can look after myself!" With that, Ellie stomped passed Brooklyn. Brooklyn rubbed his temples and followed after her.

* * *

Kai was leaning on the school's building waiting for the rest of his friends to show up. They're probably with Avalon, he thought. He let out a sigh... He heard laughter and found Tala laughing with Bryan while Spencer looked at the pair amused. Kai raised a brow as they approached him. Tala gave him a sly smirk.

"Why weren't you with us Kai?" Asked Tala once he was standing in front of him.

"I don't know…maybe because I was here?" Replied Kai in a monotone voice. Tala rolled his eyes.

"Too bad, you missed it. Avalon tripped and hit her head on the pole, it was hilarious!" Spoke Tala in between muffled chuckles. Bryan nodded in agreement, a smirk plastered on his face. Kai rolled his eyes, un-amused. "What else is new?" Tala gave Kai a bored look.

"But I'm not done yet. Next she tripped on the crack on the sidewalk and fell face flat. It gave us a good view of her pink panty." Tala said with a smirk, thinking it would anger the bluenette teen, but it didn't. Kai gave an indifferent shrug and continued to give them a bored look. Tala furrowed his brows.

"Hey Kai." He started

"Hn."

"Would you kill me if I asked Avalon out?" He waited for a hint of something in his friend, but nothing. Kai shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself off the wall.

"Do whatever you want. It's not like we're dating." If Tala wasn't himself he would have allowed his jaw to drop but he controlled himself. What was going on? Usually Kai would be threatening him right now? Did he miss something? Tala looked at the other two who shrugged their shoulders. Tala turned back to Kai to find him already entering the building. Tala shook his head and followed him.

"Brook? Where's room 32c?" Asked Ellie as she looked over her schedule.

"Don't worry, we're heading there now." Answered Brooklyn in a serene tone. Ellie nodded her head and continued to stare at her schedule.

"Hiwatari's in your class. Stay away from him and his mentally challenged friends alright?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to listen to him. "I know. I know."

"Good. Here we are. I'll see you at lunch." Brooklyn said as the bell rang. Ellie nodded her head and entered. The first thing that caught her chocolate eyes was the teen she was told to stay away from.

Kai sat in the corner of the room glancing out the window. Ellie approached him and his friends. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer silenced themselves as she approached them. They narrowed their eyes and watched as she stood in front of Kai.

Feeling someone's presence Kai turned and was about to glare at the person but smirked instead.

"Hello Kai. Funny how we have the same homeroom."

"Hn."

Ellie looked at Tala, who glared at her, and turned back to Kai. "Do you think you can ask your friend to move so I can sit by you?" She asked as she leaned down, allowing her skirt to ride up a bit for Spencer's view, but he turned away disgusted by the antic.

Kai's smirk widened.

"No! He wouldn't do—" Started Tala but was interrupted by Kai.

"Move Tala."

Spencer, Bryan and Tala gaped at Kai, especially Tala. He couldn't believe **his** friend, **his** friend that he had known **since** he was a **baby**, had taken **Brooklyn's **cousin's side. Kai turned his gaze to Tala when he hadn't moved. "I'm serious Tala, move down a seat."

Tala glared at Kai before picking his stuff up and moving to the seat in front of Bryan. Ellie smiled flirtatiously at Kai and took a seat next to him. "Thank you."

"Hn."

* * *

At Coral Academy, Avalon slouched in her chair, trying to fight her eyes to stay open. She was exhausted. She felt someone shake her. She turned her head to the right and gave Abbey a sleepy look. Abbey mouthed: 'what's wrong with you?' Avalon let out a yawn. She was so sleepy.

She wandered if Kai was feeling the same.

On the contrary, Kai was fine; actually he was more than fine. He was wide awake fine. So wide awake that he was currently making out with Ellie on the school roof. Below, on the school grounds, his friends 'discussed' about his behavior.

"I can't believe he did that! For a—a—a girl?! Not even I would do that!" Yelled Tala angrily. He couldn't understand why Kai would do that to him? He thought they were supposed to be friends? **Best** friends!

"Don't worry Tala, you still got us." Spoke Bryan while placing a comforting hand on Tala's shoulder. Tala brushed him off and spotted Brooklyn. He raised a brow. Did he know that his cousin was currently making out with his sworn enemy? Tala smirked and approached Brooklyn.

"What's wrong with you Avalon? Why so tired?" Asked Mariam as she took a sip of her water.

Avalon yawned. "I was talking to Kai all night." Spoke Avalon in a sleepy tone. Mariam and Abbey gave each other looks.

"Really? Is he your boyfriend now?"

Avalon was about to yawn but halted, her face turning beet red. Mariam and Abbey looked at each other again and grinned.

"Is he?" Pestered Abbey.

"No! He's not! Why do you guys always insinuate that?"

"Because we're curious!" Replied Mariam while playfully slapping Avalon on the arm. Avalon rolled her eyes, her blush finally calming down. "Well, we're not…"

"Really? Then why are you blush—do you have a crush on him?!" Asked Mariam, moving her face closer to Avalon who began to blush again.

"You do!" She said in a triumph voice. "Are you going to tell him?" She asked earnestly.

"What?! No! I just think he's cute that's all…it's a harmless crush."

"Right." Spoke Abbey while giving her an unconvinced look. "That's why they always say and then it turns into something more! I think you should go for it!"

Avalon shook her head. "No…it's fine. He doesn't like me that way."

"How do you know?! For all we know he probably does, I mean…why else would he hang out with you all the time?" Argued Abbey.

Avalon furrowed her brows. Could they be right? He did always hang out with her…but maybe because he considered her a good friend…Avalon let out a sigh. She didn't know what to do. She did like him, but…maybe he wouldn't like her back. If she told him, he'd probably never want to speak to her ever again. What was she going to do? She hadn't meant to fall for him…she hadn't meant it at all…

* * *

Kai's hands were halfway up Ellie's shirt when Brooklyn's distinct voice stopped him

"What the fuck are you doing with my cousin Hiwatari?!"

Kai turned to Brooklyn and rolled his eyes. "What does it look like? I was trying to get a close up of her face." Replied Kai in a sarcastic manner. Brooklyn growled at Kai and turned to his cousin who was fixing herself. "And you! I thought I told you to stay away from him?!"

Ellie turned to Brooklyn and glared at him. "And I thought I told you that I'm not a baby anymore! What don't you understand?! I'm doing you no harm! I'm not even in your gang Brooklyn! So leave me alone! I can do whatever I want! You're not my keeper!"

"I'm just looking out for you!" Brooklyn slightly yelled.

"Well don't! I don't need you to! Stay out of my life!" And with that Ellie ran pass Brooklyn who allowed her. He turned to Kai who stared at him emotionlessly. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." And then he ran after his cousin. Kai ran a hand through his hair and fixed his uniform before heading towards the school grounds.

Tala, Bryan and Spencer watched as Ellie ran out of the school building followed by Brooklyn. They didn't care at all; it was her fault for whoring herself in the first place. Tala noticed Kai approaching them from the corner of his eye and sneered.

Kai approached his friends feeling the tension rise from each of them, he rolled his eyes. "Are you still pissed off at me for asking you to move Tala? Come on! It wasn't anything personal."

Tala turned to Kai and glared at him. "Well I guess I'm sorry my friendship means less to you than some bitch that's looking for a good lay!"

"Ellie's not like that."

"How would you know?—Wait. You haven't been—you have…"

Kai grunted in response. So what if he had been keeping in touch with her after the club? He wasn't doing anyone harm. Tala shook his head. "I can't believe you! You know what? Never mind." With that Tala walked off; Bryan and Spencer following him. Kai ran a hand through his hair; he couldn't believe his friends were making a big deal out of this! Avalon, he thought. Avalon will know what to do. With that set in mind, Kai decided to pay a visit to Avalon after school and get her advice on how to mend things with his friends.


	8. Feelings

**Feelings**

"Ellie…" Began Brooklyn as he took a small step towards her.

"Go away!" She yelled, her back facing towards him. "Why don't just go away Brook?! I don't need you!"

Brooklyn let out a defeated sigh. "Ellie, I'm just looking out for you. You're my cousin, my family; I don't know what I'd do if you were to get hurt; especially from _him_ since he's my enemy and I could have prevented it."

Ellie turned around and wiped her tear stained face. "I know Brooks…but Kai won't hurt me, I promise."

Brooklyn nodded his head. "Fine Ellie; it seems no matter what I say or do you won't listen…do as you please." Brooklyn turned and began to make his way back to the school. Ellie stood there rooted to her spot for sometime before running after him, but still keeping a few ways behind him.

"Why do hate him so much Brooks?"

Brooklyn stayed silent for awhile. "It's difficult Ellie."

"Whatever."

It stayed silent after that. The cousin made their way back to the school and went their separate ways.

* * *

In class, there was a heated tension amongst the four male teens. Kai grunted and turned his vision towards the window. He still couldn't believe that they were _still_ angry at him just because he told Tala to move a seat. It's not _that_ difficult! If he told him to move across the room than he could understand; besides, he bet that all of them would have done the same…right?

"Mr. Hiwatari."

Kai turned his head towards the teacher and grunted a response.

Boris narrowed his eyes. "I'm glad you're back with us, but do pay attention or I'll have to send you down to the dean's office. I know your _Grandfather_ wouldn't like that now would he?"

Kai let out a low growl. "_No._ He wouldn't."

"Good. Now pay attention!"

Kai turned his gaze towards his 'friends' but none of them turned to look at him, they were taking notes, which were a first. Kai rolled his eyes and turned them towards the window. Even if he wouldn't say it…he hated his position right now. They had been friends since he could even remember. Them not talking to him was like telling him to stop breathing; he just couldn't.

But it will all straighten out…right?

Once class had ended, Tala, Bryan and Spencer all went a different way, leaving Kai on his own. Ellie came up to him, flashing him with a grin. Kai smirked back.

"Where are you going Kai?"

"Somewhere. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Call me!"

Kai nodded and headed for Avalon's school to get some advice.

* * *

"Okay. So, you want to know what to do to get them to be your friends again…right?"

"Yeah."

Replied Kai, while pushing her on the swing. Avalon thought about.

"Hey Kai."

"Hn."

"What were you guys fighting about in the first place?"

Kai didn't reply right away. "Something stupid."

"If it was stupid, don't you think they would have forgiven you?"

"Hn." Was the only reply that Kai could give.

Avalon rolled her eyes. "Well, just tell them you're sorry."

"Hn."

"Kai—" Started Avalon as she turned her head to look at him. "—I'm trying my best here! Can you lend me a hand?!"

"Hn."

Avalon let out an exasperated sigh. "Look. Talk it out with them."

"I don't think they want to talk Avalon."

"At least try! And if not, continue to pester them until they do! I don't what you did Kai, but whatever it was…you sure pissed them off!"

"Hn."

Kai grabbed the swing handles to stop it. Avalon was extremely glad that her back was facing Kai, or else he would have a good view of her flushed face.

"You want to go tonight?" Asked Kai in a soft voice.

"Sure…if it makes you feel better."

"Hn."

Avalon let out a chuckle and got off the swing. She turned towards him. "Come on Kai! I know what'll cheer you up!"

"What?"

"Ice cream!"

"That's a girl's comfort food."

"So? Come on!"

Avalon grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him towards the nearest Ice cream store, which was conveniently across the street from the park. Kai rolled his eyes at her attempts to drag him, a smirk plastered on his lips. She was an amusing girl.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" Called Brooklyn from his position in front of the mirror. He was straightening out his outfit before he left for Underground a bit early.

"Hey Brooks."

Brooklyn turned and flashed Ellie a smile. "Ellie."

"Brooklyn? Can I go to Underground with you?"

"Sure. Even if I said no, you'd follow. It's better that I know you're there rather than not and let something happen to you."

Ellie let out a chuckle and gave Brooklyn a hug. "Thanks Brooks." She ten noticed him checking his attire. She raised a brow. "Since when were you so concern about your looks? I mean you always were…but this?" She motioned to him and how he smoothed out every wrinkle on his clothes, which consisted of jeans and a black shirt that was tucked in.

"Hmmm…just to make sure."

"Make sure? Make sure what?"

Brooklyn let out a chuckle and began to make his way towards his bedroom door. "Don't worry about it Ellie. You should dress, I'm heading to Underground soon."

Ellie raised a brow. "Soon? Brooks, it's not even sundown!"

"I know…just hurry."

Ellie rolled her eyes and quickly made her way to her room. She needed plenty of time so she could do her make-up, her hair and find the perfect outfit to wear also!

* * *

Avalon sat crossed legged in front of her dresser, her chin resting on her palms. "What to wear? What to wear? I know I'm going to wear jeans…but what shirt? Hmmm…maybe that green one…no…or that blue one…no…hmmm…"

"Honey—" Her mother had opened Avalon's door and poked her head through; she raised a brow as she saw Avalon sitting in front of her closet. "—what are you doing?"

"Uh…just thinking about how I want to organize my closet…but I think I like the old way better."

Her mother gave her a skeptical look and glanced at the closet which was _very_ organized already. "Okay dear…umm…I just wanted to tell you that your dress for that party is ready and I was just about to pick it up…"

"Okay…" Replied Avalon looking at her mother.

"Umm…I'll just go now…" Mrs. Valise took one last look at the closet and at her daughter and headed back downstairs, shaking her head. Maybe Avalon was going through some teenage phase or something—she thought.

Avalon let out a sigh and decided that she was going to go with the purple and white stripped tank top with the spaghetti strap.

* * *

At Underground, the music was blaring; Tala weaved through the crowds looking for a certain silver haired beauty when— "TALA!" Tala turned around and was 'glomped' by Avalon. "Avalon? What are you doing…oh. It's you."

Tala and Kai stared at one another for some time. Avalon just glanced in between the two teens.

"So…how ya looking for?" The question was directed at Tala who tore his gaze from Kai to look at Avalon with a smirk. "Just for someone."

"Dear God, and I thought my day was going great."

The three teens turned to the new voice that belonged to Renée. Kai gave a curt nod at Renée who gave one back and turned to Avalon and raised a brow.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Renée." Renée extended out a slender arm which Avalon took hold of and shook. "Avalon."

"Avalon huh? You with these two?"

Actually, she's with me." Replied Tala while wrapping an arm around Avalon's shoulders. Renée raised a brow at Tala who was smirking in her direction. "Really?"

"I am?" Asked Avalon to no one in particular.

"Yes you are." Tala gritted out while giving her a look that said 'just play along or else'. Avalon got the hint and turned back to Renée.

"Oh! I am!" She turned back to Tala. "Is she the girl you like?" She asked, not too quietly. Tala pinched the bridge of his nose and removed his arm from Avalon's shoulder. Renée let out a chuckle.

"You are amusing Avalon. Come here for a bit; let's have a girl-to-girl chat." With that, Renée glided Avalon away from Tala and towards the bar. Tala let out a low groan. His life was ruined! Avalon was sure to tell her **everything**! He knew making Avalon his personal diary was bad!

Tala turned and headed back to the table; there was no point in standing there anymore; it's not like he had super hearing.

"So…Avalon right?"

Avalon shook her head and took a seat on the one of the bar stools and turned to face Renée. Renée leaned on her right hand. "What has Tala told you about me exactly?" She asked. Avalon flashed her a bright smile.

"Everything!"

"Everything?" Asked Renée in an unconvinced tone.

"Yup! He told me that you were the most beautiful girl that he's ever met! And that he wants to ask you to Kai's grandpa's ball but he's not sure that you'd agree and he also said that you have really nice legs…come to think of it—" Avalon pulled out a thinking pose. "—he talks about your legs a lot…it kind of makes me uncomfortable since I'm a girl…but oh well, I deal with it."

Renée sat there speechless. She didn't think Tala liked her _that_ much; he was always goofing off with one or more whores every now and then that it was kind of unconvincing.

"He wants to ask me to the ball now does he?"

"Yup!"

"Then why hasn't he?"

"Don't know…let's go ask!"

Renée chuckled and agreed. She followed Avalon, who weaved through the crowds searching for a sign of Tala, and she spotted him, but he was glaring at someone…maybe…

"Tala!" Yelled Avalon. Tala turned and raised a brow at Avalon when he spotted Renée behind her.

"Yeah…" He asked cautiously while glancing at Renée. Avalon leaned down and whispered: "Renée wants to talk to you…in private."

Tala looked taken aback but instantly jumped out of his seat and looked at Renée expectantly. Renée rolled her eyes but lead Tala to a more secluded and quiet area so they could talk.

Avalon took Tala's spot and smiled at Bryan and Spencer.

"Hello."

"Hn."

"Hi."

Avalon let out a nervous chuckle at Bryan's and Spencer's response. Tough crowd, she thought. She glanced around in her seat when she realized something.

"Where's Kai?"

Both males snorted and Bryan indicated to the crowd. Avalon looked in the hinted direction and raised a brow as she watched Kai 'dance' with a bunch of girls.

"He looks like he's sandwiched!"

"Hn." Was the response from Bryan? Avalon rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the restroom okay?"

Spencer nodded indicating that he heard. Avalon made her way, difficultly, to the restroom. Once she was there she let out a low groan. There was a line! She let out a sigh; by the time she made it in the guys would have another panic attack.

* * *

In a completely different booth on a different floor, Brooklyn laid back in his seat and scanned the crowd of dancers on the bottom floor while sipping his beverage. His cousin had wandered off a few minutes ago, probably to find Kai. Brooklyn rolled his eyes and turned to his gang members.

"What have you lot been up to lately?" Asked Brooklyn, initiating the conversation.

"I was at home taking care of my sister." Replied Crusher. Brooklyn nodded his head; Crusher was big softy under all that bone. Brooklyn turned to Garland who shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much. Just the usual, hanging out, having fun…_with_ _girls_…" Spoke Garland with a smirk forming on his lips. Brooklyn rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink, his eyes glancing the crowd when they spotted a familiar pink. Brooklyn smirked once more and stood up.

"Gentlemen, enjoy yourselves; I'll return later."

Garland, Crusher and Mystel gave each other confused looks. What was that all about?

Avalon let out a low groan; this was taking _way_ too long! She was just about ready to wet her pants!

"Long line?"

Avalon turned around and turned scarlet and nodded her head. "Yeah…" She mumbled. She didn't plan on meeting Brooklyn while waiting in line to use the restroom.

Brooklyn let out a chuckle. "Follow me. There's one upstairs…for _important_ people."

Avalon furrowed her brows. "But I'm not important."

Brooklyn smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, gliding her away from the line and away from the jealous stares. "But since you are with me, than that means you are."

Avalon blushed and turned her gazed away; why did he have to look at her like that? Brooklyn let out another chuckle.

Soon, they arrived and Avalon rushed into the restroom, leaving an amused Brooklyn to wait on her.

* * *

"Kai…maybe we should go somewhere a little more…_private_…" Whispered Ellie huskily into Kai's ear while nibbling on his earlobe at the same time. Kai smirked and took hold of her hand, guiding her towards the back room when his gaze landed on the table, where Avalon was supposed to be…but wasn't.

Kai let out a low growl. They had better not lost her again.

"Hold on."

Kai left Ellie in the middle of the dance floor and made his way towards the table. There was only Spencer and Bryan.

"Where is she?" Asked Kai, a bit too coldly. He was still angry that they were still angry at him.

Spencer 'hn' and nodded his head towards the restroom. "She went to the restroom."

Kai glanced towards that area and back at Spencer. "For how long?"

"A while, but there's a long line."

"Hn." Kai clenched his strong jaw and headed towards the restroom. Ellie came up to him. "What's the hold up Kai?"

Kai merely grunted a response and pushed passed her, leaving her in a huff. Once Kai arrived near the restroom, he tried to look for a sign of her. What if someone took her while she was in line? He began to think negatively. Spencer should have stayed with her. Kai let out a low growl and glanced at the ground, and slightly glancing towards the upstairs portion, Brooklyn's area.

Kai did a double take and squinted his eyes. He let out a low growl and began to ascend the staircase.

* * *

"Really?! That's so funny!" Laughed Avalon at Mystel's story. Brooklyn smiled lightly, watching her face light up as she continued to laugh at Mystel.

"_Avalon_."

Avalon turned to the direction of the person who growled out her name. When she saw Kai her face lighted up even more. She gave him a cheery smile. "Hello Kai! Where have you been?"

"Yes, _where_ **have** you been?" Asked Brooklyn, taking a sip of his drink; his gaze never leaving Kai's. Kai narrowed his eyes and turned towards Avalon.

"Come on Valise."

"Huh? Why?"

"_Now._" Commanded Kai, slightly glaring at her. Avalon raised a brow. "But Mystel isn't down with his story yet—"

"I said: **now**."

Avalon instantly got up recognizing the deadly tone, but was stopped by someone holding onto her wrist. She turned towards Brooklyn who had a firm hold on her wrist, his gaze not on her but on Kai.

"Why the rush Hiwatari? Avalon is having a good time, why not let her stay? In fact, _I'll_ bring her home; you go and do whatever it is you were doing." Suggested Brooklyn in a calm tone, his hold on Avalon's wrist still firm. Kai bared his fangs and took hold of Avalon's other wrist and slightly yanked her towards him.

"That's fine _Kingston_; she's **my** responsibility." Growled Kai.

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes as well and slightly yanked Avalon back towards him. "No really, I insist. She'll be in good hands."

"No." Kai gritted his teeth as he yanked Avalon back.

Avalon all the while fell annoyed at the two males. She wasn't a rope! They can't go and just use her to play tug-or-war!

"**I** insist." Spat out Brooklyn, yanking her towards him.

"Don't you understand the meaning of **no**?" snarled Kai while yanking Avalon back towards him.

And that's how Avalon found herself being yanked by the two males.

"Guys!" She tried to reason. She looked at the males in front of her at the table. "A little help here?" She pleaded.

"Maybe you two should stop…" Began Mystel, but instantly quit when both teens sent him murderous looks.

"Let her go Kingston! She's not your property!" sneered Kai. Brooklyn gave Kai an amused look. "Oh, and she's yours? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"GUYS!" Screamed Avalon finally getting the attention of the two males. She glared at both teens and pulled her wrists from their grasps. "I. Am. Not. A. Rope! Take your stupid fight outside!" She yelled while pointing to the direction of the exit.

"Fine." Growled Kai.

"You asked for it." Threatened Brooklyn.

Avalon just stood still for awhile, blinking a couple of times. Did they really take her seriously? She turned and watched as Kai lead Brooklyn and his friends towards the exit. Her eyes widened. Oh no! What have I done? Avalon began looking around frantically, and decided that she needed to stop them.

"SPENCER!!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. When she arrived at the bottom she spotted Spencer and Bryan running towards her.

"What happened klutz? Did someone hurt you?" Asked Bryan glaring at everyone.

Avalon shook her head. "No! It's Kai! I think he's in trouble! He went outside with Brooklyn and his friends—" Avalon didn't finish because Spencer and Bryan had already headed towards the back, leaving Avalon standing confused once again. She shook her head and ran after them. They were supposed to help! Not join in the fight!

Once she arrived outside, she stared horrified. It was Kai, Spencer, and Bryan against Brooklyn, Garland, Crusher, and Mystel.

"STOP!" Yelled Avalon, but she was ignored. The males were too absorbed into their fight.

"You stay the fuck away from her Kingston!" Yelled Kai as he landed a right hook on Brooklyn who stumbled back. Brooklyn wiped the blood from the corner of his lip and smirked. "Why should I? She has no problem with me, it's only you."

In his fury, Kai ran towards him, his violet orbs turning crimson.

With the other two, Bryan and Spencer were having their own brawl…against the big boned Crusher, the quick-step Garland and the speedy Mystel.

"Shit. Where the fuck is Tala?" Grumbled Bryan as he dodged a hit from Garland, but took a hit from Mystel who attacked him from behind.

Avalon slouched down towards the floor watching in shock as the males continued to fight. Blood spurted on the floor. Avalon felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't mean for this to happen.

"STOP IT!" She screamed again, but her words were deaf to their ears… "Please…stop it…"


	9. Something More

**Something More**

Inside the club Tala and Renée spoke in hush whispers by the bar.

"So, I heard from a _very_ reliable source that you were planning to ask me to Voltaire's ball? Is that true?" Asked Renée, glancing at Tala as she took a sip from her glass. Tala swirled his beverage and took a swig before replying.

"Yeah…yeah I did…heh. Remind to **never** use Avalon as my personal diary."

Renée let out a low chuckle and raised a brow at Tala. "Diary? You use Avalon as your _diary?_ Wow…you don't hear that everyday."

Tala let out a low growl and was about to retort when the conversation from the two men next to him diverted his attention.

"Man! Did you hear? Kai and Brooklyn are going at it for some girl!"

"No way?! Are you serious?!"

Tala tensed and turned quickly at the two males beside him who were talking animatedly to each other. One of the males nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah! The pavements painted with their blood! It's freaking amazing—Whoa!"

Tala had stood up and took a fistful of the guy's shirt, his fangs bared. "Did you say Kai and Brooklyn?"

"Y-yeah!"

Tala let out an audible growl and dropped the guy before running towards the back. Leaving Renée to stare at his retreating figure. She shook her head. And he said he was mad at him. Renée smirked and ordered another margarita.

Tala pushed the people out of the way as he made his way to the back. I can't believe that dip-shit! He already pisses me off, but no! That's not even enough! He has to go and get into a bloody fight with Brooklyn…but who's the girl? And then realization dawned on him…Shit.

Tala picked up his pace.

* * *

Avalon had picked herself off the floor and pushed her body up against the walls of the club building. She was too afraid to move, what if someone got killed? All the males were covered in bruises, cuts, and blood; but they didn't seem to notice. They all had a blood-thirsty expression on their faces. Avalon gulped. Her throat had gone dry and scratchy from all her screaming, which went unheard.

"Shit…"

Avalon turned to find Tala with his fist clenched. "Tala…"

Tala turned to Avalon and gave her a curt nod; he approached her, his eyes never leaving the battlefield.

"Go inside Avalon, I'll handle this."

"No! You're just going to go in there and fight too!" Screamed Avalon. Tala grabbed hold of her shoulders and looked into her glowing pink orbs. "I won't. Go inside, Ren's in there…okay?"

Avalon looked at the males, who stood apart from each other panting heavily, and nodded her head at Tala.

Tala watched as Avalon escaped into the club; he turned back to the males. They had stopped fighting, momentarily. He let out a breath, all this for a girl?

* * *

"What's—wrong—Hiwatari?" Panted Brooklyn. "Tired?" He asked with a smirk. Kai glared at Brooklyn.

"I'm—just—getting—started."

"Good—Don't—want—to kill—you—when—you—can't—even—defend—yourself!"

"In—your—dreams—Kingston."

Both males looked at each other, both knowing that they had gone their limits. This was the first time that they had fought with all their being, the other times were just for the heck of it…but now…something was at stake.

Kai straightened himself out. "I'll—make you deal."

Brooklyn did the same, giving Kai a skeptical look. "Depends…what?"

Kai smirked. "I'll spare your life—" Kai paused to for a dramatic effect. "—if you stay away from Avalon."

Brooklyn raised a brow and did a thinking pose. After a moment of silence, Brooklyn regarded Kai who was looking at him expectantly. "No."

Kai clenched his fist and ran towards Brooklyn, who readied himself for the impact, but he was held back by someone.

Tala restrained Kai from going at Brooklyn again. "Stop! He's not worth it Kai! Leave him alone!"

Kai shook Tala off him and scoffed at Brooklyn who gave him an indifferent look. The males regarded one another; the tension in the air increasing by the second. Tala stepped in front of Kai and looked at Brooklyn with cold eyes.

"Look. I don't care what the fuck you two are going at it about, but I think we need to call it quits."

Tala was bombarded with protest. He could feel his blood boiling. If it wasn't for Avalon's sake he would attack them himself.

"SHUT UP!"

All the males gave Tala looks of disbelief. Tala scowled at Brooklyn and his crew before turning to Kai, glaring at him with his hardened crystal blue eyes.

"Call it off Kai."

"Hn."

Tala let out a low growl, his fangs seeping from underneath his upper lip. "Call. It. Off."

Kai turned his head towards the wall, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. Tala closed his eyes momentarily; he was about ready to kill Kai himself. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do it for Avalon."

Tala smirked, that caught his attention. Kai turned back to Tala and glanced at Brooklyn who also had tensed at hearing that name. Kai felt his blood boil again, but controlled himself.

"Hn. You heard him Brooklyn. We'll continue this when _she's_ not around to witness your demised."

Brooklyn snorted. "You're just trying to save yourself from the humiliation. But true, we will continue this when _Avalon_ isn't present."

Kai was about to go for another round when he felt three pairs of hands hold him back. Brooklyn smirked at Kai before turning and walking off. Kai pushed the guys off him and turned his back to them.

"Hn. If you're looking for a thanks you're not going to get any."

"Wasn't expecting one." Retorted Tala. "Come on guys—" They began to walk back towards the club; Tala halted a few steps ahead of Kai. "—I'll take Avalon home if you want."

"No…I'll do it."

Tala nodded his head and continued but stopped again. He looked over his shoulder at Kai who had his gazed to the floor. "You know…just because I saved your ass doesn't mean we're cool."

Kai looked up and saw Tala smirk at him before walking into the club doors. Kai smirked as well before following.

Inside, Kai found Avalon staring at him with worry etched in her eyes. Kai smirked and headed towards her.

"Kai…" She started, but was stopped with a single motion of Kai's hand.

"I'm fine. Come on, I think that's enough excitement for you."

Avalon nodded her head and followed Kai; glancing back at the other teens who were with Renée. They all either waved or nodded good-bye to Avalon.

When Kai and Avalon were outside, Kai picked her up bridal style and lifted them both up into the sky.

It was silent for a while.

"Kai…" Began Avalon, cautiously. Kai made no indication that he heard, but Avalon knew otherwise since her face as close to his. "…Are you okay?" Kai grunted that time. Avalon rolled her eyes and placed her head on the crook of his neck. "Why'd you start a fight with Brooklyn? He wasn't doing anything wrong."

Kai wanted to say: 'Shows what you know' but held his tongue; instead he said, "Stay away from him. I don't want you near that bastard. He's trouble."

Avalon furrowed her brows and stared at Kai's swollen right cheek. "Why? He's a really nice guy—"

"No he isn't!" Replied Kai, a bit angrier than he had planned. Avalon buried her face in the crook of his neck again and mumbled a 'sorry' Kai let out a sigh as he landed in Avalon's opened window. "Look Avalon, I just don't want you to get hurt alright?" Avalon nodded her head as she brushed herself off. Kai stood on the edge of her window staring intensely at her.

"Promise me you won't talk to him anymore alright?"

Avalon didn't reply, instead she turned her head away. Kai clenched his fist, a painful feeling tugging at his chest. "_Avalon_" he growled. Avalon looked up at him with something in her eyes but Kai didn't know what. "Promise me."

Avalon let out a sigh, and broke the eye contact but nodded nonetheless. "…Sure…"

Kai lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him again. "I just don't want you to get hurt…okay?"

Avalon smiled softly at him and nodded her head again. Kai dropped his finger and turned to leave when he felt a tug on his arm; he turned back towards her.

"Do you…do you want me to clean your wounds?" Asked Avalon. Kai smirked and shook his head. "I'll be fine." Avalon nodded her head and loosened her grip on his arm. She watched as he disappeared into the dark sky. She let out a breath and leaned back towards her wall, her eyes closed. This was too much to digest in one day.

* * *

The next day at Darcia High, all the students could feel the heated tension amongst the two gangs, especially since Kai and his crew were still a bit divided.

Ellie let out a sigh and glanced at Kai who was glaring at the window, his face bandaged up a bit. Ellie reached over and stroked his arm, causing Kai to turn his attention to her. Kai regarded her but diverted his gaze to the window once again. Ellie rolled her eyes.

Tala glanced at the couple and snorted; she isn't going to get his attention that way—he thought. Tala turned back to Boris who was pacing across the classroom, lecturing the class about a war that happened in the late 1800s. Tala let out a yawn and ran a hand through his hair. He was the only one out of his group that didn't have a scratch on him.

Bryan and Spencer weren't looking too good either. Bryan came out of it with two black eyes and swollen lip. Spencer on the other hand only got one black eye, a busted lip, and a few bruised ribs.

The bell sounded and everyone was glad; the tension seemed to have a shape of its own. The whole class felt suffocated by it, it was so thick and deadly that it was hard for them to breathe…or to even think straight.

Kai gathered his things slowly, glancing at his 'friends' for a bit. It seemed the four of them still weren't on good terms for they (Tala, Bryan, and Spencer) left the room without taking a glance at Kai. Kai rolled his eyes and headed out as well, he didn't need them. He had Ellie…and Avalon. He didn't need his so called _friends_.

Kai felt an added weight on his arm and turned to find Ellie smiling at him. Kai grunted and stopped at his locker. Ellie leaned on the locker next to his.

"So? What happened? My cousin wouldn't tell me anything."

"Hn."

Ellie rolled her eyes, and picked out an imaginary dust from her shirt.

"I'm surprised he doesn't mind you talking to me."

Ellie looked up and smiled at Kai, before linking his arm with hers once more. "Well, you see…Brooklyn and I had a talk awhile back. I told him that he should back off and let me do what I want to do; and if you wanted to hurt me…you'd have done that already."

Kai and Ellie stopped in the middle of the deserted hall. Kai smirked down at her smiling face and lent down to give her a small kiss on the lips, which soon turned into a heated and needy kiss.

* * *

Avalon let out a sigh as she sat through her math class…clearly not pay  
ing attention. She felt someone nudge her and turned to Abbey who gave her a quizzical look. Avalon gave her a meek smile and turned back to the teacher.

Last nights events were still fresh in her mind. She didn't understand what Brooklyn had done to get Kai all fired up. They were just talking; it wasn't like he was killing her! Avalon let out a sigh. She knew she _kind of_ agreed not to talk to Brooklyn anymore, but a part of her didn't want to. She didn't even know why! Brooklyn had been nothing but nice to her…why did she have to stop talking to him? It wasn't like **she** had a problem with him, she actually liked his company. He was very sweet, kind, funny…

Avalon smiled subconsciously at the thought. She had no idea why Kai hated him so much…maybe she would ask him…

The bell sounded; Avalon picked her things up and walked out of the classroom with Abbey. Abbey glanced at Avalon and grabbed her shoulder. Avalon turned to Abbey and furrowed her brows at her antics. Abbey rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You've been out of it! Did something happen?"

Avalon shook her head. "No…I'm just tired…I didn't sleep very well last night."

Abbey nodded her head and turned to greet Mariam who had come up to the two. Mariam raised a brow at Avalon. "What's wrong? Rough night?"

Avalon nodded her head a bit.

"You want to talk about it?" Asked Mariam as the three walked towards their lockers. Avalon let out a sigh. "It's just…Kai told me to stay away from this guy I know…Kai and him are enemies I guess…but…"

"But you like him." Finished Mariam. Avalon chuckled and shook her head. "No. I don't like him like that…it's just. I don't know why **I** have to stay away from him, it's not like he's **my** enemy you know…"

Mariam raised a brow. "Are you serious?! Well, it's totally obvious that Kai's jealous and just doesn't want you falling head over heels in love with his worst enemy…who doesn't happen to be Brooklyn Kingston by the way?" Mariam let out a sigh as Avalon gave her a surprised look.

"How did you know?!"

"It's no big secret. Everyone who is everyone knows that Kai and Brooklyn are like sworn enemies/rivals. They've hated each other since forever!"

"Really?!" Asked Avalon stunned. She didn't know that.

"Yeah. No one knows why though…so I understand why Kai doesn't want you hanging around his enemy."

Avalon nodded her head, even though she still didn't understand why Kai didn't want her hanging around Brooklyn other than that they are enemies.

After school, Avalon walked home…lost in thought.

"Boo!"

Avalon jumped out of her skin and turned to find Tala smirking at her. Avalon narrowed her eyes and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Tala! You jerk! I can't believe you did that!"

Tala let out a low chuckle and swung his arm around her shoulders. Avalon shook her head when an idea came into mind. "Tala?"

"Hmm…"

"Are you and Kai on friendly terms now?"

Tala tensed for a bit and let out a sigh. "In a way…he's still an ass…but whatever. By the way. Are you still going to the ball with Kai?"

Avalon nodded her head. "Yeah! Why?"

"Nothing." Avalon watched as Tala knitted his brows together. Avalon bit her inner cheek but shrugged it off. "Are you and Renée going together?"

"I guess…I didn't get a chance to ask…but…I think she knows." Tala smirked at Avalon's shocked face. The pair stopped in front of Avalon's house.

"Alright. I'll see you later pinky!"

"Kay! Bye Tala!" Avalon waved good-bye and entered her home only to be cornered by her parents.

"Who's that boy Avalon?" Asked her father in a defensive way. Avalon rolled her eyes. "He's name is Tala…he's one of…Kai's friends."

"Oh! And here I thought he was your boyfriend!" Remarked her mother in an excited tone. Avalon let out an exasperated sigh. "Can I go know?" She asked. Her father gave her a good look over before nodding his head and allowing her to go up to her bedroom.

Avalon shook her head as she ascended the stairs. Her parents were so protective of her!

* * *

Kai stretched himself on his bed, his gaze towards the ceiling. He could hear the water running in his joint restroom. Ellie was in there. Kai ran a hand through his face. He was frustrated, but he didn't know why. He blamed it on last night and on Brooklyn.

Every time he thought of Brooklyn talking to **his** Avalon, he got so angry that he just wanted to kill somebody. Kai's orbs softened a bit as he reverted his thoughts back to the pink haired girl. Did he have feelings for her? No. They were just friends. Did he want to be more than friends with her? No. He didn't want that at all, besides, he had Ellie. Then what was he feeling for her? It was obvious that he hated her being around Brooklyn…but why?

Maybe my feelings for her are brotherly…there's nothing else to explain it. I don't like her like that…right? Yeah. Of course I don't. So…that only leaves it to that. She's like my sister…of course I'd get mad when she hangs around Brooklyn…it's a natural, brotherly reaction…right?

Kai heard the water turn off and heard the door open. He felt Ellie sit on top of him. Kai smirked as Ellie gave him a flirtatious look.

She bent down until her lips brushed his earlobe. "I'll make sure you're all better Kai…so just relax and let me work my _magic_."

Kai smirked, he didn't mind. He actually thought it would help him release some of his frustrations a bit.

* * *

Avalon lay lazily in her bed. She didn't know what to do anymore. She let out a sigh. She shouldn't even be worrying about this! The ball was a week from today. She needed to worry about that…right?

Maybe Brooklyn will be there—no! Kai said that I can't talk to him anymore…but he didn't say that I couldn't think about him…or is that the same?

Avalon let out an audible groan. What was she going to do? Now, not only did she have to find the courage to tell Kai how she felt about him…but she now had to sort out her priorities. See Brooklyn, or don't see Brooklyn. But if she saw him…she'd make Kai angry…but if she didn't…she'd make Kai…the same…

Avalon rolled over on her bed and picked up her cell phone and dialed Mariam's number. She needed some advice!

* * *

It was silent in the Hiwatari mansion, except for the even breathing that came from Kai and Ellie.

Kai lay on his bed, gazing up at his ceiling; all his frustrations seemed to melt away. Maybe he was just sexually frustrated and there was nothing more or…it was just a temporary thing. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes…was this what he wanted? He turned to Ellie, who was asleep next to him, his sheets the only thing covering her naked form. He turned his gaze back to his navy blue ceiling and smirked. Yeah, it was…right? What other possible thing could he want more than this?


	10. Hopeless Fool

**Hopeless Fool**

Avalon twirled in her sea green, halter-top dress; watching the ends flare out and imitate her movements. It had taken her a whole week to find the dress and another few days to have it modified but it was worth it. The dress hugged her _almost_ existent curves, the side of the dress had a slender cut, exposing her left leg when she walked; her creamy smooth back was expose for all those who turned her way when she wasn't looking.

Avalon let out a sigh of content; she was very picky about what she wore since she didn't have much self-confidence but right now, she felt that nothing could bring her down.

_Brrriiinnngg._

Avalon tensed, her eyes widening. She could hear her mother talking to someone downstairs. She gulped down the lump in her throat; closing her eyes, Avalon made her way down the stairs. When she was halfway down she was met with Kai's slightly bandage, yet handsome smirking face, his crimson orbs glittering in an unusual way. Avalon flashed him a smile as she placed her small hand in his much larger one.

Kai leaned down and whispered, "You look stunning" which caused Avalon to redden a bit. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." She muttered. The couple turned to Mr. and Mrs. Valise; Avalon's father gave Kai the fatherly look—eyes a bit hardened, jaw shut tightly in a firm manner, arms crossed over his chest and his feet apart; the look clearly read: 'if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down'. Mrs. Valise on the other hand was wiping the tears from her eyes mumbling something along the lines of: 'my baby's all grown up! And going to fancy parties with handsome boys!'

Avalon turned away from Kai who smirked lightly at Mrs. Valise.

"Alright. Well, have fun sweetheart, don't stay up too late." Commanded Mr. Valise; Avalon rolled her pink eyes at his antics.

"Don't worry Mr. Valise; I'll have her home at an appropriate time." Replied Kai, gently pulling Avalon towards the door. On their way out, they could hear Mrs. Valise wishing them luck, hoping that they would have a safe trip and not to do anything that she wouldn't do.

Avalon covered her face with her free hand at the last comment. Kai merely chuckled and opened the door for Avalon before going around and getting into the driver's seat. Once inside, Avalon let out a sigh of relief.

"Now I know where you get it from."

Avalon turned to Kai and raised a questioning brow at him. Kai smirked but didn't care to elaborate on what the 'it' was. The ride was silent, but not to the point that it was awkward; it was more calm and peaceful for the both of them.

"Kai?"

"Hmm…"

"You won't let them eat me right?"

Kai took his eyes of the road momentarily to look at Avalon. Avalon had a look of worry over her face, her eyes illuminating a bit, as she stared at him. Kai grunted. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Tala and the others are there."

"Oh…so, did you guys make up yet?"

Kai grunted. "You make it sound like we were dating."

"Sorry, I'm just saying you know…" There was a short pause. "…so did you?"

"Kind of."

"Oh…"

After that, the couple didn't bother to speak.

-----------

"How's my dress Brooklyn?" Ellie spun around in her short, fitting red dress that hugged her slender curves and complimented her chest. Brooklyn glanced at his cousin and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have anything longer?"

"Brooklyn!" Whined Ellie. She looked at her dress in her full image mirror. It wasn't that short in her opinion. It stopped halfway up her thighs, and it gave her body an extra bonus image. "It's fine Brooklyn! It's not like I'm showing off my underwear!"

"You might as well with that outfit."

Ellie turned to Brooklyn, who ignored her, and gave him a haughty look. "Humph. You're such a protective jerk!"

"I'm your cousin, I have to be." Came the calm reply as Brooklyn straightened out his tie and gave his white tuxedo a brush over. "Alright, I'm ready. Are you Ellie?"

"I have been for the last **five** minutes!" Came the annoyed response. Brooklyn rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. "Then shall we?"

-----------

Tala swung his arms at his sides as he exhaled a breath of air that he was holding. He was nervous. That wasn't a good sign, Tala Volkov **never** gets nervous! He ran a hand through his red hair and pushed the doorbell. He waited for a bit before the door was opened; he was greeted by Renée's mother.

"Why hello Tala! Renée should be coming down soon. Come in! Come in!"

Tala did just that and felt his knees grow weaker by the second. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize his date approach until she spoke.

"I see you're on time. I wasn't expecting that."

Tala looked up and had to stop himself from drooling. Renée was wearing a strapless navy blue silky dress that went above her knees with matching high heels. Her hair was tied up in a French braid bun, and her silver dangling earrings complimented her snow white colored neck.

Tala shook his head to snap out of the trance. He extended his hand towards hers and turned to her parents.

"We'll see you at the party then?"

"Of course! Go one dears!" Tala gave Mrs. Roskonova a feint smile and led Renée towards his car. This was going to be one Hell of a night.

-----------

At the party, Avalon felt like the appetizer. The way that everyone was looking at her, she was sure if she let go of Kai's hand they would prance onto her. Kai was currently speaking to some important person who flew down, literally, to attend his grandfather's party. She would have never thought that Kai could be so social.

Avalon felt a tug on her arm, she turned to Kai who indicated to the punch table; Avalon quickly followed his lead. She stared at the punch bowl, which was red, and back at Kai who raised a brow as he took a sip.

"What?" He asked as he too looked down at the punch bowl. "It's not blood if that's what you're wondering."

Avalon let out a nervous chuckle. "What?! Of course not!" She quickly filled her cup with the punch and took a quick sip. Kai rolled his eyes and scanned the room. It was filled with old farts that needed to get a life, the others were about his age but they were snot-nosed brats or frigid vampires that needed a good lay. Kai let out a breath; he hadn't caught sight of any of the others.

"Hello Voltaire, it's been awhile."

Kai tensed when he recognized the voice, he inclined his head to the right and growled when he spotted Brooklyn who too had a few bandages here and there, just small ones for the cuts. Kai turned back to Avalon who hadn't noticed the new arrival and dragged her to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" She squeaked as she was dragged, quite roughly, to the opposite side of the large room. "Where are we going?!"

"Hn."

Avalon rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged away from Kai. When Kai felt that they were far enough from Brooklyn's vision he eased up on his hold of Avalon.

"What was that about?!"

"None of your concern."

Avalon stuck her tongue out at him and turned away only to squeal in excitement. Kai turned towards her direction and regarded Tala with a nod.

"Tala! Ren! You're here!"

Tala smirked at Avalon and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey pinky! have you tripped yet?"

"Tala!" Avalon slapped Tala away and glared at him. "You're so mean! And _no_, I haven't…yet."

Tala released a light chuckle and wrapped his arms around his date's waist. "Any sign of Bryan and Spencer?"

Avalon shook her head. Tala let out a sigh and glanced around; he narrowed his eyes when she spotted Ellie glancing their way. He glanced at Kai and rolled his eyes; he too had spotted her.

"Hey Avalon, you wanna go get some fresh air?"

Avalon raised a brow but wasn't able to retort because Tala had already begun to drag her outside. Renée shook her head and went to stand next to Kai.

"You know…if you were going to dump her ass at the party, you might as well have told her that you didn't want to go with her."

Kai turned to Renée and raised a brow. "Who said that I didn't want to go with her?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe the fact that you have your sights on someone else."

Kai grunted. "You haven't even started to date the guy and already he's rubbing off on you."

Renée chuckled. "I guess…but really, you might want to think with your head—" She pushed Kai's head to the side, "—rather than with your _head_." She patted Kai's shoulder before walking in the direction that Tala and Avalon disappeared to. Kai glared at her retreating form. He had no intention of just dumping Avalon on the spot, especially in a room full of vampires; he wasn't stupid! Kai grunted and leaned back on the wall. What was up with everyone ganging up on him? They acted like he was cheating on Avalon, which wasn't possible because they weren't dating and they weren't ever going to. He let out a sigh and looked towards the ceiling, when did his life get so complicated?

-----------

Ellie let out a desperate sigh as she again lost sight of her 'man'. She looked towards Brooklyn, who was having a dull conversation with some Count from England, and let out another sigh. She needed to escape from him, but how? She glanced around, the room was pretty full of people; maybe if she slipped in she wouldn't be noticed until it was too late. Yeah, that had to work.

Ellie glanced at Brooklyn and began to slowly make her way towards the center of the room and then slyly slipped in with the crowd.

Brooklyn held his tongue as he watched Ellie just slipped amongst the crowd. He should have been paying more attention. He turned to the Count and gave him a calm smile.

"That's wonderful Count, but it seems I've lost my cousin. She's new around here, and since this place is quite large, she might get lost."

"Why of course Brooklyn! We don't want that now! Have you heard? Voltaire's grandson brought a human to the party!"

Brooklyn droned out the rest of the conversation and furrowed his brows, human? The only human that he knew was…Avalon. He glanced around the room, she was here? Now he really wanted to leave.

"Excuse me Count."

"Of course! Hope you find your cousin!"

Brooklyn nodded and began to search the crowd for Kai; if he found Kai he would find his cousin as well as Avalon.

-----------

"Oh no…I can't believe I lost him…" Avalon avoided eye contact with anyone she passed hoping that if she didn't look at them they wouldn't spring at her and bite her neck.

One minute she was walking next to Kai, the next, she was walking alone. Where could he have gone?

Avalon let out a sigh, she was doomed!

-----------

"I can't believe this! She can't even walk by me right! She still goes and gets herself lost!" Growled Kai as he scanned the room for a pink haired klutz. If the room wasn't so massive maybe he would be able to find her, not to mention if there were less people.

Kai felt someone tug on his arm.

"Avalon where the—Ellie?"

Ellie smiled at Kai and leaned up to peck his lips. "Most definitely. Now who's Avalon?"

Kai grunted and removed his arm from her grasp. "Not now Ellie, I'm looking for someone."

"Maybe I can help?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Hn. Aren't you supposed to be with Brooklyn?"

Ellie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but I ditched him so I could be with you!"

Kai glanced at her and back to the crowd, weaving pass people as he looked for Avalon. "Look Ellie, not right now alright?"

"Why?! What could be more important than me?!"

Kai stopped and turned towards her. "Ellie…" He started but was silenced when she held her palms up towards him. "No! You listen! I don't know what's up with you, but whatever it is, it's got to stop!"

Kai raised a brow. "What? There's nothing 'up' with me."

"Yes there is! You've been so distant ever since your stupid fight with Brooklyn! What's wrong?! What were you and Brooklyn fighting about?!"

Kai ran a hand through his hair and stared at his girlfriend. "It doesn't concern you Ellie."

Ellie shook her head and began to walk away. Kai rolled his eyes and called after her, momentarily forgetting that he was looking for someone.

-----------

Brooklyn continued looking through the crowd of vampires, nodding and smiling respectively to those whom he passed by. He spotted Kai and Ellie talking, but no sign of Avalon. He was about to approach but thought it otherwise and decided to watch for a bit.

He watched Ellie turn away and Kai following after her; he smirked; his cousin was good for something after all.

Brooklyn did a once over again at the crowd and smirked. He found her. He weaved his way towards her, thanking Ellie for the distraction that she caused.

When he reached her he placed a hand on Avalon's shoulder causing her to jump and turn around.

When she realized who it was, she gave him a bright smile.

"Hey Brooklyn! I didn't know you were here."

Brooklyn chuckled. "Well I can't say the same for you. You're the talk of the crowd."

"Really?" Avalon asked; a hint of worry laced in her sweet voice. Brooklyn smiled and nodded. He leant down until his lips brushed her ear. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

Avalon blushed and turned away. "Thank you…" She mumbled. Brooklyn smirked and took hold of her hand.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked in his gentleman tone. Avalon smiled and nodded her head. Brooklyn led her to the dance floor where a slow melody came on; Brooklyn silently thanked whoever was watching for his luck. He pulled Avalon close to him, his eyes never leaving hers.

-----------

"Ellie!" Yelled Kai once she had stopped a few feet away from him. "What's your problem?!"

Ellie turned around and glared at him. "You're my problem! You don't tell me anything! You leave me in the dark! I just want to help Kai!"

Kai let out a low growl. Why did she have to be so nosy sometimes? Avalon was never nosy! He stopped his train of thought and shook his head; Avalon. He completely forgot about her. Kai turned back and began to head back towards the ballroom.

"Where are you going?! We're not finished yet!"

Kai turned to Ellie and let out a frustrated growl. "_We'll talk about this __**later**_." With that, Kai turned and left Ellie in the middle of the rose bushes to watch his retreating form.

"Argh!" She yelled at nothing in particular.

-----------

Once inside, Kai quickly scanned the room once more, his heart pounding against his chest. Ellie had distracted him and that distraction could have caused Avalon's life. He knew that none of the old geezers wanted anything to do with her, but that didn't mean that none of the vampires of his generation didn't either.

Kai let out a threatening growl at the sight before him; he clenched his fist by his side and made quick, aggravated strides towards the couple on the dancer floor, who were dancing too close for his liking.

The couple was so absorbed with staring at one another that they didn't notice Kai approach them until Avalon felt someone tapped her bare shoulder. She turned to the intruder and gave him a bright smile.

"Kai! You found me!"

Kai snorted and turned to Brooklyn who had let his arms drop to his side. "I think I'll be taking **my** date back."

Brooklyn smirked. "Go right ahead, the song has ended anyway." Brooklyn walked passed Kai and paused shortly to whisper something only he and himself could hear. "You better make your choice Hiwatari; you can't just continue to bounce back and forth."

Kai glared at Brooklyn's retreating form. His jaw tightened and his fist was clenched even tighter; the only moment he relaxed was when he felt Avalon's arm on his shoulder. He turned towards her and his gaze softened. He took hold of her hand and brought her close to his body.

Avalon turned away, trying to maintain control of her blush.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him Avalon."

Avalon turned back to Kai, confused. She had never heard him speak so softly to her. "I-I-you-you did…I just…well, I…you—um…Sorry." She mumbled out. Kai pulled her closer to him and leant his head close to her ear. "Just don't do it again…"

Avalon relaxed her head on his chest, not bothering to respond. She didn't want to promise him something that she wouldn't be able to keep. Avalon looked up at Kai, "Where'd you go?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Avalon gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry!"

Kai rolled his eyes. They danced for a while, neither looking at each other; instead they took quick, sly glances.

The first song came to an end, but Kai wasn't ready just yet. "How about another one?"

Avalon smiled and nodded her head.

-----------

From the sidelines, Bryan, who had his left arm bandaged, Spencer, who had a wrap around his head, and Spencer's cousin Monet watched the couple.

"So let me get this straight. Avalon likes Kai but won't tell him, and Kai likes Avalon but won't admit it, plus he has a girlfriend?" Asked Monet. Spencer nodded while Bryan grunted. Monet turned back to the couple on the dance floor. "Man! They sure do have a confusing relationship!"

"Tell me about it." Grumbled Bryan who stared at his empty cup. Man, was he dying for something with alcohol in it.

-----------

Kai and Avalon continued to dance the night away, neither tearing their gaze away from each other. When the music stopped, so did the teens, both still holding each other's gaze. Avalon smiled up at Kai; Kai smirked back.

"Want to go outside?"

"Sure."

Kai led Avalon toward the mansion garden. There, they stopped by the fountain, content with the silence.

"Kai?"

"Hmm…"

"Thank you."

Kai looked down into her pink orbs; his brows furrowed. What was she talking about? Avalon, seeing the confused look elaborated.

"For everything."

Still seeing Kai's confused look, she tried again. "What I'm trying to say is—" She took a step closer to the fountain. "thank you for everything you've done. Not only have you saved my life twice, you've made me realized that—Whoa!" Her heel got stuck on the groove of the walkway, causing her to loose her balance, Kai extended his hand to catch her, but instead of pulling her up, they both landed into the fountain. Kai, soaking wet, glared at Avalon who gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oops…"

"Oops?" Growled Kai. Avalon nodded her head.

"Hey! Oh man…hahaha"

The couple turned to find Tala pointing and laughing at them while Renée held an amused look.

"It's not funny Tala." Sneered Kai.

Tala nodded his head, continuing to laugh. "Actually, yes it is! Hahaha"

The couple got out of the pond, wet to the bone. Avalon shivered visibly and turned to Kai to give him an apologetic look. Kai grunted and led her inside to get warm.

Upon reaching the room, Voltaire was making his speech, which Kai ignored and led Avalon to the back room that led to hidden staircase, which led to the Hiwatari mansion. When they were about to go up the stairs, Kai stopped abruptly and listened, for once, to his grandfather.

Kai heard a sound of gasps and his grandfather's booming voice.

"Kai?"

"Shh…" He silenced Avalon and continued to listen.

"Yes! You heard me right! They are on the move! If we do not watch our backs and take caution, they will find us! I suggest that all of us should stop feeding on the humans for a while until things quiet down a bit…"

Avalon looked at Kai and grabbed his arm. Kai glanced at her. "I'll tell you later." He whispered before going back to listen to the rest of Voltaire's speech.

"Organization EAA is dangerous! There goal is to **e**liminate **a**ll **a**bominations! This means us!"

Avalon wrinkled her nose. Couldn't they think of a better name? Wait…She looked at Kai again; this time panic taking over. They wanted to kill him?!

Feeling Avalon's gaze on him Kai turned towards her, gave her a soft smirk, and led her up the staircase.

-----------

"Did you hear that?" Asked Bryan as they continued to listen. "They're here…after all this time…they're here."

"Humph. They won't find us." Commented Tala in an over-confident tone.

"And you know this because…?" Asked Renée. Tala turned towards her. "Hn. Because we're smarter than they are. We won't let them catch us…never."

Renée rolled her eyes. "You're not superman Tala, and they aren't that stupid. If we don't watch our step, we could fall into their trap. Especially since we're friends with a regular."

Tala turned his gaze towards Renée, "Avalon would never betray us. She seems like a complete idiot at times, even a bit ditzy, but she's not a traitor."

Renée let out a sigh. "I never said she was, but what happens if they find out she's friends with us? Then what? They'll threaten to kill her family and friends; she's not going to stay loyal to us when her family's and friend's lives are in danger."

Tala grunted and turned back to Voltaire. That wasn't going to happen at all…right?

-----------

Back at the Hiwatari Mansion, Avalon sat on Kai's bed wearing one of his oversized shirts as she waited for her dress to dry. "Kai?"

"Hn."

"Those people…what Voltaire said…they…he…he was just joking around right?"

Kai approached Avalon, wearing nothing but his boxer and a white wife beater, and took a seat next to her. "No. He was serious. Our kind has been hiding from that stupid organization for awhile now…"

Avalon pulled her knees towards her chest, "That means that it's a low chance that they'll find you right? Since you've already dealt with them."

Kai lay on his bed and stared at his ceiling. "Hn. Maybe…"

Avalon crawled towards him. "Kai! This is a serious matter! You and everyone could get hurt! We have to do something!"

Kai raised a brow. "What do you think we should do? Attack them? That's too risky."

"But Kai…" Avalon wanted to tell him that she didn't want him to get hurt and that she wouldn't know what to do if he did; but instead she said, "…we have to do something…we can't let people like them go around like that…it's not right."

Kai sighed and turned his gaze towards the ceiling. Why did his life **have** to be so complicated?

* * *

**TK:** Yo! I hope you readers haven't given up on me yet!!! Sorry for the delay!!! Hmmm...I always say that...but it's true!!! 

Well, the readers have voted and it seems a few of you want me to focus on this fic more and I shall grant that request!

I'll try and update a bit sooner, but how soon? No clue...I'm not going to be here next week...so eh...it'll be a while and it's close to the final exams at my school...so I'm pretty much booked! But don't worry, this will be my top priority!

Now! I have some questions for you!!!!

1) How's the fic so far?

2) Do I need to elaborate on anything? (Organization EAA will be elaborated soon, so that doesn't count!)

3) What about the pairings? Who do you think Avalon should end up with? (I know it's a bit early, and I kind of have an idea on how I want the pairing to be...but...eh...I wanna know what you readers suggest)

4) Do you have any suggestions? Questions? Anything?

I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to answer these questions, it'll give me good over all picture, you know? Later!

**♥TK♥**


	11. A Noble Cause

**A Noble Cause**

It had been a full week since Voltaire's "ball" and not once had Avalon stopped thinking about the EAA. Currently, she sat staring out of the window of her classroom, her mind going blank as she watched the clouds slowly drift by. She let out an audible sigh and licked her dry lips.

_SMACK_

Avalon jumped a bit out of her seat and stared wide-eyed at her teacher, Mrs. Applegates, who was standing in front of her; her arms crossed and a stern frown on her elderly lips.

"Miss Valise! Please pay attention! I have been calling you for the last minute!"

Avalon bit her bottom lip. "S-sorry…" She stumbled out. Mrs. Applegates shook her head and walked briskly back towards the front of the classroom and began her lecture once again.

Avalon let out a sigh, _that was a close one_—she thought. Avalon slouched in her seat and let out another sigh; turning her head to her right she came face to face with Mariam. Avalon raised a brow as if asking a question, which went unanswered as Mariam turned her attention towards Mrs. Applegates. Avalon rolled her eyes and pushed herself to sit up straight. She picked up her pencil and began to twirl it mindlessly, ignoring everyone and everything once more.

-----------

Outside Coral Academy for Girls stood a group, two males and one female. One of the males, his hair was as dark as night and stood on ends like a pit full of spikes, pushed his dark sunglasses up and turned to the only female in the group.

The female had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, she too was wearing sunglasses; she was holding a brown suitcase.

"Ariel, is this the school?"

The girl, Ariel, nodded her head. The man then turned to the last male in the group, this man had shoulder length blonde hair; unlike the other two he wore no sunglasses so his ocean blue eyes were visibly seen.

"Mike, you got the device?"

Mike turned his deadly calm blue orbs towards the spike haired man and spoke in an eerie calm voice. "Of course. What kind of a fool would I be Sid to forget?"

"Tch. Just makin' sure. Come on, we're gonna be late."

The threesome made their way into the academy.

-----------

Avalon, still floating somewhere in space didn't notice that Mrs. Applegates had stopped speaking, nor did she notice the three newcomers enter the classroom. So when they began to speak, she paid them no heed, that is until Mariam dragged her back down to earth.

Avalon turned to look at Mariam with a glaze look. Mariam rolled her eyes and extended her hand out to push Avalon's face towards the front of the class where she made eye contact with the blonde. For a split second it was as if time had stopped; Avalon felt a cold chill run down her spine. She tore her gaze and regarded the two other people present.

Avalon noticed that they were all looking at her; Avalon glanced awkwardly around her and began to shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I'm glad you returned to earth Miss Valise." Avalon turned to Mrs. Applegates who gave her a disapproving look. Avalon dropped her gaze.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Applegates; there is always at least one nonbeliever in one class." Avalon looked up and found herself gazing at the blonde once more. The blonde adorned a smirk on his pale features.

"Miss Valise was it?" He asked. Avalon nodded. "Do you not believe in…_vampires_?"

Avalon tensed up a bit and slowly eased up. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"Umm…well, they…they're just…myths…" She started, dropping her gaze once more. Mike let out a melancholy chuckle. "Really? You think so?"

Avalon looked up and nodded. Mike smiled at her. "What if I said I can prove to you that they are real?"

Avalon began to silently panic. "H-how are you g-going to d-do t-that?" She stuttered. Mike, never taking his gaze off Avalon extended his palm out towards Ariel. "Ariel, the suitcase please." Ariel placed the suitcase on top of Mike's palm. Mike brought the suitcase in front of him and opened it up. The suitcase contained a variety of gadgets and photos.

Avalon licked her lips once more, perspiration beginning to form on her forehead. Mike turned to Mrs. Applegates, "May I borrow your desk?"

"Of course!"

Mike placed the suitcase down and picked up a round device and showed it in front of the class.

"This—" He nodded at the round gadget. "—is a scouter. It tells us if vampires are close by or…if someone has come in contact with one."

Avalon tensed up once more, she had remembered that Kai had walked with her to school and she had tripped, landing on top of him. Her breathing became haggard. She hoped that no one noticed. But it seemed that no one did, including the three adults in front. Mike continued with his explanation.

"All I have to do is hold it in my palms and turn it on." Mike did just that. A small 'beep' could be heard. Mike brought the scouter closer to him and looked down.

"Nothing. So, it means that none of you are vampires…and none of you have come in contact with them."

Avalon raised a brow. It must be broken; I came in **close** contact with one! She thought. Avalon rolled her eyes; her actions didn't go unnoticed by Mike.

"You still don't believe me Miss Valise?"

Avalon let out a bored sigh. "No. Besides, vampires hate sunlight." Avalon received a round of agreements. Mike continued to smile at her.

"True…but to an extent."

"Oh really?" She asked, mock interest seeping through her lips. But Mike's smile never faltered.

"Yes. You see…vampires have begun to…how do I say it—they've began to _mate_ with humans."

Avalon gave him a bored look so Mike elaborated. "What I mean is, they've stopped turning their lovers into vampires…instead they leave them as mortals."

"What does that mean Mr. Mike?" A male student in front of the class asked. Mike tore his gaze from Avalon for a moment. "It means that they've found a new way to stay immune to sunlight. But the older generations—the full fledge vampires—are still susceptible to sunlight."

"What about garlic?" Asked another student.

"That we do not know." Mike turned back to Avalon. "Are you still doubtful Miss Valise?"

"Hn." Avalon silently chuckled; Kai was rubbing off on her.

Mike sly balled his hands into fist but slowly eased up. "You're very hard. I guess pictures are worth a thousand words in your case." With that, Mike held up a stack of photos and began passing them out.

Avalon took one and reclined back. The photo was of a corpse woman; she had long green hair, her mouth was slightly agape, fangs peeking out of her upper lip. Avalon looked up to find Mike staring intently at her. (No surprise there)

"So? You could have easily had someone act this scene out." Argued Avalon folding her arms across her chest.

Mike smirked, but she could see the irritation in his eyes. "You truly don't believe in vampires? What about all the mysterious deaths that has been happening lately?"

"Those _deaths_ stopped a while ago. They could be coincidence; done by the same person." Continued Avalon, playing the nonbeliever part very well.

"You find many logical reasons—not that I'm saying they aren't good—but they are inaccurate. I'm sure a normal human wouldn't leave bite marks on their victims."

Avalon was stuck there. She had nothing. "So? How would you know?" Avalon mentally smacked herself for such a weak comeback. Mike's smile widened. "We don't…yet."

Avalon frowned. "What's your point anyway?" She decided to change the subject.

"Ahh, I'm glad you asked." Ariel was the one to speak up. She turned towards the board and began to write: **EAA**. Avalon narrowed her eyes, she had guessed right. Ariel turned back to the class.

"EAA—" She began. "Stands for **E**liminate **A**ll **A**bominations." Avalon rolled her eyes; she still thought the name was stupid. "Our mission is to eliminate all things nonhuman, including vampires—"

"What about the half-vampires." Interrupted Avalon. Ariel raised a brow at Avalon.

"I thought you didn't believe in vampires?"

"I don't. But you said that the new generations of vampires are half human. What about them?"

"It's the same. The same disgusting and vile blood is running through their veins. If we allow them to roam, they'll continue to reproduce; we can't allow that!"

"But don't you think it's unfair? If they do exist, what have they done to deserve to be 'abolished'?"

Ariel pursed her lips. "Existing." She snarled. "If we let them be Miss Valise, they will suck the human race dry! Not to mention contaminate **our** race with their sinful blood!"

Avalon clenched her small hands. "That's your reason? That's stupid!" Ariel gave a disapproving look at Avalon. "Just because they exist? That's the best you can come up with! That's pathetic!"

"Miss Valise control yourself!" Yelled Mrs. Applegates. Avalon relaxed a bit.

"Miss Valise—" Avalon turned back to Mike. "—I know you think our reasons are shallow but please understand; they can endanger the human race."

"How?!" Yelled Avalon.

"That's a lot coming from a nonbeliever." Remarked Sid who had stayed silent the whole time. Avalon turned her pointed gaze to him. "Just because I'm a nonbeliever doesn't mean I don't have my opinions _Sir_. I just don't see what all the fuss is about! It's not like they plan on having an all out war with the human race!"

Sid grunted and turned his head away. Avalon turned back to Mike. "Do you think what you're doing is noble? Do you?!" She asked in a forceful manner. Mike let out a light sigh.

"Of course I do. If you've seen what I have Miss Valise, you'd understand."

Avalon calmed down a bit. "What do you mean?"

Mike stared intently at her. "What I mean Miss Valise is that, you are too young, you haven't encountered what I have and hopefully you don't. Vampires are nothing but trouble, they cause pain and suffering to everyone. They take away everything that you could hold dear. The mission of EAA is to stop that from happening. I know it's hard to understand since you don't believe, but you have to trust me when I say it's for the greater good."

Avalon clenched her jaw, she didn't see how it was for 'the greater good'; she was friends with vampires and they have been nothing but kind to her. She didn't understand.

"Now, does anyone else have questions?" Asked Mike. Half of the students in class raised their hands. Avalon detached herself from the rest of them and turned her gaze towards the window. She didn't want to get involve with heartless people who understood nothing, whose cause she believed were nothing close to 'noble' but more of the opposite.

Avalon was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed Mike staring at her intently, his eyes clouding over with an unreadable expression.

"She sure argued a lot for someone who doesn't even believe." Whispered Sid to Ariel who nodded in agreement.

"She's a fool. She doesn't understand anything. But she is after all a child still." Whispered Ariel back.

Mike glanced at the two and turned back to the class.

-----------

Kai walked solemnly towards Avalon's school. He had been in a foul mood all day, especially with Ellie. She had become slightly irritating ever since his Grandfather's ball; and especially clingy to him. Kai ran a frustrated hand through his hair and let out a low growl. As he approached the school he could make out Avalon's form bouncing up and down in hurry anticipation. Kai raised a brow but didn't bother to speed up.

Avalon glanced around at the school to see the three EAA members talking with one of the teachers; Avalon glanced at her small watch on her left wrist and let out a sigh.

"What's the hurry?

Avalon jumped slightly, a blush forming on her fair complexion. Avalon whirled around and gave Kai a worried glance. Kai raised a brow in a questioning manner, which Avalon answered by a quick grab of his right hand accompanied by an impatient tug.

"What the Hell? What's up with you today?"

"We gotta go! Come on! While they're busy!"

Kai furrowed his brows but stood rooted to the ground. Avalon whirled around and let out an agitated growl. "Kai! This is important!"

Kai shook his head and was about to speak when someone else beat him.

"My…you sure are in a hurry Miss Valise."

Kai stared at the intruder and narrowed his eyes. Mike gave Kai a friendly smile, opposite to Kai's deep frown. Mike took a swift glance at Kai's uniform and raised a brow. He looked back up to Kai.

"A Darcia student I presume?" Mike extended his hand towards Kai. "Mike Garrison."

Kai just gave Mike a cold stare in return. Mike reluctantly retracted his hand.

"Kai…come on." Kai looked down towards Avalon's pleading look and turned back to Mike one last time before dragging Avalon away.

"Tell me, do you know why your school wouldn't allow us entrance?"

Kai turned around and grunted. "How should I know? I don't own the school; I'm just forced to attend."

Mike smiled slightly at Kai. "Really? That's too bad. I would say your girlfriend could tell you what we discussed, but she doesn't believe in what we've taught." Mike directed his gaze on Avalon who tightened her grip on Kai's hold. Kai snorted.

"Hn. And what could that be?"

Kai felt slightly peeved as Mike's smile widened. "I'm glad you asked. Tell me, do you believe in _vampires_?"

Kai stiffened a bit and narrowed his eyes. "Humph. Why would you want to know what I believe in?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious…so do you? Or are you like your girlfriend over there?"

Kai didn't bother to correct him on the girlfriend part; he just merely turned around once more and dragged Avalon with him.

"You should be careful! You never know who to trust nowadays!" Called Mike towards them; Kai let out an audible growl but didn't bother to respond.

Once Kai and Avalon were out of earshot he turned towards her. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"You mind explaining?" He asked, not too nicely.

"He's a member of the EAA; they came to our school to warn us about the vampires…Kai…what if he knows?!"

Kai snorted. "I highly doubt it."

"But they have devices—even though I think they don't work—but still!"

Kai rolled his eyes and began to walk off. Avalon ran to catch up. "Kai! This is serious!"

"Hn. Don't think about it…you'll only get hurt in the process." Kai smirked mockingly at Avalon who stuck her tongue out at him. Kai let out a low chuckle and turned serious once more. "But seriously…don't worry about it. Let my Grandfather and the other adults deal with it."

Avalon let out a sigh. She didn't understand how he could act so calm about something so serious.

-----------

"Did you hear about the meeting Kai's Grandfather's gonna have tonight?" Asked Tala, maneuvering his neck so he would be looking up at Renée. The pair was sitting in Spencer's living room, more of Renée was sitting on the sofa while Tala was sitting on the floor; they were there to meet Spencer's cousin, Monet.

Bryan, who was sitting across from the new couple, raised a brow. "So it's not a rumor? About the EAA trying to enter our school to 'warn' us about…well, us?"

Tala nodded his head sternly a light smirk playing on the corner of his lip. "They also went to Avalon's school."

"You don't…you don't think they know…do you?" Asked Renée timidly. She didn't want to move again. Tala shook his head.

"I highly doubt it. But I think they suspect that we're hiding out here. But that guess is close to zero." Responded Tala, squeezing Renée's hand for reassurance.

"Hn. You sound sure of yourself Tala."

Tala smirked at Bryan. "That's cause I am. They won't find out. We won't let them." Bryan rolled his eyes. Just then Monet walked in. "Who won't we let find out?" She asked, hoping that made sense. Bryan looked up and gave a curt nod.

"We were just discussing about the EAA."

"Oh!" Monet took a seat next to Renée. "So what everyone was saying is true then?" She received affirmative nods from all of them. Monet bit her bottom lip and glanced at the teens. "Shouldn't we be doing something then? You know…take safety precautions?"

Tala chuckled. "Don't worry; Kai's Grandfather is holding a meeting tonight with all the other adults. He'll find a way to work things out. They probably already have some plan to keep the EAA from finding out about us. I mean, it's been at least ten years since the…last incident."

The teens all turned their eyes towards different directions, none wanting to meet each other's gaze. The incident of ten years ago was a horrible memory that none of them ever wanted to remember…or relive again.

"Why's everyone quiet?" Asked Spencer as he entered the living room, taking a seat on the floor next to Bryan, who was sitting on the loveseat. Spencer glanced around, but no one spoke. Monet, feeling that the awkward feeling had to end stood up and clasped her hands.

"Who wants cookies?"

She received mumbled replies of 'yeah' or 'sure' from the teens. She began to make her way towards the kitchen when Renée stopped her.

"Here, let me help you with it."

The three males watched as the females left the room.

"You know that subject is sore for most of us Tala, including you."

Tala rolled his eyes at Spencer and mumbled a 'whatever'. Tala leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Kai said that we should watch Avalon from a distance for a while…he thinks the blonde member of the EAA suspects her of something…"

Bryan and Spencer exchanged glances. Bryan spoke up. "Don't you think he's…over exaggerating?"

Tala let out a puff of air and sat up straight, his legs crossed. "Yeah…but…he said he saw one of them following them home—it was a girl though…"

"Does Avalon know?" Asked Spencer. Tala shook his head. "Kai said that Avalon was already freaking out as it is…he didn't want her to go and do something drastic or accidentally spill the beans that she's friends with vampires…It's something she'd do if she found out she was being tailed."

Spencer nodded. "So how do we do that? Don't you think she'd suspect something's up if we suddenly decided to hang out with her all the time?"

The three exchanged glances before smirking. "Nah" Was the simultaneous reply before the three males began to chuckle. Avalon was too dense and naive to suspect anything.

"Hey! What are you three laughing at?"

The males stopped when Monet and Renée entered the room with the freshly baked cookies. Spencer smiled at his cousin and shook his head.

"It's nothing…"

The girls gave each other knowing glances but chose to brush it aside. Boys will be boys.

-----------

"Order please! Order!" The crowd of adults began to silence themselves and turn their attention to the man before them. Voltaire Hiwatari stood in front of the fairly large crowd, his stoned filled eyes skimming through the throng of people. He opened his mouth to speak.

"As you know, the EAA had arrived at Darica High, hoping to 'warn' our younger generation of our kind!" He paused for a moment, letting the people murmur for a bit before continuing.

"Do not fear! We do not have evidence to believe that the EAA has found us after ten years of hiding! It's mere coincidence that they had appeared now. It could have been the cause for the mysterious deaths—

"But Voltaire—" Began a man from the crowd. "—what if they find the bodies and see the marks?"

Voltaire held his palm up. "Don't worry. I have people taking care of that as we speak. Tomorrow there will be news of a fire destroying the morgue. There will be no evidence." Voltaire smirked, his eyes dancing with a new born flame.

There was a sound of approving murmurs.

"But do not let your guard down! We can not be too careful! One wrong step and it could be the end for us all! We do **not** want to let happen the events of ten years ago where we lost most of our clan members! Our loved ones! Our children! Our—"

Voltaire continued his speech, oblivious that his grandson was listening to everything being said. Kai especially became uneasy at the mention of the incident ten years ago. He clenched his fist tightly until he drew blood. His head was lowered, his bangs covering his eyes. Quietly, he got up and descended the stairwell of the secret entrance that lead to the Hiwatari mansion. His movements seemed slower, as if he were drained; Kai walked up to his room in a mechanical sort of way. Closing the door behind him, he slid to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

_Ten years ago…I won't let that happen again…not again…_

The full moon was the only light that illuminated Kai's room while he reminisce the scene that plagued many of his kind...the images that will forever be in all their memories…the day their clan was nearly destroyed.

* * *

**TK:** Yo! First of all I would like to thank everyone who has stuck through with this fic and to those who have been reviewing! I know I've been dragging lately with my updates but school's become a great hassel! I have finals next week and I'm seriously going crazy!

And to those who took the time to answer my questions: THANK YOU! I've got a good generalization of how people want this to turn out and those who continue to read but don't review don't think I don't appreciate it! I really do! It means a lot that you take the time to read this fic!!! So...THANK YOU!

I don't remember if I answered everyone...I hope I did...but anyway...I'll answer some now

1.Yes, there will be more RenxTala...but that will be later in the fic...much later...but there will be slight fluffs here and there.

2. I've elaborated a bit of the EAA. As you know...they want to eliminate vampires and all things unhuman. And it seems Avalon's already getting suspected...who knows...something could happen and could put everyone in danger...but...I won't say just yet. Just know that they'll be playing a HUGE role now as the story progresses and could lead up to some...unexpected _changes_ amongst the characters in the story...hehehe

3. And about Spencer and his cousin being an item...nope! But I have other plans for Monet...hehehe

Umm...I think that's all...I think...eh...Don't forget to review!!! And thanks for reading and sticking with me!!!!

♥TK♥


	12. Change is Good

**Change is Good**

"What's up with you Mike?"

The three members of the EAA were seated in the back booth of a local restaurant. Mike lifted his head and turned his deep blue eyes to Sid, giving him a blank stare.

"Nothing."

"It don't seem like nothin' to me Mike. Ever since we came 'cross that girl—that nonbeliever one, you's been actin' a little strange. And don't be tellin' me nothin'!"

Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering, his eyes looking pass Sid. "It's just…there's something _different_ about her that I can't seem to put my finger on. And that boyfriend of hers as well; he seemed _very_ suspicious…don't you think Ariel?" Ariel took a sip of her lukewarm coffee and turned to Mike. "In a sense—like I said earlier, I think he knew I was following them—"

"Why were you followin' them in the first place?" Asked Sid with a dumb look. Ariel rolled her eyes. "It was on Mike's orders."

"Huh? You really said that Mike? Why?"

Mike rubbed his temples; Sid wasn't one of the brightest in the bunch at times. "I said it before, it's because they seemed a little fishy that's all. They were all too in a rush to get away…"

"They's teenagers Mike. They probably were in a rush 'cause they were planning to do a little somethin', somethin'…you know?" Sid gave the pair a suggestive look at to what he was hinting at. Ariel gave him a disgusting look.

"That's the most vilest thing I've ever heard!"

Sid gave her a bored look. "Ohs come on Ariel! You know kids these days, they always doin' somethin' they shouldn't be doin' till they over the age of twenty-one! I'm just sayin' that since those two were all rush, rush, they was plannin' to do _somethin'_ ya know?"

Before Ariel could retort Mike held up his left hand to silence the two. Their little spat was giving him a mild headache.

"Look, we'll just have to keep an eye on them for a bit, especially her boyfriend. He goes to Darcia High…he could be one of _them_."

Mike whispered the word 'them' to the other two while glancing around; he couldn't be too careful nowadays. Since the half-breeds were immune to sunlight, any one of the people in the restaurant could be a candidate.

"But enough about the couple, did you hear? There was some kind of explosion at the morgue. And if you asked me I'd say that it was the doing of those filthy vampires!" Mike growled a bit at the end.

"Now how's we goin' to get the evidence Mike? I don't think they's goin' to be anymore bodies after that explosion!"

Mike let out a tired sigh. "Of course not you dimwit! But I highly doubt some simpleton caused the explosion as some police believe it to be. I bet it was those vampires!"

"But how did they know?" Asked Ariel with a look of concern on her face; Mike scratched his chin. "I don't know. Maybe one of the students from one of the schools we went to was one and escaped our radar or one of them could be friends with vampires—who knows? But it's certain that they're here, but it's not known how many of them. Maybe just a few…hopefully. I wouldn't want to have another massacre like ten years ago."

Mike visibly shuddered at the thought. Those were horrible memories even for him. It was what happened ten years ago that made him decide to join the EAA. He didn't want to have to relive it again.

* * *

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"Did your grandfather blow up the morgue?"

"Humph."

Avalon let out a sigh. She wasn't some super human translator! She shook her head, Kai was a man of few words—_very few_—she thought. Avalon licked her lips and glanced at Kai who was to her right.

She eyed him discreetly; he always looked so handsome with his school uniform on. She blushed at the thought. She had been thinking about confessing her feelings to him for awhile now, but every time she tried she became hesitant and made some lame excuse which annoyed Kai to ends.

Avalon looked straight ahead of her. But today was different. She was going to do it! She was going to stand tall, look Kai in the eye and tell him that she l—but wait…what if his reaction wasn't the normal rejection kind…what if he begins to ignore her? Then what?! Could she go on living knowing that she ruined a perfectly good friendship all because she decided to tell him how she felt?! No. She couldn't do that; it would kill her, not to mention everything would be so awkward.

Avalon paled at the thought, and scrunched up her face into distortion. Avalon was so immersed in thought that she didn't notice the object of her affection beside her stare at her in a strange manner.

Kai continued to glance at Avalon every once in awhile. She was such an enigma; currently she was making faces at nothing in particular, or so he thought. Kai shoved his hands deeper into his pant pockets. _And she wonders why she always runs into things…—_He mused while shaking his head.

"We're here miss space cadet."

Avalon turned to Kai with a slightly confused look. Kai let out a sigh and turned to head to his school when he felt a slight tug. He turned to Avalon and lifted a brow.

"What?"

Avalon glanced toward the cement floor, it was now or never.

"Kai…I…uh…I wanted to tell you something."

Kai raised a brow at Avalon who was flushed crimson. She fidgeted under his gaze.

"Hn. What?"

"It's just…I…I…I think I…L—"

But before she could finish Ellie, Brooklyn's cousin whom Avalon learned about from Brooklyn himself, walked up to them, grabbing hold of Kai's arm and smiling at Avalon. Avalon glanced at the pair and after a while realized the situation and was glad that Ellie had interrupted them before she made a fool of herself.

"What are you doing here Kai?"

"Hn." Kai glanced at her and back at Avalon. "You were saying?"

Avalon looked at him and started to stutter. "I-i-it's nothing. Never mind…I-I-I forgot." Avalon gave him a sheepish smile. Kai rolled his eyes; typical…she was so forgetful.

"Fine. Come on."

Avalon watched Kai and Ellie's retreating form, feeling her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, but she forced herself to smile anyway…she was fool.

* * *

"Kai? What were you doing with that girl from that academy?"

"Oh I don't know, just standing doing nothing! We were talking duh!" Kai replied a little too harshly. He was still a little peeved at her clinginess towards him. Ellie pouted at Kai.

"Why do you have to be so mean?! I was only asking!"

"Hn."

Ellie let out a sigh and walked in front of Kai to stop him. Kai raised a brow.

"Look, I'm sorry that I was a bitch at the party okay?! I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Do you forgive me?"

Ellie battered her eyes at Kai who shook his head.

"Whatever." He mumbled and walked around her. Ellie gaped at his retreating form. She fumed for a bit before running in order to catch up to him.

Once Kai arrived at his school he headed towards his homeroom; on the way there he was stopped by Paul Daniels, a wannabe punk that Kai knew since grade school.

"What do you want Daniels?" Asked Kai in a bored tone. He wasn't in a mood for a fight if that was what Daniels wanted. Paul smirked a bit and shrugged his shoulders.

"You sure have a mighty fine girlfriend is all I wanted to say. But tell me, how did you, Brooklyn's enemy get a hold of a girl like her? I would have thought that Brooklyn would have your head for dating his cousin."

At any other day Kai would have pounded his face into the wall, but today, he really didn't care. Kai merely grunted and walked passed him leaving Daniel in a stupor. But that didn't last long, Ellie snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What is your problem?!" She yelled a bit, glancing to see if Kai wasn't around. "He could have beat you to a bloody pulp! What did you say to him anyway?"

Daniels shrugged his shoulders and gave her a suggestive smirk. "Nothing that he should know…if you know what I mean." He moved his brows in a seductive manner. Ellie rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her way.

"Oh come on! You know you want me!" He yelled at her back. Ellie flipped him the bird before walking into her homeroom as well.

* * *

"Why do I have to do somethin' like this? Why couldn't Ariel do it?" Sid fumbled through his pant pocket for his cell phone. He checked the time, one more minute before class was over. He was currently hiding a few feet away from Avalon's academy. Mike had ordered him to keep watch on the girl. When the bell sounded, Sid watched earnestly for a sign of pink. And just like that, Avalon appeared with her two friends. They were laughing away until the two other girls left.

Sid furrowed his brows. "She's probably waitin' for that boyfrien' of hers. What'd he look like again? Oh yeah! He got two toned colored hair. He shouldn't be hard to miss."

But instead of two toned haired teen, Sid was staring at a red head with devil shaped horns for hair. He scratched the back of his head, he was sure it was two toned…maybe he was seeing things. Sid began to move when the pair started off.

"Where are we going Tala?"

"How about we go for ice cream?"

"Oh! Yes! I was thinking of having some ice cream today too!"

Tala raised a brow. "Really? Why?"

Avalon hesitated for a bit, but it didn't go unnoticed by Tala, and answered. "Oh, just because…you know?" She said with a smile. Tala rolled his eyes; he wasn't a keen observer for nothing.

"What's wrong Avalon?"

"What?! Nothing's wrong Tala!" Avalon began to frantically wave her hands in front of her face; Tala chuckled, there was definitely something wrong. Tala tensed for a bit and turned around. Avalon stopped and did the same but saw nothing.

"What cha looking at Tala?"

Tala took one more good look before turning around again. "It's nothing, I thought heard something…"

"Like what?"

Sid let out a breath and watched as the teens disappeared from view. "That was a close one. Mike would have my head if I was caught!" Sid picked himself off the ground and continued to follow the pair. "Better stay at a far distance this time."

"You haven't told me what's bothering you yet." Stated Tala as they took a seat on a bench in the park, their ice creams in hand.

"I don't know what you mean Tala!" Avalon smiled at him and licked her chocolate ice cream cone. Tala narrowed his eyes.

"The only time you eat chocolate ice cream is when something's bothering you, other than that you prefer mint, strawberry, or vanilla."

Avalon stopped mid lick. How did he know that? As if reading her thoughts, Tala stated. "You told me that that one time when you bombed your math test and asked me to get you a tube of chocolate ice cream so you could 'drown in your sorrows of cold sweetness'." Avalon turned to Tala and gaped at him. How could he even remember that?! Seeing her look, Tala smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "Now, tell me what's wrong. Did you bomb another test?"

Avalon let out a sigh and shook her head. She stared at her ice cream cone as if in a trance.

"Have you ever felt left out of something…something that everyone probably knew about but didn't bother to say anything because they all thought that you knew too?" She asked her eyes still on her ice cream. Tala stayed silent for a bit.

"Yeah…sometimes…why? Does this have something to do with why your so down?"

"A little. Tala?"

"Hmmm"

"What would you do if you found out that Renée already had a boyfriend?"

Tala tensed and turned sharply towards Avalon. "Are you trying to tell me that Renée's cheating on me?!"

Avalon stared dumbfounded at Tala. "What?! No! This is a hypothetical situation! I'm just saying what _if_…you know, before you two started dating! What if she already had a boyfriend but you didn't know about it until you were about to confess how you felt and then out of nowhere he pops out and pops your bubble…and then you finally realize that you were so stupid to think that someone like her would still be available and that you ever stood a chance! That's what I mean!"

Tala stared at Avalon as she became absorbed in her rant. He watched all passersby give her the same exact look that he was giving her. By that time, Avalon was standing with her cone in her hand and her eyes directed at the sky.

"Avalon, calm down…I get it."

"Huh?" Avalon turned to look at Tala and flushed a deep crimson. She quickly sat down and diverted her gaze towards her shoes.

Tala chuckled. "You sure are something. But anyway…what would I do huh? Well, I'd show her that her boyfriend isn't as good as me! That's what I'd do."

Avalon glanced at Tala and let out a sigh. She couldn't do that. Ellie was ten times as pretty than she was! She even had curves! And what did she have? She had a washboard as a body. She couldn't even compare to that, let alone meet her at least halfway! She was hopeless…

"Hey! What's with the long face?"

Avalon let out another sigh. "What if Renée's boyfriend was a supermodel?! Then what?!"

Tala smirked. "Well, if he was a supermodel then that boyfriend is definitely me!"

Avalon turned to Tala and began to stutter. "Y-you're a SUPERMODEL?!" She stood up and pointed at Tala who gave her a blank look. Avalon glanced around. She never knew Tala was a supermodel! Did that mean that Kai, Bryan and Spencer were supermodels too?

Tala regained his composure back from the shock. He didn't think she'd actually believe him! He was just messing around with her. But Avalon wasn't the only one who fell for it; Sid who was hiding behind a newspaper was just as shock as she was. He didn't think a kid his age would be a supermodel.

_Vampires wouldn't be supermodels right? So, then that means that that girl's boyfrien' ain't a vampire…right? Maybe I should ask Mike._ Sid stood up and slyly slipped away, but he wasn't sly enough for Tala who watched as he left.

Tala let out a sigh of relief. _I was wondering when he'd leave_. He turned back to Avalon who was still shocked by the 'news' that she learned. Tala shook his head; it was about time he brought her back from 'Lala land'.

"Avalon…Avalon…Avalon!"

"Yeah"

Tala patted the seat on the bench. Avalon sat back down. "Avalon, I was just kidding, I'm not a supermodel."

"What?! But you just said—"

"I was joking! I didn't think you'd take it seriously you nutter!"

Avalon blushed. Why was she so gullible?

"But anyway. _If_ Renée was into supermodels than so be it. If she doesn't like me for who I am then she isn't worth my time. There's other girls out there you know, I wouldn't drown myself over one girl when there's plenty more out there who would kill to be with me."

"But what if you weren't you…I mean, what if you were plain…and no one wants to be with you…then what?"

Tala raised a brow. "Well, there has to be at least _one_ person who likes me right?" Tala watched as Avalon solemnly nodded her head. "Don't worry so much Avalon; Kai's a dick he doesn't know what he's doing."

Avalon tensed and rigidly turned to Tala and let out a nervous laugh. "Haha, what are you talking about Tala? Hahaha…this has nothing to do with Kai…Hahaha!"

Tala rolled his eyes and gave her a stern look. "I'm not stupid Avalon. Just hear me out. Kai can go jump off a bridge and die for all I care and you should feel the same—" Tala watched as Avalon's face paled and looked mortified by his analysis.

"What I mean Avalon is that, he's not worth it. Don't mope around for his sorry ass. There's plenty of guys out there; so don't dwell on Kai and his idiocy. When he finally realizes what a jackass he is, it'll be too late you know? You can pay him back when you get a boyfriend who isn't like Kai—not saying that he isn't good for you, I'm just saying that he's blind right now to your feelings—but anyway…just don't worry about it…okay?"

Avalon stared at Tala for a bit and smiled. "Yeah! You're right! Kai can go soak himself in a puddle of mud for all I care or he can even slip and hit his head on a pole! Or get stung by a bee! Or—"

"Avalon..."

"Yeah"

"Those things you've listed aren't painful enough…you're supposed to pretend to kill him…not give him a bruise!"

Avalon smiled sheepishly. "I know, but I don't want Kai to die! And I don't want him to get severely hurt either, you know?"

Tala shook his head; he will never understand how her human mind works. Not even in a million years.

* * *

**TK:** Hahaha...hey readers! Long time no update huh? Well, there's some AvaxTala brotherly/sisterly fluff!! Hahaha...okay, I'll stop now.

Poor Sid...I felt kinda bad for pickin' on him in this chapter but...eh...the villians has to have at least _one_ idiot right?

Don't forget to review!!

TK


	13. Shattered

**Shattered**

'_How—did—I—end—up—in—this—predicament?'_

Avalon continued to run, the murderous rain soaking her clothes down to her flesh; mixing with the fresh rolling tears. But she didn't care, she just kept running…not wanting to look back…

--18 hours earlier--

It was late, really late. But it wasn't late enough for three certain vampires.

_THUD_

"Ow! Shit!"

"Shut it Bryan. You're going to wake up Avalon."

"Well _sorry_, but how was I to know that there wasn't ledge to stand on when your pointed head is in the way Tala!"

"Do you want to repeat that?!"

"Stop it you two! We don't need the whole neighborhood to wake up!"

The two teens 'hn' and turned away from Spenser who shook his head. Tala opened up the window and crawled in first, Bryan and Spenser followed after. Tala placed a pale finger on his lips and silently tip-toed over to the sleeping Avalon.

_Creak_

Tala froze in place and watched as Avalon turned in her bed; he let out a sigh of relief when she didn't wake up. He jerked his head towards Avalon as a signal for the other two. Bryan took his place, hanging upside down from Avalon's ceiling, while Tala crawled onto her bed and positioned himself above her, smirking in an evil manner. He nodded at Spenser who let out a sigh.

"I don't know about this you two."

"Just do it!" Hissed both Bryan and Tala. Spenser shook his head and began to shake Avalon awake.

"Hey Pinkie, wake up! Avalon wake up, hurry! This is an emergency."

Avalon mumbled a bit. "Wha—"

"No time Avalon! Come on! We've got to get you out of here." Continued Spenser in an urgent tone. Tala bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing aloud.

"Spenser? Is that you?" Asked Avalon, her voice a bit exhausted.

"Yeah! Now get up!"

Avalon yawned and pushed herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What's going—"

Avalon froze, her mind was still hazy so when she saw the cerulean colored eyes glaring back at her, recognition wasn't on her side. So the only thing she could do was scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Tala hadn't expected her to scream so loud, so it took him by surprise causing him to roll off the bed. Avalon clutched her bed sheets towards her, frightened.

"What's wrong Klutz?"

Avalon's spine went rigid. She turned her head to the front of her and paled.

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The second scream was louder than the first. Bryan, going deaf for a minute, lost his footing and landed on top of Tala, who had composed himself after the first scream, and both landed with a loud 'thud' on the ground. The boys heard running footsteps and scrambled to hide.

"Avalon!"

Mrs. Valise looked at her daughter who looked as pale as the moon. Avalon turned to her mother and tried to work her mouth into saying something, but instead looked like a fish out of water. Mr. Valise looked around and spotted the open window; he walked towards it and poked his head out.

Tala held his breath, his back was pushed against the house, underneath the window sill. If anyone decided to take a stroll at one in the morning and spotted him, they'd wonder how he was able to stick to the house without falling off.

When Mr. Valise retracted his head, Tala let out a sigh of relief. Back inside, Mrs. Valise was comforting her daughter.

"Honey, what happened?"

Avalon, still shaken up by the surprise still couldn't find her voice. Spenser, who was hiding under the bed shook his head. _I told them this was a bad idea._

"Avalon, I thought I told you to never leave your window open." Avalon turned to her father and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Uh…Uh…I'm sorry? I guess I…uh…kinda…_forgot_?"

Mr. Valise shook his head. "Just don't do it again okay?"

Avalon nodded her head. She watched as her parents walk out the door and give her one more look before gently shutting it. Avalon had to rub her eyes before she would believe what she saw. Bryan was crouching onto the door, glaring at her to not say a word. She smiled mockingly at him. When the coast was clear, the three teens came out of hiding.

"Man! That was a close one." Remarked Tala as he climbed through the window once more.

"Hn." Came Bryan's reply.

"If we were caught, this would have been both your fault." Scolded Spenser as he brushed himself off. Tala smirked and turned to Avalon who stared at them as if they were strangers.

"Well, get up Ava, we're going to Underground."

"Now?"

"No, not now, tomorrow! Of course now!" Avalon raised a brow at Bryan's sarcastic tone.

"Sheesh! Don't be a cranky pants Mister—Hey! Where's Kai?"

Tala shrugged his shoulders. "He said that he didn't feel like coming tonight."

"Oh…" After Avalon's 'oh' an awkward silence followed. The four teens just stayed in place, the three males staring at Avalon while Avalon stared at the three males.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "You just gonna sit there all day or are you gonna move your ass?"

"Okay! Okay! You could've just asked nicely!"

"Hn"

* * *

At Underground, Brooklyn was lazing around until his object of affection came into view. He scanned the group and raised a brow at not finding Kai anywhere in sight, but that was fine with him, he didn't care.

"I'll see you boys later."

Mystel, Crusher, and Garland raised their brows; where was he off to now? Mystel turned to Garland.

"Hey Garland…you've known Brooks longer than we have…What's up with him?"

Garland glanced at Mystel for a brief second and let out a sigh. "He's got the hots for Hiwatari's girl."

"Ellie? Isn't that Brooks' cousin?" Mystel scrunched up his nose in disgust. He didn't know Brooks liked his cousin like that.

"No! The other one!"

"Oh! You mean Avalon?"

"Yeah."

Crusher decided to put his two cents in. "Avalon is nice, I like her."

Mystel flashed him a smile. "You just want to bite that pretty neck of hers don't you?!"

"What? No! I mean it, she's very nice."

"Uh-huh…you're just saying that!"

"No!"

Garland rolled his eyes at the two as they continued to squabble. He followed his gaze towards Brooklyn who was idly chatting with Avalon.

_Hiwatari's not gonna like this…_

"How have you been Avalon? I haven't seen you since the party."

Avalon smiled at Brooklyn. "I've been doing great! How about you? And your cousin?"

Brooklyn's lips curved into a gentle smile. That's what he liked about her, she was so considerate. "I'm doing well, and so is Ellie, although I don't approve much of her behavior as of late."

Avalon furrowed her brows. "I thought you were okay with her dating Kai?"

Brooklyn's smile widened. "I am…let's just say…she's a bit wild right now."

Avalon giggled, she had no idea what he was talking about but it sounded funny.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Avalon nodded her head. "Yeah! But um…I don't know what to get…"

Brooklyn pushed a strand of faded pink hair behind her ear, "Why don't I help you decide?"

Avalon flushed a bit and diverted her gaze towards the floor and mumbled an agreement. Brooklyn let out a soft chuckle and enclosed her smaller hand into his larger one.

Tala watched the pair walk away, his eyes narrowing.

"You know Tala…if you continue to stare like that your face will get stuck."

Tala raised a brow at Renée. "Right…" He turned back to where Brooklyn and Avalon wandered off to.

"You're starting to act like Kai…your not in love with her too are you?"

"What?! No! I'm just looking out for her! I don't trust Brooklyn."

It was Renée's turn to roll her eyes. "She'll be fine. Brooklyn wouldn't do anything to her."

"And how would you know?"

"Because he likes her." Stated Renée in a matter-of-fact tone. Tala snorted. "That doesn't mean anything! He could be using her!"

"I highly doubt it."

"Oh! So what are you? Cupid?"

"I could be."

Tala shook his head and took a sip of his coke. He didn't want to drink anything with alcohol in it when Avalon was around. God knows that she was bound to end up in some kind of trouble. It was in her nature.

"Quit staring at them! He's not going to do anything!"

"Hn"

"Umm…how about something without alcohol?"

Brooklyn chuckled. "Okay. What would you like?"

Avalon bit her bottom lip and looked at the list. What was the drink that Kai let her try last time? She turned to Brooklyn.

"Brooks?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the drink called, with strawberries and it looks kinda like a smoothie?"

Brooklyn raised a brow. "Uh…something with strawberries huh?"

Avalon nodded her head. "Yeah! Kai let me try it once. He called it strawberry something…."

"Strawberry daiquiri?"

"Yeah! Those are so good! But can I have one without alcohol?"

"Sure." He turned to the bartender, "One virgin strawberry daiquiri please." Brooklyn turned back to Avalon who was staring at something with hard eyes. He followed her gaze and narrowed his own.

"Wait here." He whispered in her ear causing her to jump slightly.

Brooklyn approached the pair with a heated passion. He yanked Paul Daniels off of his cousin.

"Hey watch it—oh! Brooklyn, I—I…uh…see ya!" Brooklyn turned back to his cousin.

"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to quit that? You're going to get AIDs if you continue to flaunt yourself mercilessly!"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Mind your own business _Brooklyn_, I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't! Your _display_ is proof that you have no self-control! I'm not stupid _Ellie_, I know that you've been throwing yourself at random guys, Hiwatari included. But can you _at least_ have some decency and take it somewhere else! You're giving me a bad name!"

Ellie snorted and pushed Brooklyn out of her way. Who was he to tell her what to do? She wasn't seven! She was sixteen! She could do whatever she wanted to do!

Brooklyn made his way back to Avalon who gave him a look of concern. To comfort her, he gave her a smile and nodded at the drink in her hands.

"Is that the one."

Avalon nodded her head. "Yup! Thank you…"

"No problem. Sorry you had to see that, like I said…she's a bit _wild_."

Avalon nodded in agreement. What was she doing with that other guy?—Avalon couldn't help but wonder. Wasn't she Kai's girlfriend? Did they breakup? Avalon couldn't help but feel happy about the latter…but her happiness instantly drop. Even if they did break up, she still didn't stand a chance.

"Avalon?"

Avalon jumped at the call of her name. She stared up at Brooklyn who had a look of concern on his face. He placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you alright? You spaced out there."

Avalon blushed and turned her head. "I'm okay…just thinking…" She took a sip out of her drink when Tala came up to them. Tala nodded coldly towards Brooklyn, who gave him a look of indifference, and turned to Avalon.

"Come on Avalon, it's getting late."

Avalon raised a brow. "When was it ever early?!"

Tala shook his head and placed his palm on top of her head and dragged her away.

"Ah! Tala, don't do that! Bye Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn gave a small wave and watched her disappear into the crowd

On their way out, Avalon spotted Ellie heading into the girl's restroom.

"Tala."

"What?"

"I need to use the restroom! I'll be back!"

"What? Wait!"

But it was too late, Avalon had already ran towards the restroom's direction. Tala ran a hand through his hair. Didn't she know it was dangerous to just run away like that?

Inside the restroom, Avalon spotted Ellie applying some foundation onto her face. Avalon approached her and pretended to wash her hands in the sink, when she was really thinking of how to start the conversation with her.

"You're that girl…the girl Kai was talking to."  
Avalon stared at Ellie with a deer in the headlights look and nodded her head. Ellie gave her a smug look over.

"You're not very pretty."

Avalon blinked in surprised, she knew she wasn't very good looking but Ellie didn't have to down right tell her! Avalon felt the heat in her face rise. All the nervousness she felt vanished.

"You're not a good girlfriend!" Retorted Avalon…kind of lamely. Avalon mentally smacked herself.

Ellie turned towards her again and raised a brow. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it? Tell Kai?"

Avalon clenched her balled up fist and kept silent. Ellie smirked.

"Go ahead, you think he'd believe you? Why would he? I know all about you. You're the human girl that hangs out with him." Ellie took a step towards Avalon. "You're nothing but food to him. He's just using you! They all are. You think because your friends with them, they'll automatically believe everything you say? How do we know you're not secretly working for the EAA huh?"

"I—I'm not." Whispered Avalon, she was never really good with dealing with other people.

Ellie folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, so just because you say you aren't automatically means that you're not? I don't think so! You wanna know something _Avalon_."

Ellie didn't even bother to give Avalon sometime time to answer. "You're just a tool. Tala, Bryan, Spenser, and even Kai don't care about you. You're just something useful. They're just being nice to you now because they need to gain your trust, but then when your usefulness runs out, they'll just throw you to the curb or better yet, suck you dry!"

Avalon shook her head. "You're wrong…they're not like that…they're not."

Ellie let out a heartless laugh. She pushed a finger under Avalon's chin to raise her head until their eyes met.

"Am I? They won't believe any word you say. You're a human, we're vampires. We consider you humans as food. I could kill you right now, but I won't…so why don't you run along now little girl and mind your own business before you get hurt."

With that, Ellie pushed Avalon aside and headed towards the door.

"I'm still going to tell him. He has a right to know…" Avalon clenched her fist. "He as a right to know that he's dating a—a—a worthless whore!"

Ellie stopped midway and turned towards Avalon, her fangs bared. "_Excuse me_?"

Avalon swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Uh…you—you heard me!" Suddenly, Ellie appeared before Avalon, her eyes narrowed.

"You should have just walked away kid."

Avalon closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable when all of a sudden…

"Hey! Avalon! Tala's—what's going on here?"

Avalon opened her eyes and gave Renée a look of relief. Ellie backed away from Avalon and pushed pass Renée. Renée turned towards Avalon and raised a brow. Avalon gave her a nervous chuckle.

"Hehe…I wonder what's her problem!"

"Hmm…I wonder…" Replied Renée giving Avalon a curious look.

* * *

The next morning, Avalon slumped in her seat, her head hidden in her arms. Mariam and Abbey stared at their friend.

"Should we poke her?" Asked Abbey. Mariam shrugged her shoulders and poked Avalon's head. Avalon gazed at her two friends tiredly.

"Hey you two…"

"What's up with you Avalon? Why are you so tired?"

Avalon just shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Were you hanging out with them?"

Avalon's eyes shot open, she stared at Mariam with a questioning look. Mariam placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't play dumb Avalon, we know you've been hanging out with them. You always are. So, what are they, our replacements?"

Avalon sat up wide awake now. "What? No! Of course not!"

Abbey snorted. "Whatever, you don't have to lie. Let's face it, you've been spending more than half your time with them. We've never had a chance for a girl's day out! You never talk to us as much anymore!"

Avalon downcast her gaze. They were right, she had been spending less time with them.

"Look, don't feel bad; I wouldn't if I were hanging out with a bunch of hotties from Darcia high!"

Avalon cracked a small smile. Leave it to Mariam to loosen the tension. Avalon felt them take a seat by her. She looked up and was met with eager faces.

"So?" Started Mariam. "What have you been doing with all those boys, huh?"

Avalon blushed. "N-nothing bad." She replied. Mariam and Abbey went into giggle fits.

"Are you dating one of them yet?" Asked Abbey with a sly smile. Avalon flushed an even deeper crimson and shook her head vigorously. Abbey continued. "What?! You haven't asked Kai out yet! Come on Avalon, grow some back bone!"

By now, Avalon had her face covered; this sent the two girls into another fit of giggles.

Abbey was the first to stop. "But really, what have you been doing with them?"

Avalon kept silent for a while, she couldn't tell them that they were vampires. "Umm…nothing much. They take me out sometimes, or walk me home…or play pranks on me…just things friends would normally do."

Abbey and Mariam exchanged looks of disbeliefs. "Come on Avalon, we're not stupid. There has to be more!" Persuaded Mariam. Avalon shook her head. "Nope. Nothing."

"Have you gone to any of their houses?"

Avalon blushed a bit and nodded her head. Mariam gained a mischievous smirk. "Was it…_Kai's_ house?"

At the mention of Kai, Avalon's face automatically turned into a tomato.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious! What did you do?!"

If it were possible, Avalon's face would have exploded from the heat of her blush.

"N-nothing!" She stuttered.

"Oh come on! Tell us the dirty stuff!"

Avalon gaped at Abbey and Mariam. "D-d-dirty stuff! There was no dirty stuff! We just talked!"

"Right." Deadpanned Mariam. "Come on Avalon, if you're going to ditch us at least tell us some things!"

Avalon shook her head. What did they think of her? She was just friends with all of them!

At the thought of being friends with them, the memory of what Ellie had told her rang in her mind:

_He's just using you! They all are. You're just a tool. Tala, Bryan, Spenser, and even Kai don't care about you._

Avalon shook her head. She was wrong, they'd never treat so badly…right?

* * *

Later that night, Kai lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling; his eyes cold and hard. He turned over to his side and glared at the wall. The events that recently occurred just a few moments ago were still clear in his mind:

_He had been in his room the whole day, thinking…thinking about everything when one of the butlers came to tell him that he had a pink haired visitor. He immediately rose knowing who it was. When he came downstairs he found her sitting on one of the sofas._

_He cleared his throat to gain her attention._

"_What do you want Valise?"_

_She had tensed at the mention of her last name._

"_Uh…I-I-I just…wanted to talk to you."_

_His eyes hardened and he indicated with the nod of his head to follow him upstairs. Once in his room he shut the door and turned to face her, still glaring. He watched as she swallowed the lump in her throat._

"_Kai…" She started. "I just wanted to tell you that…I think…I think…I think you should break up with Ellie!"_

_She lowered her head to stare at his carpeted floor. He remained silent.._

"_I think…I think she's cheating on you—no! I know she's cheating on you! I saw her!" She raised her eyes and stared at him. He hesitated a bit at the look she gave him…it was so…sincere; but he knew better._

"_Oh really?" He replied at last._

_He watched as Avalon nodded her head. He gave her a smug smirk. "What makes you say that?" He asked, a little too harshly. He watched as her face distorted in confusion at his tone._

"_Because…because I did. She was at Underground making out with this other guy—"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Avalon turned her gaze away. Kai glared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Kai…I'm just telling you what I saw…"_

"_Well, you saw wrong!"_

_Avalon flinched that time. Kai turned away from her; he wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe that Ellie, __**his**__ Ellie had cheated on him. No. He couldn't…no matter how sincere Avalon sounded…he wouldn't believe her._

"_Leave."_

_Avalon looked up at Kai. _

"_Go! I don't want to see you ever again!"_

_He watched as she fought back the tears, something tugged painfully at his heart; but he kept his cold gaze. She turned to leave, stopping shortly,_

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry for looking out for you. I just didn't want you to get hurt."_

_Kai felt something drop to the pit of his stomach but he didn't stop her. He listened as she slammed the door. He walked over to his bed and sat down; he buried his face in his hands._

Kai sat up and chucked a pillow at the wall. He was so frustrated. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Ellie had called him up today, because he didn't show up for school, crying and saying that Avalon had told her that she was going to come to his house to warn him about her cheating on him. At first he mentally laughed at the thought about Avalon doing something like that, it wasn't like her. But then Ellie told him it was because Avalon was jealous of her relationship with him and that Avalon wanted to tear them apart. Again, he found it ridiculous, but then again…maybe not.

And when Avalon did come and tell him what Ellie told him, he just didn't know what to believe anymore. Avalon, or Ellie.

To tell the truth, he was kind of happy that Avalon was jealous of his and Ellie's relationship…but at the same time…he didn't know. It just didn't seem like Avalon to lie like that, even more so to threaten a vampire.

But Ellie did say that Avalon thought herself invincible because she was friends with other vampires…but…it didn't make any sense.

Kai let out a frustrated sigh and walked towards his window. He glanced out into the darkness, and listened as the rain violently hit his windowsill. What now?

* * *

Avalon continued to run, she didn't know if she was heading in the right direction, but she didn't care…

_Ellie was right…he didn't believe me. Is everything else she said true? Are they all using me? Do I mean nothing to them? Am I just a tool…and nothing more?_

Avalon slowly came to halt, she looked up and read the sign. _Eagle's Nest_. She was six blocks from her street. For a minute, she just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, it stopped raining. Avalon furrowed her brows and looked up, an umbrella was over her head.

"You look miserable, is everything okay?"

Avalon tensed and turned her glassy eyes towards the owner.

Brooklyn smiled gently at her. Avalon bit her bottom lip trying to fight back the tears, but couldn't. She hugged his torso and let it all out. Brooklyn, stroked her head in a comforting manner.

"Shh…it'll be alright, I'm here…I'm here for you."

* * *

**TK:** Well there you have it. It took me awhile to write it up, but it's finished...and it's long too!

Now what's going to happen? Isn't Ellie so mean? And what about Kai?! He didn't even believe her! And then there's Brooklyn...sigh This is going to be one difficult love triangle/square...Hehehe

Thank you for sticking with me! I appreciate everyone who reads this fic and takes the time to review it too!! Thank you so much!

TK


	14. Sacrifice

****

Sacrifice

It had been a whole week; a whole week to get over their stupid spat, but still…he felt completely miserable; yet, he didn't know why. It wasn't like _she_ was **his** girlfriend; so why did their argument affect him so much? It happened a week ago…besides, it's not like _she_ would take their argument seriously…right? _She_ really hadn't believed him when he said 'I never want to see you again' right? If so, then why was he so afraid to meet _her_ like he normally would at the cross section so they could walk to school together? Why was he so adamant to avoid _her_ at all cost, even forcing himself to take a longer route home? And why did he avoid every subject that involved _her_?

One word: Guilt. He felt guilty for yelling at her, for telling her off, for making her cry…for hurting her. He had already felt bad the day after but Brooklyn had to make him feel ten times as worst…

_Kai had just arrived at Darcia High; as he walked up the steps leading into the building he spotted Brooklyn leaning against the building's frame. Kai pretended to not have noticed him._

"_She wasn't lying you know." Spoke Brooklyn in a calm tone while Kai passed him._

_Kai stopped midway from reaching the handle and turned to look at Brooklyn who hadn't moved from his position from the wall. _

"_What are you talking about Kingston?"_

_Brooklyn raised his blue irises towards Kai; the chilling coldness that was emitted from them sent shivers down Kai's spine, but he stood firm. Brooklyn narrowed his eyes._

"_Short term memory lost Hiwatari? You couldn't have forgotten already since it was only yesterday."_

_Kai grunted and turned away._

"_That's it? You're just going to walk away?" Taunted Brooklyn with a sneering tone._

_Without turning, Kai replied, "Why do you care? It's not like you to get yourself involved with my affairs."_

"_True, but I just thought you should know that Avalon wasn't lying to you. If this was a normal situation, I wouldn't have even bothered to tell you that Ellie's been seeing other guys behind your back and that you're basically a laughing stock to some of the guys for not even noticing…but since this isn't a normal situation because of a __**certain someone**__, then I have no choice but to butt in."_

_Again, Kai grunted and walked into the building. To an outsider, he was the cool, calm, collected teen that everyone knew; but in truth, he was sick…sick to his stomach because he realized what a complete idiot he had been. He felt cheated, uncomfortable…and most of all pathetic…pathetic because he had to have his __**worst**__ enemy tell __**him**__ what a complete fool he had been…_

That was why he stood outside of Coral Academy for Girls; he decided that he wasn't going to have Brooklyn showing him up, he wasn't going to be a coward and run away from this situation; but when _she_ came out smiling at something her friends said, he felt like running away, hiding before she could see him or better yet, disappearing. But it was too late, her marooned haired friend had pointed him out to her; and when she turned to look at him, the smile on her face sank into a depressed frown…now he really wanted to disappear.

The only thing that he could do in a situation like this was divert his eyes, and he did so. Kai stared at the ground for what seemed like eternity; he could feel her coming closer; her sweet scent that smelt like the early morning dew filled his sensitive nostrils. He clenched his fist as her feet came into view.

Again, it felt like an eternity of silence loomed before them.

"I'm sorry…" He finally mumbled out, his gaze still not meeting hers. She made no sound; he clenched his fist even tighter.

"I…shouldn't have said those things to you…" Kai finally found the courage to raise his gaze. His crimson orbs burned into her pink ones. "I should have believed you…I'm sorry."

Avalon just continued to stare at him, her face devoid of any emotion; for a split second…Kai felt that he was too late, that she wouldn't accept his apology. That is, until her lips curved into a sweet smile and a giggle escaped from her lips. Kai felt the atmosphere around them loosen up. His gaze softened.

Avalon turned away from him and walked a few paces away before she spoke.

"That still doesn't mean I forgive you, you know."

Kai tensed a bit, but she didn't notice. With her back still turned to him, she continued.

"You gotta make it up to me. You did leave me running in the rain crying."

At that, Kai felt a tug at his heart. Avalon did a 180 and finally faced him, her eyes shinning with delight. She pointed her pointer finger at him and flashed him a grin.

"You have to promise to stop avoiding me okay? If you do that then I'll forgive you."

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his lips from curving into a lopsided smile. He'd do more than that, he didn't feel that promise was enough to pay for all the suffering he caused her.

"It's a deal." _And more…_ He promised to himself

Avalon's smile widened. She was glad that they were friends again. "Well, come on Kai! Since we're friends again, you've got to walk me home! You haven't done that for a whole week!"

Kai rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was quiet for some time until Kai decided to break the silence.

"I broke up with Ellie."

Avalon turned her eyes towards him and tilted her head a bit to one side. Kai ignored her. "That guy you saw her with wasn't the only guy she had been seeing behind my back."

"Oh…" Was the only thing Avalon could do to reply. She heard Kai sigh beside her.

"I was so stupid. She was practically seeing every male at the school besides a select few. I was so blind, I ignored everyone who told me I was making a mistake…but I didn't listen; I don't even know why. I got into a stupid fight with my three best friends that I've known since I was kid because of her and…" Kai halted and turned to Avalon, his eyes softening immensely. "…and, I almost lost someone who means a lot to me."

Avalon flushed scarlet and turned away so Kai wouldn't see. "Oh, well…at least you didn't right?"

Kai chuckled lightly. "Right."

"Well, come on! Standing here all day won't get me home!" Avalon grabbed hold of Kai's arm and pulled him along. Avalon smiled secretly, Brooklyn was right…everything would turn out okay…

_She had cried all her tears out on Brooklyn while standing under his umbrella; but not once did he complain, he just stood there allowing her to let everything flow out. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. _

_Brooklyn brushed away the few remaining tears. "Feel better?" He asked in a gentle and soothing tone. Avalon sniffed and nodded her head, trying to dry her eyes on her wet sleeve. _

"_Now, who were you shedding those tears for Avalon? And please don't tell me it was Kai, he's not worth your tears."_

_Avalon blushed and looked away. She heard him sigh._

"_I see…do you want to tell me what happened?"_

_Avalon was silent for some time. _

"_I was just telling him what I saw at Underground…and…and…he…he told me that he never wanted to see me again. He was so angry with me Brooklyn, what did I do wrong?"_

_Brooklyn placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face until they made eye contact._

"_You did nothing wrong. Nothing. Don't let what Kai said get to you. Give him time, he'll soon realize what an idiot he is, and when he does…everything will be…okay…"_

"_Promise?" She whispered. Her eyes full of sorrow. Brooklyn flashed her a gentle smile._

"_Promise."  
_

* * *

"Mike, Ariel gots the results from the investigation."

"Good." Replied Mike, his backside facing Sid. Mike scanned the crowd of people below from his building window.

"Aren't cha gonna take a look at 'em? They're the kinda proof that we needs in order to kill 'em all!"

Mike smirked and turned to Sid. "Really? Then lead the way."

Mike followed Sid down the winding hallway and into the second to last door on the right. Upon entering, all Mike could see was red, and the many photographs that were hanging dry. At the end of the room stood Ariel, her back facing them; she was bent over examining a picture.

"What do you have for me Ariel?"

Ariel turned and smiled at Mike. "Plenty."

"Let's see them." Commanded Mike with a bit of anxiety behind the calm demeanor. Ariel stepped aside and showcased the taken photographs.

There were snapshots of three human figures with bat-like wings landing on a windowsill. Another had someone sticking to the side of the house, under a windowsill; the horns on his head gave him a demonic look.

Mike narrowed his deep blue eyes. "Why can't I see their faces?" He turned sharply to Ariel and Sid, his teeth bared.

"Well, you see…_Sid_ over here—" Ariel glared at Sid, "—didn't bother to get closer so the moon could shed some light."

Sid let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry Mike, I just didn't want ta get caught. But I think those things in the pictures are the same boys that that Avalon chick hangs 'round."

Mike turned back towards the picture; he scratched his chin as he analyzed them more thoroughly.

"If so…than that means she's been targeted…or worst, she could be one."

"But she looks like a normal human to me boss."

Mike glanced at Sid. "Of course fool, all vampires look like normal humans. We'll have to test her…bump into her somehow…and secretly test her…if she doesn't react, than she hasn't been converted. But the other teens, we need to test them as well."

Mike turned back to the pictures. "We don't know for sure if that truly is them. They could be anyone; maybe she and her family were targeted as the next meal."

"Oh yeah!" Exclaimed Sid all of a sudden. Ariel and Mike turned to their slower member.

"I just remembered somethin' Mike. I heard her scream really loud! That's why that there demon is hanging under the windowsill. In fact, I heard her scream twice!"

Ariel's face showed visible signs of irritation. "And you just tell us now!"

"Hey! No need to get mad Ariel, I just remembered!"

"You are such an idiot! I swear you have the memory span of a fish!"

"Hey! Don't go insultin' me like that!"

As the pair argued, Mike swam deeper into his thoughts. _If she screamed, then that means she didn't know them…meaning they weren't the males…or she screamed because she just discovered that they were vampires…if she did encounter vampires, like the picture shows…then that means she could already be one. Or, they just let her be…no. Impossible, they wouldn't just let her free, unless they erased her memory of her ever meeting them. I need to know._

"Sid." Sid turned to Mike. "Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened next?"

"Uh…" Sid went into what seemed like a thinking pose. "I don't think so; I think I left after the second scream to report what I got."

Mike rubbed his temples; he should have just let Ariel have the assignment. "I see. Then, we'll just have to find out ourselves. We can't go into the offensive until we know for sure."

"Right." Replied both Ariel and Sid.

* * *

"You know…you didn't _have_ to come with me Kai."

"Hn."

Avalon rolled her eyes as she grabbed a bag of apples and placed them into the cart that Kai was strolling.

"It's not safe for you to go alone."

"I know…but _you_ didn't _have_ to _volunteer._"

"Hn."

Avalon giggled and turned to Kai. "Can't you say anything else besides that Kai?"

"Hn."

"You're so weird."

Avalon was expecting another 'hn' but when she didn't receive any she turned towards Kai to question him only to find him glaring straight ahead of him. Avalon turned towards the direction of the glare to find herself staring at the approaching EAA member, Mike.

"Hello Miss Valise!" Mike glanced at the shopping cart and at the glaring Kai before turning back towards Avalon. "Fancy running into you again; have you changed your mind about vampires?"

Avalon didn't even flinch. She just smiled at Mike. "Nope. I still believe that they don't exist."

Mike smiled at her. "I see, I guess the hardcore evidence is what you need right?"

Avalon's smile widened. "Sure, why not?"

Kai stared at Avalon wondering what kind of game she was playing.

Mike nodded his head and looked at the items to his right; he smirked as he spotted something. "Then I guess I need to get that evidence fast then right?" He joked around as he picked up a small pack of garlic, watching the pairs reaction. Avalon just smiled sweetly at him while Kai kept his gaze on the garlic for a fraction of a second longer before diverting his gaze back to Mike who held it with an evil glint.

Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I just came to grab some garlic; Ariel is making her famous pasta."

"Well, you better not keep her waiting." Replied Avalon still smiling; Mike returned the smile and slowly passed her, purposely, watching the way Kai's body tensed as his body made slight contact with the garlic.

When Mike was away from earshot, Kai turned to Avalon with a serious look.

"Hurry up Valise, you could be in danger."

Avalon furrowed her brows at Kai, taking notice at his pale state. "Kai? What's—"

"Not now, just hurry."

"Well, this is all; we can go now if you want."

Kai looked behind him to find Mike staring their way. "Good. Let's go."

All the way to Avalon's house, Kai continued to look behind them to see if they were being followed.

_How could I be so careless? I should have just acted indifferent…why did I tense up like that. I've completely blown our cover; that bastard…he planned it. But how? Was I suspected from the very beginning?_

Kai glanced at Avalon who was walking a bit ahead of him. _I've placed her in harms way…_

"Kai?"

Kai looked up at Avalon; she gave him a quizzical look. "Is everything alright? You seem…out of it…"

Kai glanced back for a second. "It's just…I think that Mike guy suspects that I'm a vampire."

Avalon stopped momentarily and stared at Kai with bulging eyes. "H-h-how?! I didn't tell anyone I promise!"

"I know. It's my fault; I kinda tensed up at the touch of garlic."

Avalon raised her brow. "Are you allergic to garlic?"

Kai rubbed his temples. "Avalon…What am I?"

Avalon furrowed her brows. "…A boy…"

Kai let out a sigh. "What kind of boy?"

Avalon's face turned a bright shade of pink as she answered, "A…good-looking boy…"

Kai smirked, that wasn't what he was asking for but it kind of works. "What kind of good-looking boy?"

"Um…a good-looking…oh…"

Avalon finally understood what he meant. She hid her face in her hands. She went through all that embarrassment for something so simple.

"Exactly. You need to be careful. Don't go anywhere without one of us, understand?"

Avalon nodded her head. The pair had finally reached Avalon's home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a distant look in his eyes as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and heading home. Avalon slowly lifted a hand to touch the tingling sensation where his lips previously were. With a small smile Avalon hurried inside. Things were working out way better than before!

* * *

"Mike, what are we going to do to lure them out?" Asked Ariel. Mike kept silent and continued to look down amongst the crowd.

"I only know of one way…but it could be dangerous."

"What?"

Mike turned his head towards Ariel. "We kidnap Miss Valise."

* * *

The next day, Kai trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. He let out a yawn before grabbing a glass and pouring it with orange juice.

"Sir."

Kai grunted at the butler and took a sip of his drink.

"You do not have school today. Darcia High is closed down until further notice."

Kai nearly choked. "What?"

"I was told by Master Boris to inform you, while he informs the rest of the student's parents."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Master Boris believes that we have been discovered."

Kai tensed. He knew it. He clenched his glass; this was his fault.

"Master Kai."

"What is it?"

"Master Voltaire told me not to allow you to wander off; even to visit Miss Avalon."

Kai sneered. Since when did he ever listen to his Grandfather? "Hn." Kai made his way pass the butler but no closer to the door did he go until he was stopped.

"I'm sorry Sir. But Master Voltaire believes that you should stay home. It is for your own safety."

Kai bared his fangs, before he could do anything the door suddenly swung open to reveal Monet panting with a concerned look.

"Kai—you—have—to—hurry—Avalon—she's—she's—she's gone!"

Kai felt everything stop. _She's gone…  
_ _How could I have been so careless? They took her! They took her because of me…this is my fault. _

* * *

The pair continued to run towards Avalon's home. It wasn't hard to pick out since there were police cars everywhere. Kai spotted Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and even Renée amongst the crowd.

"TALA!" He called out; Tala turned and gave him a quick nod. Monet and Kai halted next to them.

"What do you know so far?"

Tala grunted. "Let's go somewhere else."

Kai nodded and the group of teens wandered a few feet off. Tala then turned to Kai.

"There seemed to be a struggle in her room—"

"Where were her parents?"

Tala shook his head. "They went out for a bit. And when they came back, Avalon was already gone."

Kai clenched his fist. He should have been there. "Then what?"

"The cops can't find any fingerprints. So they have no lead." Responded Bryan with a sneer as he glanced back at the crowd. "But we already know who it was. It was those damn EAA members."

Kai looked at Bryan. "I knew it. Fuck! This is my fault."

The gang turned towards him. Tala knitted his brows. "What do you mean it's your fault? You couldn't have known about this Kai."

Kai ran a hand through his hair. "We met with one of the EAA members yesterday at the supermarket. I think he knows about us. I kinda gave it away when he brought the garlic close enough that I was visibly affected."

Renée raised a brow. "What? That shouldn't have affected you as much, not unless you've…" Renée's face changed into a darker one. "You've stopped feeding haven't you? Kai! You know that you can't just skip a meal; we half-breeds need to feed at least two to three times a month!"

Kai clenched his fist. Renée gave him a concerned look. "How many times Kai? How many times have you skipped?"

Kai turned away. "A whole month."

"What?!" Yelled the group.

"Shit. No wonder you've been skipping school like crazy. Come on, we've got to head over to the storage room. We need to get you a bag right now." Commented Tala grabbing hold of Kai's shoulder. Kai shook him off.

"No! We need to find Avalon."

"We can't do that if you're weak Kai. You may look strong now, but that lack of blood will kick in sooner or later. You know that." Argued Tala. Kai let out a sigh.

"Fine."

"Good." Responded Renée. "Kai, your Grandfather keeps a stash down in the meeting grounds right?"

Kai nodded his head.

"Then we'll grab some on our way to the meeting."

Kai raised a brow. "What meeting?"

Monet cocked her head to one side. "Didn't you know we had a meeting? That's the whole reason school's out…but the meeting's for adults **only**, but we're going to eavesdrop anyway."

Kai shook his head. "Then we better hurry."

The group of teens took off.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, Avalon sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her head buried in her arms.

She heard footsteps approaching her but she didn't bother to acknowledge the person.

"Come Miss Valise, do not fret; we'll let you out once we apprehend your _friends_."

Avalon made no sound. Mike let out a sigh.

"I know this seems harsh but it's the only way. I'm sorry I have to do this Miss Valise, I truly am."

He opened the jail door and placed a tray of food in front of her.

"Eat up Miss Valise; I don't want you to get sick from lack of nutrients. And please understand that I'm only trying to help you."

With that Mike left Avalon to herself once more.

* * *

**TK:** Well, that was earlier than expected...but what can I say...I was on an What I Need inspiration buzz!  
Seems like the EAA found out about them...what's gonna happen to Avalon?  
It's one problem after another, but at least they made up right? And Ellie's been booted out!  
Now what?  
Stay tuned and don't forget to review!!

TK


	15. Wanting

**Wanting**

Silence

That's all there was…silence. Well, except for the occasional _whoosh_ of the wind ruffling the dead leaves that littered the ground of the old forgotten cemetery, located in the far reaches on the outskirts of town.

The dead silence was soon interrupted by the rhythmical beating of wings that began to descend towards the cemetery grounds.

Six pairs of feet landed simultaneously without making a sound. Those exact pairs began to walk, to others it seemed as if they were gliding, towards some unknown destination.

Each person adorned no expression; eyes looking straight ahead, lips curved into a small frown…they all seemed to look pass everything and yet…stare at nothing.

The group soon arrived at a house monument that held no doors on either side; instead it held a small quote where the door should have been.

"_Living for eternity is like waiting for death"_

Tala approached the cemented house, Roman columns held up the tattered roof. He then outstretched his left palm and gently pushed a certain piece of the wall back. Soon after, the small square gave way and revealed a code panel. Again, Tala approached the panel and punched in the necessary numbers with quick, pale, long fingers.

The wall that adorned the quote began to gain a frame around itself; it then was pushed back by some unseen force and slid behind the back of the other wall. Without saying a word, the teens entered.

* * *

Ariel watched as Mike examined his hand in the light of the sun.

"Do you think it hurts?" He asked randomly. Ariel knitted her brows. "What do you mean?"

"You know, does it hurt to be burned by the sun…"

"I assume it would, why?"

Mike side glance at Ariel with a malicious glint in his eyes that disappeared too soon for the said girl to notice. "I want to expose them…**all** of them. I want to see the pain etched onto their faces, I want to hear them scream in agony…I want them to beg for mercy…"

Mike trailed off and placed his forehead on the cool glass, eyeing the people down below.

"Most of all, I just want them dead."

* * *

"Let us go!" Yelled Monet while shaking the bar violently; they had been ambushed the moment they stepped into the hideout. She knew something was up when they didn't find anyone discussing things. **This** was the place where meetings were usually held!

"Ugh! Let us go already!"

"I'm afraid…I can't allow that." Spoke Voltaire as he emerged out of the shadows; an amused expression carved onto his usually stoned feature. He eyed the teens and stopped at Kai who had his head down, weakened from the lack of blood.

"What's wrong with you boy?!"

Tala glanced at Kai and decided to be his spokesperson. "He's weak Sir." He glanced at Kai once more before continuing. "He hasn't been feeding at all this month."

Voltaire snorted and sneered at his grandson.

"Do you believe that if you did not feed you'd survive boy?! Are you stupid?! You may be part human, but you still have that vampire urge that you need to maintain and satisfy! Go grab him a bag!"

He yelled the latter to a guard that was nearby. Voltaire then turned back to Kai.

"If you wish to be fully human boy, that dream is farfetched. You are what you are and you must be proud!"

With that Voltaire left the teens to sit around and do nothing. The guard soon came back and threw the bag at Tala who handed it to Kai who did nothing with it.

"You've got to drink man. When we get out of here, how are you to bust Avalon out if you can't even hold your head up?"

Kai made no sound or indication that he heard Tala. Tala let out a sigh.

"Look, I don't know what's up with you but just hear me out. If you don't feed you could put Avalon in danger." Tala watched from the corner of his eyes to see if there would be any reaction, which there was. Kai made a small twitch at the sound of her name. Tala smirked and stared at the ceiling.

"So unless you want to accidentally bite her neck, I suggest you drink that or else I'm going to have to force you to stay here while we go rescue Avalon."

Kai lifted his head and stared at Tala.

"I'm serious man!"

Kai leaned his head back onto the stone wall. He raised the bag towards his face and watched the crimson liquid move with every small movement he made. With a sigh, he lifted the bag towards his face and extended his fangs; taking a bite on the bag and drinking up its contents.

Just as he was finishing up his cell phone rang. A familiar tune played, so familiar that he got rid of his empty blood bag and fished his cell phone out. AVALON VALISE was spread across the screen. Kai narrowed his eyes and cautiously placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hello…"

It was silent for a while on the other line.

"_Why hello Kai! It's been a while since we've last seen each other, how are you doing?"_

Kai gritted his teeth. "Where is she Mike?"

"_Ha-ha. To the point as always, so I'm guessing you heard the news; but do not fret, she's perfectly safe and sound…in fact, she's sitting in front of me right now…"_

"Let me talk to her!" Demanded Kai with a little edge to his voice. Mike chuckled on the other line. He heard shuffling and then Avalon's hesitant voice.

"_Kai?"_

Kai let out a breath of relief, his eyes softening immensely. The others watched from their position on the wall, listening carefully to everything being said.

"Hey idiot…seems you can't do anything without me can you? I leave you so you can sleep and yet you can't do that without getting kidnapped." He joked. He heard her laugh on the other line. How he missed her already.

"_Kai…don't come okay?"_ All trace of the former humor gone.

Kai's eyes hardened. "Don't talk nonsense. I'll be there to get you out alright? Just hang tight for me."

"_No! I don't want you or the others to come…I don't want to put you guys at risk. Besides, everything's alright! Mike hasn't done anything to cause me harm so no need to worry!"_

"Just shut up Avalon, we're coming no matter what you say! And besides, he could hurt you later!"

He heard shuffling again.

"_Well, I think that's enough. You know she's alive so now if you want it that way, I suggest you listen, __**very**__ closely."_

Kai clenched his jaw.

"_One of my men will be at the cross intersection of Willow and Nocturnal, the place you and Avalon usually meet. He will be waiting for __**you**__ and __**only**__ you. Be there by midnight or else."_

And again…silence. He had an hour left…

Kai lowered his cell, his eyes cold and fierce. He glanced at Tala and the latter nodded. They both stood up and approached the bars.

"Hey!" Called out Kai. They guard turned and before he could do anything else, he fell limply to the ground; Bryan standing behind him with a proud smirk.

Kai grunted and held onto the bars and began to push them apart. His Grandfather must be stupid or something to think that something like this was going to hold them back. But then again, his Grandfather didn't know that he gained the superhuman strength that the vampires possessed.

With one last look at the guard the teens headed off.

* * *

Mike shut the phone off and turned towards Avalon.

"How long do you think it will take?" Asked Mike; Avalon diverted her eyes.

"It doesn't matter…they won't come…they shouldn't."

Mike let out a loud laugh. "Yes, but they will. They are too attached to you; they feel it necessary to come."

Avalon stared at Mike, "They don't know where I am…you never told them."

Mike smirked. "True. But I don't need to. I think at least one of them knows."

* * *

"Kai! Do you even know where they're keeping her?!" Yelled Renée. The males stopped and turned towards her. Renée rolled her eyes, typical male.

Kai grunted and turned his eyes forward. "No…but…something's telling to head this way…"

Renée rubbed her temples. "Are you kidding me? What are you, psychic?! We could be running around in circles for all we know!"

Kai glanced at her and began walking again. "You can do whatever you want, but I'm heading this way. I **know** she's this way."

The others watched as Kai headed off. Bryan and Spencer glanced at each other and gave a nod before following after Kai. Renée let out a sigh and turned to Tala.

"Are you going?"

Tala smirked. "Nope. I have _other_ businesses to tend to, but I'll meet you guys there." And with that, Tala took off in a new direction.

Monet began to run after Kai.

"Wait! You're going to?!" Asked Renée. Monet smiled and nodded her head. "But he could be wrong!"

Monet's smile widened. "I highly doubt it."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Monet shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…but it's just…" She stared after the teens that were beginning to look like tiny specks. "…it's just…there's something about those two—Avalon and Kai—that I can't put my finger on. I just know he knows what he's doing. I can't explain it."

Renée shook her head and raised her hands in a defeated manner. "Fine. But if we get lost I'm blaming both **you** and Kai."

Monet let out a chuckle before the two set off in a blurring dash to catch up with the others.

* * *

Avalon stared at the ground of the cellar floor. Why did bad things always happen to her? She was already clumsy, couldn't that have been enough?! She could handle tripping on thin air, walking into poles, always watching on the sidelines because she always managed to injured herself and one person during gym…why couldn't it just stop at that?

Why did she have to get tangled into a web with dangerous spiders?! Why couldn't she be normal?!

But then again…she wouldn't have met Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Renée, Monet, Brooklyn…and Kai.

_Kai_…

Avalon shook her head and became alert when she heard approaching footsteps. She looked up and was met with Mike.

Mike flashed her a smile.

"How are you doing Miss Valise?"

Avalon turned away.

"Aww, don't be so cold. Everything will get better soon."

"Why do hate them so much? What have they done to you?"

Mike's eyes hardened. "They've done plenty."

Avalon turned towards Mike and gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" She asked when he didn't continue.

Mike let out a sigh and stared passed her.

"They exists Miss Valise. Isn't that valid reason?"

Avalon narrowed her eyes. "No."

Mike gave her a small half smile. "I don't expect you to understand, because you weren't there all those years ago. All ten years ago. Where everything changed…and it wasn't for the better. All those people they killed, do you think it was right?" His tone became bitter at the end. Avalon stared at him for a while before turning away.

"No…" She whispered. "But that doesn't mean you can use that to justify your reason to kill them…they've done nothing to you."

"On the contrary, they've done more damage to me than you'll ever know! They made me what I am today! The person that is standing in front of you! This"—He pointed at himself—"is what I am…all because of them!"

Avalon furrowed her brows. "I don't…I don't understand."

Mike took a deep breath and composed himself. "I know you don't Miss Valise, and I don't expect you to…ever." Mike started for the door.

"What are you going to do to them?!" Yelled Avalon through the metal bars. Mike turned back towards her.

"That's a very good question Miss Valise. Well, to simply put it…I'm going to kill them." Mike held out a small gun.

Avalon smirked, eyeing the gun. "They're invincible. You'll never succeed."

It was Mike's turn to smirk. "Again, I have to contradict you. I will succeed. You see Miss Valise, this gun"—Mike examined the gun with false curiosity—"isn't a normal gun. It contains a dart, a dart that's full of garlic juice. One shot with this thing means…" Mike grinned maliciously while purposely trailing off. "And if they were shot multiple times…" Again he trailed off, watching Avalon's gaze hardened; her small hands turning white as she fiercely gripped the metal bars.

A resounding _boom_ echoed throughout the building. Mike and Avalon met each other's gaze.

"It seems they have finally arrived Miss Valise."

* * *

Leaning on the wall between Willow and Nocturnal Street, Sid rubbed his arms to gain some warmth.

"Man, why do I gotta do this? Why couldn't Mike send Ariel? She never does nothin'." Sid shivered visibly while taking a quick glance at his watch. A minute till midnight. A silent whistling caught Sid's attention. Sid quickly turned around but saw nothing. He shifted uncomfortably. He glanced sideways before staring straight ahead.

Again, he heard the faint whistling. He pursed his lips and shuffled a bit, the whistling grew louder. Sid furrowed his brows and immediately tensed. He swallowed down the lump that began to form in his throat. Slowly, he turned around and gasped.

Covered by the shadows, Tala approached Sid. His hands in his pocket, his crystal orbs intensified by the moonlight, and his feet somehow staying glued onto the wall, his body completely erect sideways.

Sid stood frozen for a fraction of second; the effect of the moonlight not only intensified Tala's eyes but portrayed him as a menacing demon sent from the pits of Hell. Sid moved back and he fell onto the cold cement floor, gasping for his voice.

Tala smirked.

"Don't be afraid…" He whispered in a foreboding tone. "…it won't hurt **too** much…" Tala let out a deep, dark chuckle before closing the gap between him and Sid…

* * *

Kai continued to run through the dimly lit hallway, his eyes quickly scanning his surroundings.

_Where is she…?_

Kai passed the double door that lead to the basement, halting only a few feet ahead of it. He turned and slowly approached the door. He narrowed his eyes and pushed the door open, quickly vanishing behind it.

* * *

"SHIT!" Screamed Bryan as he pulled out the miniature dart that was imbedded in his arm. But before he could examine the dart, a jolt of pain ran up and down his arm, temporary paralyzing it for a few minutes. Bryan closed his eyes and squeezed his arm. He dropped down onto his knees, the pain slowly intensifying with each passing second until it completely disappeared. Bryan gasped for air, falling onto his back, panting heavily. He wiped the sweat that had formed during the event and had begun to roll down his pale face. He stayed like that for a few minutes before slowly getting up. He spotted the dart and brought it toward his nose and sniffed it.

His face distorted with disgust from the smell. Bryan scrunched up his nose and threw the dart away.

"Gross! Garlic!"

"Bryan!"

Bryan turned towards the office door to find Monet, Renée and Spencer standing outside.

"What's wrong?" Asked Monet as she cautiously entered the office.

Bryan snorted. "Nothing. But it seems the EAA has a few weapons up their sleeves. See that dude"—Bryan pointed to corpse that lay behind a desk. "He shot me with dart filled with garlic juice before I killed him."

Spencer narrowed his eyes. "Garlic juice?" He questioned.

Bryan nodded his head. "Yeah. It was pretty painful. I thought I was going to need to rip my arm off if the pain didn't subside."

"That bad?" Asked Spencer as he stared at the corpse. Again, Bryan nodded. "Pretty much. But it went away after a minute. But it still hurt like Hell."

Spencer turned towards Bryan with a knowing look. Bryan raised a brow.

"If it affected you that bad…think what it could do to someone who doesn't have our partial immunity…or someone who is in a weakened state…"

Bryan, Monet and Renée stared at Spencer for a while before a dawn of realization hit them.

Kai.  


* * *

"AHHH!" Screamed Kai as his back hit the ground.

"KAI!" Screamed Avalon, she moved to go to him when his hard gaze stopped her.

"Don't! Go! The others…they're upstairs…go…" Kai flinched a bit as the garlic swam in his veins. When he looked back towards Avalon, she was already gone. He let out a sigh of relief which was quickly turned into a muffled screamed. He painfully lifted his left hand and pulled out the two darts that were stuck onto his right arm. He let out a gasp as jolts of pain continued to convulse through his arm.

Mike let out a low chuckle as he watched Kai struggle on the floor to get up. "Might as well stay down Kai…" He shot another dart, this time on his left leg. Kai let out another scream, his left arm trying to grab onto something. He began to sweat heavily; his whole body was covered with perspiration.

"Tch, tch…You're much stronger than I anticipated. But I wonder…" He glanced at the still Kai; his ragged breathing was the only indication that he was still alive. "I wonder…will you survive if I shot this at your…_heart?_"

Kai tried to get up, he couldn't let some _human_ defeat him. He was better than that, stronger even. But none of his arms or legs moved.

_Move…Move…Move damn it! Move!_

He screamed in his head, but nothing. Was this it? Was it over for him?

"Good-bye Mister Hiwatari, it was pleasure meeting you…" Before Mike could squeeze the trigger, something heavy collided with his head; sending him sprawling to the ground unconscious.

Kai opened his eyes a bit; a blurry image of pink was standing a few feet away from him.

Avalon stared wide eyed at the fallen Mike, a metal pipe in hand. Kai's groan diverted her attention; she quickly dropped the pipe and ran to Kai's side.

"Kai! Kai!" She lifted his head onto her lap; she brushed his bangs back a bit. Kai slowly opened his eyes, his vision still blurry.

"I…thought…I…told you…to…leave…" Avalon had to lower her head in order to hear him. Kai let out another small groan. Avalon slowly placed his head on the cemented floor and crawled towards his legs and pulled out the dart, causing him to let out another gasp.

"Sorry…" She mumbled. She crawled back towards Kai and glanced down at him, afraid to touch him and cause him pain.

The building began to shake. Avalon frantically looked at Kai. "Kai! You need to get up! The building's going to collapse!"

Kai slowly turned his head to the side. He had no strength left to lift a finger, let alone lift his whole body.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later…" He croaked out. Avalon shook her head. "No…you're lying…"

Kai let out a painful chuckle. "Don't be stupid…I'll catch up with you…promise…" But he knew he wouldn't, that his promise was hollow. But he needed to do whatever it took to get Avalon out of there.

Again, Avalon shook her head. "You're lying again. I'm not stupid Kai! I know you're hurt. If I leave you…you won't follow me…"

Kai let out a soft sigh, he couldn't feel the pain anymore; in fact, he couldn't feel anything at all. His whole body had become numb; the pain was too much for his body to handle.

"Just go Avalon…"

"No!" The tears began to fall from her eyes. She tried to push them back, to stop them from falling, but they wouldn't.

The building shook again.

Kai lifted his head, the only thing that was still capable of movement. When he couldn't move anything else, he dropped his head back. He turned towards Avalon. Mustering up his meanest glare.

"Get out of here now! That's an order Avalon!"

Avalon shook her head again. "I'm not going to leave you…"

Kai closed his eyes. "It's over for me Avalon, get out of here. You're just wasting your life! Get out while you still have the chance!"—Avalon continued to be obstinate and shook her head.

"I can't fucking move Avalon! Can't you see that?! And with your scrawny arms, I highly doubt you can carry me! Unless you've been hiding some inhumanly strength from me!" He yelled, getting frustrated with her.

Avalon bit her bottom lip. "I can't…I can't leave you…"

"You have to damn it!"

Kai flinched back. The building shook again, debris falling around them. "Please, Avalon…go…"

"No."

Kai turned to her and shook his head. "You're so stupid you know that?"—He turned his gaze back towards the ceiling.—"Tala was right…I'm useless. I'm not strong enough to even lift a finger…I'm pathetic…"

"No your not!"

Kai let out a small chuckle and closed his eyes. So this was it huh? He was going to die, and the girl he was trying to save was going to die with him…what nice ending.

"If only I hadn't stopped feeding…" He mumbled to himself, not expecting Avalon to have heard him.

"You stopped feeding?" She asked.

Kai turned towards her, his lids seeming to feel heavy now. "Yeah…" He whispered. He closed his eyes a bit, his vision blurring once more.

"So…if you feed…then you'll be able to get out of here right?"

"Yeah—" Kai snapped his eyes open and stared at Avalon who held a concentrated look. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't even think about it, I'm not going to do it!"

Avalon gave him a pleading look. "But then, you'll be able to get out!"

"No."

"Please?" She begged, gathering her hair up in one hand and lowering her exposed neck towards his lips. "Hurry!"

"Avalon…I could kill you…" He whispered; the thought of killing her pained him.

Avalon smiled at him. "No you won't. I trust you. Just don't turn me into one okay?"

Kai's eyes softened. "Avalon…" He whispered.

"Don't worry! I'm friends with vampires so I kind of know how this works."

Kai pursed his lips. Avalon gave him a pleading look. "Please Kai; this is the _only_ thing I can do to help…please…"

Kai let out a defeated sigh and slowly extended his fangs, he hesitated for a bit before slowly sinking his teeth into her soft flesh…

* * *

**TK:** FINALLY! I would have had this posted like...two weeks ago but my computer deleted it after I had finished! It even deleted the saved file! I was so mad...so mad that I decided not to write it again...but then I did...

So...what do you think is gonna happen next?

Man! This story is getting really fun to write! And it's all thanks to you lot! All of you are AMAZING!

Don't forget to Review!! Thanks!


	16. Resisting

**Resisting**

The loose ruble shifted and Mike emerged. He straightened himself out and glared at the figure in front of him.

Kai matched his glare; his once violet orbs now crimson from the fresh feed.

"You should have stayed down Mike." He growled, exposing his fangs. Mike smirked a bit and glanced at the half-conscious Avalon.

"If you want her to live, you better get out of here. I bet that blood of hers taste pretty good huh Kai?"

Kai snarled and held Avalon closer to him.

"…Kai…"

Kai looked down at Avalon and his orbs softened. "I'll get you outta here, I promise."

Avalon gave him a feint smile and slowly closed her eyes. She felt so exhausted. Kai glanced back towards Mike; he became barely visible because of the fallen ceiling that continued to block his path.

"What are you waiting for Kai? Do you want her to die? You came all this way to save her, yet you stand there. Is killing me more valuable than Miss Valise's life?"

Kai narrowed his eyes, and turned sharply towards the exit.

"You may have won this round Kai! But there will be others!" Mike let out a maniac laugh as the ceiling fell all around. Kai grunted and sped off at an inhumanly speed.

_10 seconds until self-destruct_

Kai growled and extended his wings, flying out threw the glass window—careful to shield Avalon from the shattering glass. At a safe, high, distance Kai watched the explosion with a solemn expression.

Avalon stirred a bit and glanced at the fire engulfed building. "Did he die Kai?"

"Yeah…he did."

"I feel…sorry for him…if he wasn't out for revenge…he could have…been a great guy…"

Kai snorted and stared at Avalon. "Not everyone is a good person Valise. You need to remember that. Now come on, you're nearly drained."

Avalon nodded and snuggled closer to Kai, allowing the darkness to consume her…

* * *

Kai sat facing his wall in his room, his suitcase ajar, clothes tossed carelessly to the side. He lowered his gaze towards his clasped hands, glaring with an intense hatred. His lips became a firm line, his brows frustratingly trying to touch.

_Knock. Knock._

"Hey Kai, Avalon's—what's going on?" Questioned Tala as he glanced at Kai's usually cleaned and organized room; he of course was ignored. Tala walked in further, closing the oak door behind him.

"Hey man, what's going on? Why do you have your suitcase out? You aren't leaving are you?"

Kai closed his eyes and let out a sigh, burying his face in his hands. "Yeah…I am. Voltaire is leading a group of his loyal peons to Europe…" Kai raised his head to stare at the ceiling as he continued, "One of his spies tracked down the main headquarter…it's somewhere there…" Kai trailed off, his eyes revealing a faraway look.

"And he's taking you with him…" Finished Tala. His look looked grave, even though he tried to hide it. They had known each other since they were babies, their parents were friends…best friends. Acknowledging the fact that they were to go their separate ways…was difficult. Tala couldn't bear to think about it. It sounded girlish, but it was true. They were brothers in a way, twins…yeah they got into fights, but isn't that what real brothers do? That was them, their whole group—Spencer and Bryan included.

"When…" Tala asked, staring at the ground.

"Tomorrow…"

"I see." Tala lifted his head and smirked at Kai. "Guess I better go home and pack huh? I'll tell Bryan and Spencer so don't worry about it!"

Kai let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Don't bother Tala, you and the guys can't come. Voltaire won't allow it. It's just me he's taking…Besides, I need someone to watch Avalon for me when I'm gone. Lord knows she's bound to attract trouble. She's like a super sized magnet for danger…" Kai trailed off, his gaze softening. Tala stared at his long-term friend.

"You plan on telling her right?"

Kai clenched his jaw. "No."

"What?! Kai! You can't just leave her like that?!"

"It's better this way."

"No it's not! What are you thinking?!"

Kai glared at Tala. Tala took a step back, his brows furrowing. "Why are your eyes red Kai? Did you…" Tala's eyes widened as he became enlightened. "That's why she's so drain…you…how?"

Kai turned away. "I was weak…I had no choice—"

"You could have killed her!"

"Don't you think I knew that?!" Yelled Kai; his eyes burning, "I knew that…so did she…I had no choice, she wouldn't leave otherwise…"

The teens stayed quiet for a while.

"How'd you stop? It's always almost impossible to…even for us Kai."

Kai let out a sigh. "I don't know…I really don't…I was afraid I wasn't going to. At some point…I just did. She tasted so good Tala—" Kai swallowed a newly formed lump. "I couldn't stop, the moment I sank my teeth into her soft flesh…I couldn't control myself. I just wanted to drink her dry…"

"Then how…"

Kai shook his head. "It was probably at the point when her nails began to dug into my flesh…or when her body began to tense…or…when her heartbeat started to become faint even for my ears…I think that's when I realized, if I didn't control myself…I would lose her…I couldn't bear it…it hurt too much…It hurt to think that I wouldn't see her anymore, feel her…"

Tala let out a small chuckle, "You've got it bad man; you've got it real bad."

Kai smirked, "You think? I thought so too…"

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"No, I can't tell her…not when I'm leaving…I wouldn't be able to leave if I did…"

"Then what's stopping you?!"

It was Kai's turn to chuckle, "I want **my** revenge Tala. I want them to pay for taking her, for causing our kind trouble."

"You think I don't want that too?!"

"It's not the same Tala…it's not the same."

"What's different?"

"Why did you come here? I know it was something about Avalon, is she awake yet?"

Tala blinked in surprised, the change of subject taking him off guard. "Uh…yeah…wait! You can't go changing the subject on me!"

Kai ignored him and walked towards the door.

"Hey!"

* * *

Avalon stared at the high ceiling, still a little drained from the episode. She turned her head when she heard approaching footsteps. Renée poked her head through, a small smile grazing her lips.

"Hey, you're finally awake."

Avalon gave her a small smile, her lips a light pink. "Yeah…how long was I out?" Her voice came out as a croak. Renée smirked and helped her sit up, handing her a glass of water.

"Three days"

"Three days?!"

Renée nodded her head.

"What about my parents?! Everyone must be so worried—"

Renée held her hand up to silence Avalon. "Don't worry about it. We called your parents, telling them we found you a safe distance away from the explosion. We brought you to Kai's house because it was closer and brought a doctor over to check you. He gave you a blood transfusion since you lost so much blood. And Voltaire didn't bother to transfer you to the hospital on 'doctor's' orders."

Avalon nodded absentmindedly, trying to soak it all in. "Kai?! What about Kai?!"

Again Renée silenced her. "He's fine. I believe he's on his way right now."

And on cue, Kai walked in; smiling softly at Avalon. Renée stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'll give you two some privacy. Don't do anything that'll strain her Kai." She glared at Kai briefly before walking out. Kai rolled his eyes and took a seat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, caressing the side of her face. She still hadn't gain her natural color back.

"Okay…still a little tired…"

Kai chuckled. "I bet…Sorry about that…I didn't mean to…"

Avalon shook her head and smiled at Kai. "It's okay."

They stayed gazing at each other for the longest time before Kai turned away. Avalon furrowed her brows.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

Kai shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He glanced at the IV bag and smirked. "They gave you a blood transfusion…"

"So I heard…"

"It was horrible."

"Really, why?" Avalon's voice became panicky.

"You smelled…_wrong_."

"Huh?"

Kai finally turned his gaze towards her. "Everyone has a different scent, normal humans can't smell it; but vampires and other supernatural beings can. So when they gave you a blood transfusion, you smelled…_wrong_…for awhile. I didn't like it."

Avalon blushed, the lost of color made it more apparent on her translucent skin. Kai smirked. "But you smell normal now." And to emphasize his point, he buried his face on the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, causing Avalon to redden even more. Kai chuckled and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. Just then the door swung open.

"Avalon! Oh…_you_."

Kai glared at the intruder. Brooklyn gave him a small nod and turned to Avalon. "How are you feeling?"

Avalon gave him a small smile. "Okay."

"That's good. They wouldn't allow me to see you until you awoke. I'm glad you're alright."

Avalon lowered her gaze, embarrassed by the heat emitting from her face. Kai on the other hand, balled his hands into fist, trying to burn holes through Brooklyn.

"Hn. You've seen her Kingston, now leave."

"Kai!"

"No, it's alright. I'm kind of in a rush; I just dropped by because I heard you were finally awake. I'll see you later Avalon." Brooklyn stared longingly at Avalon before gracefully turning and walking out the door. Avalon let out a sigh and mustered up the strength to glare at Kai.

"Why did you do that? That wasn't very nice!"

"Hn"

Avalon rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She glanced at Kai. "Kai?"

"Hmmm"

"Why are your eyes red?"

Kai tensed a bit and then slowly relaxed. "Because I drank your blood."

Avalon cocked her head to the side. "My blood makes your eyes red?"

"No. Drinking human blood in general does…and sometimes when I'm really angry."

Avalon mouthed an 'oh'; the pair fell back into a comfortable silence.

Kai suddenly stood up and walked towards the door, he paused, his back still facing her, "I better go; I'll let you rest up."

Before Avalon could stop him he disappeared behind the door. Avalon let out a sigh and sank back into her bed.

* * *

Kai stood outside the door for a few more seconds before taking quick strides back towards his room. He passed Brooklyn who was leaning against the wall.

"It's better this way, Kai. It will give you some time to cool off, to get the taste out of your system. If you stay here, you could put her in danger in the state you're in."

Kai paused for a bit, his bangs shadowing his face. "Hn"

Brooklyn let out a sigh and pushed himself off the wall, glancing one last time at Kai's retreating form.

_It's for the best this way…Even if means you might never see her again.  
_

* * *

Ellie stood from the distance watching _and_ hearing the small talk from Brooklyn. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't understand how both Kai and her cousin were so wrapped up with the human girl. She wasn't very pretty, she wasn't graceful, she got in more trouble than any of them combined…and most of all she's human. Okay, so were they, but only part of them was—but they were still strong, they were better than regular humans!

Ellie clenched her jaw. What could _she_ possibly have that she didn't? What did Brooklyn see in _her_? And most of all, what did Kai? That little bitch was the reason behind the huge humiliation that she got when Kai dumped her. Thinking about it made her blood boil…

_Ellie felt confident as she walked towards her homeroom; she had warned Kai about Avalon's "lie". She smirked thinking about it. As she entered her homeroom, she noticed that it was partly full. She raised a brow but shrugged it off. When she neared her seat, she raised a quizzical brow as her gaze landed on Tala…sitting in __**her**__ seat. _

_She stood with her arms crossed in front of him. Tala smirked and imitated her. Ellie rolled her eyes and turned to Kai._

"_Kai…Tala's in __**my**__ seat! Tell him to move!" She whined, why jutting out her lower lip. Kai glanced at her and grunted. Ellie blinked in surprised._

"_Kai!" She whined again. Tala began chuckling. "Why don't you park your ass somewhere else __**Ellie**_

_Ellie turned towards him and gave him a quick glare before walking towards Kai. _

"_Kai…why are you acting so mean to me?! What did I do?" She ran her hand part way through his hair before he brushed her off. She gaped at him._

"_What is your problem?!" She yelled. Kai turned his gaze towards her._

"_You."_

_Ellie looked taken aback. The class had become silent, intent on watching the show in front of them. "Excuse me? What the Hell did I do?!"_

_Kai glared at her. "Let's see...well, you fucked almost every male in this building."_

_Ellie pursed her lip. "You believe that little slut?!"_

_Tala pushed his chair back and was half way up when Kai's hand shot out in front of him._

"_Don't bother Tala, she's not worth it. Her blood isn't good enough."_

_The room filled with 'oh' and 'burn'. Tala smirked and sat back down. "You're right. Whores aren't good enough to make it on our list."_

_Ellie clenched her fist and glared at Kai, her fangs extending._

"_Uh-oh Kai, looks like your girlfriend wants to fight." Taunted Bryan._

"_**Ex**__-girlfriend Bryan. Get it right…well, actually, I wouldn't say girlfriend…more like a free bitch willing to get down on her knees." Kai smirked challengingly. The class gasped. _

_Ellie glanced around her, her eyes welling up from the embarrassment._

"_Looks like you made her cry Kai. You should apologize." Spencer gave Kai a fake sympathetic glance. Kai shrugged his shoulders._

"_Sorry, I only apologize to one person, but she's not in the room. Oh well."_

_Ellie fumed a bit before running out of the room; her fellow classmates' laughter following after…_

Ellie clenched her fist as she replayed the scene once more. What was worst was when **her** cousin, **her** own flesh and blood walked away from her! Choosing that stupid human's side over his own kind!

_Ellie slowly came to a halt wiping the tears from her face. Brooklyn stood in front of her, his hands in his pant pockets. Ellie stared up at him, hoping to get some sympathy or maybe a reaction of anger towards Kai for hurting her. But her hopes were crushed. _

_Brooklyn stared stoically at her, scrutinizing her mascara stained face with a pitiless expression._

"_Brooklyn…" She started, but she didn't get very far._

_His voice was pointed and cold. "Don't bother. If you're looking for pity, you're looking at the wrong person. You put this on yourself, so all you can do is wait it out. I won't help you. I know I said if Kai hurt you, I'd take care of it. But you deserve this. I told you to control yourself, but did you listen? No. And in the process of making a fool of yourself, you hurt someone who means more to me than you ever will; I can't—no, I __**won't**__ tolerate it. From now on Ellie, you're on own. But that shouldn't matter now should it? You're always telling me to back off, so now I grant you that wish."_

_Brooklyn made a sharp one-eighty. He gave her a cold glance over his shoulder. "From now on, I no longer acknowledge our relation."_

Ellie punched the wall next to her, making a small dent in it. Her own cousin abandoned her for that human. Everyone deserted her. What did that girl have that she didn't? Kai even risked his own life for her; even Brooklyn was ready to walk straight into death when word leaked out that _she_ was missing. Why _her_? What was so special about _her_? She didn't understand, she **couldn't** understand. She wasn't able to see what they saw. Why?

Did they like the whole damsel in distress thing? Was it attractive instead of pathetic? Was being a stupid klutz a turn-on for them? Did it make them feel needed? If so, she could be like that, she could _try_ to be like that. She just didn't get it…

* * *

It was late in the afternoon; Kai zipped up his suitcase and took one last look at his room. He didn't know when he'd be back. The thought caused his stomach to churn uncomfortably. He let out a deep sigh, his hand clamped around the suitcase's handle. He took another swift glance and turned towards his door.

_BAM!_

It happened so fast; it took him a while to realize who had barged into his room. When he did, he felt even sicker. He glanced softly at Avalon's pink head, her face buried in his chest. He knew she was crying because her tears were beginning to go through his shirt.

"Avalon…" He whispered. She mumbled something but he couldn't quite catch it. "You need to take your face away from my shirt Valise, I can't hear you."

Avalon slowly retracted her face from his shirt, but her arms were still clamped around his waist. Kai felt his heart drop when he stared at her tear stained face. Avalon let the tears fall silently and recklessly; she sniffed before she spoke, "How—could—you? Weren't—you—going—to—tell me?!"

Kai dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't tell you because I was trying to avoid **this**."

"So—you—were—just—going—to—let me—cry—all by—myself?!"

Kai tightened his grip on her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her enticing scent that tasted better than it smelled. "I'm sorry Avalon. But I have to go."

"Please don't…" Avalon began to control her breathing. "You can't go…"

"I have to."

"You're leaving? For how long?" She whispered it more to herself, as if she just realized what was going on.

"Hn. I don't know…"

Avalon nodded her head numbly, he was leaving her. "Will I see you again?"

"Avalon, I'm not dieing, just going away for a bit."

Avalon nodded her head again, trying to fight back the new tears. She didn't want him to go. She hadn't told him yet…but it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't return her feelings…She felt his finger under chin, lifting her face up.

"Don't cry…before you know it, I'll be back." He gazed at her with such an intense gentleness.

Avalon nodded her head for a third time; giving him a smile; and what surprised her was he returned it back, a genuine, pure, smile. They'll see each other again…someday.

"KAI!" Voltaire's booming voice ruined their small moment together. Kai glared at the door before turning back to Avalon.

"Come on." He encased her small hand in his large one and dragged her down the stairs along with his suitcase. They were greeted with the 'gang'—Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Renée, and Monet. Kai released Avalon's hand and approached the guys. Kai and Tala stared at each other in understanding.

"Take care man." Tala extended his hand out. Kai smirked and took hold of it. "I will." Tala chuckled and reeled Kai in for a 'manly' hug. Kai took this opportunity to whisper something that the others, except for Avalon, caught. "Take care of her for me. Make sure she doesn't wander off…I want her the way I left her." Tala nodded his head; he was the only one to understand the double meaning. "I will."

Kai went down towards Bryan. "See you around?"

Bryan smirked, "Don't worry; we'll still be here when you get back." Kai nodded and turned to Spencer, "I'm hoping when I return you'll talk more." Spencer rolled his eyes, but smirked anyway. Kai nodded to both Renée and Monet. "Take care."

Renée raised a brow. "I don't know what you're talking about; I'm more than capable of holding my own weight."

"Yeah, me too!"

Kai chuckled; he turned to the last person; the one he knew he was going to miss most of all. Avalon met his gaze; she wanted to turn away, afraid she was going to breakdown again.

"Take care of yourself for me Avalon. Don't go doing anything stupid you hear? I don't want to return discovering that you're in a coma because you hit one too many poles."

Avalon cracked a smile. "I'll try Kai. I won't promise you anything except that I'll try. I have a knack for things like that."

"I know…"

They stared at each a bit longer before Voltaire's voice rang towards them once more. Kai let out an agitated sigh.

"That's my cue. See you guys…later." With that, Kai turned; listening to his friends' last farewells.

"Yeah, much later man."

"Don't go dying on us you hear?"

"Take care."

"Watch yourself out there!"

"Yeah! Don't do anything stupid!"

Kai smirked and shook his head; he wanted to turn but he knew if he did, he would lose his resolve…because she would be there; her eyes pleading him to stay. And if he stared into them one last time, he knew he would too. The last thing he remembered was hearing her final whispered good-bye; which caused him to smile a second time:

"Until tomorrow Kai…I'll wait for tomorrow…"

* * *

**TK:** Yeah...I'll spare you the excuse...I think you know what happened.

So there you go...Kai's gone...now what? Well, let me tell you -hint hint-

If you got Kai's double meaning than you know what will sorta happen and then some...

Let's see, Avalon gets into another dangerous situation of course, while trying to get on with life. Tala has some problems keeping his promise to Kai because a certain someone is getting in his way...and the gang has to deal with a new enemy; a rival enemy. And along with getting into another dangerous situation, Avalon gets stuck in the middle...having to choose her vampire friends or the new enemy...

So how was that? You excited to find out who this new enemy is? Or how Tala is having problems with the promise? Do you know what Kai meant? Hehehe...

Would you like to guess any or all of the questions? (I'd like to hear your ideas...it might inspire me some more)


	17. Encounters

**Encounters**

It was snowing, although it was mid-way through February, when Avalon had walked out of Coral Academy for Girls. A month had passed since the incident with the EAA, a month since _he_ left. Avalon stared at the dissolving snowflake on her hand before letting out a light sigh; a smile dancing on her lips.

"Avalon!"

Avalon turned and waved at Abbey and Miriam. "Hey girls!"

The pair approached their pink-haired friend. "Do you want to go to the wall with us today?" Asked Abbey; brushing off a snowflake that fell on her shoulder. Avalon nodded her head.

"Good. We haven't had a decent girls' day out in a while." Scolded Miriam; placing her hands on her hips for emphasis. Avalon let out a light chuckle.

Life is good.

* * *

Tala walked smoothly across the pavement, popping a small square shaped cracker into his mouth. It had been quite peaceful lately, compared to the crazy happenings a month ago…

Tala paused in step and let out a sigh. It had been _too_ peaceful. It was as if his world did a one-eighty and now he was living differently. Tala shook his head. _You're losing it man…you've __**really**__ got to stop hanging with Avalon too long, I think she's beginning to rub off on you—Great…I'm talking to myself…_

Tala rubbed his temples to clear out his mind before continuing on his way.

Life continues.

* * *

Renée and Monet were trying on the latest designer brand clothing at the town's local mall.

"Does this shirt make me look fat?" Asked Monet as she twirled slowly around to get a better look. Renée raised a criticizing brow, her eyes scrutinizing the way the shirt fitted on Monet.

"No…it makes you look like a whale." Monet stopped and gaped at Renée who went back to rummaging through the clothes rack. Monet shook her head and marched back towards the fitting room; leave it to Renée to give it to you bluntly.

"Hey Ren." Monet received a small 'hmmm' in response. She took that response as a means to continue. "So how's that plan of yours going?"

"Don't know. Haven't implemented it yet." Monet rolled her eyes, she could at least act as if she cared.

"You need to live a little."

"Hn"

A smile grazed Monet's lips as she put on another shirt; at the same time, Renée had a smile on as well as she grabbed a red shirt and walked towards the fitting room.

Life is optional.

* * *

Bryan and Spencer sat with game controllers in their hands, their eyes glued to the flat screen TV where two male characters where fighting each other brutality.

"You hungry?" Asked Spencer, his tone devoid of any emotion. Bryan grunted in response.

"Shit!" Cursed Bryan as the screen read GAME OVER…PLAYER ONE WINS!

"Best two out of three?" Suggested Spencer, when he realized that Bryan was going to blow a socket. Again, Bryan grunted in response.

Life is a game.

* * *

On the outskirts of a town, a group of four male teens stood, taking in the peaceful scenery.

"Do you smell that?" The red head asked with a slight Scottish accent, his eyes narrowing, and his mouth curving into a snarl.

"Calm down Johnny, we don't need you to blow a fuse over a simple matter such as this." Reasoned the green haired male; a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, please be reasonable. We don't need your uncouth manners to hang on your sleeves for everyone to see. I personally would like to give my own personal first impression." Spoke the tall, violet haired male, his clothing indicating that he came from a prominent family, and his accent hinting an origin somewhere in Europe.

"Shut up Robert." Growled Johnny, emitting a low growl from deep within his throat.

"Now, now gentlemen! If you continue to act like that you'll scare all the wonderful ladies away!" The last member, a blonde, with an Italian outlook laughed aloud while wrapping his arms around Johnny and Robert's neck; receiving looks of annoyance from both males.

"Get your filthy paws of me this instant Enrique!"

"Aw! Loosen up a bit Robert! You'll get old quicker if you don't! Don't you agree Oliver?" Enrique winked at Oliver smiling at the inside joke.

The green haired teen gave the three males a sheepish smile. "I rather not get involved with your quarrel."

"Will you lot just shut up?! Come on! It's getting late, I'm fucking tired! And starving like a bitch! Can we just find a place to eat and sleep already?!" Yelled the temperamental red head.

"Humph! Why I associate myself with you, I have no idea; but I must agree with you. It is getting late and I too am hungry. Shall we?"

The males nodded their heads and followed Robert into the small town.

Life is unfair.

* * *

Avalon spun around in the bronze colored overcoat with the fur trimming on the hood. She placed a finger under her chin as she examined herself in the mirror.

Should she buy the coat? It was nice, but it was also _very_ expensive…but she liked it—no! She **loved** it. It's nice and warm; good for the chilly season.

While Avalon was deep in thought she didn't hear Abbey and Miriam yell to her that they were going to go to the other store across from their current location.

Avalon gave a nod, agreeing to buy the coat; but to Miriam and Abbey, they saw it as an indication that Avalon heard them. The pair set off, leaving Avalon in the store.

Avalon took the coat off and headed towards the cash registrar when she noticed that her friends were nowhere to be seen. She furrowed her brows and shrugged her shoulders; they were probably in the fitting room.

Avalon paid for her coat and roamed the store looking for Miriam and Abbey; when she didn't spot them, she began to panic.

_Maybe they went to a different store_. She thought as she exited out of the store and ran towards her left, missing Abbey and Miriam who was rummaging through a rack in front of the store's viewing window.

* * *

"What the Hell are we doing here again Spence?"

Bryan and Spencer roamed the mall, glancing every-now-and-then at the stores they passed by.

"I've finally saved enough money to buy the new 'Smash Bros.'"

Bryan smirked and shook his head; but his smirk instantly fell into a frown. "Shit." He cursed, looking around quickly before he was spotted.

"What are you—oh…" Spencer shook his head and stared at Bryan who didn't know what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go. "You better make up your mind before—"

"Bryan!"

Bryan cursed under his breath and turned to stare at the blue haired female in front of him. Miriam smiled as she approached Bryan; it had been a _very_ long time since they last spoke. Abbey let out a sigh as she walked beside Miriam.

"We're supposed to be looking for Avalon, not flirting with untouchable men." She murmured, thinking that she wasn't heard. Spencer let out a small chuckle and glanced at Bryan who rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Hi Miriam." Bryan spoke with less to no enthusiasm, not hiding his annoyance. Miriam pretended to act ignorant.

"Hi Bryan, Spencer; fancy meeting you two here."

"We just came to buy a game and then leave." Spoke Spencer; hoping the mention of video games would send the girls on their way.

"Really? That's nice. Well, we were just wondering if you've seen Avalon."

Both Bryan and Spencer exchanged looks before turning to the females in front of them.

"She's not with you?" Asked Bryan, a bit worried. Avalon still wasn't as graceful as a swan or at least a monkey.

Abbey let out a sigh. "She was…but she disappeared…" She mumbled something else, but neither Bryan nor Spencer was paying attention. Spencer took a deep inhale through his nose and let out a deep breath. Miriam and Abbey thought the teen was going to yell at them.

"Come on Bry, I think I know where she is."

Both males set off, leaving the females clearly confused.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Called out Miriam. Bryan turned and grunted. "We're gonna look for Avalon." And with that, the pair disappeared into the crowd before either female could blink.

"Wow…they sure move fast…" Murmured Abbey; still staring awed at the teens' quick pace.

* * *

"Really?! All the way from Europe?!"

Avalon gaped at the Italian blonde in front of her. Enrique smirked and wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders.

"Yup."

"What are you doing here?! There's nothing fun about this place!" Exclaimed Avalon as she allowed herself to be led by the blonde. Enrique chuckled, clearly loving the attention he was getting from the cute girl beside him.

"Well, we just thought about stopping by you know?"

"For how long are you staying Enrique?" Avalon tilted her head to the side as she asked. Enrique flashed her a toothy grin.

"No clue. It's up to my friend Robert…he's a grouch."

Avalon laughed; Robert reminded her of a certain someone she knew. Suddenly she lifted her head and looked at Enrique expectantly.

Enrique raised a brow, confused from the sudden change in facial expression.

"Enrique…"

"Yes my love?" Avalon grinned at the new nickname Enrique had given her. "I was just wondering…did you…did you come across someone by the name of Kai while you were in Europe?" Avalon tried not to sound too expectant, not wanting to have her hopes crushed if the answer wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Enrique furrowed his brow and scratched his chin. "Hmmm…Kai huh? Let's see…" Enrique thought about it for another minute before turning back to Avalon. "Nope! Name doesn't ring a bell, sorry love."

Avalon gave him a small smile, "It's okay…Europe is a big place…he could be anywhere…"

Enrique nodded. "Is this 'Kai' your lover?" He took an educated guess. Avalon flushed a cherry crimson and shook her head while stuttering out her denial. Enrique grinned and pinched her cheek.

"You don't need to be shy! You can tell me if he's your lover! I won't tell him you're hanging out with the sexiest man alive!"

Avalon rolled her eyes as she pried Enrique's fingers off her cheek. "You silly boy! He's not my lover! We're just friends! And don't do that! It hurts!"

Enrique laughed and let go of her cheek. "You're very fun to be with Avalon; I like you a lot."

Avalon blushed and turned away trying to hide it. Soon after, she felt Enrique tense up. She stared at him with a questioning look.

Enrique frowned and glanced around him; searching…

Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on Avalon's shoulder. Avalon furrowed her brows. "Enni? What's wrong?" He reminded her of the others when danger was close by. Enrique turned towards her and smiled. "Nothing love, nothing." Avalon narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe him one bit. But before she could speak she heard someone yell out her name.

"AVALON!"

Avalon turned and spotted Bryan and Spencer approaching her, their lips pushed back to bare their sharp fangs.

"They your friends?" Avalon turned to regard Enrique; staring at him questioningly. But his gaze wasn't on her, it was on the two fast approaching teens.

"Y-yeah…" She stuttered out; she could feel the tension radiating. Enrique finally turned towards her and grinned.

"I better go; your friends don't seem to like me around you." Avalon blinked in surprised; she turned to stop him but he was already gone. She furrowed her brows…how did he do that?

"Avalon!"

Avalon turned to face Bryan and Spencer who stood towering over her. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" She asked, giving them an innocent look. Bryan grunted and examined her with sharp eyes. Avalon felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Did that guy hurt you?" Avalon turned to Spencer and shook her head. "Good."

Avalon tilted her head. "Did it look like he was hurting me?" She asked. Bryan and Spencer exchanged quick glances.

"No. But he looked like a…player…that's all." Reasoned Spencer; silently praying that she'd fall for it.

"Oh! That's okay. Oh! He came from Europe you guys! But he didn't see Kai…I asked him—"

The guys nodded absentmindedly as Avalon rambled on and on about what she learned about her new friend.

* * *

"What?! That's bullshit! I should have gone with you!" Yelled Johnny as he came out of one of the rooms only clad in blue boxers with a towel around his neck. Oliver shook his head stirring the soup as he did so.

"It's a good thing you didn't go then, you could have blown our cover!"

Johnny grunted as he planted himself on the sofa. Enrique turned to Robert.

"So? Should we watch her? I mean, just to make sure you know?"

"Are you positive she smelled normal?" Questioned Robert from behind the newspaper. Enrique stretched a bit.

"Pretty much…except she smelled _really_ good! Like fresh flowers in the early morning…something like that."

Robert made a low 'hmmm' sound from behind the paper.

"Maybe that's why they're hanging around her!" Suggested Johnny, turning the TV. "I mean, they do feed on humans even if they're half-breeds."

"Not likely." Responded Robert, finally putting down the paper and removing his spectacles from his face. "If they were after her blood, they'd have done that already." He knitted his brows, "It doesn't add up. I've heard that the young ones tend to keep to their own kind…why have a human tag along with them?"

"Maybe they're tired of their own kind!" Suggested Oliver from the kitchen. Robert folded his arms. It didn't make sense at all; what could be their motive?

"Do you think she knows?"

Johnny and Robert turned towards Enrique who held a contemplating look. "I mean…she'd have to know right?"

Johnny grunted and returned to watching.

"Not necessarily Enrique; but that could be a possibility…but if so…why does she still hang around them? Shouldn't she be afraid? Maybe she's being blackmailed…" Robert trailed off as he went deeper into thought.

"I highly doubt it. She seems too happy to have been blackmailed. Maybe she has a lot of guts?"

"That's stupid Enrique."

"I don't hear you giving us some suggestions John!"

"Don't call me that damn it! It's Johnny! Not John, Johnny!"

"What's the difference?! It's just a shorter version!"

"Shut up! I just don't like it!"

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose as he _tried_ to drown out the pair's bickering.

"Dinner's ready!"

"FINALLY! What the Hell took you so long?!" Yelled Johnny as he jumped up from his seat and headed towards the kitchen. Enrique stared at the empty spot his argument partner was seated before he too stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"SHIT! It's hot!"

"Johnny _please_! Mind your language! You don't need to swear in _every_ sentence." Johnny mumbled a retort back at Oliver but it was muffled by the food in his mouth.

Robert rubbed his temples, trying to fight back the migraine that was seeping up. How in the world did he wound up friends with them?

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! We were both there Tala!"

Tala nodded his head and continued to pace around his room. What could this mean? Was there even a meaning behind their sudden appearance? Maybe not…maybe it was just coincidence; or maybe they were just passing by. Tala let out a sigh and plopped himself on his bed and stared at Bryan and Spencer. Suddenly, he let out a small chuckle which turned into a quiet fit of laughter which turned into a loud booming one.

Bryan, who was seated on the floor with his back against the wall, stared blankly at Tala. Spencer, who was leaning on the wall, shook his head mumbling something along the lines of 'he's finally lost it'.

Tala's laughter slowly died down to broken chuckles. He shook his head and let out a sigh, "Just leave it to Avalon to be the first to attract danger. Dang! We were on a roll too! A whole month!"

Spencer raised a brow. "You think they could be dangerous?" Tala gave him a hard look.

"Don't know…we'll just have to be on our guard and hope that maybe there's only one other with him."

Bryan snorted. "I highly doubt that; they travel in groups…it's in their nature. Just like our nature is to travel in covens."

Tala nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "We're not even down with our second year and already I feel like my life is about to end at every corner!"

"At least you can keep your guard up when you make that turn. Avalon doesn't have a clue what's going on."

Tala nodded his head in silent agreement with Spencer. "No kidding…But man! First the EAA, plus Brooklyn, and now this?!"

"You knew perfectly well what you were getting into when you agreed to keep an eye out on her."

"I know Spence…but still! She's only human! There shouldn't be so much trouble, yet there is! It's like every time I think the coast is clear, something jumps out and I have to be on guard again!"

"Then abandon her. Leave her if you're being a baby about it."

Tala shot Bryan a pointed look. "You know I'd never do that. I've grown quite fond of the ditz to leave her dead now!" Tala grabbed a photo from his bedside and ran a thumb over the tall red head in the photo. He shared a close resemblance to Tala, except he had short spiked up hair, and cross dangling from his neck. Beside the male stood a smaller version of Tala, smiling a proud smile while imitating the other male's pose—arms crossed and feet apart. Tala smirked before placing the photo back. He clasped his hand.

"She needs me you know? I feel responsible for her…"

"She's not your sister Tala." Spencer spoke above a whisper, but it made no difference to Tala's keen hearing.

"I know…"

"Then you also know that you don't have to play big brother for her."

"Yeah…but…" Tala smirked before looking Spencer in the eye. "I think it's too late for that…plus, our hair colors are pretty close. I think we could pull it off!" Tala grinned like a Cheshire cat. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"You think into it too much."

"Aw come on Spence, tell me you don't feel the same way!"

Spencer grunted and turned away. "I don't."

"Bullshit."

Spencer turned to Bryan and raised a brow. "You too?"

Bryan leaned his head back and let out a sigh. "I guess…" He smiled softly, his eyes softening. "She reminds me of Sonya…"

Spencer and Tala's gaze softened as they watched Bryan reminisce.

"Sonya…it's been what? Ten years now? She'd be twelve right about now…She was such a klutz…always falling…getting lost…"

Bryan trailed off, his eyes glazing over with a faraway look. "I guess…Avalon kind of fills that small empty space you know? I know she could never replace her, but being around her helps me remember you know?"

Tala nodded his head in agreement. He was almost in a similar position.

"Is that how you feel Tala?" Tala looked up at Bryan. He shook his head and glanced at the picture.

"No…I've never had a sister…but…I feel like my big brother when I'm around her. Always watching out for her, just how he watched out for me…even sacrificing his life for the ones he loved. I guess…I'm just fulfilling some of the promises I made over his grave ten years ago…"

"What were they?"

Tala stared at Bryan and Spencer; normally he wouldn't talk about this, but they were in the same boat he was in…different situations, but the feelings all aligned. Tala let out a sigh.

"I promised him that I'd protect those who meant a lot to me just like he did…and that if I ever found someone who was like a little brother—in this case sister—then I'd watch out for them. He wanted to get married you know? Do you remember Amy?" He received nods from both teens. "Yeah…he told me that he wanted to marry her…he was only eighteen at the time, but he was madly in love with her. I promised him that if I found someone like that, I'd do the same…I guess…I'm just trying to fill his shoes, help him live his dreams…"

"You have your own dreams too you know."

Tala nodded. "I know Spence…To tell you the truth, it's both of our dreams now…at least, that's how I feel."

It was quiet for a while. Spencer let out a sigh. "I'm guessing it's my turn?"

Tala and Bryan turned towards Spencer and raised a brow. Spencer rolled his eyes. "It's only fair since you two shared a part of your past. Well, I guess Avalon is kinda like a sister…the baby kind, the one who relies on you too much you know? But not the bad kind of relying…But I still don't know…I feel she's family, but I don't know what kind…"

Tala and Bryan nodded their heads; Spencer lost both of his parents ten years ago.

"I guess, she makes me feel needed. Like I'm not really alone since I know she'll need someone to pick her up when she falls. I feel like I should be annoyed with her always getting into trouble, but I don't. It kind of gives me a reason to _do something_ you know? I don't feel useless; I don't feel like the six year old who had to watch everything unfold before him…just watching…not doing _anything_…I guess that's it…"

Tala smirked. "How did we get on this subject of revealing some of our past again?"

Spencer and Bryan shrugged their shoulders. Who knows?

Life is living.

* * *

"Achoo!" Avalon rubbed under her nose. That was random. She shook her head and turned to her reading assignment but then glanced at the picture frame that was tilted slightly sideways on her drawer. She smiled gently as she picked up the photo; everyone was there: Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Tala, Renée, Monet, and herself. She scrunched up her nose; she looked so plain standing with them…like she didn't really fit in. They all seemed to glow, but at the same time…not. They were all pale and good-looking.

Avalon ran a thumb over the picture, they had taken it sometime after Voltaire's ball…it was long ago now…

Avalon let out a sigh and placed the photo back to its proper place…how she wished everything was simple as that picture.

Life is a challenge…

* * *

**TK:** Ha! I would have to say that this was my quickest update yet! Usually it would take me like two weeks...more or less...but anyways...I wanted to add a bit more background on the guys sinceI really didn't focus on them much before...and of course, I didn't forget about the event of 'ten years ago' that has mostly everyone closed mouths...But yeah...

So...what do you think?

How about Robert and his companions? What role do you think they play?

**HERE'S A FEW EXCERPTS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER** (Which I have begun to write) **_MOVING_** (Let's see what you can make of it...hehe--by the way, they're from different points in the story...so you don't get confused)

_"Let's just say I'm sick and tired of him passing her by like she's invisible. He thinks he owns the world; and the ground he walks on should be shadowed with adoring kisses. And Avalon's so hung up on him that she doesn't realize she likes you just as much—you do know she likes you right?" _(Excerpt one)

"Because you love him?" He prodded. Avalon glanced up. The pair stayed staring at one another for a long time. Brooklyn let out a sigh before turning once more. What was he doing? If she cared deeply for someone like _him_, what chance did he stand?  
"I'm…I'm sorry Brooklyn…" (Excerpt two)

Avalon thought about it for awhile. Renée did have a point… "I want…I want to start moving…" (Excerpt three)


	18. Moving

**Moving**

Brooklyn walked briskly out of the building as soon as the bell rang indicating the end of the day. He ignored everyone he passed by, his mind in some other place. It had been a whole month since Hiwatari left, but even in his absence security around Avalon was tighter than ever. Tala always seemed to be by her side **every single second**. He couldn't get in two sentences without his miraculous appearance.

But today was different…

"_Why are you helping me?" Brooklyn stared at the silver haired teen before him with a quizzical eye. _

_Renée let out a light sigh. "And why wouldn't I? I have nothing against you and you shouldn't have anything against me either. I know about your feelings for Avalon and I think it's sweet. Tala on the other hand is playing the loyal best friend and is doing a Hell of a job at it."_

"_That doesn't explain why you're helping me. Aren't you friends with Hiwatari?"_

_Renée rolled her eyes. "Of course I am; but that doesn't mean I'm not going to let him get away with everything."_

"_I don't follow." Brooklyn narrowed his eyes in a confused way. Renée ran a hand through her hair._

"_Let's just say I'm sick and tired of him passing her by like she's invisible. He thinks he owns the world; and the ground he walks on should be shadowed with adoring kisses. And Avalon's so hung up on him that she doesn't realize she likes you just as much—you do know she likes you right?"_

_Brooklyn smiled, flashing his pearly whites at Renée. "I know that more than you do; she's just being difficult right now."_

_Renée flashed him an identical smile. "I'm glad we're on the same page. So do you now know why I'm helping you out?"_

_Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. "A little…but there must be some kind of catch…"_

"_No. No catch. I just want Avalon to be happy for once in her life. I want her to stop clinging onto something that won't even give her a quick glance…"_

_Brooklyn nodded his head in understanding, "I see…"_

"_But don't start jumping into conclusions that I'm on your side. The only side I'm on is the one I feel is the right side. If Kai comes back and only __**if**__ he does…I'm not going to help you keep your hold on Avalon __**if**__ he finds a way to win her back. We clear?"_

_Brooklyn smirked. "Crystal clear."_

"_Good. I'm glad we see eye-to-eye…Brooklyn."_

He needed to use this time wisely and lure Avalon out of the Academy before Tala and the others come. As he neared the school he slowly eased out of his thoughts. He scanned the crowd, and when he saw her he approached her at lightening speed.

--

"So much homework…I have a lot of—oh!" Avalon ran into a brick wall…well, it felt like one. Avalon shook her head and stared up at the 'wall' she ran into, only to clash with serene aqua eyes.

"Brooklyn?" She muttered out in surprise, her cheeks burning from the close contact.

Brooklyn smiled at her and helped her find her footing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly confused on what was going on. Brooklyn chuckled and gave her his arm to loop hers through. Avalon blushed as she complied.

"Just passing by when I decided to drop in for a visit. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Yeah…the last time I saw you I was 'hospitalized' but you left so quickly then…"

Brooklyn nodded his head. "I had…errands…to run."

"Liar!" She accused while giving him a matching glare. Brooklyn smiled at her, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this! You left because Kai was there! You didn't have to, you know!"

Brooklyn smiled. "I know…but it didn't seem my place to stay…"

"_Right_"

"Really!"

"Uh-huh…"

Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "So, how are you?" He asked, wanting to change the subject. He felt her shrug her shoulders. "Okay I guess…School is even busier since finals are four months away…"

"Hmmm…"

"What about you?"

"Fine. Nothing more, nothing less."

Avalon nodded her head, they had wandered through the park; she glanced at the scenery, a soft smile dancing on her lips.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice was above a whisper that Avalon almost didn't catch the question.

"Nothing much…just when the snow will melt away so spring can come…"

Brooklyn stared down at her with a sweet gentleness. "Are you sure that's all you were thinking about?"

Avalon nodded her head and turned towards him, her brows creasing in thought. "Yeah…why? What else could I be thinking?"

It was Brooklyn's turn to shrug his shoulders. "I could think of a few…_things_"

"Really? Tell me!"

Brooklyn tried to fight a smile. "I don't know if I want to…" He said in a nonchalant way. Avalon pouted. "Please?!" She asked, her eyes widening into child-like innocence. Brooklyn muttered something incoherent before letting out a sigh.

"Fine. Well, for one…you could be thinking about school…"

"That's true…"

"You could also be thinking about…_him._"

It took awhile for Avalon to realize who 'him' was and when she did; she turned crimson and turned her face away.

"…Why would you think that?" She asked; her face still turned. They had stopped in the middle of the park. Brooklyn turned towards her and tilted her chin until she was looking at him.

"Do you think about him a lot?"

Avalon shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes…"

"Has written or spoken to you since he left?"

Avalon shook her head, her eyes reflexively moving towards the ground like a child caught in a terrible act.

Brooklyn sighed and glanced at the almost blooming, but snow covered, trees. "I see…you don't think…he _forgot_ you?"

Avalon looked up and stared at Brooklyn with scared eyes. "What?! No! Of course not! He would never—I mean…he can't! He…he promised…he said he'd come back…he promised me…"

Brooklyn let out another sigh. "He can always break that promise you know…"

"No! He wouldn't! He's not like that!"

Brooklyn walked away from Avalon, his back to her. "Maybe…but you never know…people change Avalon."

"I know…but he promised me…" Her voice was a faint whisper; but it was still clear for Brooklyn.

"I'm just saying that your holding onto him when you should be letting go…moving on. I bet he is." He continued with his back still towards her. Avalon stared at his back for the longest time.

"Maybe…but I don't want to forget…"

"Why? Why don't you want to forget?" He asked, facing her now. He needed to know; to know if he even stood a chance with her. If his pursuance was worth anything in the end.

"Because…I…I…" Avalon turned crimson once more, she couldn't say it. Not to Brooklyn. Not him.

"Because you love him?" He prodded. Avalon glanced up. The pair stayed staring at one another for a long time. Brooklyn let out a sigh before turning once more. What was he doing? If she cared deeply for someone like _him_, what chance did he stand?

"I'm…I'm sorry Brooklyn…"

Brooklyn didn't bother to turn around or indicate that he heard. "I should be going now. Tala's on his way."

And on cue, Tala's booming voice could be heard from behind them. Avalon slowly turned towards Tala's voice to find him striding towards her with a hateful glare indicated towards Brooklyn's back. When Avalon turned towards Brooklyn, he was already a small speck in the distance; his orange hair the only identification that it was him.

"Avalon! Did he hurt you?!"

Avalon smiled and shook her head. "No…but I think I hurt him."

Tala snorted. "Good. The bastard deserves a good ounce of pain every now and then. Come on."

"TALA VALKOV!"

Tala flinched at the sound of Renée's booming voice. Avalon raised a quizzical brow at Tala who gave her a weak smile before turning towards Renée with a heated glare on his face.

"Don't you 'Tala Valkov' me! We still need to talk! I can't believe you! What were you thinking siding with that prick?!"

Avalon blinked, confusion painted all over her face. What was going on?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Renée turned towards Avalon, her voice gentle, "How was everything with Brooklyn?"

Avalon downcast her gaze and let out a depressing sigh. Renée rolled her eyes. _She just needs a little nudge in the right direction._ She turned towards Tala, her voice deadly, "You go on ahead. I need to speak with Avalon."

Tala pursed his lips. "No."

Renée narrowed her eyes. "Can you give us some privacy?! It's clearly visible that Avalon needs some woman-to-woman talk! And I think we both know you're not a woman unless you've been keeping secrets from me!"

Tala looked at Renée flabbergasted. How could she say such things? "You know for a fact that I'm more than a man!"

"Then leave." She said simply while folding her arms over her chest in a challenging way. Tala let out a growl before turning to Avalon. "Don't let whatever she says fool you. Just think Kai."

Renée rolled her eyes. _He just made it easier for me to give her that small push._ Renée watched as Tala began to walk off, at a snail's pace, glancing over his shoulder every two seconds. Renée waited until he was a small figure, but even at that distance she knew he could hear them very clearly. She turned towards Avalon who still had her gaze to the floor.

"Avalon…" She began. Avalon lifted her head, giving Renée her full attention. "Are you sure you want this? Do you really want someone like Brooklyn to walk out of your life because you're waiting for someone who might not even come back?"

Avalon let out a gasp. "B-but…but he said...he said that he was—"

"But that doesn't mean it's for sure. Okay, let's make it into a hypothetical. What if he does come back, but its fifty years from now, are willing to wait for him that long? Do you want to waste those fifty years waiting for him? You're throwing your life away if you do that!"

Avalon opened her mouth to protest but thought otherwise.

"I'm just saying Avalon, aren't you tired of standing on the sidelines? Watching him pass you by each time he comes around? Do you really want stay rooted to that spot for the rest of your life waiting, _hoping_ that he would take one glance at you? Or do you want to start moving?"

Avalon thought about it for awhile. Renée did have a point… "I want…I want to start moving…"

The pair turned towards Tala when they heard him yell something incoherent in the distance—incoherent to Avalon but not to Renée.

"Then start moving Avalon. Kai doesn't have you wrapped in chains like a slave. You're a free woman; you can do whatever you want!"

"But…but I don't know **what** I want…" She mumbled, playing with seams of her coat. Renée let out a sigh. "Do you really believe that?" She asked. Avalon shrugged her shoulders.

"If you do; you're no better than Kai."

At that Avalon looked up, her eyes clouded with puzzlement. "I don't understand."

"You're passing by someone who's been waiting on the sidelines just like you. If you think about it Avalon, he's in the same shoes you're in. You two were there for the person who continued on their merry way without a backwards glance. I think it's time you moved from the sidelines, but slowed down and take in your surroundings."

Avalon stared at Renée for sometime before a smile slowly began to appear. "I think…you're right."

Renée smirked. "I always am."

"Alright! That's enough corruption for one day!" Avalon turned towards Tala and knitted her brows at his glowering features. He looked like a tiger ready to pounce with his fangs seeping out.

Renée didn't even flinch. "Whatever. I'm done anyway."

Tala shot her a furious look. "I can't believe you! You! **My** own girlfriend! How could you?! Tainting her mind with idiotic nonsense!"

Renée let out a yawn as she rolled her eyes. "It's only nonsense to you because Kai's your best friend."

Tala sneered at her. "That. Doesn't. Matter."

"Whatever. Come on, Avalon's going to catch a cold if we stay out here longer."

Tala turned towards Avalon to inspect her. Avalon gave him a sheepish smile. "Don't mind me! If you two need to sort things out I'm okay!"

"Don't be stupid klutz. Renée and I can talk later, what's important is getting you home. Come on."

Avalon nodded and allowed Tala to wrap his arms around her shoulder; it **was** getting colder. Renée shook her head as she followed behind them. Tala was overreacting. But she knew it was his loyal best friend side and the side that thought Avalon as a sister that was overpowering his senses.

--

Across the street from the park, Oliver tensed; grocery bags in hand. His violet orbs turning into small slits as they narrowed. He pursed his lips as three figures emerged from the park. Two of the three had strong incense-like-scent. The last, the pink haired female, had a mixture of the first two combined with another one of _their_ kinds' scent.

Oliver watched inconspicuously as the teens walked away. When the red haired male turned and glared at him, his fangs visible, Oliver turned away and continued, ignoring the glare that was trying to burn through his back.

_Hmmm…maybe that's the girl that Enrique was talking about…_

Oliver's eyes softened.

_I hope she knows what she's doing…_

--

Tala continued to glare at the green haired teen's back, his fangs even more visible now.

Avalon stared at Tala, scared and confused at the same time. She had never seen him act like that before, nor had she ever heard the raging growl reverberate in his chest. It was scaring her. He actually _looked_ like a vampire.

"Tala…?" She whispered.

Tala snapped out of his trance and stared at her. He shook his head to clear out his thoughts.

"Come on."

He pulled Avalon forward, glancing at Renée from the corner of his eyes. Her features were stone like. Her lips were pursed, her eyes hardened over, her fists clenched tightly against her body. He turned his gaze towards the front.

_This could spell trouble_.

Instinctively, Tala tightened his hold on Avalon's shoulder a bit.

Avalon stared between the two, wondering what had them all worked up…

* * *

The next day, when Avalon walked out of the Academy she found herself blinking—twice—in surprise.

"…Eh…Enrique?" She asked, slightly confused. She seemed to be getting unexpected visitors each time she stepped out of school. It made her wonder—jokingly—who would pay her a visit tomorrow.

Enrique smiled up at Avalon and handed her a bouquet of assorted flowers. "For my love." He purred, winking teasingly before adding, "Hope your lover doesn't mind me courting you."

Avalon changed from fair to blood red in less than a second, shaming the chameleons in the process.

"Wha—I—No…you—ah—" Avalon continued to stutter incoherently as Enrique stared at her with an amused look. Smiling lightly, he began to imitate her stutter.

Avalon narrowed her eyes, raising her hand to smack him on the shoulder, but missed by a fraction. But in the process she tripped forward, her eyes widened as the cement seemed to rise to greet her face. But she never met it; strong arms wrapped themselves around her and helped her straighten out.

Enrique laughed aloud as Avalon fixed herself. He wiped a tear from his face. "You are crazy, love; very crazy."

"Oh be quiet Enrique! What are you doing here anyway? How do you even know I go here?"

Enrique smirked, "I saw you walking towards this school this morning and said to myself: 'Enrique, you should pay a visit to the lovely pink haired angel.' And so I did. Hello my lovely pink haired angel."

Avalon rolled her eyes, but that didn't stop the blush from appearing once more.

Enrique flashed her a grin before grabbing hold of her hand.

"Come on! I bet you're famished! I'll take you out to lunch."

"Wha—?! Enni! Not so fast! I'll fall!"

* * *

Tala punched the wall in front of Avalon's school, his eyes burning while his lips were pulled back in a snarl. They were going too far. First they step foot in their territory, now they go and take whatever they want?!

_I don't think so…_ Growled Tala in his mind, before speeding off in a blur in the direction of the woodsy scent mixed with Avalon's floral one.

* * *

Brooklyn wondered around the small town before halting suddenly, his posture becoming stone-like as he focused on an unknown scent.

_What? I didn't know __**they**__ were here…what are they—_

Brooklyn paused in thought as a familiar scent caught his attention. His eyes hardened as he looked in the direction the scent seemed to flow from. To his right, he found Avalon sitting with an Italian blonde. Brooklyn pursed his lips, his fist clenched. He let a low animalistic growl before he vanished from sight.

--

"Oh! Oliver sounds nice! Do you think I can meet him Enrique?"

Enrique smiled, "Of course." _If she's around us, it could keep her from harm._

Avalon beamed. "Really?! That's so nice of you Enrique!"

Enrique flashed her toothy grin, before frowning deeply at Avalon. Avalon furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

Before Enrique could reply, a smooth voice spoke from their left. "_Avalon_, who's your new friend?"

Avalon jumped in surprise. Brooklyn stood towering over the pair, his eyes—cold—was directed at Enrique who looked impassive, only glancing at Brooklyn from the corner of his eyes.

"Uh…hi Brooklyn…umm…This is Enrique, he's new here…" She started, watching Brooklyn's usually calm features tense up even more.

"Really?" He asked in bored tone, his gaze still fixed on the Italian. "Pleasure to meet you." Brooklyn extended his pale hand towards the blonde. Enrique examined the hand before extending his own tanned one.

"I could say the same." He responded, his tone empty.

Avalon stared at the two males, glancing back and forth and pausing on their hands that seemed to be in an iron grip. Avalon cleared her throat. The males looked towards her direction before dropping their hands. Avalon didn't miss the way both teens wiped their hands on their clothes, as if they had touched something foul.

"Don't you think you should be heading home Avalon? It's getting late." Suggested Brooklyn, looking at Avalon; this time his eyes had softened. Avalon nodded her head subconsciously, turning back to Enrique who was now smiling as if nothing had happened.

"We should do this again love, alright?"

"Alright"

Enrique stood up and followed behind the pair. Once they were outside of the restaurant the teens went their separate ways.

Avalon glanced back at Enrique to find that he wasn't there anymore. She furrowed her brows. She _really_ had to ask him how he did that. She turned towards Brooklyn and downcast her gaze.

"What's wrong Avalon?"

Avalon lifted her head slightly and shook it. "Nothing…" She mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and then shook it. "Brooklyn…" She started. "I…I'm sorry about yesterday."

Brooklyn flashed her a genuine smile. "That's it? Don't worry about it. You can't help who you love."

"But that's it…I don't know…I don't know anymore."

The pair paused by the small creek, watching the clouds' reflection float by.

"I'm not sure I follow."

Avalon let out a sigh. "It's just…Renée said some things that made me realize something…What if Kai doesn't come back…" _Even if I don't want to believe it…_ "What then? Do I want to waste everything for him?" _A part of me does…_ "So…I don't know anymore."

Brooklyn stared at Avalon for sometime before taking a step towards her. "It's okay to be confused. Everyone is confused every once in awhile." He was facing her now. He brushed a finger tip down the side of her face before tracing it down towards her chin. With a gentle flick he lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"I can't tell you what to do…but I can give you an option." And with that, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips on hers. When she didn't retaliate, he added a bit more force.

Avalon furrowed her brows, a part of her was tingling but another part was tugging at her heartstrings in an uncomfortable manner. But after sometime, the pain went away, and all that was left was ease…and that's when she closed her eyes and kissed back…

* * *

"Where. Is. She." It wasn't a question, more of a growled demand.

Enrique stared at the demonic red head quite amused. "I'm telling you, she went home." He responded for what seemed to be the hundredth time. They had collided with one another, literally—causing a resounding _boom_, forcing them to hide behind the nearby trees while the people gathered to inspect where the sound came from.

So here they were now, both standing in a defensive stance, arguing—more of the red head than himself—about what happened to Avalon.

"Do you expect me to believe that mongrel?!"

Enrique rolled his eyes. "What's your name?" He asked causally.

Tala felt his eye twitch. "What?! Why should I tell you?!"

Enrique let out a sigh. "The orange haired one was much more civilized than you."

"Orange…haired…_Brooklyn_"

"Yes, that's the one. So, what's your name?"

"How do you know him?"

"He's the one who went with Avalon, so how about a name for the face?"

"Where did they go?"

Enrique's lip twitched into an irritated smirk. The teen in front of him continued to avoid his questions with questions of his own. He had been answering his questions; the least he could do was answer his **one** question!

"Look, I won't tell you where they went unless you tell me your name."

Tala sneered at the blonde. "Tala. You?"

Enrique gave him a half smile. "Finally we're getting somewhere. As for mine, you can call me Enrique. And as for where your friends went, I already told you. He's taking her home."

Tala nodded his head, his mind spinning with the possibilities on what Brooklyn could be brewing up.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Yelled Enrique.

Tala glanced over his shoulder; "Hn" was his response before he sped off. Enrique shook his head, "Avalon sure has some 'stick-up-the-ass' friends…kind of reminds me of Robert…"

* * *

**TK:** Ah yes...Seems like Avalon's 'moving' on...And before you KxA fans out there kill me, let me explain!!

Brooklyn and Avalon's getting together is **vital**--plus, I hinted at it from the very beginning. If you remember reading the teaser then you remember the last paragraph where Kai sees something he doesn't like. Another foreshadow would be the first chapter--the paragraph in Avalon's POV--she specifically tells you that she's stuck between her 'best male friend' and her boyfriend who just so happens to be the 'worst enemy' of her friend.

So...it was all there. BUT...I'm not so sure on the permanent pairing anymore--so, I'm going to leave to you lot when the time comes--which will be **much** later into the fic. So for now, all you BxA fans, or readers who are indifferent to the pairing, there will be a lot more of those. And for you KxA fans, you'll just have to bare with me until Kai comes back...(sorry!!)

Phew! I'm glad I got that out! Now, do any of you know **_what_** are the Majestics? Come on, take a guess

**AND FINALLY, THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS:**

**Thegoldenlock**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

**FairyDyris**

**Sharingan Fox**

**demon spirit**

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranth**

**AND OF COURSE!! THANKS TO THE READERS AS WELL!!**


	19. Danger Magnet

**Danger Magnet**

Renée let out a deep sigh as she continued to watch Tala sulk under the oak tree, legs crossed, arms in the similar fashion and a heated glare plastered on his handsome, pale face. Renée rolled her eyes. This was going too far. With one last sigh she began her approach.

Tala's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened over. "What do you want?" He asked in sharp tone.

"Nothing" Came the curt reply. Tala grunted, taking a quick glance at his calm girlfriend. "Then leave; you're not wanted here."

"Really? I was getting the expression that your sour attitude is the only thing unwanted here."

"Go away Ren."

"Tala this needs to stop. Get over it! Avalon's with Brooklyn and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Tala sneered, "And who's fault is that?! Avalon was perfectly fine until you decided to take things in your own hand?! Who the Hell do you think you are?! God?"

Renée let out a low growl. Tala was acting like a complete jackass. "If I were God, I'd send your ass down to the Damned place myself. But you don't see me doing that do you? So that means I'm far from God! But I am your girlfriend! You could at least act like a decent boyfriend!"

Tala fully turned towards her, "_Excuse me_? Are you saying I'm not decent?! I think you've got that confused! It's you who's not decent! You planned their get-together from the very beginning! You planned it when you **knew** that Kai had feelings for her! You're the one who's not decent! You practically **betrayed** him!"

Tala glared at Renée while trying to control his breathing. Renée stared at him with a calm expression.

"Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Actually…I do."

"Thought so. Are you ready to have a civilized conversation with me?" She asked again, her voice still even.

Tala pursed his lips before letting out sigh. "I think so."

"Good. Now, what's your real problem?"

Tala rubbed his chin. "It's just…I feel like I failed him. Ack!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I feel like I didn't try hard enough. I promised him I'd watch out for Avalon—"

"And you can still do that even though she's with Brooklyn."

"Look, I _kind of_ don't have a problem with her being with Brooklyn. It's just the fact that _she is_ with him that bothers me."

Renée gave him a blank look. "What?"

Tala scratched the back of his head before elaborating, "It's just…I thought she liked Kai—thought she was in love with the guy! Then all of sudden, she's with Brooklyn? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does."

"Oh, really? Please enlighten me Ren" Renée smiled at Tala's sarcastic tone. "Why, I would love to. Helping you grow a brain is what I do best."

Tala scowled at her.

"But like I said, it makes perfect sense. She's always liked Brooklyn. There, see? Are you enlightened yet?"

Tala's lips twitched as he tried to fight down the smirk, "Actually, no. And I would need to not have a brain in order for you to grow one in the first place."

Renée shook her head, "Tala, Tala, Tala…you poor thing. It's quite obvious, really. When two people like each other, they get together."

"But she likes Kai too!"

Renée ran a hand through her silver hair, "I know that; but she also likes Brooklyn—"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"What are you talking about?! Are you really that stupid or are playing dumb?! Because neither is very attractive!"

Tala rubbed his temples, "What I'm trying to say is: How can she like both of them at the same time?!"

"Easy. She just can."

Tala stared at Renée for a while. "I hate you right now."

"Of course you do, but it'll blow over soon."

* * *

Avalon sat on the park bench, her eyes holding a faraway look.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

Avalon shook her head and stared at the person who interrupted her thoughts. She blinked in confusion as she came face to face with a red head. He stood staring at her with his arms crossed, his legs a few feet apart and a frown on his slightly tanned features.

"Uh…do I know you?" She asked while tilting her head to the side.

Johnny 'humph' before taking a seat next to her.

"The name's Johnny. Johnny McGregor."

Avalon furrowed her brows, _Johnny McGregor_…the named sounded familiar to her but where?

"I don't see what's so fascinating about you? Enrique must be losing his taste."

At the mention of the familiar name, a light bulb lit in Avalon's mind.

"Enrique? Oh! You're Johnny McGregor! The temperamental red head who I should watch out for! I remember now!" Avalon smiled sheepishly at the teen next to her.

Johnny felt a vein pulse. He was going to kill Enrique the next time he saw him.

"So what are you doing here Johnny?" Asked Avalon; ignoring the look that promised painful death on his face.

Johnny turned towards her and grunted, "Just wandering around when I got a whiff of your scent."

"Huh? My…scent?"

Johnny tensed. _Shit._ Was the word that was coursing through his mind as he tried to find a way out of this one.

"Uh…scent? I didn't say scent!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Uh-huh! I heard you!"

"Shut up! I didn't say that."

"Hey! Don't be mean to me! And you did too!"

"I thought I told you to shut up! Now do that! And I didn't say scent."

"Yes you did! If you didn't then why are you so defensive?!"

Johnny pursed his lips. He stood up abruptly and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Wait!"

Johnny scowled and turned to glare at the pink haired twerp. But before he could fully glare at her he found himself sprawled on the floor, clutching his head in agony.

"Shit! You've got a skull made of bricks!"

Avalon sat up clutching her own head with tear drops leaking out the corner of her eyes. "Yeah, well you've got a skull made of iron! I think you broke my head."

Johnny sat up and glared at her, a scowl on his face. "If you weren't so clumsy we wouldn't be on the ground in the first place?!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault I don't have any hand-eye coordination!"

Johnny grumbled something incoherent before standing up and brushing himself off. He extended his hand towards Avalon, who gladly took it, and heaved her up in a swift motion.

"Whoa! You're super strong!"

Johnny blushed a bit before turning to sneer at her. "Yeah well, you're pathetic!"

"Hey! That's not very nice! I gave you a compliment, not an insult!"

Johnny fumed a bit before turning and stalking off.

"Hey! Wait!"

Johnny ignored her and continued walking. A few minutes later Avalon had finally caught up to the red head, wheezing as she tried to keep pace with him.

"You're—a—speed—demon!" She exclaimed. Johnny rolled his eyes and glanced at her.

"What the Hell are you doing following me? Don't you have friends or did you scare them off because you fell on them one too many times."

Avalon flushed crimson before fixing a pathetic glare at the temperamental teen. "No! I **do** have friends! Why are you so mean?!"

"Why don't you ever shut up?"

"Hey!"

"Humph. Annoying pixy."

"I am not a pixy! Enni was right about you! You are vicious!"

Johnny growled at her audibly, causing her to flinch back a bit. "And you're scary too…"

"Will you just leave me alone!"

"That's fine with me!"

Johnny let out a sigh and continued walking. He glanced behind him to find Avalon still trailing slowly behind him, saying 'excuse me' to everyone she passed by. Johnny rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"I thought you said you'd leave me alone."

"I would but…"

"But what?!"

"My house is this way." She replied giving him a sheepish smile. Johnny let out a low groan. He knew he should have listened to his gut instinct that told him to leave the enticing smell alone, but did he? _No_…he had to feed his curiosity first!

Avalon stared at the male in front of her. She didn't understand why he hated her already. They barely knew each other! She shook her head and glanced down at the sidewalk. When she glanced back up she collided with a purple back.

"Oof!" Avalon rubbed her head as she stumbled backwards. "Why does everyone feel like brick walls?" She asked as blinked the newly formed tears away. She approached the unmoving teen and glanced around him. Avalon raised a brow at the sight before her; two cars were completely totaled—literally. They looked like they were smashed by boulders. Avalon let out a sigh, people really needed to learn how to drive. She began to walk around the red head when a hand shot out and took hold of her arm. Avalon gave Johnny a curious look. Johnny stared, with a light glare, at her.

"Come on, I know another way around."

Avalon furrowed her brows. "But…we can just go around…okay…" Avalon kept silent when the red head glared daggers at her. The whole way she allowed herself to be dragged by the red head, stumbling every now and then that caused the male to curse under his breath.

It was already sundown and the teens were nowhere near Avalon's vicinity.

"This is taking too long! If I knew you were going to take me the long way then I would have never agreed to this!"

"Just shut up and keep up!"

"I can't help it if my legs are shorter than yours!"

Johnny rolled his eyes and glanced around his surroundings. They were in unmarked territory. Johnny let out a low growl and glanced at the setting sun.

_Almost sundown…shit. Robert's going to kill me!_

Johnny pulled Avalon a bit more hastily earning him a round of complaints. Johnny was going to tell her to shut up once more when a familiar scent passed his way. Johnny stopped and stood in a defensive position.

"Hey Johnny…why'd we…Johnny?" Avalon stared at the teen in front of her.

"Stay behind me okay? Don't wander off." Was the only response she received. Avalon nodded her head and took hold of his arm just in case.

"Come out here!" Yelled Johnny. Avalon glanced around but saw nothing. Suddenly she caught glimpses of movement in the shadows. Soon a tall figure with long raven colored hair stepped out.

"Carlos" Growled Johnny under his breath. The figure smiled, flashing him his pointed canines.

"Johnny, it's been awhile." He had a heavy Spanish accent. Avalon stared between the pair before pausing on the raven haired man who was staring intently at her. He was probably around nineteen or twenty.

"Hmmm…I didn't know you hung out with _them_" He hissed at Johnny why glaring blatantly at Avalon. Avalon moved closer towards Johnny.

Johnny scoffed, "Open your nose you dip shit. She's clearly human."

"Johnny…I don't think you should say mean things to the scary man…" Whispered Avalon, watching the male glower spitefully at the pair. Johnny ignored her.

"So now that you've been informed, can you move your ass out of the way? I'm trying to get her home."

Carlos looked amused, "Ah…yes…of course. You don't want her out when the full moon shines, right?"

Avalon knitted her brows, Carlos wasn't making any sense. Johnny clenched his fist and glanced at the darkening sky.

"Are you going to move or am I going to have to force you?"

Carlos smirked, "Actually, I was sent here to retrieve you lot. My pack as an offer for yours."

"Oh really? Please tell me." Avalon shook her head; Johnny really needed to tone down the sarcastic dial.

"Join us."

Johnny snorted, "No thanks."

The confident smirk on Carlos' face turned into a deep frown. "I thought Robert was your pack leader?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Then I guess you can call me the spokesperson."

Avalon stared at the males bemused. Pack leader?

Carlos turned his gaze back towards Avalon, "I see…then it must be true. You've sided with _them_ didn't you?"

Johnny felt his eye twitch, "WHAT?! How could you even think that?! The day I side with those damn parasites is the day I turn into a freaking cat!"

"Then why not join us? If you feel that strongly about _them_, then you should join us."

"No. We don't want to get involve in a war Carlos. It's best your pack does the same."

Now Avalon was really confused. There was a war going on? Why didn't anybody else know about it?

"I think it's too late for that Johnny. They know we're here."

"I know that."

"They're going to come after us after they see the accident."

Johnny tensed. "So it was you. I thought it was. What the Hell is wrong with you?! You've could have been seen?!"

Carlos smirked, "But I wasn't. I needed something to rile them up…to warn them."

Johnny let out a low growl, "You fool! They'll think my pack did it!"

Carlos' smirk widened, "Better reason to join us."

Johnny began to shake violently from the anger that he felt exploding through him. Avalon stared at the male, this was going too far.

"Johnny…come on…let's go…" She whispered, enveloping his arm in hers. Johnny turned towards her and calmed down a bit before nodding.

Carlos continued to glare at Avalon, "Are you a friend of the parasites?"

Avalon stared at him, not sure if that question was directed at her.

"Uh…me?" She asked pointing at herself. Carlos nodded. Avalon furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry…I don't know what you're talking about…"

Carlos smirked, "Hmm…how about blood-sucker? No? I believe you humans refer to them as Vampires."

Avalon froze and stared at the man in front of her. "I—I—I don't know what…what you're talking about." She muttered.

Carlos' smirk widened, "I think you do. You must mean a lot to them…so much that...if something were to happen to you…it could start a full out war?"

Avalon felt her spine run cold. Who was this guy? Was he a member of the EAA? Were they back? The growl emanating from Johnny broke her train of thoughts. Avalon turned towards Johnny.

"You—you're one of them aren't you?"

Johnny looked down towards Avalon with a pitying look. Avalon shook her head and took a step away from Johnny.

"Enrique too then? You're—_what_ are you?"

Johnny let out a sigh before glaring at Carlos, "What the Hell's your problem?! Now I have to explain everything!"

Carlos' smirked, "You don't have to if she's not around."

"Wha—" Before Johnny could finish Carlos appeared behind Avalon, a smirk on his face, "You don't mind if I _borrow_ her?"

Without waiting for a reply, Carlos snatched Avalon and jumped back. Avalon stared at Johnny with wide eyes.

"Put her down Carlos!"

"Make me." Came the quiet reply. Johnny fumed, but before he could move a resounding 'boom' echoed through the night.

It happened so fast, Avalon didn't even have time to scream. One minute she was in the arms of the weird guy, the next she was cradled in Brooklyn's arms, staring at his sharp fangs.

--

Brooklyn glared at the mongrel in front of him before glancing down at Avalon who had a look of surprise on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he set her down gently. Avalon nodded her head, completely speechless. Brooklyn ignored her for a moment and turned to Johnny, a glare on his face.

"How dare you! What the Hell do you think letting him take her like that?! Are you with him?!" He asked, his face darkening with every word.

Johnny snorted, "Hell no! And it's not like I handed her over! He took her! I was going to get her back but you just had to play the knight in shinning armor!"

Brooklyn clenched his fist, how he hated their kind. Cocky bastards.

Movement caused Brooklyn to turn towards the raven haired on the floor. He watched as his body began to convulse; he furrowed his brows and glanced at the night sky—a full moon—before glancing back at the male. Brooklyn cursed under his breath and turned towards Johnny, relaxing a bit when Johnny was acting normal.

"I'm guessing he's new at this then?"

Johnny raised a brow before smirking smugly, "Yeah, met him a month ago when my pack and myself ran into his pack."

Brooklyn nodded and turned to Avalon when he felt her tugging at his sleeve.

"Brooks…what's going on? I'm confused."

Brooklyn smiled at her, "Don't worry about it Avalon, I should take you home now." He turned towards Johnny, "Can you handle him on your own?" Johnny gave him a look of disgust, "Who the Hell do you think you're talking to parasite? I'm five times your age!"

Brooklyn rolled his eyes and scooped up Avalon who stared at Johnny with a confused look.

_Five times…that makes him…No…I must have been hearing things…_

Before Brooklyn could take flight, a black blur came charging at him, missing him only about a meter. Brooklyn growled. Avalon gaped at the man—well, he used to be a man—in front of her. He looked to be in a middle of some sort of transformation.

"Shit." Muttered Johnny, his stance ready to attack the male.

Carlos cried out as his body transformed, his bones cracking and altering, becoming covered in dark fur.

Avalon watched, shocked as the scene unfolded before her. Soon, in place of Carlos, stood a tall, furry wolf. Avalon was so stunned she forgot to breathe.

The dark wolf let out a howl before turning towards Brooklyn, his golden irises narrowing as he dropped down on all fours and began to approach his prey.

Brooklyn stood unwavering, glaring at the untamed wolf in front of him.

Suddenly, both beings snapped their heads behind them, smelling the new, yet familiar, approaching scents.

And just like magic, Bryan, Spencer, and Monet were before them, fangs showing, glaring at the wolf before them.

Carlos made snapping movements at the newcomers before turning towards Johnny. His eyes asking him a silent question which Johnny answered with a stern gaze.

"What's going on here?!"

Avalon turned sharply at the new voice and saw Enrique, a tall purple haired teen and a green haired teen before them.

"E—Enni?" She asked above a whisper. Enrique turned towards his name and stared at Avalon with frightened eyes.

"Love?! What are you doing here?! This isn't a place to be hanging out in!"

"Enrique, what are you babbling about?" Asked Robert before he turned and raised a sophisticated brow at the cradled Avalon who stared back with large innocent eyes. Robert rubbed his temples.

"Good God have mercy. We have an innocent bystander watching us, fantastic."

Oliver chuckled, "She can't be that innocent if she's friends with vampires Robert."

"True, but still…this poses a problem."

"Like Hell it does! Call off your damn mutt!" Yelled Bryan glaring at Robert. Robert stared at Bryan.

"I would like to, but one: he's not from my pack. Two: he's untamed, his senses are long gone by now. I'm surprised he hasn't attacked you yet."

Bryan let out a low growl and turned towards Brooklyn who was watching the wolf intently.

"Take Avalon home. We'll deal with him."

Brooklyn nodded and made a slight movement, causing the wolf to charge at him, scraping his arm in the process.

Brooklyn let out a low growl as he and the wolf circled each other, Avalon still in his arms.

"Get him off my tail!" He yelled at no one in particular. Monet moved to intercept but was stopped by Spencer's arm. At the same time, the wolf charged at Brooklyn again, but missing him once more.

"Don't move Monet. The mutt's senses are unbalanced. A single movement from any of us will set him off and he'll continue attacking Brooklyn, since he's the one he has his sights on."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Spencer clenched his jaw and turned towards the opposing team.

"You're like him, so tell us how to stop him."

Oliver replied without taking his eyes off the wolf, "We need to distract him somehow. He's locked on to your friend's scent and I don't mean the orange haired teen, his scent is only increasing the hunger."

Monet snapped her head towards Oliver, "What?! You're kind doesn't feed on humans."

Oliver chuckled, "That is true…but on rare occasions such as this…it's not highly plausible. You see…for our kind, the first few months, or years, are quite difficult. It's hard to tell the difference between humans and vampires…and when you have someone who smells as she does—well, it becomes close to impossible to control the animal within."

Bryan sneered, "And you lot brag that you're better than us. At least **we can** control ourselves!"

Robert snorted, "That's because you're half-human. Take a normal human and turn them into one and you get a living nightmare."

Bryan clenched his fist, ready to pounce on the purple haired freak. But the sound of snapping stopped him.

"Can you guys focus on getting this monster off my scent?! If you're forgetting, we have a human in my arms!"

The teens stared at the opposite pair continuing to dance—one attacks, the other dodges.

"I say we attack him." Everyone, excluding the occupied pair, glanced at Johnny. "What?! If we attack him, he'll forget about those two and go for one of us."

Enrique nodded his head, "Good idea. Now, who's going to attack?"

Everyone glanced at one another. Johnny let out a frustrated growl.

"I'll do it! I've been trying to attack this piece of shit all night!" Johnny moved to get ready to pounce on the young wolf, but once again he was interrupted as a reddish-white blur slammed into the wolf's huge built causing another resounding 'boom'.

The teens stared in shock for a minute before all of them charged forth—Robert, Enrique, Johnny and Oliver holding down the young wolf, while Bryan, Spencer and Monet held back the raging Tala.

"You son of bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are coming onto our turf huh?! Let me at him! I'm going to rip his fuckin' head off his body!"

Spencer and Bryan had to use all their strength to hold back Tala who continued to curse at the fallen beast to the depths of Hell.

"TALA! Calm down!" Monet tried to get to the furious teen but her words were deaf to his ears.

"Of all things damned." Monet turned to find Renée staring at the scene before them.

"Ren…" She muttered out. Renée nodded in acknowledgement before walking towards Tala.

_SLAP_

--

Tala blinked a few times before he regained his senses back. He turned towards Renée.

"Thanks…I needed that."

"I know, plus I've been dying to do that to you for sometime now. Better now than later."

Tala nodded in subconscious agreement. He relaxed a bit before turning towards Avalon who was staring at him with fearful eyes.

"Ava…are you alright?" He asked his tone much more gentle than before. Avalon nodded her head, "You?" She asked in return. Tala smirked and rub his red cheek, "Never better."

Avalon let out a light chuckle. Tala turned to Brooklyn and gave him a grateful nodded, which Brooklyn returned.

The vampire teens turned towards the fallen wolf—that had reverted back to his human form, partially naked and fully unconscious.

"Sheesh Tala, you knocked him out cold." Spencer's tone was full of awe.

"That mutt deserved it." Tala snorted and turned to stare at the pack in front of him, "He yours?"

Robert snorted with disgust, "Absolutely not! This…this untamed pup _ours_?! You must be delusional!"

Tala matched his disgusted tone, "Don't blame me, you're all the same."

"What was that you filthy blood-sucker? What could be worst than a parasite?!"

"You!"

"Watch your manners boy!"

"Who the Hell you calling boy?"

Renée rubbed her temples as the two males continued to bicker. "You've got to be kidding me. How the Hell is it that I wind up in messes like this?"

Monet let out a chuckle, "You're friends with a danger magnet."

Renée let out a light chuckle, "So true…"

--

Brooklyn chuckled as well as he heard Monet's comment.

"What's so funny?"

Brooklyn smiled at Avalon, "Nothing too important. But I must agree with them though."

"Agree? On what?"

Brooklyn flashed her a knowing smile, "That you're danger magnet. Not only have you attracted vampires, you now have attracted a pack of werewolves—and befriended them."

Avalon blinked in confusion.

"Were…wolves?"

* * *

**TK:** I have to admit...I'm on a freaking speedy update!! Can you belive it?! I'm stunned!! Seriously.

This chapter actually turned out better than I thought it would...I reworte it twice until I found my flow.

I hope you liked it!!

Oh!! Another thing, you lot have gotten my curiosity piqued to the max!! So many of you compared this fic to 'Twilight' that I have finally got up and decided to check this book out! But unfortunately...it's very popular so I had to place a hold on it...

(Sigh) Hopefully I'll get a call from the libaray soon...I really want to read this book and see how my fic and this book compare to one another...I do know that it's a vampire one, but come on! How close can I get to this published book?

And of course the **THANK YOU** dedications. I've never revieved so many reviews before in my time at FFN. So here's my thank you's to you reviewers!!

**darkxXxflames  
Meg-Li.Ya  
jovanni  
Sharingan Fox  
GoddessPhoenix3173  
Random Reader  
kissedbykai  
demon spirit  
FairyDyris  
bookworm-always  
Dr.Mandi  
Ice.Phoenix.Love  
niki-the-polkadot  
rebelmewpheonix  
Emziie-ox  
Aminita Virosa-Amaranthus  
Thegoldenlock**

**AND THEN: THANK YOU READERS OUT THERE!!**


	20. Torn

**Torn**

Avalon sighed softly, staring out the window of the local café, watching as the clouds drifted softly pass her, overhead. She let out another sigh; things weren't going so well between the two supernatural beings. Avalon liked them both, but it seemed neither side was fond of each other. There couldn't be a single second of peace when the two groups were next to each other. It was just as bad even when they were yards apart because they could still hear each other.

_Why can't we all just be friends?_

Avalon played with her hot chocolate—cold now—milk. She stared at her blurry reflection, not quite sure what to do. She couldn't hang out with Enrique without the others, especially Tala and Brooklyn—the latter was more subtle—making a disapproving face at her. And she couldn't mention anything about Tala and the others without Robert making a rude side comment.

She hated being in the middle, it felt like it was up to her all the time, that whatever she chose affected her friendship with either party. She hated it, absolutely hated it.

"You're sad attitude is making even me feel depressed."

Avalon looked up and smiled at Brooklyn. Brooklyn took a seat across from her and took hold of one of her hand, stroking it gently. "What's wrong Avalon? Are you not feeling well?"

Avalon shook her head and stared at their hands, his pale white one contrasting with her light salmon colored one.

"Then what's wrong? I hate it when you're not smiling. It makes me feel horrible."

Avalon perked her head up and gave him a confused look.

"Why? It's not your fault."

Brooklyn smiled at her, "It feels like it. It feels like I didn't do my best to keep you happy."

Avalon shook her head, a smile playing on her lips, "Don't be silly! You don't _always_ have to make sure I'm happy! If I'm sad it's not going to be your fault! It's just the mood I'm in."

"But you wouldn't be in a sad mood if someone didn't put you there in the first place. Now tell me, what's on your mind?"

Avalon hesitated a bit, "It's just…I don't…I don't understand why you and everyone else hates—" She brought her head closer and lowered her voice, "—the werewolves"

Brooklyn nodded his head in understanding. He glanced around at the half empty café and stood up slowly. He turned towards Avalon, extending his hand out.

"Shall we walk as we discuss this? Walking helps me organize my thoughts and keeps things less boring."

Avalon nodded her head and took hold of his hand. The pair walked out of the café, their hands interlocked with one another.

--

"Now that we're out of that gloomy place, let's continue." Prompted Brooklyn; slowing his place so Avalon wouldn't fall—he knew from experience that Avalon was more likely to fall if she was moving too fast. They passed a man reading the newspaper.

"Right, well…why do you guys hate them so much?"

Brooklyn pursed his lips, furrowing his brows in the process. "We don't necessarily _hate_ them…it's just…it's _our_ nature to despise them, just as it's in their nature to do the same."

"Why? Why can't we all be friends?"

Brooklyn let out a sigh, "It's difficult Avalon. Sometimes, everything can't work out the way you want it to."

Avalon turned her head away, "I thought as much…it's just…I hate it. It feels like you guys hate me more and more every time I want to go hang out with them…and it's hopeless to ask any of you to join me since I know the answer…"

Brooklyn stopped walking, stopping Avalon as well. Brooklyn stared at her for sometime.

"You think we hate you?"

Avalon nodded her head, her eyes shying away from his. Brooklyn reached out his hand and cupped her face, slowly bringing it to where she was staring at him again. His aqua eyes softened.

"Don't you ever think that Avalon. How could we hate you? You mean so much to us, to _me_. It's not you that we hate, it's the idea of _letting_ you hang around those…" Brooklyn pursed his lips before continuing, "…around _them_. They're our natural enemy; and we think of you as one of us even though you're far from it. It's just worrying when you're with them, not knowing what could happen. Wolves are very volatile creatures, especially that red head—"

"Johnny?"

"Yes, _Johnny_. His head runs on boiled water; if you get him too angry he could get blinded by that anger and hurt you. I don't want that…" Brooklyn trailed off as he caressed a side of her face. Avalon took hold of the caressing hand and held it.

"Don't worry so much Brooklyn, they won't hurt me. I know they won't."

Brooklyn nodded his head in a reluctant manner, "I know…but they could…unintentionally of course."

Avalon smiled, "You're such a mother hen Brooklyn! You need to relax more! Have fun!"

"With you, that's highly impossible…" He whispered more to himself, but it didn't matter if he said it aloud for Avalon wasn't paying attention anymore, she was too busy listing reasons as to why he should relax. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, stopping her mid-rant.

"What do you say to me walking you home Avalon?"

"Home? Now?"

"Of course, don't you have homework to attend to?"

Avalon gasped in realization before she gave him a panicked look, "Oh no! I was so busy thinking about the two groups I forgot I have homework! Oh no! What am I going to do Brooklyn?! This horrible! I'm going to fail the 10th grade!"

Brooklyn stared at Avalon in amusement before taking hold of her shoulders, "I think you should take your own advice and relax Avalon. If you want, I can help you. I'm pretty good at forging handwriting."

Avalon looked at Brooklyn with wide eyes, "What?! No! I can't let you do that! It's my fault! I shouldn't punish you with my homework for something that was clearly my fault! I was being an idiot and forgot!"

Brooklyn chuckled before planting a soft kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry about it Avalon; I don't mind helping you at all. Now, if we stand here all day we won't get anything done."

Brooklyn took hold of her small, warm, hand and led her towards her home.

--

A pair of shaded eyes glanced at the walking couple, staring intently at the orange haired teen. The man stood up placing his newspaper down, fixed his shades and briskly walked in the other direction, bringing his coat closer to his body.

He glanced behind him before sneakily sliding in between the alleyways. He walked until he hit a dead end, after glancing around him once more, he crouched down and flipped opened the valve that led down towards the sewers. He climbed in and closed the valve behind him.

Jumping down towards the bottom, the man straightened himself before walking down the long tunnels, turning left, right, etc. until he reached his destination. He listened to the rough voices behind the ragged cloth before stepping in. The voices silenced themselves upon his entrance.

Four males and one female all had their eyes on him. Three out of the four males were lounging on the floor while the other—probably the leader—sat on top of a crate, the female under his arm. He looked to be in his mid-twenties; he had a long leather coat over his plain white shirt that was tucked in under his ripped pants. His brown hair pulled back in tight ponytail. His beady black eyes bore into the intruding male.

The female—around her early twenties—under his arm had wild dark green hair that fell loosely over her red halter top. Her short navy shorts emphasized her long, slightly tanned legs. Her dark blue eyes stared indifferently at the male.

"What the 'ell you doin' here huh Rich? You better have some good news or else I'm gonna have to rip you apart ye hear?" Threatened one of the males on the floor; he looked to be about eighteen. He wore tight fitting jeans, with a jean jacket over his black shirt. He had chains surrounding his pants and hanging off his jacket. His ebony hair was spiked into a Mohawk. He had matching dark eyes, a bar piercing his upper left brow while a ring pierced the lower right side of his lips.

"Relax, Spike; I do have good news." Rich reasoned with the punk looking male. Spike snorted and glanced at the male on the crate. "You believe this guy Chris? He's says he already has good news even though we sent him loose not even an hour ago."

The male on the crate didn't glance at Spike, "I'm not deaf. I heard him perfectly clear." Chris' black eyes scrutinized Rich, sending shivers down his spine. "Well, it better be good Rich. If not, I'm going to have to let Zach over there deal with you."

Rich glanced at 'Zach'. Zach, he looked about eighteen as well, was leaning against the wall of the sewer, his eyes closed and arms crossed. He had short silver hair that was spiked up to a sharp point. He had a piercing on each of his ears, he wore a tight fitting blue shirt with a cross dangling loosely on his neck. His knee high jean shorts were sagging a bit, but were held up with a white belt; the silver metal on the belt had the engraving of the letter 'Z'—most likely to symbolize his name. Zach lifted his head slowly, opening his gold irises which looked on indifferently and monotonously at Rich.

The last male snickered lightly, glaring heatedly at Rich; his crimson orbs burning with an intense dislike.

"Why give him to Zachy-boy here when you can give him to me? I know **exactly** what to do with him…" The last male, who looked to be in his late twenties, licked his lips, causing Rich to take a step back. The male let out a roar of laughter at the sign of weakness.

"Quiet Jason. Let him talk first, and then you and Zach can fight for him if he proves useless."

Jason smiled forebodingly, staring at Rich longingly. Jason had army cut hair; he wore a fitting black wife beater with camo pants clinging fittingly on him, the ends tucked in under his black boots.

Rich swallowed the lump in his throat and turned towards Chris, "One of the half-breeds has a mate sir. I think if we get her, it would cause a problem."

Chris snorted, while the female beside him chuckled.

"Don't be stupid Rich" The light, seducing voice spoke. Rich stared at the female as she continued, "One mate won't do anything. You've just proven yourself useless…"

"Dibbs." Muttered Jason as he rose, ready to spring on the male, before Rich held his hands up and muttered that he had more information. Jason turned towards Chris who slowly raised his palm up as a means to halt for now.

"Then tell us this other information." Rich nodded at Chris.

"The orange haired one said that she meant a lot to 'them' meaning that the others of his kind would—"

"Revolt if we took her under our claim. Of course…" Murmured Chris.

"That's what I thought. So…you'll spare me right?"

Chris stared at Rich, smirking. "Whatever could you mean?"

Rich paled, "Y-you said that you'd s-spare me i-if I could prove useful! And I did! I gave you what you wanted!"

Chris nodded his head, his expression one in recollection, "Yes, I did say that didn't I? And you've proven your worth. Now, you're useless since we have all the information we need. Zach?" Chris turned towards Zach, ignoring Jason's complaint that he had called dibbs. Zach snorted and pushed himself off the wall, Rich took a step back; watching Zach with frightened eyes behind his shades.

Zach stared at Rich as he approached, and then brushed passed him; stopping in between the ragged curtains.

"Hn. I don't do the dirty job; you can have him Jason." His voice was smooth and laced with an arrogant attitude. Jason smirked calling out a thank you as Zach disappeared under the veil.

"N-no! Please! Have mercy! I can still help! Please—"

--

"AHHHHH!!"

Zach listened to the scream followed by the rapid tearing of flesh. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he continued down the sewer.

"What a waste of time…" He muttered before blending into the shadows.

* * *

Robert stared disapprovingly from the balcony. His eyes hard and his lips pursed.

"You feel them too?"

Robert turned to regard Oliver before turning back to stare at the starlit night, the moon nowhere in sight.

"Yes, I'm just hoping those bloody parasites haven't yet."

"You don't think they've come to avenge Carlos? We couldn't just let him go alive after everything—"

Robert held his palm up to silence him before bringing it to rub his temples, "I know Oliver. But I don't really know if that's what they're really here for. You heard what Carlos said, his pack is looking for a means to start a war with the leeches…" He trailed off, his forehead crinkling in agitation.

Oliver nodded his head, "Should we warn _them_ then?"

Robert pursed his lips, "To tell you the truth, I haven't the faintest idea on what to do right now. If we do help them, we'd be helping the enemy…but if we don't…"

"…the only human in their group could get hurt…right?"

Robert nodded his head stiffly, "I swear, I think I can sympathize with those blood-suckers; Avalon spells nothing but 'DANGER'. I think she's going to have to start wearing a sign that says: 'Think twice before talking to me if you value your life'…I swear, that girl is death in its purest form."

Oliver chuckled, "That has to be one of the truest statement I've ever heard. Even sitting down she causes an accident." Oliver's chuckle slowly died down as his lips curved into a frown, "Which makes me think that she'll be their main target."

Robert nodded solemnly, "Maybe if we kidnapped her and took her with us, just until this 'war' is over, she'll be safe. Then we'll return her."

Oliver raised a questioning brow at Robert, "Are you serious Robert?"

"I am completely serious. It's the alternative to telling them that they have a pack of werewolves wanting to start a war with them! And besides, this town is full of them! I think they can take care of themselves, we'll just take the human off their hands so they can deal with one matter at a time."

Oliver shook his head, "Would you really stoop that low?"

Robert 'hmm' before he spoke, "That is true. That's too low; it would be something those sorry excuses for a mosquito would do."

Oliver shook his head, "I don't see why you can't just say vampire, Robert. It's much easier and you don't have to think up so many synonyms for that one term."

"Humph. I can call them whatever I like Oliver."

"I'm just saying Robert; besides you're going to run out of names soon."

"Mind your own business."

Oliver chuckled before turning to go back inside, "I don't mean to put pressure on you, but you better think fast. Who knows when they'll go in for the kill, and neither Johnny, Enrique or myself will do anything unless you give us the order to."

Robert nodded is head solemnly, "I know…I know…"

* * *

"It's a side-angle-side theorem." Stated Brooklyn. Avalon felt her head spinning faster and faster. She didn't understand a single thing that Brooklyn was telling her. She hated geometry with a passion. She hated math in general. Why couldn't she go back to algebra, or basic math? Those were easy. She stared at her paper with an intensity that Brooklyn swore if she had stared any longer the paper _and_ the floor would be burned.

"Don't think so hard Avalon, you're going to explode."

Avalon let out a groan and leaned her head on his shoulder; they were laying sprawled on the floor of the Valise living room.

"Brooklyn's right honey. You look like you're about go on a killing spree." Avalon glared at her father, who sat 'reading' the newspaper, when actually he was watching the couple to make sure nothing happened.

"Oh hush, hush, daddy!"

Brooklyn chuckled and took hold of the paper, "Okay, shall I explain it to you again?"

Avalon let out a low groan before rolling away from Brooklyn and her homework, "I don't understand it! Just give up on me Brooklyn! I'll never get this and I'll never pass the 10th grade! Just let me be!"

Brooklyn cradled his face and watched Avalon as she continued to roll back in forth like a pig would do when there was mud. Brooklyn chuckled at the comparison before patting the empty spot beside him.

"Come back here Avalon, we'll give it one more try and if you still don't understand, then we'll call it quits until tomorrow."

Avalon let out a silent 'no', stretching out the 'Os' for emphasis. Brooklyn rolled his eyes.

"Come on Avalon, math isn't that bad."

Avalon crawled back towards Brooklyn, her bottom lip jutting out, "It's not bad for you 'cause you're smart! It's bad for me 'cause I'm not! I **hate** math with a dieing passion!"

Brooklyn wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and brought her closer towards him, planting a soft and quick kiss—Mr. Valise coughed his disapproval—on the top of her head.

Avalon let out a sigh and rubbed her nose on the crook of his neck, inhaling his nature-like scent.

"Ahem." Avalon glanced at her father who ruffled out the paper so it covered his whole entire face. Avalon let out a silent giggle and turned towards Brooklyn whispering, "I think he doesn't like our public displays of affection."

Brooklyn chuckled silently and nodded his head, whispering back, "I think so too. Let's not give him a hard time; I wouldn't want this to be my last time over here."

Avalon flashed him a grin, "Don't be silly, mother wouldn't hear of it. She practically loves you!"

Brooklyn smiled wearily, "Yes, but it seemed she was fond of Kai as well. Seeing as she thought I was Kai who got my hair cut and dyed it."

Avalon rolled her eyes, using that time to control the aching feeling that she had thought disappeared a long time ago, "Mom was just being silly; and besides…it doesn't matter…Kai's not here anyway…" She mumbled the last part while twirling her pencil; she pursed her lips and went into a sitting position.

"Can we do this tomorrow Brooklyn? I'm exhausted."

Brooklyn sat up as well and nodded his head, knowing that he shouldn't have brought up the taboo topic, "Of course, we wouldn't want your brain to shut down on you." Joked Brooklyn, trying to lighten up the mood, and it worked. Avalon giggled, her eyes twinkling.

"Ha-ha! I wouldn't doubt that…come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Brooklyn gladly took Avalon's outstretched hand, allowing her to lead him out. The couple lingered at the door for sometime.

"Thanks Brooklyn, for _trying_ to help me"

"Don't worry about it, like I said, I don't mind at all."

Avalon nodded her head and hesitated a bit before going on her tip-toes to plant a tender kiss on Brooklyn's pale lips.

"Thanks again Brooklyn…be careful alright?"

Brooklyn smirked, caressing Avalon's face, "Don't worry about it. I'll call you in a minute or two to let you know that I'm home if that will make you feel better."

Avalon nodded her head, a smile on her bright face, "Yes, it would make me feel much better."

Brooklyn nodded his head, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek, "Alright, I'll call you soon."

And just like that, he was gone.

"Oh, Brooklyn's gone already?"

Avalon turned towards her mother and nodded her head, a sheepish smile on her face. "Yeah, Brooklyn walks really fast."

Mrs. Valise glanced out the door, looking both ways, "He sure does, that boy is a speed demon. Just like Kai, where is he anyways? I haven't seen him for a very long time! Are you two in a fight?"

Avalon's face fell slightly as she shook her head, "No…remember? I told you he went somewhere in Europe…and won't be back for a long time…"

"Really? I guess I must have forgotten. Brooklyn and him are from Darcia right?"

"Yeah…"

"My, are all the boys at that school as fast as them?"

Avalon couldn't fight the smile that began to creep on her lips, "Yeah, they all are…at least the ones I know."

Mrs. Valise shook her head, "Goodness, they should try out for the Olympics, Lord only knows that they could win a metal with that kind of speed."

No sooner did Mrs. Valise leave, Avalon's cell phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she looked at the number. She answered it as she made her way towards her room.

"That was quick!"

Brooklyn chuckled on the other line, _"I told you I would make it home fine. Do feel better now?"_

"Yup!"

"_Good. I'll let you go now Avalon, sleep well."_

"Okay, night Brooklyn."

Avalon hanged up her phone and subconsciously smiled; she would definitely tell the others about trying out for the Olympics. Avalon changed into her bunny pajamas and shut off the light as she hopped into bed, dreaming of her two group of super-human friends competing in the Olympics against each other.

--

Outside, Zach stared at the room that was previously lit, his golden orbs staring blankly at the window. He stood up from the roof he was currently perched on and jumped down. Straightening out, he glanced back at the house one last time before walking away…

* * *

**TK:** To tell you the truth, this chapter came out unexpectedly. I was writing a chapter for LOBC but...I got frustrated with it because it wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to, so I decided to take a break and write a quick sketch for this story...but no sooner had I started writing, the whole chapter soon followed...it was...amazing I must say. After one-two hours of frustratingly writing a chapter, a sketch that turns into a chapter itself is like a godsend! I hoped you liked it.

I put som AvalonxBrooklyn fluff in here, and inserted a small piece of 'Kai' just to let you know I haven't forgotten him...

So, what do you think about Chris' gang? And what about Zach? What do you think he could be up to?

And **THANK YOU** to the following reviewers:

**Aminita Virosa-Amanranthus**

**VioletPetalsLitterTheGround**

**vines-throughXfate**

**Random Reader**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Thegoldenlock**

**FairyDyris**

**bookworm-always**

**demon spirit**

**jovanni**

**darkxXxflames**

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

And...

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS OUT THERE! **


	21. Fine Line Between Enemy and Friend

**Fine Line between Enemy and Friend**

It happened so fast, I didn't even know what was going on before it was too late.

My mind had stopped functioning, I saw but at the same time…I didn't see anything. I heard the growls and the hisses…but then again…I didn't.

My mind couldn't comprehend anything. I knew was afraid, but I didn't feel anything. The only indication of my fear was my haggard and raspy breathing and the way my eyes only focused on the huge black beast that came charging towards me, his lips curled back to display his pointed canine teeth, and his ominous black orbs that promised me a painless death.

In the faint distance I heard someone call out to me, call my name. It sounded so afraid, so familiar but at the same time, so alien. The voice called out again, and instead of seeing the dark…I saw his face…his violet orbs staring at me with that cocky smirk in place…and I knew…everything was going to be…all right.

"AVALON!"

…

* * *

Brooklyn glanced at the digital clock once more, 4:35pm. He shook his head, his brows furrowing in agitation. Time was going by too fast for his liking. It was as if it were rushing to get to some main event. He didn't like it. For some reason, the speed made him impatient and uncomfortable. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, but he didn't know if it was good or bad. He sat up from his bed and gripped his knees while peeking at the clock again: 4:50pm. His lips pursed into a grim line. Something was up, and he needed to figure out what it was. He stood up and strode out of his bedroom, closing the door with a gentle 'click'.

--

Spike snorted as he placed a tooth pick in his mouth. He adorned a scowl and glared at every passerby. His eyes flashed briefly in amusement as they each flinched back slightly.

He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets, his eyes scanning the crowd. He was feeling unusually restless today, in fact, his whole pack seemed restless today; like something exciting was coming their way. Spike moved his neck from side to side, earning him a _crack_ as it popped. He sniffed the air lightly, narrowing his orbs as a scent caught his attention.

--

Avalon bounced on her heels, unaware of the pair of eyes that had locked onto her form, as she pressed her face against the window to get a better look at the red leather book with the black binding and gold lock. "Oh! Look at this one Enrique! Isn't it pretty? Do you think Robert would like it? He looks like the type of person to keep a sophisticated looking diary."

The blonde smiled slightly as he watched Avalon's excited expression turn into a contemplating one. "Uh…I don't know Avalon, I think Robert might be insulted instead of grateful…but then again, it would be priceless to see his face."

Enrique felt the cold shiver run down his spine as the black haired, Mohawk style, teen walked passed him. It was as if time had slowed down.

"Watch your back" Enrique whispered quickly and quietly.

"I suggest you watch your own…" The raven haired teen replied with a snarl added into it.

As the teen vanished amongst the crowd, the tension slowly eased away and Enrique relaxed.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Avalon waved her hand in Enrique's face until his tanned one quickly clasped it.

Enrique blinked in surprised and slowly dropped Avalon's hand while flashing a flirtatious smile.

"Sorry Love, I spaced out there."

Avalon pouted and placed her hands on her hips, "No duh! What are you thinking about? You looked like you wanted to attack somebody!"

Enrique chuckled humorlessly and wrapped an arm around Avalon's shoulders. "Now why would I want to do that Love?"

Avalon shrugged her shoulders and allowed the Italian blonde to lead her away, taking a backwards glance as she felt prying eyes.

When she turned she locked eyes with a golden eyed teen with short, spiked up, silver hair. They stared at one another until a passerby blocked their view. When the man had passed the teen was gone.

Avalon furrowed her brows, unsure whether to be freaked out or calm. But something about those eyes told her that she didn't have to be afraid…or was she misinterpreting it for something else?

--

Zach watched from the building's roof top as the pink haired female walked away. His golden irises followed her every movement until she turned the corner.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is Zachy-boy _spying_?"

Zach, unfazed by Jason's sudden appearance, grunted in response. Jason took a seat only to end up looking up as Zach rose.

"Hey! Where ya goin' Zachy-boy?"

Zach glared at the man briefly before replying in smooth voice, "Mind your own business."

Jason sneered as Zach jumped off the building and out of sight. Jason turned back to stare at the sky, "Sometimes I wonder where that boy's loyalty lies…"

--

Zach wandered around the small town, his eyes downcast towards the cemented floor. He didn't know where he was going but his feet seemed to know. He sometimes wondered why he was even there, what his purpose was; what his priorities were. But then again, he didn't care. He lived by what his pack leader said, without him, he'd probably be dead.

Zach let out a dry chuckle, "Better dead than a slave…"

Suddenly, he found himself stumbling over something and almost hitting the ground face first until he caught his footing. He turned sharply and glared at the person who nearly caused him a make out session with the ground.

His golden eyes landed on pink and suddenly became amused.

Avalon sat on the ground rubbing her forehead, where she felt a massive headache beginning to arise. She really needed to start watching where she was running. She felt like she ran purposely into a stone building to see if it would actually hurt. She shook her head and glanced around her until she landed on white shoes. She lifted her gaze slowly and came across jean short pants, a little higher and she saw a fitting dark blue shirt with a black cross dangling; and finally she made it to the top only to gasp.

Zach raised an amused brow before smirking mockingly at the fragile human girl on the floor. He looked around him, no one was in sight. He stared back at the girl whose eyes looked about ready to pop right out of their sockets.

_Our goal: capture the girl who hangs with leeches…bring her back alive…and then, we'll get them…_

That's what Chris had ordered them to do, and her she was; alone and vulnerable.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice that Avalon had approached him and was staring blankly at him. When he came back from his thoughts he took a surprised step back, shock that they were close to one another.

Avalon let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…it's just, you looked like you fell asleep with your eyes open."

Zach felt his eye twitch, this was one of the reasons he couldn't stand humans: they were idiots sometimes.

Avalon tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows; his expression looked vaguely familiar.

"Are you hurt? I kinda saw you trip but I wasn't sure if you hit the ground."

Zach snorted and turned his gaze away. Again Avalon knitted her brows, he reminded her of someone she knew…but who? "Why were you watching me?"

Zach glanced at the female and 'hn' receiving a gasp in return. He turned fully towards her only to find her pointing an accusing finger at him with a hand covering her mouth. He gave her a questioning look.

"Y-y-you're like a _replica_, only with short bleached hair, yellow eyes, and are a bit taller and older!"

Zach gave her an irritated look from the bleached hair comment and asked, "What are you rambling about?"

Avalon came out of her small spasm and regained control of her composure. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry! It's just, you reminded me of a friend of mine. You and he act **very** similar."

Zach snorted, "Yeah, well he must be the copy cat because I can guarantee you that I've been acting like this for a **very** long time."

"Oh…well…maybe you and he are like fraternal twins or something! Actually, no…that wouldn't work since you look older than him. I think he's turning sixteen this year…not too sure…" Avalon trailed off as Zach continued to give her a bored look.

"You know, you talk **way** too much. How about shutin' up for a bit huh? Think you can do that?"

Avalon gaped at the male, "You're not very nice. You're just as mean as him, maybe even meaner! Yeah, definitely meaner!"

Zach rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, stopping shortly only to remember that he was supposed to bring her back. He cringe at the thought of having to bring her back, she would be screaming and complaining the whole way through. Maybe he should just knock her out, at least then he wouldn't have to deal with her chatter. He nodded his head in silent agreement and moved to approach her only to hit her in the process.

"Hey! You don't have to push me!"

Zach growled in annoyance, "Who asked you to stand in my damn way?!"

"I wasn't standing in your way! I was checking to see if you were okay! You got this dazed look and then you had a scary glint in your eyes…it was _creepy_."

Zach ran a frustrated hand through his hair and glared murderously at the girl in front of him. In return, she gave him an innocent and naïve look. Zach shook his head and turned around mumbling 'no, no, I won't do it…it's not worth it'

"What's not worth it?" Asked Avalon as she ran to keep up to his long strides. Zach growled audibly at the girl who flinched back a bit but didn't falter.

"Will you leave me alone?" He growled.

"Why? Do you want to be alone?"

Zach sneered at her and replied in a sarcastic tone, "No, I want to be surrounded by millions of people."

Avalon glared at Zach, "You're such a Kai."

Zach raised a brow, "A _Kai_? What the Hell is that?"

Avalon flashed him a grin, "That's the guy who you resemble! I know! I'll call you Kai junior!"

Zach stopped and stared stone-like at Avalon, "_Excuse me_? I have a name you know."

Avalon let out a nervous chuckle, not liking the evil look on his face, "I know that! It's…" Avalon stopped and furrowed her brows, "Hey, what is your name?"

Zach opened his mouth to call her stupid but shut it; did he even tell her his name? No, he didn't. He cleared his throat.

"It's Zach."

"Zach…" Imitated Avalon, testing out the name for her self, finding that it suited him pretty well. Avalon nodded her head in approval, "I like it. It suits you. I'm Avalon by the way."

Avalon extended her small hand out towards Zach who stared at it as if it was covered with a disease. Hesitantly, he took hold of her hand and shook it. Avalon beamed up at him and let out a small chuckle, "This looks like a start of a beautiful friendship!"

Zach smirked darkly, _Beautiful friendship huh? You have __**no**__ idea what you've gotten yourself into_.

* * *

"I think what you plan on doing is foolish." Stated Robert with a firmness in his voice; his eyes watching Chris' circling movements around him.

Chris sneered condescendingly, "Jealous, _Robert_?" The name came out as a hiss. Robert seemed unfazed and chose to ignore the hostility that was evident in the man's tone.

"Jealous? Really, now? Why would I be jealous of walking right into death's arms? Only an imbecile would be jealous." Robert commented with a tone of indifference. It caused Chris to growl threateningly. Robert stared at Chris with bored eyes, "Listen Chris, I really could care less what you do with your life and your pack, but heed my warning: **Leave. The. Girl. ****Alone****.** If you fail to comply then my pack and I will have to intervene with your plans."

Chris stopped circling and stared at Robert in a satirical manner before laughing out loud, "Haha! Are you _serious_? Has **the** Robert Jurgen gone _soft?_" Chris smiled tauntingly at Robert who showed no signs of annoyance, instead he became more arrogant.

"Pft! Don't make me laugh you buffoon! _Soft_? Unheard of! I just see it as unwise and _low_ to attack a weak human girl."

"Oh-ho! You've got it all wrong Robert; we don't plan to attack her. Just _take_ her. Rile up those blood-suckers."

Robert raised a brow fighting the twitch in his lips, "Really? I still think it is unnecessary."

"Mind your own business! You don't see me sticking my head in your pack's business now do you?" scorned Chris.

Robert closed his eyes and let out a weak sigh, "Fine. I accept your reason" He turned and headed out of the curtained ark, turning to give Chris a dark look, "But my warning is still in play: **Do not ****touch**** the girl**, Chris. I warned you and if you fail to conform by my warning, I won't hesitate to attack you and your pack. Good day."

Chris growled as Robert retreated, _Well, I guess I'll see you on the battleground Robert…your blood painted on the cement trying to protect this __**human**_.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Uh…that is sick! Now you got your filthy germs spreading about in the air I breathe."

Avalon glared at Zach who gave her an annoyed and disgusted look.

"I think someone is talking about me…" She mumbled as she rubbed under her nose. Zach rolled his eyes, why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, he had to lure her somewhere deserted. He let out a sigh, he knew he should have just knocked her out when he had the chance, but did he? _No_, and why was that? Because he had to get tricked into playing tag with the menace. So here he was, learning the ways of _fun_ as the pink haired female told him.

"Oh! We should go get some ice cream Zach! I can pay for the both of us if you want!"

Zach stared at the girl who gave him a pleading look. He rolled his eyes, "Where the Hell did you get so much confidence?"

"Huh?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. Zach shook his head asking himself why he put up with her when he had the option to leave and have someone else do the job.

"What I mean is you put yourself out there. You barely even know me and you're already offering me your hand in friendship."

"Oh…well, let's say, what I've been through is nothing compared to making friends. I guess all the happenings and trouble I've gotten into has help boost my confidence a bit…"

"Hn. You shouldn't trust every single person you meet so easily. Not everyone is a good person…"

Avalon furrowed her brows, _"Not everyone is a good person Valise. Remember that…"_ She shook her head and smiled at Zach who gave her a questioning look. Avalon let out a giggle and took hold of his hand leading him towards the ice cream vendor.

"If neither of us trusts each other, then how can you form a bond of friendship in the first place huh? If I didn't trust you and you didn't trust me, we'd both being watching each other instead of earning that trust. Someone needs to extend their hand instead of keeping it deep in their pockets silly!"

Zach raised both brows, "Can I ask you something?"

Avalon turned her head and blinked while handing the man a five dollar bill, "Uh…sure…"

"Did that hurt thinking that one up? I didn't think you were capable of such deep thought. And thank you for the ice cream by the way."

Avalon's mouth fell open as her eye twitched in anger. She bought him ice cream and what does she get in return? An insult! Sure he said thank you but the contemptuous smirk told her he was playing around with her.

Avalon huffed a bit and narrowed her eyes, "You know you're doing that on purpose to make me angry! Well you know what buster?! I'm not going to fall for it! My mom told me that if I ignore the mean people they're going to get tired and leave me alone!"

Zach smirked amusingly as he began eating his vanilla ice cream, "Who said I was trying to make you mad? I'm just merely stating the truth."

Avalon stopped in mid bite to glare at the teen that wasn't even paying her any mind. She balled her hand into a small fist and fought the urge to slap him. How did she always end up meeting the meanest people in the world? First Kai, then Johnny, then Robert, and now him! And not mention the others like Bryan, Spencer and Tala who make fun of her because she's an accident prone. She let out a sigh, why couldn't she make friends with nice, normal people…

She lifted her head as an epiphany hit her; she turned to Zach and gave him a big smile.

Zach furrowed his brows, not liking the way Avalon was staring at him. Maybe he should knock her out now and just run for it before anyone can do anything. He noticed that humans tend to have slow reaction time.

Avalon beamed at Zach, "You're normal aren't you Zach?!"

Zach gave her a 'did-an-invisible-ball-hit-you-in-the-face' look before replying with, "What the Hell kind of question is that?! Are you mental?!"

Avalon frowned deeply before letting out a breath of exasperated air, "No! I'm normal! Well, kind of…if you don't count that I'm a danger magnet then I'm normal—but that's not the point! You're normal right? You're not like a fairy or a wizard or an alien right?"

Zach glanced around before shaking his head and walking off, he didn't want to catch whatever it was she had.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

Zach rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm pretty normal if that's your definition of abnormal."

"Oh goodie! I now have at least three normal friends!"

Zach glanced back at her, "Only three? Then what are the rest?" He asked slyly with a mischievous smirk attached.

Avalon's eyes widened, "Uh…let's just say they're a little…weird…but not in a bad way! Kind of…"

Zach snorted and continued to walk on, taking note that the amount of people he continued to pass slowly decreased. His eyes narrowed pointedly, _almost time…  
_

_

* * *

_**TK:** Whew! I didn't think I was going to be able to post this! I've managed to squeeze some time into my tight schedule...

I finished my English exam today! Whoot! Whoot! I only have one more to go and that's next week! Man, taking three four hour long exams in one week is EXHAUSTING!

I thought I was going to die...my brain is completely fried...ugh...

Well, hope you like this chapter...And you're going to have to wait to see what happened to Avalon Haha!

Oh! And I've FINALLY gotten that damn book about a week ago! Holy crap! I almost forgot I had borrowed it! But I've only read the first two chapters and I must say: HOLY APPLESAUCE! It's like a freaking drug! I had the hardest time putting it down!

I'm hoping to read more of it but eh...I don't know if these damn tests will leave me with anymore brain cells!

**HERE'S AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER: No Man's Land-**

Brooklyn charged into the room panting heavily. Tala gave him a frustrated growl and gently pushed Renée off him.

"What the Hell do you want Kingston? Can't you see I'm kind of busy here?"

Brooklyn ignored the aggression and spoke in a rapid tone, "She's gone again Tala; they've taken her. And they left this…"

And here's my thank-you's to:

**Random Reader**

**VioletPetalsLitterTheGround**

**Sinning Angel**

**jovani**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**FairyDyris**

**darkxXxflames**

**Sharingan Fox**

**And to the rest of the readers out there!! **

**Later!**

**TK**


	22. No Man's Land

**No Man's Land**

Brooklyn charged into the room panting heavily. Tala gave him a frustrated growl and gently pushed Renée off him.

"What the Hell do you want Kingston? Can't you see I'm kind of busy here?"

Brooklyn ignored the aggression and spoke in a rapid tone, "She's gone again Tala; they've taken her. And they left this…"

Brooklyn trailed off as Tala quickly snatched elegant looking envelope with a red crest for a seal. Tala hastily ripped it open:

_Dearest blood-sucker,_

_I believe you know what this letter means. And if you care for her life, you'll do as I say. Meet us at Shell Peak by midnight. _

_Yours truly,_

_-Chris_

Tala stared at the name and the splotch of blood that screamed Avalon all over it. Tala let out a low growl as he crumpled the paper. If it's a war they're looking for then it's a war they're going to get.

* * *

**4 Hours Earlier**

Johnny glared at the blank T.V screen, trying to drown out Oliver's and Robert's conversation.

"Do you believe that they will abide by our request?" Oliver questioned as he twirled a pen absentmindedly. Robert rubbed his chin, "To tell you the truth, I don't believe they will. They will go on with their plan to abduct Avalon and once they've made that move, we'll attack them ourselves."

"Ha! Suit yourself! I'm not getting into any war just because that pink haired pixy can't stay out of trouble for two seconds!"

Oliver sent a bemused look at Johnny who had abandoned the blank T.V to join in the conversation. "You don't really mean that Johnny, I know you'll take part in that war whether it's to save her or just for your own fun."

Johnny snorted and folded his arms across his chest mumbling, 'stupid girl…always making me come save her ass…why I oughta just chain her to my damn wrist!'

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned back to Robert, "How would we know when to move in?"

Robert pursed his lips, "Oh, we'll definitely know. For now, we just sit and wait." Robert glanced around the room, "Where's Enrique? He better not be flirting with that human female on the second floor again, if he is I'm going to have to put a restraining order on him."

Oliver chuckled, "He's out with Avalon right now."

Suddenly, the door opened and Enrique stepped in. Oliver raised a brow, "Or not…Enrique, I thought you were spending the day with Avalon."

Enrique brushed an invisible dust off his shoulders and took a seat on the sofa next to Johnny, "I was until I came across Spike."

"YOU LEFT HER?!" Yelled Johnny, grabbing Enrique by the collar and baring his clenched teeth; his eyes began to flicker hinting at a sudden change.

Enrique grabbed Johnny's clenched fists, "Relax, I walked her home. No one followed us."

Johnny relaxed a bit and went back to pretending that he didn't care, "Yeah, well you know how she is! She'll probably kill herself falling asleep!"

Enrique shook his head and turned to Robert, "So how did the compromise with Chris work out?"

Robert gave Enrique a grave look. Enrique understood instantly, "I'm guessing we're going to attack them then?"

Robert nodded stiffly, "Yes, but only until they make the first move. Who knows, maybe they'll grow a brain and leave Avalon out of this dispute."

Oliver let out a sigh and clasped his hands, "You do realize that even if they do decide to leave Avalon alone, she'll still wind up getting involved in the dispute anyway. It's in her nature to be in constant danger. It surprises me that she's managed to live to this long. It scares me to think what would happen after we leave…"

Oliver trailed off; flinching slightly as horrible thoughts entered his mind. The others seemed to have thought the same since they each flinched in their own way.

Robert grunted, "We can't stay here forever. Once we leave, we'll let the parasites deal with her safety, they've been doing that even before we arrive and I believe they will still be able to manage when we leave."

Enrique nodded gravely, "Do you think we can bring her along with us?" He received looks of disbelief from his fellow pack members. "What?!" He asked with a shrug of his shoulders, "I'm dead serious! Can't we bring her with us?! I think it'd be pretty cool!"

Johnny snorted and whacked Enrique upside the head, "You're a complete moron Enrique! If we bring her she'll manage to kill us! Think about it! She's a freaking danger machine! If we bring her along we'll have our enemies trailing behind us!"

Enrique rubbed his injured head, "Yeah…but it still would be nice. She could keep us entertained you know."

--

Brooklyn, still restless, had to use extra control from running towards Avalon's house. As he continued closer he became even more restless, his heart continued to ram in his ribcage. He placed a pale hand on his chest to try and steady it or to at least ease the pain he was feeling.

His stomach churned painfully as her home came into view. Brooklyn shook his head and ran the rest of the way over. He stopped in front of the door and gave a gentle knock. He found himself silently praying that she was home and safe.

Mrs. Valise with her radiant smile opened the door and beamed at Brooklyn. Brooklyn returned the smile the best he could before asking, "Hello Mrs. Valise, is Avalon home?"

Mrs. Valise let out a chuckle, "You're lucky you came at the time you did, she just got home from spending time with Enrique. She's upstairs in her room."

Brooklyn let out a relief breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in. As soon as Mrs. Valise stepped aside Brooklyn dashed up the stairs and into Avalon's room, needing to see for himself that she was alright.

Avalon beamed at him, "Hey Brooklyn! What are you doing here?"

Brooklyn leaned down so that he was eye level with her and gave her a chaste kiss before cupping her face in his hands. He closed his eyes contentedly as he leaned his forehead until it collided with her own.

Avalon stared at Brooklyn's relieved expression with confusion, "Brooks? What's going on?"

Brooklyn opened his eyes and stared into her faded pink ones, "It's nothing Avalon; I've just been really restless this whole day and allowed my imagination to run wild." He planted a kiss on her forehead before standing up and taking a deep breath.

He was glad that Avalon was alright, but he still had that feeling that something was going to happen.

"I heard you just got back from shopping with Enrique."

Avalon gave him a huge smile which indicated that she wanted to tell him about it. He took a seat and prepared himself to listen to her story.

"Yeah I did! It was so much fun too! We went to the mall and then we walked around town, and then he took me to _Celeste_ for lunch and it was amazing! We were supposed to spend the whole day together but then he said he remembered that he promised to meet with Robert, he had this disturbed look on his face. He dropped me off and then left."

Brooklyn pursed his lips; did the wolves know what was going to happen? Were they just as restless as he? He stood up and approached the door.

"You're leaving now?"

Brooklyn turned back and nodded his head solemnly, he didn't want to, but he needed to find out what was wrong. Avalon gave him a sad look which tugged at his heartstrings but he fought the urge to stay. "I'm sorry Avalon, I wish I could stay but there's something I must do."

Avalon nodded her head in understanding, "Okay, but you have to make it up to me!"

Brooklyn let out a melodious laugh and smiled gently, "Of course Avalon, of course. How about after I finish everything, I'll take you to Shell Peak to watch the sunset and then we can star gaze? How does that sound?"

Avalon's face instantly lit up, "Oh! I love that idea! I've never been to Shell Peak since it's too far away and is surrounded by forests! I can't wait!"

Brooklyn smiled, "Neither can I. But until then, be patient alright?"

"Absolutely!"

--

Renée watched as Tala continued to shift on the sofa, his movements full of anxiety and restlessness. It was as if he had stored up all his energy and it was trying to seep out slowly. Tala moved to a laying position but that didn't last long until he pushed himself off the sofa and decided to sit on the floor. Again, he moved so he was lying on his stomach.

Renée was beginning to feel restless just watching him. "Will you stop it?!" She yelled, Tala turned towards her and raised a questioning brow. Renée rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so restless?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been moving around constantly! Are you expecting something?"

Tala shook his head, "No, not that I know of."

"Then why do you act like it?"

Tala turned over so that he was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, "I…I don't know Ren. I feel like I got an itch but I don't know where its at. Or like I did something wrong and I'm just waiting for a huge scolding from my mom. I just don't…know."

Renée nodded her head, "It's like you know something is going to happen but you don't know what it will be…right?"

Tala turned his head to stare at Renée, "Yeah…that's exactly how I feel."

Renée let out a sigh, "You're not the only one. But you seem to have it the worst out of the rest of us."

"Rest…of us?"

Renée nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "Monet was acting restless today too and so were Bryan and Spencer. The three of them decided to go hunting to get their mind off of whatever it was. As for me, I thought hanging out with you would help, but your just making it worst."

Tala let out a sigh and rubbed his face in an agitated manner. "I don't know what to do! Maybe we should go hunting too, maybe I'm just hungry…"

"I highly doubt that, you just went hunting two days ago."

"So? I could have a massive appetite! Or maybe I've been going on a diet!"

Renée let out an amused chuckle, "A diet? What are you, female?"

Tala sneered at Renée while scratching his arm even though there was no itch. He couldn't understand why his body was acting this way. He had never felt like this before. He turned back to Renée who stared at him with a bored look. He smirked slyly.

"I think I may have an idea on how to get this restless energy out of our system."

Renée raised a brow and shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. That may work. Alright, I'm in."

Tala smirked and stood up instantly, grabbing Renée's hand and running up the stairs towards his bedroom.

--

Avalon let out a low groan and moved her head from side to side.

"Hey! She's coming to!"

Avalon furrowed her brows, she didn't recognize that voice.

"Leave her alone Spike."

She didn't recognize that one either.

"She looks so _delicious_…"

Now she was really scared, who did these voices belong to and why weren't her eyes opening. Her head was spinning and it was pounding painfully.

"Why don't you all just back up and let the girl breathe."

She strained to remember who that voice belonged to, she had heard it somewhere before.

"Oh, is Zachy-boy in _love_?"

_That's right…I was walking with Zach when he turned into an alleyway…I glanced in to see what he was doing when all of sudden…everything went black…_

"Zach…" Mumbled Avalon hoarsely.

"Hn"

Avalon smiled lightly, her lids were slowly beginning to lose the heavy weight. She lifted them up and all she saw were blurry images of faces. She blinked a few times until they became focused. She furrowed her brows when she didn't recognize any of them.

"Aww…she's adorable, can we keep her Chris honey?"

Avalon turned to the female with the dark blue eyes and wild green hair. The female smiled toothily, "How ya feelin' honey?"

Avalon closed her eyes and counted to three before she opened them and found the faces still staring at her.

"Why don't you all back away and give her some room to breathe like I said. She's a regular human you know, it's not like she has horns growing out of her forehead."

Avalon hesitantly placed a hand on her forehead to make sure she wasn't growing any horns before slowly sitting up. She saw Zach leaning up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, staring directly at her with his cold eyes.

Avalon took in her surroundings; she had a feeling of déjà vu as she saw the stone walls. She stared at Zach with questioning eyes, "Zach? What's going on?"

Zach grunted and turned away. She furrowed her brows. A deep chortle caused her to divert her attention. She stared at the brown haired man, a little fearful from his dark expression.

"W-what's going on? Why am I here?"

Chris smirked and lifted Avalon's chin with one finger, "You're playing the damsel in distress little girl."

"I-I-I don't understand…"

"Don't worry, once we get to Shell Peak you'll understand. If not, you'll just have to wait till we rip your vampire friend's throat apart."

Avalon gasped and looked around at the people surrounding her, her gaze landed on Zach.

"Zach…what's…you're not…I don't…"

Zach grunted and kept his gaze down, "I told you that you shouldn't trust people so easily. It's not my fault that you're naïve."

Avalon dropped her gaze in a defeated manner, "Are you all…"

"Werewolves? Yes, yes we are." Answered Chris as he hopped onto the crate. Avalon stared at the floor, she trusted him; how could he betray her trust like that?

"I thought we were friends Zach…why?"

"Hn. You assumed we were friends, I never agreed to it."

Avalon clenched her fist, "I don't believe you." She stated as she lifted her gaze, her eyes lightly hardened over, "I don't believe you."

Zach rolled his eyes, "Believe what you want, it doesn't change anything."

* * *

**Present…**

Tala pulled on his pants, the letter still firmly clutched in between his hands. Renée sat on the bed; her arms crossed watching as Tala hurriedly scrambled around the place.

"You do know that it's not midnight yet."

"I know."

"Then why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm going to go to Robert."

Renée raised a brow, "What good does killing him do?"

Tala rolled his eyes as he began to put his shoes on, "I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to talk to him."

"Really now, about what?"

"If he knew anything about this." Tala held the crumpled paper. Renée nodded her head in slight amusement, "Right, because a crumpled piece of paper is valuable."

"Ugh! Ren! I don't have time for your sarcasm!"

There was a loud banging on the door followed by Brooklyn's annoyed voice, "Will you two hurry up?! If you don't I'll leave you and go to Robert myself!"

Tala let out a low growl, "I'll never like that guy"

"I heard that dumbass and who said I liked you?"

Tala glared at the door with an intense hate. Renée patted his back in a soothing way, "Relax, we have more important matters at hand."

Tala nodded his head, "Yeah. Get Avalon back and then plot his death."

Renée rolled her eyes, "You're pathetic Tala, really pathetic. I think I'm going to have to break up with you if you keep acting like a little girl."

Tala sent her a pointed look before heading towards the door.

--

Robert's head lifted up. Oliver poked his head out of the kitchen just as Enrique looked up from his magazine. Johnny came in from the balcony and grunted.

"What the Hell are they doing here?"

Robert pursed his lips, "I believe we've gotten our signal."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Robert you pompous jackass! Open this door this instant! I have some questions for you!"

Robert rubbed his temple, "Dear God, couldn't you have sent me a more _reasonable_ signal? Why did you send the devil himself?"

"Hey! I heard that you stick-up-the-ass mongrel!"

Enrique stared at the door and then back to Robert, "Should I open it or should we see if he breaks down the door?"

Robert let out a sigh and gave a reluctant nod and signaled at the door. Enrique stood up and approached the door.

"Hey! Chill man! I'm coming to open it."

"About time!" Yelled Tala from the other end.

Enrique opened it and flashed the three vampires a welcoming grin. "Hey there blood-suckers!"

"Stupid dog get out of my way." Enrique stepped aside, ignoring the stupid dog comment, to allow Tala, Brooklyn and Renée entrance. He shut the door behind them and went back to sitting on the sofa.

The heightening tension could be felt covering the room as the two rival enemies stared at one another. Tala glanced around before throwing the crumpled paper towards Robert who stared at it with distaste.

"And what may I ask is this?"

Tala rolled his eyes, "Well, mongrel, since your so stupid let me explain: it's a letter from your kind. Why don't you read it?"

Robert grunted and threw the paper in the waste basket. Tala narrowed his icy blue eyes at Robert.

Robert stared at Tala with a calm expression, his hands clasped on his lap. "I don't need to read the letter. I believe I know what it contains."

"Really? And how would you know that?" Asked Renée staring at Robert in an analytical way. Robert ignored her and continued to address Tala.

"Avalon was captured am I correct?"

"Yes" Growled Brooklyn, interrupting Tala. Robert made no indication that he heard.

"And I'm guessing they plan on using her to lure you out in order to start the war"

"Hn. You know more than I thought. So when are you going to get to the part where you tell us you were part of this scheme?" Snarled Tala, his fists clenching; his posture turning into an offensive stance.

Johnny moved from the side, but was stopped by Robert holding his palm up.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't believe I had any part in this plan. If I did however, I can assure you it would have been more organized and well planned out. I don't like to enter into anything to hastily."

The three vampires glared daggers, unsure if Robert was telling the truth. Robert moved to grab the cup of coffee, not missing the way the three vampires flinched in anticipation. Robert took a sip before placing it back down.

"Where are you to meet them?"

The trio stayed silent for sometime until Renée spoke up, "At Shell Peak."

Robert nodded his head, "What time?"

"Midnight" continued Renée.

Robert rubbed his chin.

"That should be enough time Robert."

Robert glanced at Oliver and nodded. Brooklyn stared between the two, "Enough time for what?"

Johnny grunted, "Robert warned Chris that if he laid a hand on Avalon then we would intervene. And Robert never backs down from his threat."

Tala snorted, "Well, he's just going to back down this time around."

Robert let out a monotone laugh, "Haha! And what makes you say that parasite?"

Tala sneered, "Because this isn't your fight. You'll only get in the way."

Robert opened his mouth to retort but Johnny beat him to it, "Oh yeah?! I'll show you who'll get in the way right now! Come on half-breed! Hit me! I **dare** you."

Tala smirked, "It's your funeral."

"HEY!"

The two boys stared at Renée, "Why don't you save the energy for the battlefield? Avalon's in trouble and all you two can think about is shedding each other's blood? You make me sick."

Tala and Johnny turned away from each other.

"And what do you suggest we do? Neither of us seems to want to back down and let the other take over."

Renée smirked at Robert, "I'm glad you asked. How about a compromise?"

Robert raised a brow, "Compromise? What kind of _compromise_?"

Renée approached Robert and stood in front of him, "I say we set our differences aside and join forces—" She received hisses and growls of revulsion from Tala and Johnny but she ignored them and continued, "—for now, since we have one common goal in mind. And after that we can continue to try and rip each other's throat out."

Robert stared at Renée for some time.

"I think that's a great idea, don't you Robert? Enrique?"

"Hey! What about my opinion?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "I already know your opinion Johnny you were practically growling it out."

Enrique scratched his head, "I guess that's alright with me…Robert?"

Robert continued to stay immobile like stone for a minute longer before letting out a resolute sigh, "I guess, we can cooperate—but just this once." He extended his hand out towards Renée who grabbed it with equal force, sealing the deal between werewolf and vampire.

* * *

**TK:** Finished this chapter as well!! Ha! Well, there were no action in this chapter, I bet some of you were expecting the fight and what happened with Avalon and all that fun jazz...but...you'll just have to wait!

Now, I have to goe back to studying! One more exam and I'm through! I'm like half-way through 'Twilight' and IT IS FREAKING AMAZING!! I think I have to go to rehab or something! That book's like my drug! I can't get enough of it! And I have seen _some _of the similarities, like the whole falling for the vampire thing...but nothing else...I'm guessing the similarities are in the second, third book. I can't wait to start reading those!

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING:**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**FairyDyris**

**Lilmissdutchess**

**Thegoldenlock**

**Sinning Angel**

**Blizter's demonic spirit**

**darkxXxflames**

**Sharingan Fox**

**Annia Preminyer**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**And to everyone else out there!!**


	23. In Between

**In Between**

"So let me get this straight: we, as in **we**, rival enemies since our births, are working _together_?" Asked Bryan questionably, not too sure if he was hearing right or if he was missing something. The large group, which stood on opposite sides from one another behind the invisible line, nodded gravely. Their expressions were clearly identical to one another. Bryan stared between his side and _theirs_ not too sure what to make out of it. He blinked a few times before letting out a feeble 'huh' before turning towards Tala.

"How did this come about again?"

Tala clenched his jaw, "Not too sure myself Bry, it just…sorta happened…"

"Oh…" Bryan turned back to the opposing party and nodded uncertainly, "So, we're…working together…strange."

Robert scoffed, "Tell me about it. If someone asked me if I would work alongside vampires today I would have called him an idiot and went on my merry way. But what's done is done. Now, how are we to do _this_" Robert indicated towards the collaboration of the group with his hands.

Brooklyn, who had withdrawn for a bit, spoke up, "Ambush"

"What?" Was the echoing question as all the heads turned towards his direction. He pushed him self off the wall, "It's perfect. Just like Robert said, they wouldn't _even_ **think** that we'd work together. They'd just laugh at the thought. We have the advantage, they don't. We can do this."

Monet bit her inner cheek, "Alright, so what if we have the advantage. It's only an advantage if we put it to good use. We don't have any plans of attack."

Brooklyn turned towards Monet and pointed a finger as he stated in an excited tone, "You're wrong. We do have a plan of attack."

The pairs of eyes watched as Brooklyn circled them, "We divide and conquer."

Renée, who had a small idea of what Brooklyn was talking about, spoke up, "Okay, I follow you Brooks, but how will we _divide_?"

Everyone in the room, besides Brooklyn, tensed up. How were they to divide? Brooklyn smirked and stopped off to side of the two groups, standing on the invisible line. He extended his arms out away from him and glanced at the two groups.

"Just as we are now"

It was silent until, "What?! That makes no sense leech! I thought we were working _together_" Johnny cringe at the thought.

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, "We are working together…but just as we are. Think about it, they won't suspect a thing! And with this in mind, we can attack from both sides."

Oliver nodded his head, "Brilliant idea I must say, but how will that work out if we are to present ourselves at Shell Peak?"

There were murmurs of agreement among the large group. Brooklyn merely chuckled.

"Who said we all were going to show up at Shell Peak?"

"Excuse me?! I believe we had an agreement that—"

Brooklyn held up his hand, which Robert scoffed with disgust. "Hold on and listen to me before you go on your happy rant. If you guys show up at Shell Peak it'll spark up suspicion. What you'll do is follow up on your threat."

"I'm not following." Stated Robert. Brooklyn let out a sigh.

"It's not that hard. You guys are going to try and get Avalon back. **We're** going to follow what the letter told us to do. **We're** going to act like we know nothing about what's going on."

Robert nodded his head, "But how do you know this will work."

"I don't. But it's our best shot."

Robert snorted, "Pathetic. You're just going into a battle without a solid plan of attack?"

Brooklyn let out an agitated breath, "Who the Hell goes to war with a perfect plan of attack? One way or another things change! This is our best strategy yet, not unless you can come up with one in the next fifteen minutes since that's all we've got left!"

Robert grunted and turned away, "Fine. I'm guessing this where we say, 'split up'"

Brooklyn smirked, "Exactly."

* * *

Avalon sat up against the cold sewer wall, hugging her knees close to her chest, Zach standing next to her, ignoring her being completely.

She clutched her knees closer together, staring at the bandaged finger where Chris sliced her in order to spill a drop of her blood on the paper for proof. It still stung a bit, but not as much as before.

"Heh-Heh…"

Avalon looked up and found the one called Jason staring at her as he was crouching on the opposite side of her. He flashed her toothy grin, his eyes glistening with mischief. Avalon swallowed a newly formed lump down her throat.

Jason licked his lips and snapped his teeth at her. Avalon jumped a bit, her eyes wide as saucers; he was a lunatic! How did she always wind up in messes like these? Why couldn't she ever have a normal kidnapping where the person who kidnapped her was _normal_ and had nothing to do with the _supernatural_?

She heard growling above her, she glanced at Zach; his eyes were focused on Jason as he continued to growl.

"_Leave her alone __**Jason**_. _She's not __**food**__._"

Avalon took a deep inhale of breath and held it there. He thought she was _food_? Oh no, that wasn't good.

Jason let out a deep chuckle, "Ah is Zachy-boy protective of his bitch?"

Zach let out a menacing snarling sound, his fist clenched. Jason let out a booming laugh.

"Did I hit a nerve Zach?"

"_Shut. Up. __**Jason**_. You're trying my patience."

Jason sneered, "Really? What are you going to do about it? Kill me?"

Zach pushed himself off the wall, his posture on the offensive. Before he could attack the male who had crouched lower, ready for the attack, he felt a warm hand enclose around his clenched fist. He looked down and found Avalon's large pink eyes staring up at him. He relaxed a bit while pulling his hand roughly out of her grasp.

"Don't touch me" He snarled as he went back to leaning up against the wall. Avalon returned to hugging her knees, staring at the floor, and trying to ignore the penetrating stare that the other male was giving her. She closed her eyes; she just wanted to go home.

"Aww…how cute. Zachy-boy wanted to protect her."

Avalon looked up, and stared at Zach whose lip began to twitch in aggravation.

"You look tense Zach; maybe you should get some fresh air. I'll _watch_ her for you."

Avalon's eyes widened, she stared up at Zach, her eyes pleading. Zach stared down; fear was written all over her face. He turned to glare at Jason.

"Don't you think enough is enough? She's already scared as it is! Why don't you just leave her the fuck alone?!"

Jason imitated Zach's words with a mocking tone before sneering at him, "Since when did you become such a pussy Zach? And since when did you ever bother in other people's business?"

"Since Chris put me in charge of her!"

Jason rolled his eyes, standing in the process, "Whatever, I'm heading out, there's too many _estrogen_ in this room."

That was it. Before anyone could move, Jason was pushed up against the now dented wall, Zach snarling at him while his body shook with rage.

Jason smirked, "Go ahead Zach, do it. I **dare** you."

Zach clenched his jaw and raised his fist, ready to hit his soul right out of his body, when:

"Zach! Don't!"

Zach turned towards Avalon who was standing on the other side, her arms outstretched towards him.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend Zach. You don't want to humiliate yourself…Haha" Taunted Jason. Zach turned back towards him, his knuckles white from the pressure.

"Zach…please…don't…You'll be no better than him if you do it. He's doing it on purpose. If you hit him, you'll make him the victor."

Zach clenched his jaw before loosening is holding on Jason. He gave one last shove before returning to his original post by Avalon.

"Ha! I knew you didn't have it in you! You might as well get a sex change Zach; you're more a woman than a man!"

Zach clenched his fists once more, but relaxed when Avalon placed an arm on his fists and whispered, "Don't listen to him. It takes a real man to walk away."

Zach pretended to not hear her and continued to glare at Jason as he walked out of the room laughing out loud. Once Zach was sure he was gone, he relaxed, slowly slumping down towards the floor where Avalon had resided to looking at the ground once more.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, looking away. Avalon picked her head up and smiled.

"Don't worry about it…it's my fault anyway. If I wasn't here and if you didn't get stuck with watching me, he wouldn't have started to pick on you."

Zach snorted, turning to her with a mocking smirk, "If you got stuck with anyone else, you'd be dead by now."

Avalon made an audible gulping noise as she digested the information, "B-b-but…I thought…and…I…"

Zach rolled his eyes, "Even if they weren't supposed to kill you, they'd do it on accident, just like Jason would have if I didn't step in his way." Zach leant his head on the wall, "Chris, his bitch and myself have the most self control since we're used to being werewolves. But Jason and Spike are on their tenth year, and they're still learning."

"T-t-_tenth_ year?" Asked Avalon in disbelief. Zach nodded his head.

"Yeah, some werewolves take years to control their animal side. Others learn to adapt much quicker, like myself. It only took me a whole year to get a hold of myself."

Avalon nodded her head even though she was still in the process of consuming everything.

"H-how old are you?"

Zach smirked and glanced at her, "Pretty old. I've just recently begun aging."

"_Recently_?"

Zach nodded his head, "Yup. When you become a werewolf, you become kind of immortal. Where you don't age, but at some point, no one knows when or how, but you start to show signs…it just happens suddenly."

"Oh…" Avalon went back to staring at the ground. Zach glanced at her.

"What's up with you? You were so annoyingly cheerful when we met, what happened to all that energy?"

Avalon let out a weak chuckle and shrugged her shoulders, "It's nothing…it's just…I'm tired having to be rescued all the time. It's always me…I'm always putting everyone in danger…sometimes…sometimes I wish I never met them: Kai, Tala, Brooklyn…all of them. If I didn't, they'd never be in messes like this you know? They'd never have to be out there risking their lives for someone like me…"

Zach stared at her for sometime before staring at the wall in front of him, "You must mean a lot to them if they're willing to go through all the trouble."

Avalon smiled softly, "But that's just it…I'm not worth it. I don't have anything else to offer them. I'm useless. And I hate that. I hate having to sit and wait for someone to rescue me. I hate having to wonder if they're going to be alright. If they'll all be…_alive_. It's an awful feeling to feel. Sometimes I find myself thinking that one day…they'll get tired of having to save me. That they'll let me be" Avalon's eyes saddened a bit as she clutched herself more tightly, "And when that day comes…I won't be mad at them. It's quite understandable why they wouldn't want to come anymore. I'd be tired of saving myself too…"

Without looking at her Zach spoke up, "It must be nice to have friends like that."

Avalon perked her head up and turned towards Zach who still hadn't looked at her as he continued, "To have friends who would risk everything for you. You should be glad you have friends like them, friends who know what they're getting into but still choosing to do it…that's something."

Avalon nodded her head, "I guess…but when you're the one who's constantly being saved, you tend to wish you were part of the rescue team…"

"Hn"

It stayed silent for some time before Avalon spoke up once more.

"So, how old are you?"

Zach smirked, "You're persistent aren't you?"

Avalon blushed a bit before turning away.

"I'm turning seventy-eight in two months. But since I've started aging, I'll kind of be nineteen."

Avalon felt her eyes pop out of her sockets as her mouth drop to the floor. Seventy-eight? Holy crap! That was like four or five times her age!

Zach watched the change of expressions on her face, "Surprised?"

Avalon nodded her head subconsciously. With the dazed look still in place she asked, "Then…you're not normal…huh?"

Zach let out a light chuckle, "Technically, I am, since you said that abnormal involved fairies, wizards and/or aliens."

Avalon opened her mouth and then closed it. He was right, kind of…

"Okay fine! But you're still not a normal human being!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You never specified that I had to be human in order to be _normal_"

Avalon narrowed her eyes, "You're good."

"I know—"

Avalon stared at Zach as his body tensed up, "Zach…what's—"

He held up a lightly tanned hand while he strained his ears even more. He narrowed his eyes and stood up abruptly as Jason charged in, his body twitching while his lips were curled back to expose his teeth, which Avalon noticed had become razor sharp.

"What the Hell are you doing Jason? Relax!"

Jason snapped his eyes towards Zach who pursed his lips. Jason's eyes had lost its pupils; all that was left was the ebony color.

"We need to kill her Zach. They're here. They're here for her! We need to kill her!"

Zach pushed Avalon behind him, shielding her from the approaching male.

"Chill Jason; we're not allowed to kill her remember? We have to bring her when Chris gives the signal! BACK DOWN!"

Jason went down to a crouch and began snarling; Avalon heard bones cracking and knew he was transforming, just like that Carlos guy. She clutched onto Zach's shirt, burying her face.

Zach clenched his fist, "Who's coming Jason? The blood-suckers?"

"No! Robert's pack! They're coming! And we need to kill her!" Jason charged forth, hitting the wall as the pair vanished.

"You need to relax Jason! We can handle them ourselves!"

Jason whipped around and snarled at Zach. He clenched his fists; his fingers had elongated and now adorned sharp claws. Jason twitched as another bone cracked; he couldn't control his transformation much longer.

"Stand back Zach, I don't want to have to kill you too."

Zach smirked, "I'd like to see you try." He turned towards Avalon, "Get on my back."

"Wha—"

"Get on now! It'll be easier to dodge him this way."

Avalon nodded her head and got onto his back, holding him tightly.

"Shit…he's starting…" Mumbled Zach. Avalon closed her eyes, hearing the occurring 'pop' and 'crack' of the bones, and Jason's groans. Soon, the groans were replaced with a single howl and the 'pop' and 'crack' were replaced with snapping and snarling. Avalon heard Zach swear under his breath before feeling the wind whipping her hair. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the blurred images of the sewer walls.

She closed them again and held onto Zach much tighter as she heard Jason's snarls and thundering feet right behind them.

Suddenly, Jason's snarls became yelps of pain. The sewer shook with a tremendous force. Rapid tearing of flesh could be heard, followed by growls. But Zach didn't stop.

"Seems like your wolf friends are here."

Avalon furrowed her brows, that's right, Robert and his pack were here…but why?

As if reading her thoughts Zach stated, "Robert threatened to kill us if we laid a hand on you, so they're here to finish that threat. Hold on."

Before Avalon had time to 'hold on' Zach had already sped up, and by the time she had managed to grab onto him more firmly, they had stopped. She felt the crisp air clawing her face. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. They were at the mouth of the forest, right below and in front of Shell Peak.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

Johnny kicked the dead wolf to the side while scowling. They lost her. "Fuck Robert! What do we do now?"

Robert, the only one besides Oliver, still had his clothes and shoes on. Enrique and Johnny on the other hand had nothing on besides their torn shorts. Robert sniffed the air and glared down the tunnel, "We go from here. They couldn't have gotten very far."

"What if they kill her?" Asked Enrique with a slight panic in his voice. Robert clenched his fists, "Then we avenge her death. But let us hope it doesn't come to that." The pack nodded and headed off in a blur down the tunnel and towards Avalon.

* * *

Chris and his mate stood near the edge of Shell Peak; they both whipped their heads towards their right where Spike stood panting heavily. Chris narrowed his eyes, "What?! What is it Spike?!"

Catching his breath, Spike swallowed before answering, "Jason's dead. Robert and his pack killed him. Zach and that one chick are gone. I lost their scent at the mouth of the forest."

Chris clenched his fist as he exposed his teeth. He turned towards his mate, "Fera! You and Spike try and stall Robert and his pack. Threaten them if you have to. Do whatever you can until _they_ come."

Fera nodded and sped down the mountainside.

"What about Zach?" Asked Spike.

"What about him? He'll come with the girl when I give him the signal. He wouldn't betray me. I'm the alpha here. And besides, he owes me for saving his life all those years ago."

Spike nodded and ran after Fera. Chris stared up at the sky, there was no moon visible…it was just a dark night.

--

Avalon sat, back against the tree, staring up at Zach who continued to pace, a frustrated expression on his face. He kept glancing up at the trees, scowling before kicking up the dirt and continuing to pace.

"What's wrong Zach?"

Zach stopped and glared at Avalon, "That's none of your business. Just shut up while I think."

Avalon tilted her head, her curiosity getting the best of her, "What are you thinking about?"

Zach rubbed his temples and took a seat on a medium sized rock. "I'm thinking to see if Chris had made any change of plans. It's five till midnight and still no signal."

"Oh…" Avalon went back to sulking. She was sure that after all they've been through; he wasn't going to end up being the bad guy. She had hoped so at least…

"And…a way to keep you alive." Avalon raised her head up and stared at Zach who was contented to stare at the ground, his face heating up—he argued to himself that it was because of the run.

A smile broke out on her face; she knew he wasn't all that bad.

"But…that'll be hard. I can't disobey Chris' orders. The best thing to do is to let Robert's pack find you…and fight them."

"What?! You don't have to do that!"

Zach glanced up and smirked, "What choice do I have? I was given strict orders to make sure you were alive. And to kill anyone who stands in my way. I have to obey them."

Avalon shook her head, "No you don't. You're not obligated to."

Zach let out an annoyed sigh, "You don't understand anything Avalon! When you're a werewolf, everything that used to belong to you doesn't anymore!"

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is! Chris is my pack leader; I **have** to listen to him."

"No you don't! Robert is Enrique's pack leader and I don't see him listening to Robert _all_ the time!"

Zach rolled his eyes, "But he still does. It's the same thing. Besides…" Zach let out a deep breath, "If it wasn't for him, I'd have been dead a long time ago. But then again…maybe death was much better."

"Don't say things like that!"

Zach glanced up and rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips, "You're still young Avalon; when you've been around as long as I have…you tend to **want** to die. Especially when you have nothing to live for…and when you don't own your own life."

Avalon shook her head, "No! You're wrong! You're entitled to whatever you want! My mom and dead created me and I'm entitled to them, but not all the time! I can make my own decisions too!"

Zach ran a frustrated hand through his short silver hair; this girl wasn't getting the concept at all! "Avalon…why do I even bother…look, I just can't do what I want to when I want to."

Avalon folded her arms and gave him a know-it-all look, "Have you even _tried_?"

Zach opened his mouth but closed it and blinked once. Has he tried? No. But it didn't matter.

"It wouldn't matter Avalon, the results would be the same."

"How do y_ou_ know if you haven't even tried?"

"I just do Avalon."

Avalon got up and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her. She flashed him a toothy grin.

"Don't worry Zach! Everything will work out! You'll see, and maybe…someday you'll find something to live for."

Zach continued to stare at the girl in front of him. He didn't understand how she could still be optimistic when her chances of survival were slim to none. If he was ordered to kill her, he'd have done it already. How can she not understand that?

"How can you trust what you don't know Avalon? How can you hand your life away to someone whom you've only know for less than a day?"

Avalon tilted her head to side, "I don't hand my life away to random people silly! I put it in my friends' hands. I trust them!"

"Huh…but what if they betray you? Then what?"

Avalon pursed her lips, "Well, I don't know. I haven't had anyone _really_ do that to me…"

Zach smirked, "That's true; we weren't friends in the first place so technically I couldn't have betrayed your trust."

Avalon frowned, "I thought we were friends. Remember? In the park? After you almost fell? We shook hands!"

Zach snorted, "You still on that? I told you, I was just fooling you so you'd trust me."

"And you're still on _that?_ I know your lying."

Zach gave her an amused look, "Really? And what may I ask gave you that idea?"

"Your eyes"

Zach knitted his brows, "What?"

"Your eyes, there's something there and…I know it's not bad but then again…it's not good either. It's more like its in between; unsure."

Zach let out deep laugh, "M-m-my **eyes**?! Are you crazy?! What kind of a reason is that?! Hahaha!"

Avalon blinked a couple of times. What was so funny?

Zach wiped the tears from his eyes, this girl was hilarious. His eyes! That was so stupid! No wonder she always got in trouble.

"I don't see what's so funny about it."

Zach shook his head, "You can't just trust people by what their eyes tell you."

"And why not? Haven't you heard the saying: 'eyes are the doors into people's souls'?"

Zach snorted, "That's a load of bullshit that poets say to sound smart."

"But it's true."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"Avalon just shut up and agree with me."

"No!"

Zach let out a breath and stared at Avalon who gave him a stubborn look. Zach smirked, "Give up yet?"

"No!"

He let out a chuckle; he hadn't felt this free since before he was turned into a werewolf. Those were the days.

Suddenly, a piercing howl reverberated into the night. Zach clenched his fist and tightened his jaw. That was the signal. He wasted all this time…He looked at Avalon who stared back at him with saddened eyes.

"Aren't you going to try and run first?"

Avalon shook her head, "I'd just fall down. Besides, I trust you…you won't betray me."

Zach scoffed as he stood up, turning so Avalon could ride on his back, "You're going to be disappointed."

Avalon got on and got a firm hold, "No I won't…" She whispered, "Everyone keeps telling me that I shouldn't trust people so easily, and I don't. I just trust the good ones, and I know your good Zach, I just know it."

Zach snorted, "Whatever, I'm just saying don't blame me when I don't turn out how you expect."

"I won't…and no matter what you choose, you'll still be my friend."

Zach rolled his eyes; this girl was unbelievable, and sped off.

--

Tala, Brooklyn, Monet, Bryan, Renée and Spencer stood in defensive manners, opposite of Chris who seemed to not give a care in the world.

"Where is she?" Asked Brooklyn; silently praying that the wolves had gotten a hold of her.

Chris let out a laugh, "Don't worry, she'll be here."

"Where's the rest of your pack?" Asked Spencer as he took in his surroundings.

Chris smirked, "Don't worry about them either, they'll be here as well."

And just like that, two gigantic wolves arrived on the scene; an ebony colored wolf and a woodsy green one.

Hisses could be heard emanating from some of the vampires. Chris smirked and stared at the she-wolf; his smirk faded and he whirled around only having to jump back a few feet as two other wolves jumped onto the scene. A fiery red one and a golden colored one, the hairs sticking up from their backs.

"Give up Chris, you're surrounded." Chris turned towards Tala and smirked, "I don't think so."

Soon, his body began to twitch and crack; his arms and legs extended out, ripping up his shirt. His body began to gain in size. He let out snarling and growling sounds, clutching his head has his bones rearranged themselves.

The others watched, not bothering to stop the transformation, even the vampires. Soon, a ruggedly brown wolf stood before them, his dark eyes taking in his surroundings. He was much bigger than the rest. He seemed to smirk tauntingly at the vampires. He threw his head back and let out a howl.

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes and glanced up at the moon…there was none. He whispered, his eyes still glued on the wolf, "Don't wolves usually howl when there's a moon out or when they're calling others of their kind…or is that just me being stupid?"

Tala furrowed his brows, "I don't know, I'm not a wolf, ask one of them!"

Brooklyn rolled his eyes. What if it was a signal? He clenched his fist.

His question was answered when a teen, maybe a few years older than them, appeared from below the Peak. All heads turned upwards as he slowly made his smooth landing back down towards the ground, behind him was Avalon, perched on his back.

Brooklyn made a move but Bryan held him back, "Not yet Brooks; seems like Robert and his pack didn't manage to get her. She's in their territory, we'll have to play by the rules."

Brooklyn let out growl. This was bad.

* * *

**TK:** Quick no? I thought so too...

Well, I'm done with my exams!! (Leaps up with joy)

And since I don't have any until the end of this month...but they'll be really easy, these exams were the big deal ones...I'll _hopefully_ have more time to write and update my fics!

And of course, Thanks to the people who continue to review! They mean a lot to me:

**Tsa-chan**

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-**

**Annika Preminyer**

**Random Reader**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Sinning Angel**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Sharingan Fox**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Thegoldenlock**

**And to the readers who continue to read this fic! Many thanks!**

**!!HERE'S AN EXCERPT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

Tala and Brooklyn stood, back towards one another, staring into the eyes of their enemies. "Shit…seems like we're no longer on the advantage, huh Brooks?"

Brooklyn clenched his jaw, he wasn't expecting even numbers. "It was a nice thought though. I guess we're just going to have to show them the hard way who's the better being."

Tala smirked, "I like that. Dump a bag of salt on their already wounded pride."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, "You enjoy pain too much Tala; you may need to see a doctor."

"Hn"


	24. Learning to Fall

**Learning to Fall**

Avalon didn't know whether she should be happy or afraid. She was surrounded by super-humans who could easily tear her limb from limb, yet, her friends were there.

"Let her go Chris. She has nothing to do this!" Brooklyn yelled, glaring blatantly at the leader.

The brown wolf growled.

"He says if you can defeat us you can have her back."

Avalon looked up at Zach, "How did you know that?"

Zach smirked, his eyes glued on the enemy, "I just do. It's an ability you gain when you become a werewolf, you just know."

Avalon nodded her head. She heard growling from behind her; she clung onto Zach, afraid to turn.

"Don't even think about it Enrique, I can kill her right now if I wanted to."

Avalon furrowed her brows and turned around, she saw a deep reddish colored wolf and a golden one growling at her—or behind her at Zach.

"Enni?" She asked, the wolf stopped growling for a bit and placed an enormous paw forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Taunted Zach, his gaze still on the vampires. The gold wolf went back to growling.

All of a sudden, Zach whirled around, grabbing Avalon and leaping back. He sneered at the two newcomers.

Robert and Oliver glared at Zach, their eyes narrow slits.

"Let her go Zach!" Robert commanded, taking a step forward only having to move a step back in order to dodge the woodsy green wolf's attack.

It started a chain reaction: Spike took a dive for Johnny, who jumped back only to be tackled on the side by Chris. Avalon let out a huge gasp as Johnny's wolf form body skidded to a painful halt a few feet away from her and Zach.

"Johnny!" She called out, trying to run to the wolf, only to be held back by Zach. She stared up at him, his facial expression had become darker as he gazed down on her with his golden irises. She turned back to Johnny and gave him a helpless look.

* * *

"Should we go in or wait until they're all dead?"

Renée smacked Tala upside the head, a visible vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Ow! I was just asking."

Brooklyn ignored them and continued to watch Avalon's helpless form. He examined Zach, looking for a blind spot.

"Monet."

"Yeah?"

"I need a distraction."

"You called the right girl! Who do ya want me distractin'?"

"The one holding Avalon"

Monet looked the teen over and smirked, "Piece of cake. I'll give pretty boy over there a run for his money."

"Good. On the count to three: one, two, three!"

The pair vanished in a blur.

Monet appeared in front of Zach, her fist flying towards his face; he tilted his head to right and easily dodged it. Monet smirked and jumped back. Zach furrowed his brows.

It was already too late when he realized that she was only a distraction; he whirled around, colliding with a cold, hard fist. He was sent sprawling a few feet in the air before coming down with a loud thud.

Avalon stood rooted to the spot, unsure what had happened. All she knew was Monet's facing popping up, then vanishing and then all of a sudden Zach was sent flying in the air by Brooklyn's fist. She didn't even know when Brooklyn made his appearance. But after everything registered in her brain she looked at the fallen teen in horror.

"Zach!"

Brooklyn raised a brow as he watched Avalon's horror stricken face, "Avalon? Who's side are you on?"

Avalon reeled around, her arms flapping up and down, "Well, uh, you see…I'm umm…I'm the side that's good!"

Brooklyn gave her a dubious look, "Really? Then you do know that the guy I knocked out was the enemy…right?"

Avalon began doing random signs with her hands as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Brooklyn looked on, unsure what to make of the situation when all of a sudden:

"Brooklyn! Watch out! Behind you!"

Brooklyn turned, but was sent skidding backwards, his hands gripping the large jaw in order to keep the giant wolf from snapping his neck in two.

Avalon had fallen to the floor, mouth open. She blinked a few times and turned to the new additions. There were three of them excluding the dark wolf that attacked Brooklyn.

Avalon mouthed, 'oh…my…god…' as she stared at the people in front of her.

The one closest to her had long dark hair that was braided, his eyes were a dull gray. He wore a long overcoat. The one next to him, a platinum blonde with shades on, also wore a long overcoat. He was slightly taller than the people on either side of him. The last one was short, with mushroomed shape brown hair. He had freckles dotting his face. His bored brown eyes looked at the scene with no enthusiasm. The one in the middle spoke up.

"Well, well, well, seems like we made it just in time."

Avalon felt like fainting, there were more of them?!

The blacked hair man next to her turned and smirked evilly before quickly snapping his teeth at her. Avalon pushed herself away from him, whimpering as she did so. Why her? What did she do to deserve this?

The man laughed.

"Enough, Jameson" Commanded the platinum blonde, giving the male a stern look. Jameson smirked, "Come on Alex, I was just having fun." Alex rolled his eyes. A wild yelp brought everyone's attention towards the vampires. The wolves growled in anger at the scene before them.

Tala let go of the woodsy green she-wolf, allowing her to fall in a heap on the ground. He stared up at the new gang and smirked before licking the blood off his lips.

"You know," He started wiping the rest of the blood with his sleeve, "you guys taste worst than you smell. I think I've learned my lesson. Never drink wolf blood." And to emphasize his point, he spat on the dead she-wolf who had reverted back to her human form.

A thundering growl diverted their attention towards Chris, who had risen on his hind legs, snarling a promising revenge at Tala. Tala smirked at the wolf motioning with his index finger to 'come get him'. The wolf, infuriated by the gesture, charged at Tala with full force. Tala welcomed him by planting his fist into his gut, forcing him to stumble back a bit. But before the Chris could make another move he was hit full force by another wolf.

Tala glanced at Brooklyn who smirked right back, dusting himself in an arrogant manner.

"That should teach him."

Tala let out a dark chuckle, "I like how you work. Killing two mutts with one bone."

Brooklyn raised a brow, "I think you mean two birds with one stone."

Tala felt an eye twitch, "Shut up! Smartass…" He mumbled the last part to himself but it was still heard by Brooklyn.

* * *

Alex watched in slight amusement. "Seems like our fellow wolves are new in the dealings with vampires." He turned towards Robert, "And what are you doing my friend? Why are you siding with these leeches? You should be fighting with us, not against us!"

Robert scoffed, "I'm sorry to say, but I fight for myself."

Alex narrowed his eyes, "Really? Then you don't mind challenging me then? I've heard you're quite the handful."

Robert smirked, removing his jacket and tossing it aside, "Johnny is the handful, I'm just the powerful one."

The two wolves shared a cocky smirk before leaping towards one another, their transformation taking lesser time than the others. The pair landed on the ground, a sandy colored wolf on top of the grey one.

Avalon felt dizzy, she didn't know who was who anymore; unlike the others, the wolves didn't reflect the color of their hair. She stared at the battle before her. Tala, Johnny, and Enrique were working together to bring down Chris, while Renée and Monet were trying to get a hold of the two ebony colored wolves—one had white patches on his front paws.

The werewolves next to her had already joined the fight, she didn't know who was who with them either. One was all black with grey patches here and there while the other was a light cream color. Oliver had joined in the fight as well, his wolf form taking the color of a tree bark brown. The trio were fighting the two wolves all at once. But it suddenly change as two more came into the scene.

"How many are there…?" Avalon whispered to herself. The numbers were pretty even now.

"Bastard!"

Avalon turned around, her eyes popping out of their sockets. Off to the side was Brooklyn and Zach, fighting amongst themselves. Zach was the only one who hadn't changed forms.

Avalon was thankful for that since she didn't think Brooklyn would be able to handle the massive beast on his own. Avalon watched with horror as Brooklyn was thrown back in the air.

Brooklyn did a flip and landed effortlessly on the ground. He backed up a bit, bumping into someone in the process. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "You're in my way Tala"

"Shut up Kingston"

Tala and Brooklyn stood, back towards one another, staring into the eyes of their enemies. "Shit…seems like we're no longer on the advantage, huh Brooks?"

Brooklyn clenched his jaw, he wasn't expecting even numbers. "It was a nice thought though. I guess we're just going to have to show them the hard way who's the better being."

Tala smirked, "I like that. Dump a bag of salt on their already wounded pride."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, "You enjoy pain too much Tala; you may need to see a doctor."

"Hn"

The pair smirked before dashing off towards their designated opponents. A shrill cry diverted Avalon's attention. She gawked, helplessly as the fiery wolf was thrown over the cliff.

"JOHNNY!" She screamed, scrambling over the ledge, looking for any signs that he had survived his fall. Avalon shook her head, the tears threatening to fall.

"No…no…" She whispered, clenching and unclenching her fists as she waited for the wolf to emerge. "Please…no…please…" The tears slowly began to fall as the seconds continued by, no sign of the wolf. "Johnny no…"

--

Robert was slightly distracted as he smelt the salty tears, earning him a flesh wound on the leg by Alex. He pushed the sandy wolf off him and snarled. The pair circled each other, standing on their hind legs, waiting for the others to make a move when a loud 'fuck' reverberated through the air followed by Avalon's shrill of 'Bryan'. Robert growled, knowing that their tactic was trying to get them off the ledge. He ran full throttle towards the wolf in front of him.

* * *

Avalon watched as Bryan fell off the cliff her mouth hanging open. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage at a massive force. She already lost someone, she couldn't bear to lose another.

Bryan stared behind him, the forest inching closer. He scoffed at the idea of dying in the hands of his worst enemies. He reached a hand out and grabbed onto a jagged edge of the peak, and with an incredible force pushed himself up and towards the cliff.

Avalon stared bewildered and awed at the stunt. She watched as Bryan landed gracefully next to her, before quickly sprinting towards Chris, head-butting him in the process.

Chris groaned in agony, his eyes glaring at Tala as he approached him, followed by Enrique. He glanced around him, watching the fight proceed. His eyes landed on his dead mate; the fire burned once more. He turned towards Spike's direction and let out a menacing growl.

Spike's ear perked up. Renée halted her pursuit to glance at the wolf and at Chris. The next thing she knew the wolf was retreating. Renée let out an audible gasp, "No…NO!"

--

Zach, who was on the ground trying to fend off Brooklyn, tensed as soon as he heard Chris' growl. He turned and watched Spike retreat, his eyes widening in horror.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Brooklyn furrowed his brows and turned in the direction of Zach's eyes, his own widening in size.

"No…no..." He whispered as he felt Zach push him off; Brooklyn stumbled a bit, shaking his head. He went to run towards her, he wasn't going to make it.

Brooklyn watched as Avalon spun around, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the enormous black wolf leap for her; her heart beat had stopped beating in that split second. He wasn't going to make it, he watched her scared facial expression melt into a calm one, as if already accepting her fate. Her lips twitched upwards in a slow refined movement. He shook his head, he wasn't going to make it. He was only a few feet apart from them, he had to try; his own heart started to beat rapidly as the black wolf block Avalon from his view. He shook his head, no, this wasn't happening.

"AVALON!"

--

It happened so quickly. She knew she should have been more afraid of her death, but she wasn't. How could she be scared when the last thing she saw made her feel safe? Maybe that's why it didn't hurt, she felt no pain…none at all…

"UGH!"

Avalon snapped out of her trance, everything came flooding back. She found herself pressed against something warm, she pushed her self a little ways away and gasped.

"Zach?"

Zach looked down towards Avalon and smiled crookedly, "You were…supposed to run stupid…not just stand there…"

Avalon felt the tears cascading down her face, "If…I…did…I'd fall…" Zach gave her a small smile. Spike, who had his jaw clamped on Zach's shoulder, released himself and jumped back, staring bewildered at his former comrade.

Zach turned and smirked at Spike, beads of sweat rolling down his pained face, "You call that a bite? Haven't you learned anything?" Zach flinched and clutched his bleeding shoulder. He turned back to Avalon who had already created a waterfall of tears, sniffling as she examined his wound. Zach rolled his eyes, "Why are you crying? You're not the one with a huge wound on your shoulder!"

Avalon bit her lip, "I know! But…it's all my fault!"

Zach shook his head, "You're wrong…it's not your fault. I just chose the wrong time to _try_ and decide for myself what **I** wanted to do."

Avalon stared up at Zach, she smiled meekly before hugging him tightly, crying her heart out. Zach stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"It's a common thing to pat a girl on the back when she's tearing up like that."

Zach turned slightly and raised a brow at Brooklyn, but did exactly as he told him. Brooklyn watched Avalon with a relieved expression before turning back to Zach and giving him a grateful look, "Thank you, I owe you my life."

Zach snorted, "Really? So why don't you drop dead right now and call me the victor?"

Brooklyn gave him an annoyed smirk, "I didn't mean it in a literal sense."

Zach rolled his eyes and mumbled, "What bug crawled up **his** ass?"

Brooklyn who heard, chose to ignore him, instead he turned towards the black wolf who continued to look at Zach with a confused expression.

"And _you_…" The wolf, realizing the situation, went on the defensive; snarling at Brooklyn as he backed away. Brooklyn gave the wolf a cold look before vanishing.

Spike looked around him, trying to defend himself; but he was too slow. Spike went rigid before slowly going limp, with Brooklyn's lips at his throat. Brooklyn threw the dog down and wiped the blood off his lips.

"You were right Tala! Wolves do taste gross!"

Tala smirked from his spot, his foot pushing Chris' head into the dirt, (Chris had reverted back to his human form) with Enrique (who had also reverted back) sitting on top of the male, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Didn't I tell ya that?!" He yelled back with a smirk, trying to cover up his own anxiety of the thought of losing Avalon.

The battle was almost over, Robert had managed to get his jaw clamped onto Alex's neck. The loud crunching sound of braking bones could be heard. Robert dropped the man down and slowly backed away, his wolf form slowly disappearing until he was back as a human. He slumped on the ground, panting heavily while at the same time holding his bleeding leg.

Bryan, Spencer, and Oliver had done good with their target, Bryan left pieces of his opponent lying around while Oliver did the man some good by just snapping his neck in two. Spencer on the other hand had rammed his opponent into the rock until his skull cracked.

All that was left was Chris.

"Get off me you filthy sons of bitches!"

Tala pushed his face further down, "Oh shut up before I crush your skull into tiny pieces"

Enrique sneered, "Oh please allow me the pleasure Tala; I still have to avenge him for Johnny."

Avalon lifted her head at the mention name.

_Johnny_

She shook her head. Zach watched the once cheerful girl in front of him break down some more.

"And _you_! You traitor! How **dare** you disobey **me**?! I saved you! If it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now! This is how you thank me you ungrateful brat!"

Zach turned and glared at Chris, "You told me you weren't going to hurt her. You lied!"

Chris, still on the floor sneered, "I had hopes for you Zach; you had potential! But what do you do? You throw it away from some pitiful _human_."

Zach turned away. He didn't need to hear anymore of this. He did what he thought was right, and that's all that mattered.

"Hey, what do we do with him?" Asked Enrique while he stared at Robert. Robert glared at the male, not sure either.

"I. Say. We. Each. Tear. One. Piece. Of. Him. I. Call. The. Head." Tala continued to push Chris' head towards the rocky floor, applying more pressure each time he spoke.

"GET OFF!"

Yelled Chris, his body shaking with rage. In his blind rage, he threw Tala and Enrique off him. He let out a wild growl before staring at Zach. He snarled and charged at him, changing back into a wolf at rapid speed.

Zach snarled as well, letting go of Avalon in order to face his opponent. He cracked his neck and ran towards Chris, transforming in less than a second.

Robert looked on in quiet shock and amusement at the fast transformation. Avalon stared as the slivery-white wolf tackled the ruggedly brown one to the ground. The pair rolling in a heap, snapping at each other. And when one got a hold of the other, the other would bite back.

Tala picked himself off the floor, his eyes burning with rage. He went to charge at the wolf but Enrique held him back. Tala shrugged him off.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Enrique continued to watch the wolf pair fight it out, painting the rocky ledge with their blood, "It's between them. Don't interfere."

Tala snorted but seemed contended to watch. Avalon slumped towards the floor, watching as the rocks became a darker shade each time, and the fur on Zach's body became coated with blood. She didn't know if the majority was his or not.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned towards Brooklyn.

"Are you alright Avalon? You're not hurt are you?" Avalon shook her head. Brooklyn sighed, "That's good. I would kill myself if something happened to you. I'm sorry you had to get involved in all this."

Avalon's lip trembled as she shook her head, "No! It's my fault! If I wasn't such a danger magnet none of you guys would have to be in this mess in the first place!"

Brooklyn smiled, "That is sort of true, but it can't be helped; it's in your nature…" But it seemed Avalon wasn't listening.

"And if I wasn't in trouble all the time, Johnny wouldn't be dead! He'd be calling me a pixy and telling me how if it wasn't for me he'd have been sleeping or whatever!"

Brooklyn went to intercede in her rant when a sound and a scent caught him off guard. He turned towards the ledge and lifted an amused brow.

"And now Zach's wound is probably infected cause of me! But it wouldn't have been infected if he didn't save me in the first place!"

"Will you shut up you damn pixy! I just regained consciousness and climbed this damn cliff! I don't need to hear your damn annoying voice!"

"—But it's true Johnny! It's all my fault that—" Avalon stopped in mid rant, turning abruptly to stare at the beat up teen in front of her. Her eyes widened as tears of joy came tumbling down. "JOHNNY!" She attacked wounded teen making him let out a gasp of pain.

Robert chuckled at the scene for two reasons: one-he was certain Johnny hadn't survived the fall and two-seeing him in pain was something he had always wanted to inflict upon him himself, but it seemed more enjoyable watching a feeble human cause him all the agony.

"It's almost over" Commented Oliver, who continued to watch the scene with intensity. Robert turned back to the small battle in front of him.

--

Zach, who was exhausted, was trying to push Chris off him, but his wounded shoulder wasn't doing him any good.

Chris continued to snap his jaw, his facing inching closer to Zach's. It was close, he could already taste Zach's blood oozing in his mouth; victory would be his.

Zach gave on last shove, managing to pry Chris' claws off him, the pair rolled over towards the ledge, Zach below him once more.

Zach stared at the bottom of the cliff and smirked at Chris, who gave him a panicked look, and pushed both of them off the ledge with Avalon's screams following after.

--

Avalon watched in terror as the two bodies tumbled down the cliff, it was too dark to see which was which but it didn't matter. She heard the distinct thud each time they hit the rocks and when the final crash came she knew that they had made it down the cliff. She turned towards everyone and let out a hysterical chuckle. Brooklyn was by her side in an instant. It seemed all the stress had finally gotten to her.

"Heh…heh…"

"Shh…it'll be alright Avalon, it'll be alright…"

Brooklyn hugged Avalon closer to his body, rocking her back and forth. He was afraid today's events would put forth a mental strain on her, breaking her in two. She continued to make incoherent noises.

"Shh…it'll be alright…"

The group watched on, unsure what to do. Tala pulled at his hair while watching Avalon.

"This can't be happening!"

"Not you too Tala, you barely knew the guy."

Tala turned towards Monet and let out a feeble laugh while pointing at Avalon, "She's…she's gone mad! What am I gong to do?! Kai's going to kill me when he finds out she's in a mental institute!" Tala continued to pull out his hair. Fear, anger and frustration taking over him.

Oliver stared at Tala slightly amused at the scene, "I think he's the one who will be going to a mental institute. Look at him, he's clearly lost it! At least Avalon shows little to no signs, he's practically making begging us to take him!"

Tala stopped and glared at Oliver, before a small noise caused all their attention to turn towards the edge.

Avalon had also stopped and turned to look. Brooklyn let out a low growl, holding Avalon closer to him.

The rest of the group tensed up as well, some going on the offensive, ready to attack when necessary. The scent of the mixed blood had thrown them off, but one of the scents seemed dominant.

Tala inched closer, ready to pounce once the person came to view.

A bloody hand emerged, followed by a low groan.

"Shit! Is anyone still there?"

Avalon's mouth fell open as the voice registered in her mind. Soon after, she let out another feeble laugh before collapsing in Brooklyn's arms.

Brooklyn stared down at the unconscious Avalon, eyes wide, "Avalon?" He shook her gently, and turned to the group who stared at him expectantly, "It seems, the strain has finally taken its toll."

Zach came into view and when he spotted everyone he let out an annoyed growl, "What the Hell? I asked if anyone was up here! Why the Hell are you lot standing around?! Get off your fat ass and help me!" But once he spotted the unconscious Avalon his eyes flickered briefly with fear before reverting back to annoyance. He asked in a calm tone, "Is she alright? What happened?" as he found some unexplainable strength to pull the rest of his bloody and bruised form back up the cliff.

Brooklyn grunted, eying Zach apprehensively, "She just fainted. I think everything that happened today finally sunk in."

Zach smirked as he sat, legs outstretched in front of him, "I wouldn't have pictured anything else."

* * *

**TK:** Whoo! It's only been like what? Two days? Well, there ya go! Sorry if the fighting kinda sucks...I'm still learning how to write fight scenes...give me a few more tries and I know I'll get!

**!!HERE'S AN EXCERPT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

"Zach! Wait!"

Zach turned around and smirked at the approaching girl. Avalon stopped in front of him, her eyes saddened a bit. Zach massaged the back of his neck, smiling crookedly at Avalon.

"Well, I guess this is it…huh?"

Avalon nodded her head solemnly, "Yeah…I guess so…"

They pair stayed silent for sometime, staring at everything else besides each other.

"Too bad though…we didn't get to hang out more."

Zach rolled his eyes, "Who said I'd ever want to hang out with you?"

Avalon glared at the teen who smirked right back.

Thankie! Thankie!

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**FairyDyris**

**kissedbykai**

**Annika Preminyer**

**Tsa-chan**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Sinning Angel**

**Thegoldenlock**

**Sharingan fox**

**darkxXxflames**

**And to everyone else! Thanks a bunch!**

**TK**


	25. Collide

**Collide**

"OW! FUCK! SHIT!" Screamed Johnny as Avalon applied some ointment on his wounds. Good thing her parents were out for the night. Avalon gaped at the male.

"I think you almost covered the whole entire dictionary for profane words…"

Johnny glared at the girl in front of him, "Shut up and fix me."

Avalon nodded her head and continued her work on the teen. Everyone was almost patched up, Zach and Johnny seemed to have it worst than the rest.

Zach growled at the red head, "Will you shut up and take it like a man? She still needs to patch me up too!"

Johnny sneered at the silver haired teen, "Why don't you shut up and wait your turn?!"

"I've been waiting my turn for the past **half hour** dumbass!"

"Oh! That's it!" Johnny made a move to stand when Avalon exclaimed, "All finish!" and patted his bruised ribs. Johnny made a gasping noise and fell back on the bed. Avalon stared at the wounded teen.

"Oh no! Johnny I'm so sorry! I forgot! I didn't mean to!"

All Johnny could muster was a weak glare. Enrique let out a quiet chuckle. Zach snorted and took his seat in front of Avalon. Sitting quietly and patiently as she applied the ointments on him; wincing once in a while but never screaming out loud like the previous male.

Robert stood leaning against the wall examining the silver haired teen.

"Are you thinking of recruiting him Robert?"

Robert continued to stare at the teen, "Actually, I am. He seems useful and he has no other pack to turn to. Chris wasn't all that favorable, but as Chris stated, the boy has potential. You saw his transformation, if I remember correctly, we met him a year after Chris born him, which was around 1930 if my memory serves me right. I was surprised then to find out that he was a pup with a self control comparable to ours and am still surprised now, this time at how fast he was able to transform. And think about restraint!"

Oliver nodded his head, "He does have potential. But the matter is: do **you** think he is willing to join us?"

Robert pursed his lips, "That, I do not know."

Hissing caused the two males to turn back towards the 'infirmary' which was Avalon's small room. How it fit all of them, Robert had no idea. But this room was the closest out of the rest. And besides, the vampire teens' parents would freak out if they caught the scent of werewolves in their homes.

"All better!"

Zach stood up and examined himself a bit before plopping himself on Avalon's bed. A gust of wind diverted everyone's attention. Tala and Brooklyn had returned with spare clothing to give to the werewolves who flinched at the scent.

Brooklyn examined the room and nodded in approval, "You work quite fast Avalon."

Avalon gave him a sheepish smile, "Yeah, well, practice makes perfect!"

Johnny snorted, "No kidding, with all the injuries you get in one day, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hey!"

* * *

Two days had passed since the 'war' and everything went back to normal—well, as normal as normal could get.

Tala sat at his desk, as usual, his wounds close to being completely healed.

_SLAP_

Tala turned and stared up at Boris who glared at teen.

"Well, Tala. Do you know what I've been explaining to the class?"

Tala let out a sigh, "Yes sir."

"Would you repeat it, _word for word_?"

Tala rolled his eyes and stared at Boris in a defiant way, "The Saint Shields: League of Vampires who are the head of all vampires. What they say is law and whoever disobeys will be killed. They live in a group amongst themselves, their whereabouts are only known to those who hold close ties to them. They are a force not to be reckoned with."

Boris sneered menacingly, gliding back towards the classroom, but halting and turning his head towards him, "Have you been fighting Tala?"

Tala let out an aggravated sigh, "No sir."

"Really? How did you get those wounds?"

Tala pursed his lips, "Extreme sports."

"Huh. And I suppose everyone else in your little group were doing _extreme sports_ as well?"

"Yes sir."

"Would these _extreme sports_ involve _werewolves_?"

Tala didn't hesitate, "No sir. I don't even know what you're talking about."

Boris narrowed his eyes, "I see. Anyways…"

_SLAP_

A boy with black hair jumped out of his seat and stared wide eyed at Boris. Boris glared at the teen, "Detention." And walked back up to the front and faced the classroom. Tala rolled his eyes, Boris would never change.

--

Zach threw rocks at the pond, watching them skip. After awhile he got bored with it and decided to lie down and stare up at the sky. It was well into the afternoon. He let out a deep breath. So much had happened in the course of two days, so much.

Suddenly he was staring into large, pink eyes. He raised a brow and sat up.

"What are you doing here Avalon?"

Avalon smiled and held up a small grocery bag, "I went to grab some stuff for my mom."

She took a seat next to him. "Are you going to take Robert up on his offer?"

Zach whipped his head towards her and gave her a surprised look, "Who told you?"

Avalon shrugged her shoulders, "Enrique accidentally let it slip. They all think that you might decline. Is it true?"

Zach shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't really decided. I don't know what to do."

Avalon nodded her head and stood up; Zach followed her movements with his eyes. Avalon dusted herself off and smiled at him, "I think…I think you should follow your heart. It's been helpful so far right? You didn't betray me like you thought you would."

Zach smirked, "Yeah, but I also got bit by a wolf."

Avalon rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah…well, sometimes its painful when you follow your heart, but when the pain subsides…you get the best feeling."

Zach shook his head, "Tell me Avalon, does it hurt when you say deep things?"

Avalon tilted her head to the side, "Uh…no?...I don't know? Maybe? Uh…"

"…Never mind…"

--

Robert stood on the balcony, staring up at the night sky and at the new moon. "Have you decided?" He asked as Zach came into view. Zach leaned on the railing and stared up at the new moon as well.

"It makes you want to howl sometimes…huh?" Zach turned to Robert and nodded his head.

"Yeah…it does."

"What's your answer?"

Zach pursed his lips. _Follow your heart. It's been helpful so far right?_ Zach nodded his head subconsciously, _Yeah…it has…_

"Yeah, I have."

Robert glanced at Zach, "And what is it."

"I think…I think…I'm going to…take you up on that offer."

Robert couldn't help but smirk, "Wise choice."

Zach nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I figured. Avalon says you're not too strict of a pack leader."

Robert felt a vein throb, "_Excuse me_?"

Zach continued, "Yeah, from what she told me about how Enrique and the others don't listen to you sometimes, you're pretty lenient."

Robert felt the vein throb more violently, "She did, did she?" He growled.

Zach smirked but continued, "Yeah…but she also said, that you were a great leader."

The vein instantly vanished. Robert turned toward Zach, but Zach didn't regard him. Robert smiled a half smile, a first in a long time, "She's different that one…"

"Yeah…she is…"

"You do know that we leave tomorrow right?"

Zach let out a sigh, "I know…I know…"

* * *

The cool crisp air caressed the silver hair male's skin as he passed the quiet houses, his eyes glued to ground and his hands deep in his pockets. It was almost time.

Zach continued walking until he was on the outskirts of town. He didn't feel like saying goodbye to anyone, although he knew he would eventually. But most of all, he didn't want to say goodbye to…

"Zach! Wait!"

Zach turned around and smirked at the approaching girl. _Speak of the klutz herself _

Avalon stopped in front of him, her eyes saddening a bit. Zach massaged the back of his neck, smiling crookedly at Avalon.

"Well, I guess this is it…huh?"

Avalon nodded her head solemnly, "Yeah…I guess so…"

They pair stayed silent for sometime, staring at everything else besides each other.

"Too bad though…we didn't get to hang out more."

Zach rolled his eyes, "Who said I'd ever want to hang out with you?"

Avalon glared at the teen who smirked right back.

"But thanks, Avalon."

Avalon gave him a confused look; Zach let out an agitated sigh, his face heating up.

"Seriously, thanks for everything. I wouldn't…I wouldn't be standing here without you."

Zach stared directly at Avalon, wanting to say more but unable to form the words. Avalon grinned happily at him while shaking her head, "No, I didn't do anything. It was all you."

Zach rolled his eyes, reaching his hand and rubbing a thumb across her cheek. Avalon's eyes widened as her face heated up.

"Uh…Zach?"

Zach's eyes softened, "You don't know anything Avalon, one day…you'll understand." He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her right cheek. He pulled away and turned so his back was facing her. Avalon stood rooted to the spot, not too sure what had happened.

Zach clenched and unclenched his fist, "So, yeah…thanks…" He turned towards her and flashed her a one-of-a-kind smile, "If you die Avalon, then it proves there's really nothing to live for."

Avalon furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Huh…so this is where you ran off to Avalon."

Renée folded her arms across her chest while she raised a questioning brow, "So, you cheating on Brooklyn Ava?"

Avalon's eyes popped right out of their sockets, "What?! No! Of course not! How could you say such things Ren?"

Renée let out a chuckle, "I was just kidding Avalon, and besides, no one would blame you anyway. They'd just point the accusing finger at him."

Zach raised a brow, "Really? Cause I'm a werewolf?"

Renée moved her head from side to side, "Not really, but that could be a possibility, it's just, Avalon's too naïve to even think about infidelity."

Zach smirked, "Yeah, you're probably right. But hey! She's been hanging around your lot more than she's been hanging around mine, you could corrupt her."

"Ha! One second with us is like two days with you guys! You're more corrupted than you take credit for!"

Avalon watched the two separate beings verbally abuse each other, unsure what to do, "Uh…guys? Hey! I'm still here you know!"

"What is all this ruckus about?"

The trio turned and found the rest of their strange group standing next to each other, separated by the invisible line that seemed to follow them wherever they went.

Tala snorted and folded his arms, "Well, I guess this is it."

Robert nodded, walking towards Zach, the rest of his pack following, "Yes, I guess this is."

"Do you _really_ **have** to go?" Avalon asked in a pleading voice, her eyes telling them she didn't like the idea.

Robert let out a sigh, "I'm afraid so Avalon."

Avalon let out a defeated sigh; she didn't want to see them go. It was too soon, it felt as if they had just met today.

Oliver smiled softly at the girl, she really was too sweet for her own good—her scent and her personality. "Here you go Avalon."

Avalon stared at the small box and knitted her brows, "What is it?"

"If ya opened the damn box I think you'd know—Ow! What the Hell?!"

Enrique glared at the temperamental red head and nodded for Avalon to open it. Avalon did so and let out a gasp.

"It's…beautiful…" She held up the charm bracelet for everyone to see. It was a simple silver chain with charms dangling from it: a grey wolf howling, a moon, a star, and…a pink fairy? Avalon rutted her brows.

Oliver let out a light chuckle, "Johnny wanted to pick something too so he got a pink fairy."

"To remember me by; Robert—the wolf, Enrique—the moon, because there wasn't one that expressed his perverted—ow!" Johnny glared at Enrique before continuing, "—as I was saying, and Oliver the star, since he likes stars so much." When Johnny finished he took a step back and peered at Avalon, "Are you…_crying_?"

Avalon wiped her face with her sleeves, "No…" She mumbled. Johnny rolled his eyes, "Stupid pixy, always going sentimental on me."

Avalon sniffed and stared at her friends.

"But yeah, so you have something to remind you of us. Zach's the only one who didn't want to get you anything." Johnny eyed the new pack member disdainfully. Zach snorted.

"I never said I didn't want to get her anything, I just said I already had something in mind. Get it right you boiling pot."

"What did you say?! You wanna say it again?"

Zach smirked, "Why not? I said **get. it. right. you. boiling. pot.**"

Avalon stared at the two males, eyes wide as saucers. She was positive that she saw steam coming out of Johnny's ears.

Johnny held himself from punching the teen, instead he gave him a smug smirk, "Really? Then what is it?"

Zach rolled his eyes and removed his black and silver cross from his neck and dangled it in front of Avalon's face, causing her to go cross-eyed momentarily.

"Here. I want you to have it."

Avalon stared at the cross and back towards Zach, "But…it looks way cooler on you."

Zach let out a chuckle, "So? I've had this for a while; I want you to have it. Since it looks cooler on me it'll help you remember me more."

Avalon took the necklace and held it tight; she stared at the pack one last time.

Robert stared up at the morning sky and sighed, "We better get going then." He turned back towards the group and held out a hand towards Tala, "It was…_agreeable_ working with you"

Tala smirked and took hold of his hand, "Yeah, it was." The pair continued to grip each other's hands a bit longer before Monet coughed to get their attention. The pair released and stepped back, letting everyone else shake hands and say their own farewells to the each other.

Avalon was the last one to do anything; she just stood off to the side, examining her charm bracelet and her necklace. She didn't want them to go. She'd miss them too much. And what if she never saw them again? Then what?

"Avalon?"

Avalon lifted her head and stared at Brooklyn who motioned for her to say her goodbye as well. Avalon nodded and walked slowly towards the pack. She stood in front of Robert and let out a small sigh.

Robert's eyes softened, "Take care of yourself Avalon; I'd hate to find out something bad had happened to you. You've grown on me quite a bit."

Avalon pursed her lips to hold the tears back and nodded before enveloping him in a tight hug.

"I'll try Robert, I'll try…" She whispered as she let him go. She stood in front of Oliver next and gave him a tight hug as well, the tears slowly threatening to fall.

"Be safe Avalon." Once more, Avalon nodded. She stood in front of Johnny who glared down on her.

"Humph. You better try and stay outta trouble ya hear pixy? We ain't gonna be here to protect you if those goons fail." He smirked at the vampires, watching Tala fidget, but hold his ground nonetheless.

"I'm gonna miss you Johnny!" She wrapped her arms around the grumpy teen, which snorted but slowly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I mean it Avalon, _please_ try and stay out of trouble."

She smiled at him, "I'll try my very best!" Johnny smirked. Avalon stood in front of Enrique next. The tears already silently making their way down.

Enrique reached out a hand and brushed them away, "I'm going to miss you Love."

"I'm going to miss you too Enni." She tackled the teen in a bear hug, "Behave okay?"

Enrique let out a chuckle, "For you Love, I'll do my finest."

Avalon took a deep breath as she stood in front of the last and new member of the pack. Zach stared at Avalon and vice versa.

"Hn"

Avalon couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face, causing the teen to smile as well.

"Again, this is it huh Zach?"

Zach nodded his head, "Yeah, it is."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know." He whispered. "I'm not going to tell you to take care of yourself since I think you've gotten the message." Zach took a deep breath. Avalon smiled, waiting for Zach to continue.

"But I am going to tell you to keep doing what you've been doing so far. There are more people out there who still haven't met you. I guess…I can say I'm pretty lucky to have…_tripped_ over you…"

Avalon turned scarlet as she remembered the incident.

"I think we're all lucky to have met you." Avalon turned to Oliver who flashed her a gentle smile, "You're different Avalon, and different is unique. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise alright?"

Avalon nodded her head.

"Goodbye Avalon."

Avalon turned back to Zach and nodded her head, "Goodbye Zach." She went in and hugged him just as tight as she could, the tears falling freely once more. She let him go and wiped the tears from her face, but no matter what, they continued to fall.

"Don't forget me okay?" She sniffled out.

The pack let out a laugh. Robert stared at the human girl, "I don't think even if we tried Avalon, we couldn't forget you."

"Yeah! You're too annoying to forget!"

"Don't listen to him Love, he's just sad that we have to part."

Avalon let out a meek laugh.

"I hope **you** don't forget us." Avalon turned to Oliver and shook her head as she continued to smile.

"I'd never forget you guys. Not even in a million years. I'd never forget…"

The group stayed silent until Avalon whispered, "Will I see you again?" She stared up at them with hopeful eyes. Robert let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Even if I said no, I know I'd be lying. I don't know why Avalon, but I have feeling that we'll run into each other again—most likely literally since you tend to have that habit of meeting people by colliding with them."

Again Avalon blushed as the pack chuckled.

"But what if it won't be for a long time? How will you recognize me if I'm old?"

It was Zach's turn to speak up, "Even if you're old and grey Avalon, we'd know. We'd be stupid **not** to know. So don't worry, when our paths crossed again, we'll see each other. But until then, it's see ya!"

"Well said Zach well said." Zach shrugged his shoulders at Robert's compliment. Robert let out one last sigh and looked over the group that he and his pack were leaving behind.

"Well, just like Zach said: until our paths cross again."

And just like that, each one took off one after another, gathering up a gust of wind. Avalon stared straight ahead, clutching her gifts close to her heart.

_Until our paths cross again…_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, flashing Brooklyn a smile as the tears continued to fall silently.

"Well, let's head back now?" Suggested Tala. Avalon turned and nodded her head. The group began to walk back towards the town when they heard howls.

Avalon turned her head and smiled, she ran back and cupped her mouth and yelled,

"AAAARRROOOOOOOO TO YOU TOO!!"

Tala shook his head, "Do you even know what they're saying Avalon?"

Avalon turned and flashed him a brilliant smile, "Yeah, they're saying: See ya!"

* * *

**TK:** AND...FINISH!! That wraps up that adventure no? I was listening to Collide by Howie Day when I wrote this...hence the title of chapter.

So yeah...that'll _probably_ be the last chapter for awhile...my teachers have sprung projects on me!! And I thought I was done with school...(sniff)...

**!!HERE'S AN EXCERPT OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTER!!**

Crimson orbs stared out the plane window, his eyes were thoughtful.

"Boy! Sit up straight! Don't slouch! It's bad for your back."

The male rolled his eyes and did as he was told, not wanting to get into another argument with the old man. The teen relaxed his head onto his chair, closing his eyes.

"Ah…it's so good to finally be going back. I hope nothing has gone wrong while we were gone, no boy? If it has, there will be Hell to pay…"

The teen droned out the old man's rambling. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't happy to be going back, he was. He had waited for a long time for this moment. And now it was here, in his grasp. But unlike his grandfather, his reasons for his happiness relied on one thing—or person.

_Avalon…_

**Thankie! Thankie!**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Random Reader**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Sinning Angel**

**darkxXxflames**

**Thegoldenlock**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Tsa-chan**

**Starlightmonkey**

**Sharingan Fox**

**Annika Preminyer**

**Thanks for reading everyone!!**

**Later!**

**TK**


	26. Return

**Return**

_**Two Years Later…**_

Peaceful silence rang throughout the small town. Everything seemed to move in sync with life, with no disruptions. Two years had elapsed since Avalon's first encounter with the vampires, her kidnap with the EAA, and the small uprising of the werewolves. Since then, it seemed as if Avalon's luck was getting better with each passing day…

"Ow!"

…at least, nothing _too_ bad had happened…yet.

Brooklyn turned around and shook his head while taking two long strides towards Avalon who was nursing the reddening bump on her forehead from the impact with the ground. Brooklyn had grown in height and build; he had reached a height of 6'1. He outstretched his hand to Avalon, who gladly took it, and hoisted her up.

"Sometimes I wonder how you will fair in the world without me."

Avalon, her face more mature-looking, smiled sheepishly. She hadn't changed all that much, maybe her small jump of a height of 5'4 to 5'6 was the most drastic change she had made.

"I think I would do great!" She giggled, her silver and black cross around her neck moving with her rhythm. With the hand adorning the silver charm bracelet, she grabbed Brooklyn's hand and ran off, with him in tow.

"Let's hurry Brooklyn! We're gonna be late for school!"

"I suggest you slow down Avalon. It's better to be late and safe, rather than to be on time and hurt."

Avalon looked back and grinned, "Don't worry! I won't fall!"

Brooklyn gave her an unconvinced look but allowed her to continue to drag him.

--

In the large school of Darcia High, a small crowd of students stood outside its compound, talking. The amount of students who attended Darcia was much smaller than the capacity it could hold. The school's large building was for disguise—the total amount of students was about thirty or less.

Under the oak tree, that stood a few feet from the school's entrance, housed a pair of familiar teens.

Tala, who too had grown in height, reaching about 6'2, stood leaning on the tree's trunk. He kept his hair style the same—his trademark as he constantly called it. He was talking animatedly with his long-term girlfriend, Renée. She was now 5'8, her silver hair still reaching down her mid-waist. Her eyes held a feel of strong knowledge and wisdom behind them. She rolled her them at Tala's stupidity but continued to listen to him.

"Don't look at me like that Ren. It's true! Once we graduate, I'm gonna vanish off the face of the earth for sometime. I don't know how long but that's what I'm gonna do."

"You do know that that idea of yours serves no purpose?"

Tala let out deep sigh and glared at Renée, "You just don't get it."

Renée rolled her eyes, "Please Tala, help me 'get it'."

Tala sneered.

"Hey! What are you two lovebirds up too?"

The couple turned and found Monet waving enthusiastically at them. She had cropped her hair and dyed it blue green underneath, leaving the top layer a sandy blonde. It was short in the back (and was in a small disarray), but it was cut in a slant so that her hairs towards the front were longer than the ones in the back. Her bangs were swept sideways with light brown highlights. She grinned at the two.

"You two look like you were gonna have another fight, which Renée was most likely going to win since she had this air of composure around her."

Tala's eye twitched at that. Renée smirked and turned to Monet, "Do you want to hear Tala's plans after graduation?"

Monet shrugged her shoulders with indifference, "Sure, why not."

Tala smirked, "I plan on disappearing off the face of the earth after graduation."

Monet stared at Tala for sometime before asking, "What do you plan to accomplish with that?"

Renée let out a laugh and gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look. Tala glared at the pair, "You two are _girls_; you don't understand these kinds of things!"

Monet placed her hands on her hips, "Alright then, we'll ask Bryan and Spencer. Here they come."

Tala turned and nodded in acknowledgement at Bryan and Spencer. Those two had grown at massive height—Brian reaching a height of 6'4 with Spencer being the tallest with a height of 6'5. They looked very intimidating. They stopped and stared questioningly at the girls and at Tala.

Tala smirked, "Okay, get this: after graduation I'm gonna vanish off the face of the earth for sometime."

Spencer shook his head while Bryan asked, "Why?"

By now, Tala felt a vein throb; nobody understood him. It was a grand idea. To disappear for sometime without anybody knowing where you've ran off to! It was brilliant. Why couldn't they see it?

Tala let out a sigh; he was tired of trying to let these morons comprehend his great idea. Maybe Avalon would understand. "…Never mind. My intellect is clearly superior to your guy's small brain."

Renée waved him off, "Whatever Tala, Monet and I are heading to class, see you during break."

The three males stood there, glancing at one another before heading off as well. They would have stayed out a bit longer but it seemed life hated them this year since they got stuck with Boris for a second time. Why couldn't they have someone nicer, like they did last year?

* * *

_Somewhere…_

Crimson orbs stared out of the plane window, thoughtful.

"Boy! Sit up straight! Don't slouch! It's bad for your back."

The male rolled his eyes and did as he was told, not wanting to get into another argument with the old man. The teen relaxed his head onto his chair, closing his eyes.

"Ah! It's so good to finally be going back, no boy? I hope nothing has gone wrong while we were gone. If it has, there will be Hell to pay…"

The teen droned out the old man's rambling. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't happy to be going back, he was. He had waited for a long time for this moment. And now it was here, in his grasp. But unlike his grandfather, his happiness relied on one thing—or person.

_Avalon…_

* * *

"Achoo!" Avalon shook her head, "Someone's talking about me again…" She mumbled to herself and hoisted her bag up and continued to walk down the halls.

_Just a few more months and then it's over…no more school…no more homework…_

She ranted in her mind.

_But then there's college…I wonder if the others will go to college. Tala did mention that not all of them did…I wonder if they will. If not…then does that mean I'll never see them again?_

Her eyes saddened.

_I wouldn't like that idea…it seems like everyone is leaving me. First Kai, then Robert and his pack…and now, Tala and the others...that is, if they don't go to college…I sure hope they do…I wouldn't want to say goodbye to them too…_

She let out a sigh and stopped outside of her classroom. She gripped her school bag before walking in, passing all the chatty girls and taking a seat in the back of the classroom. Avalon stared at all of them; she wanted to talk to them, but she never knew what to say. She watched as Abbey and Miriam walked into the door and take their seat in the front of the classroom, talking and laughing away. Avalon let out a sigh; she hadn't spoken to them in a long time. They had drifted apart since she found out the truth about the Darcia high students and the fact that she was always in trouble. And now, whenever she talked with them she felt like a stranger intruding, so she didn't bother anymore. She just would say her occasional 'hello' every time she passed them but other than that, nothing more.

Avalon stared out the window, watching the clouds float by…

* * *

"I want to hear what some of you scoundrels have planned to do after you graduate from Daria high school—you, over there." Boris pointed to a hazel haired boy, the male stood up straight and pointed at his self. Boris rolled his eyes, "No boy, of course not you, I was pointing to wall behind you!"

The male flinched and swallowed a lump in his throat, "I plan to work with the underground cult Sir."

Boris nodded his head and turned sharply towards Tala. Tala let out a sigh, Boris always enjoyed torturing him; if Kai wasn't here it was always him.

_I need to make a note: kill Kai for leaving me with Boris when he gets back._

"Tala, what do you plan to do after high school? Lounge around your house and get fat?"

The whole class laughed, including Bryan and Spencer—they knew they shouldn't, but they couldn't help it. It was always funny to see Tala get picked on by Boris.

Tala sneered, "No Sir. I plan to vanish off the face of the planet."

Boris gave him a thoughtful look, "Really? So you're planning on joining the Saint Shields then?"

Tala raised a brow, "Ugh…no. It would be cool though, but I have no idea where they are."

Boris nodded his head and scrutinized Tala, "That's true. Besides, I don't think you'd make it in their cult. You're much too scrawny."

Tala held onto the desk to keep his self from attacking Boris. Tala glared, if he knew what he had been through he'd be able to wipe that hideous smirk off his face.

Boris turned sharply and took quick strides towards the front of the classroom.

"Now that we have heard what some of our classmates plan to do after school, it brings me to our next topic. I have typed up a list of jobs that you can do after high school if you don't plan to go to college."

The class stared at the huge stack of paper.

"I want you to choose five and write a five page research paper for each of them."

He was going to kill them before they could make it out of high school.

Tala gaped at the pile, maybe he shouldn't wait until graduation to disappear; he should go right now.

--

A tall mansion stood, surrounded by giant trees that seemed to touch the sky and a grand ebony colored gate with an italicized engraving of an 'H' in the center of its opening. A black limo paused for a minute as the gates opened.

The limo stopped near the entrance to the home, an old butler came out of the large home and held the door open.

The chauffeur stepped out of the car and hurriedly opened the door to allow his master to step out.

An old man, with a hard face and cold eyes stepped out, cane in hand. He stared up at his home before walking towards the opened door, nodding to the butler who bowed. Next came out a male teen, his eyes changing from blood red to violet with each blink. His two-tone disheveled hair swaying in the wind, he gripped his bag and took quick strides towards the door, with little to no acknowledgement of the butler. The teen began to ascend the stairs.

"Master Kai, would you like me to grab a bag from the freezer?"

Kai turned and shook his head before continuing his ascent. He opened the door to his room and took a deep breath, shutting the door behind him.

Kai stretched the kinks in his back. It had been two years since he left. He glanced around his room. It was still the same. He smirked. He looked over his reflection; he had grown a bit taller reaching a height of 6'0 and a bit more muscular. He looked at the time, it read 3:15pm; school was almost over. If he hurried now he'd be able to surprise Avalon. His eyes softened, the red tint vanishing completely leaving him with violet for his eyes. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he had missed her…missed her clumsiness, her smile, everything…

Kai smirked, he'd better hurry.

--

The school bell chimed when he arrived. He looked at his watch: 3:25pm. Kai hoped he hadn't missed her. He highly doubted it, that girl had to go through a routine of intense clumsiness before getting out of the school building.

He watched as all the girls passed by him, giving him shy looks. He smirked and rolled his eyes. He heard the familiar laughter that he had longed to hear. He turned his head and saw her there, a few feet away from him…his brows furrowed, and he felt strange…what he saw, made him feel…lonely. Most of all hurt, betrayal. But the dominant feeling that surged through him was anger, anger towards the male standing besides her.

--

Brooklyn smiled at Avalon as she told him how she got the scrape on her arm. He let out a sigh; she was a danger to her self more than she was to everyone around her. He tensed up as he felt a cold tingle run down his spine. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head.

In that split second he was taken aback, but gained back his composure. He glared at the male that stood a few feet away from him and Avalon. He could see and feel the burning hatred roll off the male.

Brooklyn smirked at Kai, matching his heated glare.

Avalon stopped in mid-rant as she noticed that Brooklyn wasn't paying attention anymore, he wasn't even looking at her. She turned her head. She felt her heart stop beating as her lungs constricted.

She blinked a few times, before taking an involuntary step forward.

"Kai…?" She whispered.

--

Kai broke eye contact and turned towards the quiet voice to find her staring at him with a confused look. He watched as she hesitatingly came closer, a hand outstretched towards him. He dare not move. He watched as she paused and furrowed her brows, bringing her hand down to hang limply at her side. He diverted his attention towards Brooklyn who took a step forward and whispered 'go' in her ear. Kai watched the look of confusion that Avalon gave Brooklyn. Brooklyn nodded and Avalon turned back to him, her faded pink eyes boring into him.

She shook her head, a smile playing on her lips, "KAI!"

Kai waited until she was close enough before he opened his arms and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Is it really you? Are you really back?"

Kai took a deep inhale and held back a groan. He had missed her so much. The pair pulled apart. Avalon took a shaky hand a caressed his face. She smiled.

"It really is you…"

Kai grunted, "No idiot, it's your imagination gone wild."

Avalon let out a meek laugh before hugging him once more, "I didn't think you'd come back. I thought you forgot…I thought that…I thought…"

Kai's eyes softened, "I told you I'd come Avalon, I promised you."

Brooklyn coughed into his hands. The pair pulled apart once more. Avalon turned towards Brooklyn and back towards him, her eyes wide. She gave out a dry laugh before stepping back, her hands behind her back.

She looked like a child caught doing something bad.

Kai narrowed his eyes and stared at Brooklyn who glared right back.

"Hn. What are you doing here Kingston?"

Brooklyn smirked, "I don't know Kai, what does it look like?"

Kai clenched his fist, "I just got back Kingston I didn't know you missed having your face bruised."

Brooklyn let out a chuckle, "_My _face? I believe you're talking about your own."

Kai growled. Brooklyn took a step towards Avalon, watching Kai with his aqua colored eyes.

Avalon stared between the two, the tension suffocating her. This wasn't how she imagined reunions were supposed to be.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Kai growled.

Brooklyn sneered, "She's not your property Kai. You don't own her. She can see whoever she wants; besides, you're the one who vanished in the span of two years. Not bothering to write or give her a call. I'm surprised you even have the nerve to come and show your face after all those years."

Kai pursed his lips, he had a reason why he couldn't call or write to her. It wasn't as if he didn't want to, he just wasn't allowed to.

"Uh…guys?" Asked Avalon, but she was ignored. She furrowed her brows, was it just her or did the two males get closer to one another?

Kai and Brooklyn were only a foot apart, they were within arms reach.

"You're asking for your death Kingston."

"I wanna see you try Hiwatari."

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of Avalon."

"Ha! I think it's you who doesn't want to be embarrassed."

"Uh…guys?" Asked Avalon meekly again. And once more, she was ignored.

Kai bared his fangs, "I've learned some new moves maybe I should try it out on you."

Brooklyn bared his fangs as well, "Bring it on"

The pair seemed to forget that they were in a public place because they both went on the offensive. Avalon stared wide eyed at the pair.

"Uh-oh…guys?! I don't think that's a smart idea!"

The pair ran towards one another, Avalon had no idea what made her do it, but she ran forward to get in between them.

"GUYS!!" She yelled as she covered her head with her hands, although they wouldn't be very effective.

The males instinctively stopped upon hearing Avalon's scream. They were inches apart, Avalon crouched between them.

Avalon peeked up and when she noticed she hadn't been trampled, she stood up so that she was right between them.

The pair continued to growl.

"Move out Avalon, this has nothing to do with you." Kai clenched his fist.

Brooklyn growled as well, "He's right Avalon I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. Unlike him I care about your safety."

"Are you insinuating that I don't give a damn about her?!"

"If you did you wouldn't have left in the first place! All you care about is yourself!"

"That's not true!"

Avalon covered her ears, using her elbows to keep the males apart. But some good it was doing her, they didn't even feel anything.

_I'm going to get squash by two vampires. I can see it now: Avalon, age 17, died within months of her 18__th__ birthday. Cause of death: Getting squashed. Some kind of death that'll be!_

"GUYS!!" She yelled once more. The two males held their ears and glared down at the cause of the earsplitting yell.

Avalon huffed at the both of them. "Will you stop it?! No more fighting! That's all you two ever do! I don't like it!"

Kai crossed his arms, "He started it."

Brooklyn looked at him with disbelief, "Oh, look who's the first person to point the accusing finger. Can't you take the fall for once in your life?"

Kai sneered, "I do, when it's **my** fault."

"This is your fault."

"Hn. You're just trying to look good for Avalon."

"_Excuse me_? Who died and made you dictator, huh?"

Avalon clenched her fist and stomped her foot.

"I can't take it anymore!" She yelled in order to get the males' attention once more. Avalon turned to Kai and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you. You probably won't like it but you have to know."

Kai raised a brow, waiting for her to continue.

Avalon opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was getting cold feet.

"Uh…Well, you see Kai…Brooklyn and I…we're umm…we're…"

"Dating" Finished Brooklyn. He wrapped an arm around Avalon's waist for emphasis.

Kai stared at the pair, his face devoid of emotion.

"Hn. That changes everything." He stared at Avalon before turning and walking away.

Avalon stared at his retreating back, and let out a sigh.

"I guess…that went…better than expected…right?" She asked; her face holding a crestfallen look.

Brooklyn held back a groan. He knew he was going to regret this.

"Avalon…"

"Yeah?"

"Go after him"

"What?!"

"You heard me. It's been two years since you last saw him. I know this isn't how you want it. It's going to kill you knowing that you and he are in a fight. Go."

"But…but…we were supposed to hang out today!"

Brooklyn smiled, "I'll take a rain check. You better hurry; he might decide to leave again."

Avalon stared at Brooklyn before giving him a big hug, "You're the best ever Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn hugged her back, "I know…now hurry. I'll let the others know that Kai's back."

Avalon nodded her head before giving him a quick kiss. Brooklyn shook his head as Avalon ran off.

He really was going to regret this. But her happiness was always his priority. Brooklyn let out a sigh and turned to head towards the school where the others were probably still lounging about.

* * *

Kai continued walking, his hands deep in his pockets, his eyes glaring disdainfully at the ground. How could she do that to him? Especially with _him_? Didn't she understand anything? He asked her to wait for him…

Kai let out a sigh, he shouldn't be blaming her; it wasn't her fault right? But it made him feel better about it.

"KAI! WAIT!"

Kai stopped and turned towards the screaming direction and glared at the approaching female. He grunted and continued to walk—but at a slower pace.

Avalon panted heavily as she finally caught up to him, "I…asked…you…to…wait!"

"Hn"

"Kai!"

Kai smirked; he had forgotten how much he loved annoying her.

"Kaaaaiiii…we have to stop walking!" She complained in a whiny voice. Kai rolled his eyes but stop nonetheless. Avalon smiled happily before becoming serious.

"Are you mad Kai?" She asked, looking at the cemented ground. Kai pursed his lips, "No."

"Liar!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger. Kai pushed her finger away and stared at her, "And how would you know?"

Avalon gave him a triumphant look, "Because you walked away."

Kai rolled his eyes and walked passed her, "I'm walking away now, do you think I'm mad?" He asked tauntingly. Avalon puffed out her cheeks in agitation.

"You can't be mad at me! Besides, it's not me who hates Brooklyn! And everyone else is fine with it!"

Kai let out a breath, "I'm not mad at you Avalon."

"…You're not?"

"No. Besides, it's not like I care anyway. You can go ahead and date him. Just don't get mad if I somehow wind up killing your boyfriend." Kai turned and smirked arrogantly at her. Avalon stared wide eyed, "You wouldn't _really_ do that…would you?" She asked doubtfully. Kai merely shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

"Hey! Don't be mean Kai!"

Kai shook his head, "What have you been up to since these pass two years?" He asked, wanting to get on a different subject, "Besides dating Brooklyn."

Avalon glared at the teen, "Hey! I'm the one who's going to ask the questions here. What have _you_ been up to?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing much. Took down the EAA's main headquarters…and been around, just the usual."

Avalon rolled her eyes, "Oh wow! That was _so_ informative Kai. It's like I could paint a picture with what you just told me."

Kai smirked, "I'm talented like that."

Avalon threw her hands in the air, "That's not fair Kai! You've been gone for two years, with no source of contact whatsoever! It's like you vanished off the face of the earth! And then you come back and that's all you have to tell me?! There has to be more!"

The pair had stopped right in front of Avalon's home. Kai kept his back towards her.

"Maybe there is Avalon. But that's none of your business."

Avalon shook her head, "You haven't changed one bit Kai. You're still a jerk."

Kai spun around and glared at her, "So what if I am? That's who I am Avalon. I can't be like your girly boyfriend! That's him! If you don't like who I am, then don't bother with me! You don't see me complaining about you!"

Avalon flinched back and pursed her lips, fighting the hurtful tears. "Yeah…well! Maybe I won't bother with you then! Why should I huh?! I mean, it's not like I cared when you went away! It's not like I waited for you to call me and tell me that you were alright! Or went to check the mail every single day for a couple of weeks to see if you wrote to me! It's not like I cared when you went off on your little escapade! Because…because I…because I didn't!"

Kai ran a hand through his hair and stared at Avalon, watching as her eyes glazed over, the waterworks beginning to start. "Avalon…I didn't—"

"No! No more Kai! You're mean! You're insensitive! And…and…and you're a jerk! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" And with that Kai watched as Avalon stomped towards her house and slam the door shut. He rubbed his temples; this was not how he wanted his return to turn out. Not even close.

* * *

**TK:** Here ya go! I know I shouldn't have posted it up...it forced me to not work on my projects but...eh...I received so many reviews that it blew me away that I said to myself...I've got to update, just for them! So I did!

It was a little on the boring side but at least I've got that outta my way!

And I've discovered my a new idea for this fic which was inspired by me watching 'Underworld'!! It's pretty exciting! If you've seen it...you might know what it is!

**!!Here's an excerpt for the next chapter!!**

"You plan to _what_?!" Asked Tala, forgetting about the ball he threw at the wall, so when it bounced back he was surprised by the light impact. Tala glared at the small red ball before continuing, "You can't do that Kai. You just got back! Besides, that was **my** idea!"

**Thanks to all these reviewers!!**

**Toxic-Neon**

**VioletPetalsLitterTheGround**

**Thegoldenlock**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**FairyDyris**

**Sinning Angel**

**darkxXxflames**

**Sharigan Fox**

**kissedbykai**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Starlightmonkey**

**LadyAmazon- **I'm glad you like the characters now!

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Tsa-chan**

**Random Reader**-Haha! They do look cute together...I'm still effiy on the pairing though

**Annika Preminyer**

**And to everyone else! Thanks so much!**

**TK**


	27. Here

**Here**

Kai let out an exhausted sigh, the day wasn't going how he had planned. He ascended the stairs of his home, his shoulders slumped and his face drained. He had never felt so tired in his life. He let out a yawn as he opened the door.

He raised an amused brow, "What are you doing here?"

Tala smirked and continued to play with the red ball in his hands, "Brooklyn told me that you were back. I would have caught up to you but he said you were with Avalon…So, surprised?"

Kai rolled his eyes and plopped himself on his bed, "Not really, I should have known that keeping Brooklyn away from her was going to be a hard task."

Tala let out a snort, "Hey! Don't start pointing the fingers yet! It was all Renée's fault!"

Kai glanced at Tala, "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girlfriend!"

"How does she fit into all this?"

Tala let out a sigh, "She's the one who hooked them up in the first place! She's evil!"

Kai smirked, "You got outwitted by a girl? And not by any girl, by your own girlfriend. I think you're getting soft Tala."

Tala growled, "Shut up Kai! I tried my best! If you told her how you felt in the first place, you wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Hn"

Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What have you been up to in the past two years Kai? None of us had heard from you since you've been gone. You must have been busy since you couldn't even call."

Kai noted the hint of anger in Tala's voice. Kai stared up at his ceiling, "I've been pretty busy…and it wasn't like I didn't want to call…I just…couldn't. And don't give me a lecture about me not communicating with any of you, Avalon did a pretty good job at that."

Tala raised a brow, "I know that tone. Did you and Avalon get into a fight?"

Kai pursed his lips. Tala shook his head, knowing the answer already, "Man Kai, you just got back and you already pissed her off? What did you do now?"

Kai grunted, "Nothing big, she was just sentimental like always."

Tala rolled his eyes, "And I bet you were being the biggest jackass of the year again huh? Do I need to hand you another trophy? Couldn't you have taken it slow man?"

"Hn"

Tala twirled around on the chair, staring at the red ball in his hands, "You never did answer my question. What have you been up to?"

Kai smirked, "And I answered, I've been busy."

"With what?"

"…Things…"

"Quit with the code Kai, just tell me."

Kai glanced at Tala, "There is no code I've just been busy."

"Bullshit! You're hiding something, what is it Kai?"

Kai shook his head, "You're delusional Tala; I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why won't you give me a straight answer?"

"Hn"

Tala narrowed his eyes, what happened to his best friend? They use to be able to tell each other anything, even if they weren't allowed to. What happened to him?

"You've changed Kai, and I don't think it's for the better."

Kai grunted, "I haven't changed Tala. You're just piss that I won't give you a straight answer."

"And that too…but come on man, is it that top secret?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I don't feel like telling you."

Tala rolled his eyes, smirking in the process. He'll get it out of him eventually. The pair stayed silent for sometime, each thinking of what to ask the other.

"What about you Tala? What have you been up to?"

"Same old, same old. Keeping Avalon out of trouble, surviving school, watching out for Avalon, living my life, did I mention that I've been protecting Avalon's dangerous behind?"

Kai smirked, "I think you did. What do you plan to do once you graduate?"

Tala grinned, maybe Kai will understand him. "I plan on vanishing off the face of the planet! I know it might sound stupid, but think about it. Its—"

"Brilliant."

"Huh?"

Kai smirked, "That's not a bad idea Tala. But why do you plan to do that?"

Tala shrugged his shoulders as he threw the red ball against the wall, catching it as it bounced back, "Don't know; just felt like it. I just want to disappear for awhile you know?"

Kai nodded his head, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I might just do that."

Tala nodded his head as he threw the ball, but once what Kai said registered in his brain he turned sharply towards the male.

"You plan to _what_?!" Asked Tala, forgetting about the ball he threw at the wall, so when it bounced back he was surprised by the light impact. Tala glared at the small red ball before continuing, "You can't do that Kai. You just got back! Besides, that was **my** idea!"

Kai smirked, "I know it was your idea. I'm just gonna spice it up a bit."

Tala raised a brow, "Really? How?"

Kai's smirk deepened, "You asked me what I've been up to, and I'll tell you."

Tala leaned forward, staring questioningly at Kai. Kai clasped his hands behind his head.

"I met up with the Saint Shields."

"What?! No way?!" Tala yelled, Kai signaled him to keep quiet, afraid his Grandfather was going to hear. Tala pursed his lips, bringing his head closer, "No way?" He whispered. Kai nodded his head.

"How? It's impossible to find them."

"Voltaire has close ties with the elders of the Saint Shields."

Tala looked thoughtful, "Should have known, that bastard's been living for a long time."

Kai smirked, "No kidding. I'm wondering when he's gonna drop dead—no pun intended."

Tala chuckled, "So, what did they look like?"

"They don't look like anything special. They look to be our age, but their much older than that—being purebreds and all."

Tala nodded his head, "Our age? But they've been around for awhile. I know purebreds age at **much** slower rates, but they still do."

Kai scratched his chin, "They're the newer generation. They've only been around for a few hundred years, so their not _that_ old."

Tala nodded his head, "What were you doing hanging around elites like them?"

"Grandfather paid a visit to Phineas, the original leader of the Saint Shields—the old fart is like a wrinkled, chalky prune! I swear if he fell he would turn to ash!"

Tala chuckled, "No wonder he handed down his leadership to someone else—speaking of which, who did he hand it down to?"

Kai smirked, "This short guy named Ozuma. It's his great, great, great, great, great grandson."

Tala raised a brow, "Are you sure you got all the greats?"

Kai smirked, "Who knows, but he's the new leader. There are a total of five. Three males and two females."

Tala nodded his head, "Alright. So you've been chillin' with them."

"Pretty much."

"Sounds boring."

Kai smirked, "But it wasn't. They brought me along when they went to hunt down a cult of vampires who wanted to expose themselves to the humans. It was…interesting…"

Tala gaped at Kai, "No way?! They brought you? I thought they were against the interracial mating of vampire and human?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "That's what I thought, but…they've changed and have come to accept us half-breeds. They're pretty interested in us."

"Interested…in us?"

"Yeah. They wanna see if they can get our immunities in them as well. They're almost through with their research that can turn a vampire back into a human."

"What?!" Tala asked, bewildered. That was unheard of, a vampire turning back into a human. That's impossible!

Kai smirked, "Yeah, but it only works if you were once human. The vampires born by mating can't become one. But we can, since we have human blood coursing through our veins. It was actually our blood that is helping them find the formula to change a vampire back to a human."

Tala nodded his head, a smirk on his pale lips, "I don't know about you, I like being a half-breed. I'm fine with what I am."

Kai smirked, "I agree with you there."

"But what I don't get Kai, is how the Saint Shields have anything to do with my idea."

Kai smirked, "They offered me a place with them. To be a part of their cult. I told them I'd think about it…"

Tala's mouth fell, "Wow…you plan to accept?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't…until recently. I just might, since there's nothing else for me…"

Tala leaned on the chair and stared at Kai, "That's great mean, better than my idea. You'll be part of a legacy."

Kai let out a dry chuckle, "Yeah…I guess…what about you Tala? You should join."

Tala snorted, "I wish man, but it was you they invited, not me."

Kai glanced at Tala, a devious smirk on his lips, "They also asked me to recruit a few potential half-breeds."

Tala stopped the spinning chair and stared at Kai, "Are you kidding man? Because if you are, that's not funny."

"I'm not. I'm dead serious."

A wide grin spread across Tala's face, "Hell yeah I'd join! That is…if you join. I'm not joining unless you join."

Kai smirk, "I'll ask Spencer and Bryan too…then it'll be the whole gang again."

"Yeah, like how it was back then."

"Yeah…"

"What about Avalon? Are we just going to leave her defenseless?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, a scowl on his face, "She won't be defenseless. She has _Brooklyn_ to protect her. She doesn't need me—us, I mean…"

Tala acknowledged the bitter tone. "I don't know man, I don't think Brooklyn can take care of her himself. If you knew what she's been through you'd want to rethink that."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Really? What's the worst that could happen? The EAA is gone; the only thing Avalon can do is get run over."

Tala gave Kai an amused look, "You don't know do you?"

Kai raised a brow, "Know what?"

"I thought for sure word would have gotten to every vampire on the planet. Every vampire here was talking about it. Boris even knew, I thought for sure he'd relay the message to your grandfather. And since you were hanging out with the Saint Shields I'd think for sure that you'd heard. Those guys know about **everything**."

Kai furrowed his brows, curious as to what Tala was hinting at. Tala stared at Kai a bit longer, waiting for him to get hit by realization or something close to it. And when nothing happened he let out a single amused laugh.

"You really don't know?"

"What are you talking about Tala? Just spit it out!"

"You didn't hear about the small uprising from a pack of werewolves?"

Kai's curious face returned to normal, "That? I heard about it. I was supposed to go with the Saint Shields if it wasn't taken care of, but it was."

Tala stared at Kai, "And you're cool about it?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal."

Tala stared at Kai, confused as to how calm he could be. "Are you sure we're talking about the same uprising?"

"What are you talking about? There was only one."

"Do you know where the uprising took place?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Not really. I didn't think much about it. Somewhere far, for sure."

Tala started to laugh hysterically. Kai stared at Tala, unsure what to make of the situation.

Tala wiped the tears away, "Oh man! You have no idea! Sure the uprising was far, for **you**! Kai! The uprising happened here! It was me, Bryan, Spencer, Renée, and Monet who put a stop to it! Well, with the help from another pack of werewolves—"

"What?" Asked Kai, as the information sunk in. The uprising was here? Where Avalon was?

Tala took a deep breath, "The uprising happened here. They didn't get far until we finished them off."

"You got involved? _Why_?" Asked Kai, not liking the way his blood ran cold, or the way his heart started to thump against his chest.

Tala raised a brow, "Do you really have to ask?" When Kai said nothing Tala continued, "They took Avalon hostage. We had to get her back of course. She can't stay out of trouble for two seconds!"

Kai ran a hand through his hair, "Are you kidding me?! _Werewolves_?! She got involved with _werewolves_?!"

Tala nodded his head, "Yeah, she even befriended some. It was the pack that helped us put a stop to the idiots in the first place."

Kai stared at Tala, "She _befriended_ **werewolves**?!"

"Pretty much." Tala replied in a nonchalant way.

Kai shook his head, "I can't believe her. Can she **not** attract danger for once in her life?"

"No, but she's been doing pretty good for awhile."

Kai rubbed his temples. _She could have gotten hurt. She could have __**died**__._

Tala shook Kai, "Hey man, don't worry! Avalon's fine and you know that! You saw her!"

Kai let out a breath, "I know. But what if she wasn't? What if something happened to her Tala?"

Tala's eyes hardened, "Nothing did Kai. Besides, I wouldn't let anything happen to my little sister."

Kai furrowed his brows, "She's not your sister."

Tala rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean it literally! But she could pass! I mean, our hair color is close enough!"

Kai shook his head, "Is it just me or did you get even more stupid?"

Tala glared at Kai, "Shut up!"

* * *

A light breeze caused Avalon's crystal blue curtains to sway ever so lightly. Avalon turned in her bed, subconsciously pulling the sheets over her head. Kai stared around her bedroom and smirked. It hadn't changed at all.

He approached her desk, with quiet steps, and looked at the photos that littered it. He smiled softly as his eyes landed on the photo taken after Voltaire's ball; his eyes scanned the other two. His violet orbs stared with hate at the photo of Avalon and Brooklyn—Avalon's arms wrapped around Brooklyn. Kai swept his gaze away and stared at the last one, the one with a different group of people. Kai picked up the photo and stared at the people in it. They were all males. Avalon was seated in the middle of the sofa, smiling like there was no tomorrow. An Italian blonde was grinning like a Cheshire cat with an arm looped around Avalon's neck. To the male's right was seated a purple haired teen, his mouth set in deep frown, his head turned away but his eyes glancing at the trio on the couch.

On the other side of Avalon sat a silver haired teen, no older than he was, his face was slightly turned away from the camera—his eyes staring at Avalon in an amused way while his lips were curved into a smirk. On that males left sat a red head, glaring heatedly at the camera with a scowl. Behind the sofa, a green haired male leaned on his hands and smiled modesty at the camera.

Kai shook his head. This had to be the werewolves that Tala told him about. He turned to Avalon who shuffled again in her bed. He approached her and gave a small half smile to her sleeping form.

He extended a hand out and brushed away the loose strands of hair. Avalon furrowed her brows temporarily before relaxing. Kai let out sigh and leaned down, placing small kiss on her forehead.

He took quick steps towards the window; he glanced back before disappearing into the night.

Avalon shivered as the wind caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced around her dark room. Her tired gaze landed on the open window. She knitted her brows, she was positive she closed it. She got out of bed and stuck her head outside her window, glancing around the quiet neighborhood. Avalon tapped her chin, who could have come in? None of the others had come in for some time…maybe…

_Nah…He's too self-centered to even come in here before an apology. Jerk._

Avalon shut her window, letting out a yawn as she crawled back into bed and falling back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Avalon came down stairs, happy as usual.

"Morning mom! Morning dad!"

"Morning sweetheart, you're cheery as usual." Avalon pecked her mother on her cheek and skipped over to her father, giving him a quick peck as well, while stealing one of his butter toast in the process.

"Later! I'm going to school now!"

Her father grunted as he turned the page of the newspaper, "Be careful Avalon, don't forget that we have two steps in our front porch."

Avalon blushed and turned towards her father, "Dad! That was only one time!"

"Just being cautious honey."

Avalon huffed, as she put her shoes on. She walked out the door, taking a deep breath of the morning air. When she caught sight of a certain male teen her smile turned into a frown. She pursed her lips and strode pass him, without as much as a 'hi'.

"Alright. I deserve that."

Avalon bit her lip so she wouldn't reply to him. She wasn't going to talk to him anymore remember?

"Tala told me about your encounter with werewolves."

Avalon puffed out her cheeks; she was not going to say anything. Kai let out a sigh and continued, "You couldn't stay out of trouble could you? You had to go and get involved with the next dangerous thing that was available huh?"

Avalon folded her arms across her chest, her eyes glaring ahead.

Kai scratched the back of his head, he didn't want to do it, but what choice did he have, "I'm leaving after graduation…for good."

Avalon tensed before whirling around, "What?!" She yelled, "B-b-but why?! Was is what I said yesterday?! I didn't mean it! I do care! I care a lot!"

Kai held his hand up to signal for her to calm down, "Relax Avalon. I know you didn't mean what you said yesterday. I didn't mean what I said either. Me leaving has nothing to do with that…"

Avalon stared at Kai, "_Why_? You just came back…_why_?"

Kai ran a hand through his hair, "It's complicated Avalon. But don't worry about it, I won't be leaving for a while…graduation is months away."

Avalon downcast her gaze, "Yeah…_months_…"

Kai stared at Avalon's back, "Avalon, don't be like that. I hate it."

Avalon lifted her head and gave him a weak smile, "Be like what? Sad? I'm not sad! See?" She forced her smile to spread, "See? I'm smiling! Besides…it's your decision. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy…"

Avalon turned and began walking towards her school. Kai stood rooted to the spot for sometime before walking after her. He caught up with her in a matter of milliseconds.

"Avalon…" He started, unsure what he wanted to say. He just felt that he had to say something.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at him with her large eyes. Kai smirked, "I thought you weren't ever going to speak to me ever again?"

Avalon stuck her tongue out at him and ran ahead. Kai shook his head, "You do know that'll catch up to you anyway?!" He called out, but Avalon ignored him and continued running.

She turned a corner and glanced over the stone wall's ledge to see if Kai was behind her. He wasn't.

"Boo"

Avalon jumped and turned to see Kai standing behind her, a smirk on his features.

"I told you I'd catch up."

"That's not fair!"

"Hn"

Avalon glared at Kai before letting out a giggle. Kai raised a brow. "What are you laughing at?"

"You!"

"Hn"

"Let's hang out today okay Kai?"

Kai shoved his hands in his pockets, "What about _Brooklyn_" He cringed at the name. Avalon shook her head, "He can't today; he has some errands to do. So how about it?"

Kai smirked, "Sure."

"Yay!"

Kai watched with amuse eyes as Avalon jumped up and down in excitement. He shook his head, and as he walked passed her, he gently slapped her upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Come on Valise, we still got five minutes of walking this _treacherous_ sidewalk to your school, and from there **you** still have to make it through the throng of people in one piece."

Avalon rubbed her head sheepishly, "You make it sound more dangerous than it really is."

"Hn. It is…for **you**." Kai stopped and extended his hand out for Avalon to take hold of, "From what I've heard from Tala, I am a hundred percent positive that you'll attract the next best dangerous thing this world can offer."

Avalon let out a meek laugh, knowing full well what Kai was hinting at, and took hold of his hand and swung it as they walked side by side.

"…They weren't _that_ scary…"

"Hn. Which one? When they kidnapped you or when they tried to rip your head off?"

Avalon hung her head, "How much did Tala tell you?"

Kai grunted, "Let's just say, it was a _long_ a night."

"Great."

"Hn"

* * *

**TK: **I would have posted this sooner but I wasn't feeling too good. Hope you like it!

**:HERE'S NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Oof!"

Tala glared at Avalon, "Shhh…if Voltaire finds out, we're dead!" Tala whispered. Avalon nodded her head and clasped her hands over her mouth. Tala glanced around Kai's neat room, "Try over there while I look over here."

Avalon nodded her head and headed towards Kai's desk. Tala opened the drawer of Kai's clothes and looked through it. There has to be something there.

"Tala! Look!"

Tala strode over to Avalon and stared at letter, it was the same one Kai got during class. He looked at the seal; it was in a shape of a crimson rose with black initials of SS engraved in the middle. Tala pursed his lips, "The Saint Shields."

Thanks to:

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

**Starlightmonkey**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Random Reader**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Sinning Angel**

**Thegoldenlock**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Tsa-chan**

**lilmissdutchess**

**darkxXxflames**

**Sharingan Fox**

**Annika Preminyer**

And to everyone else!


	28. Remember

**Remember**

Kai cradled his face in one hand; he had forgotten how boring class was. He felt like banging his head on his desk just so he could knock himself unconscious. He glanced at the clock, one more minute. But that minute felt like eternity.

Thirty more seconds.

Kai strummed his fingers on his free hand on the desk, waiting for the bell to ring the tune of freedom.

_Brrrrriiiinnnnngggg_

Kai stood up in an instant and hurriedly made his way towards the door when,

"Mister Hiwatari, will you wait a moment?"

Kai pursed his lips as he stopped in the middle of the door, he turned reluctantly towards Boris—what were the chances of him getting Boris? He had Boris as a teacher before he left and now he had Boris **again**. Okay, so he had his friends in the class but still, having Boris as a teacher was pleading suicide. And so what about switching teachers for each subject, he had him twice in one day!

"Yes sir." Kai replied reluctantly. He glared at Tala as he walked passed him, a smirk on his face.

Boris waited until everyone was gone, "Well, since you've been away for so long, and you missed first semester; you have a lot of catching up to do."

Kai opened his mouth to protest. Boris held up a pale boney hand to stop him, "But since your Grandfather is a very close friend of mine and a very powerful man, I'll give you one assignment that will make up for every single one you've missed—not including the assignment I assigned yesterday about career choices."

Kai narrowed his eyes, "What is this _assignment_?" If it was something extremely difficult he'd rather drop out of high school then waste his life doing it.

"You just need to right a ten page paper about your trip, what you've learned from it and your plan after high school."

Kai stood there waiting for him to add more, but he didn't. "That's…it?"

"That's it."

"Alright."

Boris smirked, "Good. Now run along, I don't need to see your face more than twice Hiwatari."

"Hn"

Kai turned to leave when Boris called out, "Don't forget to site your sources! I want it in either MLA or APA format Hiwatari!"

Kai felt an eye twitch, how the Hell was he supposed to site his sources?! It was all experience based!

--

Brooklyn lay staring up at the blue sky, his eyes holding a far off look.

Garland stared at his long term friend, "What are you thinking about Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn moved his head to side to look at Garland, "My plan of attack after Hiwatari leaves."

Garland raised a brow, "He's leaving again?"

"Yup. And if I know Avalon, which I do, she'll be pretty depressed for some time."

Garland shook his head, "I think you're whipped Brooklyn."

Brooklyn smiled, "Maybe, but I'd rather be whipped than be alone."

"Sometimes, I don't know what to say…"

Brooklyn let out a chuckle, "Then by all means, just stay silent…silence can fill up the holes to a question sometimes."

"Really, how?"

"By allowing the questioner to answer them himself."

Garland smiled and leaned back on the grass, he'll never fully understand Brooklyn; but like Brooklyn said, he'll just leave it to the silence."

--

Kai walked along the empty hallway, his eyes boring straight ahead.

"Kai…"

Kai stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and gave a questioning look to the long haired brunette behind him.

The female smiled, "You don't remember me Kai?"

Kai furrowed his brows before realization came over him, "Ellie?"

Ellie smiled, "Yup." She had grown her hair long and straight, her face had matured, losing the roundness in them. She wore the school uniform more modestly than she did two years ago.

Kai was speechless, he had completely forgotten about her. "Uh…how have you been?"

Ellie shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, been getting around. I still haven't gained Brooklyn's full forgiveness yet."

Kai creased his brows, he didn't remember Ellie having a soft voice; she was always loud and out going. Now, she seemed more reserved. He couldn't help pointing that out.

"You've changed."

Ellie blushed, turning her face away, "I don't know what you mean—whoa!"

Kai caught her before she fell down. He never remembered her being a klutz at all; she was always graceful and confident when she walked.

Ellie smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that! I don't know what happened there."

"It's…alright…" Stated Kai, hesitantly.

Ellie bit her bottom lip, "Yeah…so umm…what have you been up to?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing much…" He didn't bother to ask about herself, not really caring at all.

"Oh…did you know that my cousin and—"

"Avalon are dating? Yeah…figured it out when I first arrived."

"Oh…and you're okay with it?"

Again Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever…it's not like **I** care…because **I** don't..."

Ellie nodded her head, "Okay then…well, umm…see you later!"

Kai watched her run off before he shook his head; that was different.

Kai headed towards the oak tree where everyone was gathered, this would be the first time in two years since he'd seen the two other females in the group. He stopped short of the group and squinted his eyes.

"Monet?" He asked, unsure of himself.

Monet turned and waved enthusiastically towards him, "Hey Kai! So you finally decide to show your face huh?!"

Kai couldn't help but gape at the hyperactive female, "What the Hell did you do to your hair?"

Monet twirled her short hair, "What do you mean? Don't you like it?"

"You chopped it off and dyed it blue green underneath your sandy blonde hair, is that normal?"

"Yeah."

Kai shook his head and stared at Spencer who gave him a look that said he didn't want to get involved with his cousin's choice of hairstyle.

"What's wrong with it?!" Monet asked, placing her hands on her hips. Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing…it's just…different…"

"Isn't it?!" She squealed in excitement. "I wanted something that expressed me; did I do a good job?"

Kai stared at Monet for a long time, "Whatever"

Monet rolled her eyes, "If Avalon did this you'd say it was perfect!"

Kai grunted, "As if, I'd tell she'd lost her mind."

Monet smirked, "But right after you'd apologize and tell her you like it."

Kai snorted, but didn't answer.

Renée rolled her eyes, "You're not holding a grudge on me about the whole Brooklyn and Avalon thing are you?"

Kai grunted, "Why would I care?"

Renée stared blankly at Kai, "This is why I hooked them up in the first place. You must be the most stubborn person I've met. You're worst than Tala."

Kai smirked, "But I'm better at holding my ground."

Renée chuckled, "Can't argue with that."

Tala glared at the pair, how dare they gang up on him like that?

"I also heard that you're leaving us again after graduation."

Kai narrowed his eyes at Tala before turning back to Renée, "And who told you that?"

Renée smirked, "A very reliable source."

"Hn" Kai glared at Tala who was looking around the school grounds, avoiding Kai's gaze.

"So, you're running away Kai?"

Kai turned to Renée and raised a brow, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't run from anything."

"Uh-huh. But when it involves a certain pink haired female you run like mad."

Kai sneered, "No I don't."

Renée rolled her eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Before Kai could retort, the first bell rang, indicating that everyone had better hurry to class. Kai snorted, shoving his hands in his pocket and walking towards his English class, which he didn't have with Boris. Thank the Heavens!

--

Brooklyn let out a yawn as he lazily walked towards his English class, his books underneath his arms. He paused outside the door, glaring at the male on the other side. Both teens glared at each other as other students entered the door, running as pass the two.

"After you _Kingston_"

"Oh no _Hiwatari_, after you; I insist."

Kai snarled, "Ladies first."

"Then you better go, I am a gentleman you know."

The males continued to glare at each other, ignoring the heavy set female teacher that stood looming over them.

"Ahem! Will you two _**please**_ take your seats?! Class started minutes ago!"

The males strode pass Mrs. Gills, they didn't want to mess with the manliest teacher in the school. The pair took seats far from each other, while glaring at each other every chance they got.

Tala shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips: it was like old times.

They weren't half way into class when Ellie walked through the door, smiling sheepishly at Mrs. Gills, an envelope in her hands.

Kai leaned over towards Tala and whispered, "What happened to her? I didn't even recognize her."

Tala shrugged his shoulders and whispered back, "Turning over a new leaf I guess. I don't know."

Kai rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat when his name was called. He stared at Mrs. Gills, who held the envelope outstretched towards him. Kai knitted his brows, standing up he walked towards Mrs. Gills and took the envelope. He looked at the seal and glanced at Mrs. Gills who nodded her head in understanding. Without a glance back, Kai walked out of the classroom.

Tala stared questioningly at Kai's retreating form, taking note of the over serious look on his face.

He'd find out when he got back.

But he never did come back at all during the rest of the period, nor was he seen the rest of the day.

* * *

Avalon let out a sigh as she stared down at her feet. It had been ten minutes and still no sign of Kai.

_Maybe he forgot…_

Avalon gripped her school bag.

_Nah…Kai's not forgetful…maybe he got detention…_

Avalon stared up at the sky.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm going over there and finding out what happened to him!"

Avalon hitched up her backpack, her eyes staring boldly forward. She took a single step and smiled sheepishly. "I'll head over there…but I don't need to hurry…maybe I'll meet Kai before I make it to the vampire infested school."

She paled at the thought of having to step foot into the ominous school grounds of Darcia High.

_I really don't want to do that…_

Avalon shivered visibly as she pictured the school that was surrounded by trees and sealed by the tall black gates.

_So scary…_

* * *

Tala shoved the rest of his books into his backpack. He did a double take and stared amusingly at the familiar female who was in view from his spot behind the window. Tala shook his head, what was Avalon doing here?

--

Avalon swallowed the hard lump in her throat as she inched closer to the school. She clutched her school bag firmly as she glanced through the gates of the school. The school was larger than she thought.

"What are you doing here?"

Avalon felt a cold chill run down her spine. She couldn't help but scream.

Tala covered Avalon's mouth, "What the heck?! It's just me!"

Avalon placed a hand on her heart; she hadn't felt so terrified in her life. Tala slowly released his hand.

"Okay, let's try this again: what are you doing here?"

Avalon gave Tala a big grin, "I'm looking for Kai. He promised that he would hang out with me today."

Tala frowned, "So he never did come back."

"Huh?" Asked Avalon as she tilted her head to the side.

Tala elaborated, "He received a letter today in English, after that he left the class pretty quickly. I haven't seen him since."

Avalon felt the pit in her stomach churn, "Y-you don't think he _left_ did you? I mean…you know…"

Tala smirked, "I highly doubt it." _At least…I hope that's not the case_

Avalon smiled, "Well, I guess that letter was important huh?"

Tala grinned mischievously, "There's only one way to find out."

--

Avalon bit her bottom lip as she clutched Tala's shoulders, "I don't think this a good idea. We're trespassing."

Tala rolled his eyes, positioning himself to jump on Kai's window ledge, "So? I do this all the time."

"What if we get caught?"

Tala snorted, "If you stay close and don't cause an accident, I think we'll be alright."

Avalon let out a doubtful sigh, "Whatever you say Tala…whatever you say…"

Tala leaped onto the windowsill, and crouched down and opened the window. He helped Avalon off his back and through the window. He followed after. Tala glanced around Kai's room; he walked towards the door and closed it quietly.

"Oof!"

Tala glared at Avalon, "Shhh…if Voltaire finds out, we're dead!" Tala whispered. Avalon nodded her head and clasped her hands over her mouth. Tala glanced around Kai's neat room, "Try over there while I look over here."

Avalon nodded her head and headed towards Kai's desk. Tala opened the drawer of Kai's clothes and looked through it. There has to be something there.

"Tala! Look!"

Tala strode over to Avalon and stared at the letter, it was the same one Kai got during class. He looked at the seal; it was in a shape of a crimson rose with black initials of SS engraved in the middle. Tala pursed his lips, "The Saint Shields."

"Saint Shields? Who are they?" Whispered Avalon; staring at elegant looking letter.

"Some very important people you don't want to get involved with."

"Oh…they sound scary."

Tala stifled a chuckle, "They probably are. Here give me it."

Avalon pulled the letter away from Tala giving him a gaping look.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't just **read** it! This belongs to someone else! It might have some personal stuff in it!"

Tala snorted, "So? You wanna find out what's Kai up to or not?"

"B-but…we could get in _trouble_!"

Tala stared blankly at Avalon, "Are you kidding me? The only trouble we could possibly get into for reading this letter is a scolding from Kai. But if you give Kai your innocent pouting look, he'll forgive you And me, he'll just be pissed."

Avalon bit her lip, but before she could react, Tala had snatched the letter from her hands.

"Fine, I'll read it if you're so scared."

"Okay…tell me what it says after you read it."

Tala rolled his eyes. He scanned the letter quickly, furrowing his brows on the _urgent news_. What was so urgent?

"What the Hell are you two doing?"

Tala felt Avalon jump up. He stared at Kai, he hadn't felt his presence. He was so absorbed with the letter he didn't even notice his approach.

Kai glared at the pair and at the letter in Tala's hands. He walked up to Tala and snatched the letter away.

"Haven't you ever heard of _privacy_?"

Tala snorted, "I was just curious as to why you disappeared all of a sudden. I just wanted to clear things up. Besides, Avalon here thought you left again without even saying goodbye."

Kai glanced at Avalon who stared at him innocently, her lips set in a pout. His eye twitched, he hated it when she did that. It made her look like a kid who you couldn't yell at no matter what.

Kai sighed and sat on his bed, the letter in his hands, "How much did you read."

"Just half way. Do you know what this _urgent news_ is about?"

Kai pursed his lips and glanced at Avalon, who smiled at him. Kai gave Tala a look. Tala nodded and glanced at Avalon.

"Hey Avalon, could you umm…go and grab me a…bandage…"

Avalon blinked confusedly, "Umm…okay…did you get hurt?"

"Uh…yeah. Paper cut! Ow! It stings!"

"Oh! Those are painful! I'll grab one right away!"

Avalon ran towards Kai's joint restroom, tripping on the way. The two males shook their heads.

"So? What is it? Why couldn't Avalon hear?"

Kai let out a sigh, "There's a problem…"

"What kind of problem?"

"Let's just say…_he's_ here. And he's brought himself an apprentice."

Tala clenched his fist, "And what's the plan?"

"For now, we stay here. I highly doubt people now believes that vampires exists. But when they show signs that they do…we move out."

Tala ran a hand through his hair, "You mean we have to _move_ **again**?"

Kai nodded his head solemnly, "I'm afraid so. The Saint Shields don't want another massacre."

"I found it! Here Tala!"

Tala forced a grin and took the bandage, "Thanks Avalon."

Avalon smiled, "No problem! I get those all the time, so I know how it feels!"

Kai smiled crookedly at Avalon, "Avalon"

"Yes?"

"Are you still up to spending the day with me?"

Avalon's eyes brightened up, "Of course!"

Tala smirked, "Well, I'll leave you two alone…I have some umm…things to do"

Kai rolled his eyes, and took hold of Avalon's hand and dragged her out of his room, throwing the letter into the waste basket along the way.

He'd worry about that later, right now; he had more important things to do. Kai glanced back at Avalon who grinned sheepishly at him. He turned back and smiled as well.

* * *

A ragged looking man, with army cut brown hair, spat at the ground. He tapped his cigar before placing it back into his mouth. He stared squinting at the town in front of him. A teenage blonde with freckles on his face stood next to him, examining the town with his blue eyes.

"This place looks peaceful."

The man snorted, spitting at the ground once more, "Don't let it fool ya Max. They're here. I can feel them."

The teen named Max looked questioningly at the town, clutching the strap of his worn out brown bag.

"And if they are…what are you going to do Mr. Connor?"

The guy named Connor sneered, "I'm going to put an end to the nightmare from twelve years ago."

Max shivered visibly, he faintly remember what happened then; his mind had suppressed all the awful memories…and for that he was thankful.

"Come on Maxie, we've got a job to finish."

Max nodded reluctantly, "Yes Sir."

Connor grinned maliciously as he entered the town; he was going to put a stop to them…once and for all.

* * *

**TK:** Yo! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like. And if you remember from the **way** earlier chapters, the event of 'ten' years ago, now 'twelve' since two year passed...it's going to be elaborated now!

Another thing, I was wondering if you guys can read my new fic 'That Girl' and tell me if I should continue it or not...it was an idea that came to when I was taking my govt. final...I know...weird. So let me know what you think!

**Thanks to ...**

**FairyDyris**

**Starlightmonkey**

**Sharingan Fox**

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Tsa-chan**

**Random Reader**

**Mister Melancholy**

**vines-throuhXfate**

**Annika Preminyer**

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Sinning Angel**

**darkxXxflames**

**Thegoldenlock**

**And to the rest of the readers! Thanks!**


	29. Just You and Me

**Just You and Me**

Kai lay on the grass, a strand of it in between his lips. He stared up at the sky, watching the clouds as if they were telling him a secret message. He leaned up propped on his elbows as if trying to get a closer look.

"_I believe you've already heard of what should happen to us if it should come to it…" Voltaire spoke to his grandson, watching him closely in order not to miss a single reaction. But he received none. "I suggest Kai…that you not get even more attached to that human female…just in case you know. Besides, the women of the Saint Shields are far more greater than a mere human girl. Don't walk down the same path as your father…look where it led him, weakness."_

Kai let out a groan as he sat up, parting his lips slightly, allowing the wind to blow the strand of grass away.

"_I want to spend as much time as I can with you Kai…do you think that it's possible?" Avalon stared up at him, her eyes pleading for the answer she hoped for._

Kai stood up, brushing himself off, before shoving his hands deep in his pockets, why was life so complicated? Why couldn't it be a simple stroll in the park? Why did it have to be filled with so many obstacles! And why did it always have to be split?! Why couldn't he have both? He wanted to spend as much time with Avalon as well, knowing full well that he'd probably never see her again…but he didn't want to at the same time…for her sake. She could get so attached so easily that when it was time to let go…it would be hard. For him…he could move on, he had to…he had to be strong. But Avalon…she couldn't…and knowing how much pain she would be in…it hurt him more than anything else. He didn't want that, but what was he supposed to do? Say no? He'd hurt her right then and there! He never wanted to be the cause for her pain, never…because he…he…

"_Yeah Avalon…it is possible. I'll spend every moment with you, just for you…" Kai whispered, caressing her cheek. Avalon smiled, "Thank you Kai…you don't know how much that means to me."_

Kai ran a hand through his hair before punching the tree beside him down to the ground with a resounding 'thud'. How did he end up in such a predicament? Life was _so_ easy back then compared to how it was now. He never had to worry about anyone else because he knew they could handle themselves. He never had to worry about hurting someone, because he never cared. But now…it wasn't like that. He couldn't just think about himself without thinking about the consequence as well. It was all because of her. If he hadn't saved her that fateful night, he wouldn't be in this mess…but then again…he wouldn't have…

"_Kai?"_

"_Hmmm"_

_Avalon turned towards his lying form beside her, they were star gazing again. "Why do you and Brooklyn hate each other so much?"_

_Kai peeked an eye open, "…It's complicated…"_

"_Tala said you two have gotten worst…why is that?" She asked, tilting her head questioningly. Kai stared at her before turning his gaze towards the night sky, "…It's…gotten more complicated Avalon…"_

"_Why?"_

"…_Let's just say…it's like…our lives are on the line…that there's something more important to either of us…that it just…it just can't…be let go…"_

Kai stared blankly ahead of him, lost in thought. His body was moving on its own, he had blanked out on the world around him, losing himself in his own mind.

"_Why Brooklyn?"_

_Avalon turned and furrowed her brows at Kai's question, "Well…" She started, turning away in order to hide her face, "He was always there…whenever I needed someone…he seemed to just be there…wherever I turned, he was there…"_

"_How do you know he was the only one there?"_

_Avalon turned again, this time knitting her brows at Kai who looked directly at her as he continued, "What if there was someone else…someone in the dark? Hiding in the shadows…watching over you? What would you do then?"_

_Avalon kept her gaze locked with Kai as she answered, "I would ask…why he was hiding? Why didn't he come out when I needed him? Why did he watch, but do nothing…"_

_Kai took a step closer towards Avalon, diverting his gaze towards the flower that she was twirling between her fingers, "What if he was scared? What if he was held back by his own fears? What if he didn't understand what he was feeling? What if he wanted to, so badly…but he couldn't move…he couldn't speak…all he could do was watch…what then?" He finished, looking back up at her._

_Avalon smiled, "I'd tell him…that I would have been there for him. I would have been there to help him fight his fears…I would have stood by him…I would have waited until he sorted everything out…if only he stepped out and told me he was there…" She whispered diverting her gaze away from Kai's intense one._

"…_Then…he should have stepped out huh?"_

_Avalon turned back and smiled softly, "Yeah…he should have…"_

Kai found himself in front of Avalon's home the moment he pulled himself away from his mind. He glanced at the house, knowing she wasn't in. She was with Brooklyn today…

"_I figured out a perfect plan for our you and me time!" Avalon exclaimed, pulling out a schedule from her book bag. "See? The blue days are our days! The orange ones are Brooklyn's!"_

_Kai raised a brow, "There are more blue than orange…wouldn't that make Brooklyn mad?"_

_Avalon smiled as she shook her head. "Nope! Brooklyn is apart of the school's student council and he is this year's class president. Plus, he has to tutor a student two hours every day. He also gives piano lessons at least twice a week! He's a really busy guy, so he doesn't mind. I even asked him __**three**__ times to make sure he wouldn't get mad."_

_Kai rolled his eyes, "Yeah…real busy. Perfectionist"_

"Kai?"

Kai turned and found Avalon standing before him, staring at him questioningly.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay? You seem out of it" She began approaching him, reaching a hand out and placing it on his forehead. Kai closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her touch.

"I thought you were with Brooklyn…" He muttered.

"I was; that is until his cell phone went off. His mother wanted him home for an emergency family discussion."

Kai stared at her as she retracted her hand, "He left you to walk on your own?" He asked in a gruff voice, not liking the idea at all.

Avalon shook her head, "No, he was walking with me, but he left after he said that I'd be alright from here. I guess he sensed you."

Kai slowly nodded his head, "I guess…"

Avalon looked up at him, hands behind her back, "You wanna come in? I told my mom that you came back and she's been dieing to see you again!"

Kai smirked, "Sure"

Avalon grinned, taking hold of his hand and dragging him towards her home, "She'll be really happy! She'll probably want to know what you've been up to so you better have a good story now! You have been gone for two years! So you should have a ton to tell her!"

Kai placed a finger on her lips to silence her, "Relax Avalon, I've got everything under control. Just be yourself, and let me be me."

"Okay" She muttered since his finger was still on her lips. Kai placed his forehead on hers, "Avalon…I…"

"Yes?"

Kai gazed into her eyes, not knowing what he wanted to do, what he wanted to say. A part of him knew, but the other told him that it was wrong, that it was better to leave it in the dark.

"_I'd tell him…that I'd be there for him…"_

Kai blinked and shook his head, straightening himself out. He diverted his gaze, "Are we going in or not?" He asked, not meeting Avalon's gaze.

"Of…course…come on." Avalon responded, staring at Kai, a little skeptical about his state of being. Maybe he is sick. She grabbed his hand and slowly led him in, calling out to let her parents to let them know she was home and that she brought a friend with her.

* * *

Brooklyn closed the door quietly behind him, silently but quickly making his way into the family living room where his mother and cousin was gathered. He took a seat a whole cushion away from Ellie.

"What's the emergency mother?"

Brooklyn's mother, a tall and elegant looking lady with bright orange hair and deep blue eyes, let out a sigh, "We have received some urgent news from Voltaire. It seems that the hunter is onto our tracks…Voltaire wants us to lie low for awhile, and ignore as much people as possible. And since your father turned me into a vampire, going out is out of the question for me…so please stay out of trouble you two?"

Brooklyn nodded his head, "Is he is here?"

"I don't know dear…Voltaire didn't say."

Brooklyn snorted, "Of course he didn't say, he doesn't want members of the covenant panicking…but I have a feeling that he is. I'll probably have to speak to Kai to truly find out…"

Ellie snorted, "Kai hates your guts, what makes you so sure that he'll even talk to you."

Brooklyn didn't bother to regard her, "Because we have one thing in common."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but who's the one that took her away from him? Why would he speak to the person who took what was precious to him?"

"Because Ellie…when you're in love…it doesn't matter." He replied while standing up and heading for the stairs. His mother who hadn't spoken for awhile decided to, "Brooklyn…"

Brooklyn turned, "Be careful alright? I have no objections to your relationship…that's how your father and I met…but…if the time does come to leave…you have to understand, you'll have to leave her behind."

Brooklyn kept an emotionless expression, turning his face in order to shadow his eyes, "I know mother…I know…"

* * *

"Well Kai, it certainly has been a long time! How have you been?"

Kai gave Mrs. Valise a half-smile, "I've been…okay. Things haven't really changed that much."

Mr. Valise grunted; earning Kai's attention, "So what have you been up to Kai? You've been gone for two years! Must've liked that foreign exchange school so much huh?"

Kai smirked, "It was…interesting. So interesting in fact that I decided that a year wasn't really enough…"

Mr. Valise nodded, "So, where did you go to school at?"

"A place near Petersburg"

"Ah…in Russia, was it cold there?"

"Actually, I'm used to the cold…so I wouldn't really know."

Mrs. Valise placed a hand on his shoulder, "You must have had a great adventure, venturing to another country."

"I did Mrs. Valise, it was as I said…interesting."

Avalon grinned from the sidelines as Kai answered some more questions. She could tell that he was getting a little irritated when his lips quivered a bit whenever he answered a question. She decided to finally step in.

"Mom! Dad! Let Kai breathe!"

Mrs. Valise smiled and leaned back a bit to give Kai some room. Avalon giggled, "It's getting late Kai you might wanna start heading home…"

Kai nodded in agreement. After excusing himself, he and Avalon walked out together. Avalon closed the door behind her, rocking back and forth on her heels, "So…I'll see you later?" She asked. Kai smirked, "Maybe…" he replied, vanishing after that. Avalon shook her head, everyone always did that to her.

Closing the door behind her, she began walking towards the stairs, "Night mom; night dad."

"Night sweetheart"

"Sweet dreams Avalon"

Avalon let out a sigh as she turned the lights to her room on, jumping in surprise when she found Kai lying on her bed smirking at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home!"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "It was too early, besides your parents hogged most of our time so I decided to make it up to you."

Avalon smiled, rolling her eyes, "But it's late and I have school tomorrow! And so do you! What could you _possibly_ want to do?"

Kai smirked, "I can think of a few things. Have you been to Shell Peak?" He asked. Avalon nodded her head, "Yeah…but that was when everyone was fighting…"

Kai sat up and extended out his hand, "No one's fighting now, so you'll get a better look at how beautiful the view is from there." He stated. Avalon slowly walked over towards him, extending her hand out as well, "I don't know Kai…"

"Don't worry; we'll be back at reasonable hour."

Avalon smiled and nodded her head, "Okay"

Kai smirked, taking hold of her hand and scooping her into his arms, walking towards her window and setting off into the darkening sky.

* * *

"So Connor, got any ideas for a place to eat?" Max asked, looking up at the ragged man beside him.

"Humph. We'll find a place Maxie, don't cha worry 'bout it."

Max rolled his eyes, that meant Connor had no idea where they were going to have their next meal. He let out a sigh, he was exhausted! He just wanted to eat a hot meal and then lie in a nice, warm, cozy bed.

"Huh?" He asked, as he gazed up into the sky. He furrowed his brows, what was that? A huge bird?

"What's a matter Max? You see sumtin'?" Connor asked; scrutinizing Max's expression. Max shook his head, "No…it was just…a bird…"

"Humph. Bird eh? Are ya sure it wasn't no vampire flyin' out to find sumtin' ta feed on?"

Max pursed his lips, "Yeah…I'm sure…" He stated, at least…he thought he was sure.

"Well, come on then, we still got 'ter find us a hot meal!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"Kai! There were people down there! What if they saw you?!" Screamed Avalon, clutching onto Kai for dear life. Kai smirked, "You worry too much Avalon. We're too high up that they'll think it was a bird if they looked."

Avalon buried her face in the crook of his neck, "Still, you shouldn't be flying so low"

"Hn. The only reason why I'm flying so low in the first place is because if I went any higher, you'd probably start hyperventilating. Unlike you, I don't really need my lungs."

"What?!"

"I'm part vampire remember? I come with abilities you humans can only dream of."

"Hmmm…that must be nice…"

Kai grunted, "Yeah…especially when it comes to saving your troublesome ass."

"Hey!"

Kai smirked, "Hold on"

"KAI!!"

* * *

"Should we move out now?" Voltaire asked in a deep voice.

"No, it's too early, it'll bring out suspicion." Another voice responded, a little less deep.

Voltaire twirled the wine glass full of cold blood, "Hmmm…Then when shall we? When half the covenant is already dead?"

The hidden figure stepped out of the shadows, a cloak hiding his form. Two others glided out as well; one was two heads taller and bulkier while the other was a head taller and slender than the first one.

"We believe…" Started the female voice from under the cloak, "that if everyone stays low and leaves the hunter be…nothing will happen."

Voltaire grunted, "That sounds easy enough."

"Yes, but can it be done?" Questioned the first cloaked figure. Voltaire turned his now crimson orbs at his fellow kin, "Yes. If it's for the sake of the covenant then I think it can be done."

"Good. We don't want to have to clean up another mess like the one long ago…" The first cloaked figure stated. Voltaire nodded, bringing the glass to his aged lips, "Has my grandson answered your call?" He asked, changing the topic.

There was a slight shift from the trio, the female spoke up, "No…not yet. He is a valuable asset to our team, and we're hoping he will accept."

Voltaire grunted, "If I know my grandson…he will. He may need pushes here and there but he will, it's in his blood."

* * *

"Wow…it's so much clearer up here than anywhere I've seen!" Avalon exclaimed, reaching a hand out, trying to touch the sky. Kai grunted, "I know. I used to come up here all the time to think about things…it helps."

"You know what?"

"Hn"

"I wish I had wings…"

Kai snorted, "You wouldn't even use them."

"I would too! I would use them to fly here all the time! Or maybe to the moon!"

"You'd die before you can even make it out of the earth's atmosphere."

Avalon's eyes softened, "True…but it is nice to dream…"

"You dream too much Avalon. Dreams are only that: dreams. They're nothing more. The only way to make your dreams come true is bringing them into reality."

"I know…but without dreams, people lose motivations."

"Yeah, but they'll also lose hope when they can't achieve it."

Avalon turned towards Kai, "Why are you so negative?"

"Why are you so positive? I'm only stating the truth."

Avalon stared up at the star-filled sky, "Kai?"

"Hmmm…"

"You won't leave me right?"

Kai glanced at Avalon, sitting up, "Avalon…you know that I—"

"I mean…you won't leave me until you _really_ have to go right? That's after graduation…" Avalon turned towards him, "So you won't leave anytime other than that right?"

Kai stared at her for sometime, not answering, "Right?" She asked again. Kai let out a resigned sigh, "Right…not until I really have to Avalon."

Avalon smiled, "Good." She stated, looking down, "You know…I don't want you to leave…"

"I know…"

"If you know, then why do you?"

"Because Avalon…sometimes, you have to do what you have to do…"

"But what does leaving have to do with anything?"

"…It makes a difference…"

"What kind of difference?"

"You have a lot of questions"

"I hoping you have all the answers…"

Kai turned towards her, "What if I don't Avalon?"

"Then I'll search for them myself."

Kai smiled, "What if you can't find them?"

"I won't give up."

"The world isn't what you think it is Avalon. Sometimes, giving up is all you can do." Kai reasoned, turning his gaze back towards the stars, "Even if you want something so bad but you know it's always going to be out of your reach…you just have to learn to quit. Stop fooling yourself and live it up. Accept your fate…maybe…maybe it wasn't meant to be…"

"That's why you don't think it's out of your reach…if you think like that, you'll never get what you want!"

Kai turned towards Avalon, "You're impossible Valise. I'm telling you, life doesn't work that way. Someday you're going to have to let go because you know you can't do anything about it. Whatever you thought was possible will become _impossible_ someday. You can't always live in a fantasy world. You need to understand that life isn't a box of chocolates, it's an obstacle course. It's not sugar coated, it's raw and it's lethal. In order to survive you have to pass every level, every challenge…even if it means sacrificing what you hold dear…that's life Avalon. You either run its course, or you die chasing some silly dream."

Avalon smiled a bit, touching Kai's arm, making him glance her way, "But at least…I'll die happy. And happiness is all you'll ever need in the world. Your life's worth isn't complete if you aren't happy. You can die poor, hungry, and weak, but if you're happy…it doesn't matter."

Kai shook his head, "That's your way of living Avalon. We all live our lives differently. I live it by making it through everyday, beating life with its own games."

"But you can only beat if for so long until it sneaks up on you."

"Hn. Then I'll welcome that day with open arms."

"Kai…"

Kai turned towards Avalon, "What's wrong with you? You've been nothing but…negative lately…why?"

Kai rubbed the back of his neck, "Because that's all my life has been! Negative! The moment I think I've found my happiness it gets thrown in some black hole!"

"Oh Kai…" Avalon started, reaching out for him but flinching back when he shrugged her off.

"Don't shower me with sympathy. You don't know the half of it."

"Then tell me…I…I wanna help!"

Kai let out a sigh, "You can't help Avalon…not unless you have some magic trick up your sleeve that can make this world perfect."

Avalon shook her head, "Sorry Kai…I don't have that…" She stood up and sat back down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "But…can't we just forget about everything and everyone for just one second…I don't want to think about anything anymore. I just…I just want to sit here and be with you…"

Kai closed his eyes allowing the wind to glide through his hair, "I have a better idea, let's forget about everyone and everything for the rest of the night. We won't talk about life, or problems, or dreams, or even failures. We'll just sit here, you and me, and just stay like that…just you and me…together…"

Avalon snuggled closer to Kai who wrapped an arm around her, "I like that Kai…I like that…a lot."

* * *

**TK:** YES! I FINALLY finished this chapter!! It totally came out different from how I first wrote it but that's okay! It still works! Sorry for the VERY long delay!! And another thing...I was re-reading some of the reviews and I just noticed how many KaixAvalon fans were getting their support out! It was after I bumped into the thrid one that I decided to count...some even hinted too! Lol

Another thing, I've already gotten the ending of this fic all laid out, now I just need to work my way there!!

Thanks to...

**saturnz-moonlit-beauty**

**Emziie-ox**

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus**

**Starlightmonkey**

**Blizter's demonic spirit**

**Sinning Angel**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Sharingan Fox**

**FairyDyris**

**darkxXxflames**

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

**Tsa-chan**

**Random Reader**

**GoddessPhoneix3173**

**Annika Preminyer**

**And to the rest of the readers out there!! Thank you so much!!**


	30. Memories: Part I

**Memories: Part I**

**:TALA:**

I remember it as if it had happened only a few seconds ago, but as fast as the memory came…it vanishes, like a blur…returning to the very far reaches of my mind.

It becomes more vivid in my dream, that's why I refuse to sleep as much as I can. Being half vampire has its advantages. Unlike those stupid so called horror movies, vampires don't sleep. But half-breeds can, just like humans. But when we sleep we regenerate our energy, something that our full ancestors can't do. So when I don't need to sleep I don't, I just lay awake in my bedroom waiting until the day breaks…

But it still doesn't stop the screaming…I can still hear it. My mother screaming…screaming as she saw her first son crucified like the biblical Christ but it was more brutal…bloodier…and more painful. Every time I close my eyes, allowing the silence to reign over my senses…I can see the flames licking their bodies, especially his…his calm yet bloody face hanging limply as the flames worked their way up, consuming his very being.

I was only a kid then…about everyone I know was only a kid then…not knowing the horror of our lives, the rejection that we would receive from society. None of us understood; we all knew we were different from the rest of the kids at the park…but we never knew that our difference was considered a plague on their world…a sin. They called us monsters, murderers…they told us that we shouldn't even exist. And for us half-breeds, they said that our birth was an abomination. The union of human and vampire was worst than death itself.

If only they knew what they had done. If they watched from the sidelines, watching as family members and friends fell one by one…dead. Would they still call us the monsters? The abominations? Murderers? If they saw how brutal and cruel they were to our kind, would they take back what they said about us? Would they call themselves the monsters? The abominations? The murderers?

I don't think they would…they wouldn't understand. They never could. All they know is if something is different from them…they must be destroyed from society. That's why I hate humans with every fiber of my being. My mother is human, but I don't consider her one of _them_. They're not humans no matter how many times they say they are. They're demons pretending to be humans so they can mask their own wickedness. They only show their true nature when everyone begins to shed their skin. Put them in a group and they claim to be invincible…

I never felt so much fear in one instant. I never felt as if my whole world shattered. I never knew the true meaning of fear until that night. I don't think anyone else did until they showed us what being afraid really meant. When they all gathered, weapons in hand…I was afraid my own mother would peel her skin off and turn on me.

I was afraid she'd join them, that she would abandon me and my brother. But she never did. And then I became afraid that they would take her away from me, that they'd pull her away, that I'd never see her again…but they never had the chance to do that…Instead, they took my brother. I was so afraid for my mother, that I didn't realize that they had the power to take my own brother. I never even thought they could, he was so strong…so brave. He was always father's favorite…he was father's pride and joy. He could do no wrong; he was going to make us proud. And when he fell, I believe father fell as well. He was more broken than mom…Father never showed it, but I knew. I knew what he was thinking. Why Alec? Why him? He was going to be great. He was everything I could ask for…why him?

I ask myself that every time I see his face in my dreams. Every time I hear mom's screams, or see father's disappointed look. Sometimes I forget that I'm dreaming when I try to change the events. I would see my childlike self begging him to come with me, and him telling my child self that I had to go…I had to protect mom…that he'd be alright…that he'd catch up to us…that I had nothing to fear…because he was going to protect me, that he wouldn't let them touch me or mom. I believed him; I believed that he'd meet up with us later. And when I see myself run, I try to tell my child self that he was lieing, that he wasn't going to meet up with us. I screamed at myself to continue begging him to come, but my miniature self never did. And that's when I realized that no matter how many times I returned to the past, I will never be able to change it.

I will never prevent my mom from crying, I will never prevent the disappointment from showing on my father's face; I will never be able to prevent any of it. All I can do is block the voices in my head, block the images, conceal the fear…that's all I'll be able to do.

Sometimes…I want to forget, I want to forget what happened, I want to pretend that it never did. But then again, I don't. When the nightmare comes, I welcome it…I welcome it because that's the only time I can see his face clearly, hear his voice. I considered Alec more of my true father than a brother. He would acknowledge my existence when my own father wouldn't…he would tell me that he was proud of me when my own father wouldn't even notice me. That's why, that's why I can never forget, because if I did…he'd be gone for good. Even if I have to relive the screams, the fears etched on all of their faces, the manic ones on the demons…I would.

I can feel my own heart beating just like it did when I ran as fast as I could. I remember stumbling down the tunnel that led to the safe grounds. I remember it beating faster when I couldn't find mom. I remember my voice cracking when I called out for her, or when my heart stopped beating every time I passed my friends, the horror and traumatized looks on their faces. But the most clear feeling is when the nightmare comes close to an end. When I thought it was over. I remember holding my father's hand as he guided me out. I could slowly see the light from the moon. I gripped his cold hands into my much smaller ones. My heart continued to pound in my chest, as if dieing to rip out. It was then I heard mother's screams, her screams of pain…sorrow. I fought my father's grip and ran to her, but I wish I hadn't, maybe then I would have been shielded by the sight…

It was all of them. The ones who tried to fight…the rebellion. All of them lined up, the fire licking their crucified body. The full vampires were torn apart, held back together by wires, some of the half-breeds as well, but some, like Alec, got a much less painful death. They had a stake drilled into their heart. Being a half vampire has its disadvantages as well. Our hearts beat and unlike our full blooded ancestors, if we get stabbed in the heart, we die instantly, just like humans.

I remember running towards the flames, the tears streaking down my pale face. I remember screaming his name, calling out to him. Hoping he'd wake up and tell me that he was alright…but he never did. And father caught me before I could accidentally kill myself by jumping into the flames. Sometimes I wish he never did, at least it would save me from the pain, from the screams…from the nightmares…

I never thought humans were capable of such horrors. How evil could they be? Thinking back…some of them weren't even in the rebellion…some of them weren't even adults. They just killed them as if it were nothing. We kill to survive, they kill because they can. My past has been tainted by their darkness and has made me who I am today. I won't forget. I can never forget. The flames of death have painted my background and although it's not a pretty sight, I'm proud of it. When the day comes, I'll make them fear…I'll make them fear me; I'll make them fear Tala Valkov.

* * *

**:Renée:**

Everyone has a hero or a heroine in their life. Someone they look up to, someone to guide them as they grow through life…

For me, I looked up to my older sister, Amy…she was everything I wanted to be when I grew up. I didn't think she had any flaws…she was perfection to the max. She was graceful, she was beautiful, she was kind, she was everything…I had no doubt in my mind she was going to make something out of herself. I remember her telling me once, she said to me when I was younger, she said:

_Do you know what I really want? I want a life where we didn't have to hide…where we didn't have to pretend in order to be liked. I want a world where we can step out and be accepted for who we are…for what we are. _

_I want a world where you can run around freely without people being afraid…Someday…Someday I hope we can live in a world like that. But you know what? That's just wishful thinking. The world isn't perfect…it can never be how I would like it to. It can never be so carefree and willing to accept… But its fun to dream isn't it?_

I remembered thinking back then that she must have hit her head. The world was just like that…except there were a few rules that couldn't be broken. It wasn't until _that_ night that I realized that I was in her dream world.

The world that I thought was close to perfection was nothing but a figment of my imagination…it was nothing but an illusion that I created for myself. It wasn't until then that I realized…in order to survive in this world, I had to lie…I had to wear a mask to hide who I really am. This world that I lived in was nothing but a masquerade ball. You didn't know who was who…you didn't know who was your friends…who was your enemies…everyone whom you thought was on your side was just wearing a mask the whole time.

And in this ballroom, you either had to dance along…or be thrown out. I hadn't realized I was dancing all along, I hadn't realized my whole clan was…that is…until the mask fell and all Hell broke loose. Everyone began accusing and unmasking until they realized what was the difference between us and _them_.

It was such a joyous night as well on _that_ night. Amy and her long term boyfriend Alec had just announced their engagement. I had never seen her so radiant in my whole life. I remember peeking at Tala, he had choked on his drink when the announcement was made; but I knew he was just as happy as everyone else.

And then it happened…there had been a rumor spreading about a rebellion forming to fight. The adults didn't realize that rumors spread just as fast or even faster amongst the children. We all thought it was cool back then, but we didn't know how serious it was. No one expected Amy to be in the rebellion…no one. That was why it was so shocking when we realized that she had gone to fight…to try and save the others.

I remember the smoke of the fires, the screams and yells of: 'Kill them all!' My parents and I were hiding in a secret stairwell as the humans came and destroyed everything, my father was waiting for the right time to attack them, none of the clan members thought that they would be defeated by humans, that the humans had developed tactical strategies to wipe us out…no one knew how strong humans could actually be. No one.

While we were hiding, I remembered asking my mother what they wanted. I asked why we couldn't just give it to them so they would leave us alone. How stupid and naïve I was back then. My mother just held me close and cried. I didn't know why back then…but now I do. She was crying because she was afraid of losing me…losing father…losing Amy…she was crying because she knew that she could always blend in with the others but we couldn't…she knew…and that's why she cried.

I don't remember anything else after that, all I remember was my mother screaming and my father hissing…and some more screaming…and then everything went silent and dark. When I had awoken, I was in the underground tunnel, the hideout…the safe grounds. There were many of my kind there. They were all shaken up, most of them women and children; I looked for my mother as well and found her sitting, her back against the wall, near me.

I crawled up to her and placed my small hand on one of her propped knees, she didn't even look at me. She had wounds on her face, her hands…but it was her eyes that scared me the most. They were devoid of emotions; they had a blank look in them. I was so scared that I cried, begging her to stop it. But she just looked at me with those blank eyes, she just stared…she stared at me and through me…I was…I was so afraid…I asked for father but she never responded. It was much later that I found out he had died trying to save us.

It must have been hours that we had to sit there. I remember trembling furiously, snuggling closer to my mother for warmth, but she radiated none. She was almost as cold as father was. I remember standing and walking away from my mother, I walked amongst the rest of the clan, some whispered to me to return to my mother and that I shouldn't wander so far in case we had to evacuate. I ignored them and continued looking amongst them.

I had stopped walking briefly when it went dead silent, I heard heavy footfalls. I turned towards the direction and found Voltaire emerging from the darkness, holding Kai's hands. They both looked beat; Kai especially. He had so many scares on him. Dry blood stains on his shirt; on his hands…it was practically all over him. But what terrified me the most were his eyes. He had the same look that my mother had. They were so lifeless…so empty.

I had wondered what could cause such emptiness. But it wasn't for long until I had found the answer…

I returned back to my mother and sat with her, waiting again. I fell asleep once more and was awakened when my mother shook me, the lifelessness in her eyes still apparent. We began walking towards the moonlit night. Halfway through, we heard a scream. We all paused, holding our breaths. The grip on my mother's hand tightened. Suddenly, a much more childlike scream could be heard. We all thought _they_ had returned for more.

But then I recognized the voice and fought out of my mother's grip. She began calling me to come back, but I ignored her. I wish I hadn't…maybe then it would have save me from seeing the horror much sooner. When I had made it out, my own screams mixed with those of Tala's mother and his.

There, beside Alec's limp body was Amy's. Her beautiful long silvery-white hair fell loosely around her face. Her wrists were wired onto the wooden cross, the engagement ring gleaming in tune to the flames; the stake driven right into her once beating heart. I collapsed to my knees, my voice gone. My mother had reached and pulled me into her arms before her gaze landed on the corpses in front of us. She didn't scream, she just held it in and cried, holding me close to her as if afraid that I'll somehow wind up there as well.

At some point, I couldn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't feel the tears cascading down my face…I couldn't hear the sobs emitting from my mother, I couldn't hear Tala's mother's wails…or Tala's shouts…I couldn't feel the earth beneath me…it was as if I lost all my senses.

It was as if my whole world shattered on me. Everything snapped and all I was left with was darkness. I lost my sight as well…I felt so…lifeless…so empty…alone. How could they do such a horrible thing? I remembered asking myself if any of us did something wrong to deserve this punishment…I didn't know that existing was wrong in their eyes. I didn't know…and when I did…I despised them. I hated everything about them. But I chose to live among them, because there was nothing else I could do.

So after all the commotion…everyone put their mask back on and began dancing once more. I did to. I placed back the mask that hid who I was, who I really am…what I really am. I hid the ferocity of my anger behind my mask…waiting…waiting for the day I can remove it and show them the real me. The "monster" as they have called us. I will show them who Renée Roskonova really is. And they will fear me. They will regret the day they chose to dance with me.

* * *

_And one by one they slowly fell. _

_Each one asking themselves…_

_What they did wrong_

_What did they do_

_To cause such hatred…_

_To cause such pain…_

_To cause such misery..._

_But most of all, what they did_

_To deserve such treatment_

_In the end, as the darkness slowly consumed them_

_The whisper of…you lived…_

_Echoed in their ears_

_Following them into death_

_

* * *

  
_**TK:** Hey! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is much shorter than my other ones...(sweatdrops) sorry! I'll make the next chapter much longer! Promise!

I know, there was no KaixAvalon in this chapter, don't worry! This is kind of the beginning where the characters tell broken parts of their past. It doesn't go into depth because I tried to focus on the parts that were more vivid to them. As kids you usually remember what was most important to you right? So that's what I did, don't worry though! I'll explain more as the memories progress! I'll try and add onto more detail as each character tells their story! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers...

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Tsa-chan**

**kai G. Takuya**

**Random Reader**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Annika Preminyer**

**Sinning Angel**

**FairyDyris**

**lilmissdutchess**

**Ice.Phoenix.Love**

**Thegoldenlock**

**And to the rest of the readers that have stuck with me!! Thanks much!!**


	31. Memories: Part II

**Memories: Part II**

**:BRYAN:**

It was so long ago…twelve years to be exact. But the memories are still fresh…and painful. Like newly gained wounds, the blood flows and the pain pinches; and depending on how deep the wound, sometimes it leaves scars.

The scars that I adorn aren't visible to those who don't share the same past; the same pain. All my friends and I have one thing in common; we've lost something…someone. And we're never going to get them back, no matter how many times we wish, how many times we hope…never, and that's an everlasting scar.

We all have our stories to tell, but no matter how different they start, they conclude with the same ending. Pain.

None of us have to speak to understand what happened that night, we all know…just looking at each other, we know. And that's the tie that binds us together. We stick together because we've all gone through the same pain, the same agony, the same sorrow. We all have a missing piece in our puzzles…and we all silently hope that by placing our puzzles together, jumbling them up with one another…that maybe, no one will notice that we have a few pieces missing.

As much as possible, I don't want to tell my story; I don't even want to think about it. But no matter how hard I try to forget, her voice just keeps coming back. And it grows louder the more I push it to the back of my mind. I can hear her calling out to me in that stupid baby speech. She could never say my name, never. She always called me 'Bunyan', all the damn time. But who could blame her, she was just two. She was walking, running; stumbling, crying…every thing annoying brats do…but she meant a lot to me.

I always picked on her and made her cry, but in the end I was always the one to pick her up, the one holding her hand, the one watching out for her. I was doing what every big brother did, looking out for my sister. But I guess it wasn't enough. It never is enough.

Why couldn't they just leave us alone? What the Hell did we ever do to them? What did _she_ do to them? What did Sonya ever do? All she could was drool and dribble her spit, that was it…but that was enough for them to just snatch her and pull her into the dark.

I can still hear her cries, her screams…and then silence. I can hear the beating of my heart; they sounded like drums…drums drumming rapidly. I remember feeling the cold sweat perspire throughout my whole body, giving me a chilling feeling. Not even the flames could warm me, it was already too late. The darkness had enveloped me in its hold and held me there, keeping me captive…forcing me to hear her cries, her shouts mixed with theirs. I remember hearing one of them yelling to 'shut the monster up'. I ran as fast as I could to her, I tried to save her, I tried…but I guess I didn't try hard enough. Maybe if I did, she'd still be here. I couldn't save her.

When I heard my mother, I thought everything was going to be alright. My father always seemed to submit to my mother, I thought she was all powerful. I thought that since she was there, she would be able to save Sonya; that everything was going to be alright. She'd tell them to stop, that she was only a child.

But when I heard her screaming for them to stop, that she hadn't done anything wrong and that Sonya was just a child…my blood ran cold. I had made it to the foot of the stairs, the fire that was blazing outside illuminated a red and orange shadow on the walls—lighting up the house, heating it up like a blazing inferno. But I couldn't feel the heat; I was too numb to feel it.

I remember approaching Sonya's room slowly. I heard them telling my mother that they would spare her if she accepted that what she did was wrong. They said that they would save her if she killed the monster she gave birth to. My heart had begun thumping at an incredible speed, it felt as if my heart had jumped into my ears; the beating of the 'ba-dum' was so loud that it hurt.

It went silent in the room, except for Sonya's cries of 'mommy'. A dark thought struck me then; I thought that the silence meant she was thinking about it. My breath got stuck in my throat, I couldn't breathe…everything began spinning. And then I heard my mother's voice break the silence. She told them 'no' and as soon as that syllable escaped her lips, gunshots were fired.

I was frozen like a statue. I don't remember how many rounds, it sounded like an eternity before it went silent. Again, I heard Sonya crying. I remember letting out a relieved sigh, they had spared her. At least…that's what I thought. I remember what they said next clearly, the man he said: "What are we going to do with this one?"

Again, my whole being froze. I began thinking of ways to try and distract them so Sonya would be alright. I had to protect her. She needed me. That's what big brothers do, they protect their younger siblings; I had to. I had no choice. It was a while before the second man spoke and when he did he replied: "We shut her up" I heard the gun being cocked and I knew what was going to happen next.

I ran into view and screamed, asking them to stop. They turned towards me, their eyes blazing black. There were three of them. Sonya was sitting in the middle of them, crying. My mother's dead body was bleeding endlessly a few feet away from them. I wanted to run over to Sonya and grab her and run for it. But I didn't know what to do next. They had turned their weapons to me, grinning maliciously. I thought for sure they would sprout horns and fangs. I was so afraid. My knees were trembling along with the rest of my body. I thought it was over for me, I never thought I'd still be here.

They came closer to me, staring me down like hawks staring at their prey. The carpet squeaking as they walk. The darkness of the blood spouting up from the drenched floor with every step they took. I think my heart had stopped beating for awhile, and time had stayed still. I remember closing my eyes, praying for a miracle.

And I got it. I heard screams and the sound of the guns going wild, but I never got hit. When I opened my eyes, my father was crouching before me, snarling at the last man, the one who stood in front of Sonya. Sonya continued crying. The window shattered as the heat from the fire outside became intense, catching the drapes into its fiery wrath. It was then I realized how hot it was. It continued growing hotter by the second. I then realized that the fire had managed to slither its way into the house. We were surrounded.

The human with the weapon laughed manically, screaming that he'd kill us all. That it was only seconds before we would all be annihilated.

My father was ready to attack, ready to pounce when a bullet went wheezing pass his head. The human stared at us, stepping back, an evil grin plastered on his face. He bumped into the table beside Sonya's bed, knocking down everything.

It happened in slow motion; the human grabbed the fire induced drapes in his bare hands, not feeling the pain and threw it towards us. My father yelled 'no' in surprise, leaping forward, but was too late.

The drapes had hit the ground, lighting the whole place on fire. I was so taken aback I fell backwards. It was as if Hell opened up. My father reclined back, falling backwards, rolling on the ground to stop the flames from eating at his skin. The smell of gasoline had reached my nostrils and it was then that I realized they had poured gasoline on the carpet.

But it didn't matter to me, what did was the fact that father and I were on one side of the inferno wall…Sonya on the other. Her cries were so loud, she was so afraid. I remember, faintly, that I ran towards the fire, ready to burn myself to get to her. But I never made it; my father who was partly burned had grabbed me and fled for it.

I think I was kicking and screaming for him to go back. To save Sonya. I remember him telling me that it was too late; there was nothing we could do for her. There was nothing left.

I can still hear her screams, she was screaming for me. She was calling my name, but I was already gone…I had abandoned her. Her screams of 'Bunyan' echo in my mind every time I close my eyes. I had failed her, I couldn't protect her. She had died, calling out to me…hoping that I'd come. She died calling my name…calling my name…

Even if the wounds have healed through time, the scar still shows. It is the mark of my past. It's not visible, but its there. And when I return to the past, my wounds reopen and bleed, stinging me with pain. Someday, I'll have my chance to save Sonya…to avenge her life and save her. Maybe when I do that, the wounds will fully heal. Until then I can only imagine what she would look like now and if she'll be able to say 'Bryan' instead of 'Bunyan'. But for now, I'll wait. I'll wait and when the time comes I'll imprint my name in their minds, I'll make them remember Bryan Kuznetsov. I'll make sure that that's the name they bring with them as they enter their graves.

* * *

**:SPENCER:**

I've been alone for so long, it's like a natural feeling for me. Even though Monet's parents took me in after I lost my own…it still feels lonely. They don't understand what it really means to lose something close to you. They weren't there when it happened. They were staying with another covenant that time. Sometimes I envy Monet, she was far from where I was…she lost nothing. I know we're cousins, but she doesn't understand the pain I went through. She doesn't understand. I know that she wants to, but she will never be able to. Never.

Our greatest fears are for it to happen again, to lose everything that has remained after the first wave. That's why we never wander far from our kind. That's why we stick close to our covenant…we don't branch out like some of our parents did. We stick with one another. At least then…it wouldn't hurt so much to lose something you just gained. Besides, after what we all went through, it's kind of hard to just put all the pain and suffering aside and start anew. Trusting the humans again seems faulty to all of us. After what they did, what they took…how do we know they won't do it again? How do we know they won't turn on us?

Sometimes I think it's wrong trying to befriend them…sometimes I _want_ to regret for keeping Avalon alive all the times she could have died. But then…I just can't want it. Deep down I know she'd rather die than betray us. But what if she turned on us? Just like father did…what if it came down to it and the only thing that could save her is if she turned on us…what if she decided to? Would I be able to take another betrayal like that? No. I don't think I could. Not another one.

I still remember it clearly as anyone else who had their own nightmares haunting them every night. The memory is still vivid as the stars that shine illuminatingly in a clear night sky. And it still haunts me like the shadow of my own figure following me wherever I go.

I can never get rid of it. Never.

It was already hectic as it was that night. Everything was in total chaos. Screams, yells, shouts…they all could be heard. The flames from the dancing infernos could be seen painting the night sky from miles away. Gunshots could be heard ringing endlessly in the air. The comfort of my mother's embrace could still be felt. I could still feel the fear coursing through my blood, causing my heart to beat at irregular intervals. Every time I smelt the blood swimming through the air I wanted to hurl…I wanted to cry…I wanted to scream. But I just held myself closer to my mother, the silence of her un-beating heart, and the coldness radiating out of her pale form somehow…calmed me. She would whisper that everything would be alright…we just had to wait…when the coast was clear we would run for it. We would leave this place…start all over. Leave the fear behind. I believed her, and I hung onto that hope. I hung onto it as if it were the only thing keeping me alive.

My father had vanished that night. The night when they came. My mother didn't know where he had gone. And when _they_ came…she feared that he had abandoned us…who could blame her? He was human…he was hesitant when he learned that the woman he married and was bearing his child was a vampire. Even though he came to terms with what she was…I saw that he never accepted me. I saw it when he looked at me. It was as if he was afraid I'd suck him dry. He was always tense around me. I was only a child wanting to be with their father…but he didn't want to be with me.

He was the same around my mother when he found out. He wanted nothing to do with us as much as possible…that's why he constantly worked. He stayed loyal, afraid of the consequences. He never dared to make my mother angry, afraid that she'd kill him in a second. That's why…when they all assembled, he assembled with them.

I remember the door to the hidden hiding place in the family room was swung open. My heart had stopped beating. My eyes widened in horror…but then…I relaxed. It was only my father…it was only father…how uncomforting it really was. He found us…he gave us a comforting smile. How untruthful that smile was. But we believed him, we trusted him. I remember him taking me in his arms. I was so stunned…shocked beyond belief that he was finally holding me. I thought then that everything was going to be alright. He led us out, pretending to make sure we were safe…that is, until he brought us to the clearing in the woods. He set my down. I remember seeing the shadow covering his face, the way his lips pursed into a frown

I ran to my mother's arms. I remember her asking him what was wrong. He glanced at us over his shoulder. His eyes cold…empty. I remember what he said clearly, he said:

"_I'm sorry. I really am…but I have no choice. They'll kill me if I don't. Please forgive me."_

My mother was confused just as I was back then. She asked him what he was talking about. But he never had to answer because they came out of the trees. They emerged from the darkness, holding weapons in their arms. The same evil smile planted on their faces. They all looked the same. They looked like demons emerging to claim an untold prize.

I was afraid. I clung onto my mother, closing my eyes. Again, my father spoke:

"_I'm sorry. But…this is how it's supposed to be. I never wanted this. If I knew…If I knew what you were…I would have never married you. I would have never asked you to bear my child. Never. I didn't want to be apart of this…this __**thing**__. But I had no choice. But now I do. You…and that…that__** thing**__ shouldn't be alive. You shouldn't even be among us! We're not the same…I'm sorry."_

I remember my mother hissing, yelling at him for betraying us. Screaming that I was his son, that even if I wasn't fully human…he still should love me, he still should have done everything in his power to protect me. But her words fell on deaf ears.

I had my eyes closed the whole time, the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't look…I was too scared. My mother began to slowly move back, but the sounds of shifting movement overpowered her. They began to slowly close in. My mother placed me down, forcing me to open my eyes. She looked at me. She looked at me lovingly and sorrowfully. She told me to stay behind her and when the time came…I was to run, run for my life and never look back. She said this all in a blur, I was surprised I even understood her. She stood up and pushed me behind her, shielding me from them. She growled and challenged the bastards to try and outtake her.

The taunt had them all charging forward, the unmistakable sound of 'run' came dashing through my ears. And as if it were a spell, my legs began moving…and I began running. Forgetting everything behind me. I ran…I ran as if my life depended on it. I was young then…and I hadn't learned that I could fly. I wish I did. The sounds of guns going off and screams from both parties had my blood running cold and had my heart beating faster than every before.

It was so dark I didn't even know where I was going. My senses had been blocked. I remember stumbling and crying. I didn't know where to go. I had no one there with me. No one to help me. I couldn't even remember where the safe grounds were. I was all alone. I didn't know what to do.

I remember stopping to rest. It felt as if I had been running for years. My legs were all worn out. My breaths came in heavy pants. My chest was already hurting from the rapid beat of my heart. I was alone.

There was a sound of snapping twigs. My whole body went rigid. It came again…closer towards me. I told myself that I had to run…but I couldn't. I was so afraid…I was so afraid.

A shadow emerged slowly towards me. The light from the faint moon shined over the figure and the face of my father broke out from the dark. I remember staring up at him. I can't remember what I felt when I saw him. It was a mixture of things. I felt relieved…but afraid. I felt as if death swept over me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. He came closer to me and I saw from the glint of the moon, the knife in his hands. I looked up at him, asking him what I did to make him so angry at me. What my mother did. He just stared emptily at me…almost glaring. He came closer to me until he was a foot apart. I didn't move…I couldn't move. My own fear had paralyzed me.

I faintly remember my whole being shaking uncontrollably, the sweat gliding down my face. My hands gripping the roots of the aged tree that I was sitting on. I gripped it until my hands began bleeding. But I sat there, staring at him. I remember him whispering a faint '_sorry_' before he lifted the knife before plunging it slowly towards me…

I closed my eyes, waiting for the sharp object to penetrate through my skin…and strike my beating heart with an angry force…

But it never came. I opened my eyes, and there was my mother. Her lips on the crook of my father's neck. My father had a stunned look on his face, a petrified one. The clanking of metal filled my ears. Slowly, my mother eased away from him, his blood on her lips. He fell slowly and loudly towards the ground…dead. I looked at my mother. She was beat and worn out. She was standing over my father's body, her long blonde hair hanging limply over her shoulders. She was looking at him sorrowfully. She glanced up at me and I stared at her. She knelt down and opened her arms for me. I ran towards her, hugging her with all my childlike strength. She held me close before slowly pulling away. I remember her holding my face in her hands. She looked at me and said in her melodic voice:

"_You must run…you need to make it to the safe grounds. Do you remember where it is? It's where the oldest tree grows above it. Its roots enveloping the stone walls in its grasp. If you can't find it by sight, find it by smell. The age of blood is spread around it. Follow the scent and you'll find it."_

I asked her why I had to go alone. I didn't know then that she was slowly dieing and that she didn't want me to see her fall. I remember her telling me that she would be right behind me…that she needed to rest for a little bit. I told her that I wanted to stay with her and wait until she was rested. She told me that I had to leave, that my safety was her priority.

I remember her pushing me gently towards the right path. I looked over at her one last time…not knowing at the time that it would be my last. She smiled lovingly at me. Like any mother should towards their child. And that smile was what gave me strength to leave her there. I ran, following the scent of aged blood since it has a more disgusting scent to it. I followed it and made it safely towards the safe grounds, not realizing that I would be alone.

That I would be the only one…

They say vengeance holds the heart in a ring of poison, slowly killing it without notice. But I don't live off of vengeance. What is there to avenge? My mother's death? She died on her own, killing the humans to protect me and killing the man who helped made me. I have nothing to avenge. So I fight for myself and for the sake of my kind. I will let _them _all know that they have nothing strong enough to hold Spencer Petrov down…that they can't overpower me and make me bend to their will. I will stay in the dark, waiting for my prey and when they come close; I will snatch them and leave them in the dark to scream for the light…to scream for salvation.

* * *

_As night comes to an end…_

_The silence is long forgotten_

_The sounds of daybreak comes_

_And hides the pain away_

_But when the light begins to fade_

_Darkness awakens and reigns_

_Awakening the fear _

_The pain…_

_And nothing in the universe_

_Can silence the already silenced world_

_Of the land where the scars bleed _

_Their ever painful tale_

* * *

**TK:** And there is part II! Part III is coming up next...and can you guess who's past you'll be reading into next? I belive that will be that last of the 'Memories' and then we'll get back on course with the rest of the present story. Hope you like this chapter jsut as much as some of you guys liked the last! Thanks for sticking with me!!

**Thanks to the reviewers...**

**R. Voltaire**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Blizter's demonic spirit**

**Annika Preminyer**

**Random Reader**

**saturnz-moonlit-beauty**

**Sharingan Fox**

**Sinning Angel**

**FairyDyris**

**Thanks for continuing to review!! And thanks to the readers who continue to read!! You guys are what's keeping this story alive!! Thanks so much!!**

**TK**


	32. Memories: Part III

**Memories: Part III**

**:BROOKLYN:**

Some would say I had it easy; that I didn't lose anything of sentimental value.

In truth, I believe them. What I lost, I truly never did care. The life that was stripped away from me was just that…a life. A life that was really never a part of me even if that life helped to create my very being.

I only cared because my mother cared. She cared so much, she threw her own life away to be with him for all eternity…

But it seems, fate had other plans for them. He died, now she's alone—emotionally that is—for all eternity, waiting for the day her immortal life would end.

I tried to feel what she felt when he died, but no matter how many times I venture deep into my memories of that night…seeing his pale face simmering behind the flames…I can't. I can't find the right emotions. I felt…nothing. Like I lost nothing at all. Which in turn is true…my father was never really there for me. He was always…adrift, like he was in his own world.

He only acknowledged me when I needed it, he never did it on free will; it always seemed forced. The bond that should have formed between father and son was never there. I never felt close to him, never felt like I was a part of him. Never.

But even if I never felt anything—no pain, no sorrow—I still find myself walking down the dark path towards the past, reliving that night over and over again. I don't know why, but for some reason, I have a feeling that I'm missing something. That there **is** something there…in my past…that I haven't let go. That's why, every night, when I close my eyes, I see everything all over again. I become my child self, seeing everything as if I've seen it for the very first time.

The flames…one of the most memorable parts of that horrid night…the flames. They're always there, dancing…painting the grounds they walked on a vivid red-orange. The heat emitting from them increasing ten folds with every step they took. The flames. They were the first and last thing I saw, before my world seemed to evaporate from my very eyes…everything speeding into a blur of nothingness.

The next thing I remember is the feel of my mother's cold hands gathering me in her arms, carrying me as she ran gracefully, evading the flames as they extended their hands, trying to grab her and pull her into their heated dance. But they never caught her.

The darkness, slightly illuminated by the fire, followed swiftly behind us as the shadowed trees blurred past us. I remember hearing the screams in the distant, my brows furrowing in confusion and fear. They sounded so close. Subconsciously, my heart started beating urgently, at first I didn't recognize it…it wasn't until my chest started aching that I realized that it was beating with a ferocious intensity. The fear slowly crept up my skin, leaving trails of goosebumps from where they previously passed. My forehead became damp with sweat and my breathing became labored. All these emotions seemed to just spring up on me in one full force that it surprised me.

I felt so overwhelmed with so many emotions coursing through my veins all at the very same time. It was suffocating me.

My mother stopped in the middle of the forest, I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder and towards her, wanting to know what was wrong. Her grip on me tightened, my small fists reflexively clutched her shirt tightly.

There was a small rustle in the trees, my mother slowly went into a defensive position, hissing lightly. The rustle continued, footsteps following. My mother became more tense, her eyes never leaving the spot where the rustle was heard. Suddenly we heard:

"Calm down dear, it's just me"

The deep voice of my father rumbled gently through the trees. My mother slowly eased up, straightening. I turned around, seeing my father emerge from the woods, his piercing aqua eyes staring at us. I could never fully remember his face…I could only remember his eyes…it was his eyes, so much like mine, that haunted me in my sleep. I always saw his eyes…staring at me…just…staring.

Like in my memory, he stared at me. Something seemed to flicker behind those deep eyes, but I could never asses what they were. I never knew what he was telling me with that look, what he wanted to convey…

He took me in his arms, speaking to my mother, telling her that we were close to the safe grounds, and that everyone else who was able to run has hidden there, waiting until it was safe.

We heard more screams, familiar screams…my cousin's parents' screams…

I remember seeing my parents exchange looks before my father handed me over back to my mother, giving me that indefinable look once more followed by a small smile. He gave me one last compliment, he said:

"You'll be something one day. You're a talented kid, with a hidden gift. Use them wisely, and take care of yourself and your mother…"

I felt something within me well up inside, but I didn't know what it was, it was…different. I felt like saying something but I didn't know what to say. But it didn't matter because before I knew it, I was in my mother's arms, watching as my father's figure faded away, his eyes the last thing I remembered…watching me…staring…

We had made it to the safe grounds with no trouble—like they said, I was lucky…I faced no pain…no suffering—we sat there, waiting for Voltaire. Some of them thought he didn't make it, thought he died. I remember seeing all the refugees' broken faces, all pained stricken…blank. I wanted to sympathize, but I couldn't…because I didn't feel what they felt. I had lost nothing.

It felt like years had gone by before Voltaire emerged, Kai at his heels sharing the same expression as everyone else around him. We began our ascent into the light, ready to take flight for a new home when a scream filled the air. Everyone filed out, one by one. I was separated from my mother, I wandered around pushing pass people looking for her. I felt a sudden fear arise within me. My mother was missing, and I was alone. All the faces started to look the same, they started spinning before my eyes. I felt so claustrophobic, so cramped. I ran pass them and away from them, stopping shortly…the wall of flames dancing in front of me.

And there…above me…was my father…his piercing aqua eyes staring at me…even in death they never lost their intensity. My mother had found me. She let out a scream as well, just as everyone who lost someone. But I, I just stood there, staring into them. I think—I think I wanted to cry. Even now, I feel like crying. I don't know why. I never had a bond with my father, but looking back and seeing his eyes boring through my own…I feel so…so…I can't seem to find the words to explain.

It's always that one scene that lasts the longest, and is also one of the most memorable. Every time I close my eyes, that's the one thing I always seem fast-forward to. Seeing him, above me…staring…staring at me.

Sometimes I believe it is the lack of affection that I felt from him that leads me to that point in time—holding me there, because…when I'm there, I remember what I wanted to tell him before he let me go.

I wanted to tell him that I knew…deep down…I knew. I knew what he wanted to tell me, I knew what his eyes told me. That deep down…I knew that he wanted to be there for me.

I knew that. And I wanted to tell him, but I never got the chance to. I never got the chance to tell him that deep down…he **was** a part of me…that…he really did mean something, somewhere deep down.

So every night, when I see him staring at me from his lifeless body, I tell him that, I tell him that I knew…and I would never forget…that deep down…he really cared…and so did I.

* * *

**:KAI:**

All my life, I've always been rejected. The moment I was born, I was a disgrace. The union of human and vampire was considered blasphemy in their eyes. A change from their tradition…something unexplainable. It was never done before. When a male vampire mates with a human female, they change them during the process so if she were to conceive, their child would be full bred. It was different for the female vampires, they had to change them **before** they did anything. But other than that, if possible, they stuck to their own kind. It's not possible to give birth as a vampire…the process is just…different and goes much quicker.

But when **my** kind came along, it was a different story. They didn't know what to expect of us, what abilities we obtained, if we were immortal. We still don't know, I'm still learning. But they don't know that. Even if the years go by, there are still those who don't see us as equal, they either see us as inferior or a threat to their way of life.

Discrimination.

All my life, that was what it was. My mother said that being different only meant that I was unique…special and that I shouldn't listen to what everyone else said. That they were all wrong. I believed her…because she was different too. Her heart was like mine, beating in a rhythmic beat. And as long as she didn't care, I didn't care either. She was my whole world, my shield. She meant everything to me…and when she was taken away—my whole world came crashing down, leaving me alone…in total darkness.

I had never felt so alone in my life…until that night. Just like everyone else, it happened so fast that we didn't know what struck us. It just happened. The confusion, the fear. Every single emotion that I could possibly think up was there, all melted into one, swarming through us. The adrenaline rush as I ran, searching for my mother in the crowd. We had gotten separated through the mob. I remember screaming 'mother' in a frantic voice, the fear lacing through it. I remember being pushed down a few times as everyone ran for cover. The tears were cascading down my face, I was alone…I couldn't find her. I felt like giving up. I was pushed down once more…and I didn't want to get up. I felt like giving up then, just rolling up in a ball and crying. I couldn't find her, she wasn't there.

That is, until I heard her voice calling out to me. I remember straining my ears to hear her, my heart beating rapidly. I began calling out to her once more, more frantic, more urgent…until I spotted her, pushing pass everyone else, calling out for me.

I never felt so happy in my life, I ran towards her, calling out to her until she spotted me, the beautiful smile of hers coming on her worried features. I ran into her arms, hugging her as if my life depended on it.

Her midnight blue hair swayed softly as she cradled me in her arms, telling me that we would be alright, that father was going to find us and we would be alright. I believed her…because…I loved her.

She was the only woman I ever loved. Without her, my life felt empty…hallow. Even if everything was in complete chaos that night, I felt safe…because she was there. She was always there, always. As everyone was running around in panicked state, my mother was calm. She weaved through the throng of people easily, her grip on me never loosening, only tightening with every movement. I remember closing my eyes the whole time, trying to block out all their voices…all the screams. I just wanted it all to end, for everything to go back to how it was. How naïve and stupid I was then, hoping for something that could never be. It was all my childhood fantasy. Something that reality crushed easily under its weight. Leaving me with the broken pieces that I could never mend no matter what I do.

My mother's beating heart was rapid. She was calm on the exterior but inside, she was raging with emotions. She continued whispering that I'll be all right, that she wouldn't let anything happen to me. She kept saying that she'd protect me.

We had finally made it to a clearing in the middle of some street. It was deadly silent. There were no sounds, except the hiss of the flames that were consuming the homes around us as if they were wild beast hungry for a meal. My mother's heart sped up even more as she looked around herself frantically. A clang of metal sounded behind us. My mother reeled herself around, her breathing becoming labored as the beads of sweat began to trickle down her forehead. My hold on her tightened; causing her to whisper words of comfort in my ear. A man in a cowboy hat emerged, sneering at us jeeringly. His voice was gruff and broken. His eyes were those of demons, glowing in sync with the fire. I never felt so scared in my life. He approached us, staring at my mother. He spoke to her in that gruff voice. Told her that she was a vile creature; that I was nothing but trash that needed to be gotten rid of. He stared at us hungrily. The sound of death ringing around him. I began hyperventilating in fear. We were going to die.

It all happened in slow motion, the man cocked his shotgun, aiming it directly at us. My mother was pleading with him to leave me alone, to spare me. But he didn't listen. The sound of the release echoed in the air, I closed my eyes in reflex, waiting for the pain. But it never came. I peeked my eyes open, seeing my father standing before us. His back straight in a defiant stance. The bullet didn't even graze him. He glanced back at us, his crimson orbs illuminating brightly. He smiled softy at me and told that it would be all right because he was there now. A smile came on my face as he said that. The man with the gruff voice cursed. My father became serious as his posture tensed up. He told my mother in a quick and commanding tone to "run for it". Without hesitation, my mother ran. I stared as my father slowly began to fade from view.

We ran through the quiet streets, my mother's footsteps were the only thing I heard. The woods that made up the outskirts of the town came to view. My mother let out a sigh of relief, speeding up when suddenly; the sound of gunshot rang in the air—the bullet hitting my mother.

We both fell to the ground. My eyes widened in fear and shock. I whispered 'mother' in a stutter. She replied in a hush tone that she was all right. She got up slowly, her body crouching over me. The blood oozing from the lower left of her body.

A chilling laugh filled the air. I glanced around her, seeing the man with the gruff voice. A numbing sense raced through me, the thought of 'what happened to father' raced through my mind. The man grinned, and as the grin appeared, two more men emerged from the nothingness behind him, sharing the same vicious smile. He spoke, mocking us in a malicious tone.

"Run Kai" My mother whispered, the pain evident in her eyes. I shook my head, not wanting to leave her on her own. The tears formed without warning. She winced in pain, as she lifted a hand to cup my face. She stared at me with her violet orbs, a small smile coming on her features. She said: "Run Kai, run and don't stop. You have to make it to the trees, you have to do it for me okay?"

I continued shaking my head; I wasn't going to leave her on her own. They would kill her, I was sure.

The men laughed, enjoying the sight before their eyes. The man with the gruff voice spoke again; he said that he had a gift for my mother. He said that since she loved the 'demons of Hell' so much, she would return her 'demon'. Two more men emerged, my father cuffed between them. The man in the gruff voice laughed, he said that to kill a vampire all you needed was a weakness. The bastard continued boasting how he told his men to coat their weapons with garlic. At first I never understood, and still…I don't. How the vampires were immune to everything except garlic I would never know. But there he was boasting like he owned the whole world. The weapons they carried managed to slice through my father's steel like skin. He was battered, wounded. The man spoke some more, telling the men that held my father to let him go. They did, my father slowly approached us, kneeling in front of my mother; his hands were still tied. The chains seemed to eat at his skin. My mother stared at him, a look of defeat on her face. The men approached once more, grabbing my father. My mother could do nothing but outstretch her hand to him. My father glared icily at the man. The man chuckled darkly, he spoke one last time to my father, he said: "Remember ma name demon, yous be taken it ta Hell ya hear? The name's Connor. You can tell the Devil himself that if he sends more of ya up here, I'll kill every last one of 'em."

And with that they threw my father in the flames, his cries of pains echoing in the air. My mother let out a gasp, the tears streaming down her face. The sounds of the fire gnawing at his skin mixed in with his pain. My breathing stopped, I couldn't find my breath. He was gone; they killed him like it was nothing.

Soon, his voice was gone…the fire licking at his remains were the only thing left. My mother turned towards the man who called himself 'Connor' and called him a monster. The man grinned, as if he received a compliment.

He cocked his gun and said: "You love that there monster so damn much, why not join 'im?" He fired his gun.

It happened so fast, that it took me a while before I realized that I was covered with blood—my mother's blood. I had fallen over when her body collapsed on me, the blood oozing from her body was swallowing me whole. My voice was raspy as I tried to whisper 'mother', the tears streaming down my face, as she didn't respond. My voice slowly returned as I cried, calling out to her. I could hear footsteps approaching and I knew they were coming for me next. I had no one left; I was alone.

The man, Connor, hovered above me. His eyes darkened as he glanced down on me. He sneered, "Aw is the spawn wannin' his mother?"

He aimed his gun at me, his face darkening. I closed my eyes, ready to die. Ready for it all to end.

So when the sounds of shocked screams echoed in the air, I was surprised. I opened my eyes to find two of my kind standing before me. Two of Connor's men were down and Connor was stunned speechless on the ground.

The sound of my grandfather's voice rang in my ears. I leaned my head back, staring up at him. He glanced at me, surprised to find me alive. He clenched his teeth, leaning down and grabbing me away from my dead mother.

He turned towards the two vampires in front of us, commanding them to finish them off. The man, Connor, laughed, picking his jacket pocket and pulling out a grenade, only it wasn't a grenade, but a smoke bomb. He threw it down and it exploded, the scent of garlic filling the air, my grandfather covered his face and eyes, as he raced away from there. For such an old man, he was fast as lightening. We made to the forest. And as if a spell was lifted off me, the shock of everything that happened hit me—hard. The raging emotions came like tidal waves, wiping me senseless as the fact that I was soaked with my mother's blood slapped me in the face. Soon, everything seemed to darken around me, I couldn't feel anything…I couldn't hear…I couldn't see.

I was alone.

I had no one left.

I was left alone to wander the dark abyss…never finding the light. My whole world shattered, leaving me in a void of nothingness—feeling nothing, seeing nothing; hearing nothing.

It was as if I died, but was left in purgatory to suffer for all eternity.

* * *

_As the darkness showers down_

_A voice whispers…_

_You're not alone_

_In the end of all the pain_

_You'll find that I was the shoulder_

_That caught all your tears_

_Took every sorrow_

_And tossed them all away_

* * *

**IMPORTANT!! MUST READ!!**

**TK:** Yeah...I really don't have any good excuses as to why this took so long except for the fact that one: I was lazy and two: I was having an inner turmoil about this fic. I finished reading the last series of Twilight like three days ago and found some stuff that completely coincides with my fic...just like the rest of the series. And it got me thinking that maybe I should completely abandon this fic. I mean, at first it sounded kind of original...and then I realized it wasn't. My fic seems like I took Meyers exact elements she used to make her story and just used it to make one of my own--completely different story but same elements. I don't know...so yeah...

I was originally just going to post a note saying I'm abandoning this fic--yada yada...but then I decided to let the readers decide. Usually I would just delete the story after telling you guys about it but...the thing is...I'm not lacking inspiration, I've got this fic all wrapped up it's just the motivation to continue it.

So if you really like the fic so far and really want to know how it ends, either tell me in your review, message me, or tell me on the poll. If you want, you can do all three, doesn't matter to me.

I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide for me whether I'm completely over exaggerating about the similarities or I hit a bulls eye and should just throw this fic out the window.

Thanks to the reviewers:

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**Tsa-chan**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**GoddessPhoenix3173**

**Random Reader**

**Kai G. Tayuki**

**Annika Preminyer**

**Sharingan Fox**

**R. Voltaire**

**Sinning Angel**

**And to the rest of the readers who continue reading this fic. **

**DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO GET OFF MY LAZY BUM AND FIND SOME MOTIVATION TO FINISH THIS FIC!! CAUSE IF NOT, I'M DELETING IT!!**


	33. The Other Side Of Things

**The Other Side Of Things**

"Hey Connor?" Max asked, glancing at the aged man in the other room.

Connor grunted, "Waddaya want Maxie?"

Max furrowed his brows, his blue eyes staring down at the uniform that lay sprawled on his bed. "Do I **have** to go to school?" He asked, picking up the white collared uniform with slight remorse.

"Course ya have ta! What kinda question is dat?" Connor retorted back in a gruff voice. He grunted once more, fixing his hat so it covered his face. Max let out a sigh and turned back to the uniform mumbling 'I figured' as he set the uniform back down on the bed. Max sighed once more, rubbing the back of his blonde head, his eyes eyeing the world outside his small window. He walked towards the window and poked his head outside, looking around the quiet town with a deep longing in his gaze.

Connor peeked from below his hat at the teen inside the bedroom, he grunted, placing the hat back over his face. "Why not take a look 'round Max? Don't cha gotta find the train that's gonna be takin' yous part way to dat school of yours?"

Max brought his head back in and stared at Connor before turning his gaze back to the window. "I guess…" Max mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. He walked towards the side of the bed and leaned down, grabbing hold of his backpack and swung it over his right shoulder. While heading towards the door, Max paused, "Hey Connor?"

"Whaddaya want?"

With his back still turned, Max responded, "Are you sure they're here?"

Connor adjusted his hat, "Course I'm sure. I'm no hunter fer no reason Maxie. They's here. I can feel 'em."

Max nodded his head, "Okay…well, I'm heading out. I'll be back before nightfall."

--

Avalon let out a contented sigh, allowing the wind to blow pass her face as she laid sprawled on the grass, Brooklyn lying next to her, a small smile on his face.

Avalon rolled over, supporting her face with her hands, "Hey Brooklyn?"

"Hmmm"

"Do you know what a 'Saint Shields' is?"

Brooklyn opened his eyes, slowly turning his head to stare at Avalon. "How do you know about that?"

Avalon tilted her head slightly, rocking her legs gently, "I heard Tala and the rest of the guys talking about it. Why? Is it bad?" She asked, worry lacing her voice as she asked the latter question.

Brooklyn chuckled, shaking his head, "Not really. It depends on the situation."

"Oh…is it bad for Tala and the others?"

Brooklyn sighed, turning his gaze towards the clouds, a contemplating look on his face. Avalon stared at his calm composure, waiting patiently for him to continue. And when it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything else Avalon asked again, "So…what is it?"

Brooklyn blinked, shaking his head before he answered, "They are not an 'it' they are a group of elite vampires. Like in the world of the humans, vampires have their status as well. There are those who are 'commoners', they hold no important status whatsoever. Then there are the 'nobles'—like Kai's grandfather. Strong, influential figures that the commoners look to. They are the ones who lead the covenants. And then you have the 'elites'—top-notch vampires who have been around longer than you can imagine. They sit on the high up of the social class pyramid. If you're friends with any of the elites, you can get away with practically anything."

"Wow…" Mumbled Avalon in awe. She didn't know there were more to the vampires.

"And finally, you have the Saint Shields—"

Avalon furrowed her brows, "I thought the Saint Shields were **the** elites?"

Brooklyn smiled, "They are, but they're the ones who sits right on top of the pyramid. They overlook everything. When a covenant, or anything, threatens the world of the supernatural they take matters into their own hands, going as far as destroying the problem."

Avalon's eyes widened, "They sound dangerous."

Brooklyn nodded his head gravely, "They are. Not many have seen them face-to-face. They wear cloaks in order to hide their identity and to shield them from the sun so they can venture out in times of emergency. They're a powerful force, comprised of top-of-the-line vampires. No one messes with them and comes back alive. Whatever they say is law. They're a very effective group. Without them I don't think we'd have lasted as long as we have."

Avalon nodded her head, "Wow…" she mumbled once more, "They're like a mafia! Only more dangerous!"

Brooklyn chuckled, "Yes, like a mafia but with a few perks."

Avalon sat up, "But what would they have to do with the guys?"

Brooklyn stared at Avalon a faint smile on his lips, "That…that I do not know." He lied, watching guiltily as Avalon's expression was washed with worry. Avalon turned towards him, her pink eyes glowing, "You…you don't think they're in trouble with them do you?! That would be so horrible!"

Brooklyn extended a hand out, cupping her face, "I don't think so Avalon. They may be reckless at times but even they know not to provoke the Saint Shields. Maybe they were just talking about them…they are an interesting group."

Avalon relaxed, nodding her head, "Yeah, you're right. At least…I hope you're right…"

--

Max let out a yawn as he walked up the platform of the train that he would be riding for a while. He walked up to the board and looked at the schedule, groaning as the thought of waking up early struck him.

"Man, why did my school have to be in the other town? Or why did this town only have an all-girl's-school and a prestigious co-ed one?"

Max shook his head, "No point in dwelling on what's already set in stone." With another sigh, he walked off the platform and towards the center of the town itself.

--

In the Hiwatari mansion, the group of gangly vampires sat around Kai's bedroom, talking amongst themselves.

Renée pushed her self from the wall, "So let me get this straight. All of you—" She pointed at the males in the room, "—are planning to join the Saint Shields?"

Tala grunted, "That's the initial plan. But you should know that joining is like tackling the impossible. Only Kai is a sure bit on the whole joining thing. We have to prove our worth."

Renée raised a brow, "And how do you lot plan to do that?"

Tala rubbed the back of his neck, "We're not so sure yet."

Renée snorted, "Very smart Tala. You just showed part of your worth by **not** coming up with a plan to prove your worth in the first place."

Tala glared, "Hey! Just because I haven't figure everything out doesn't mean I don't have the skills to be a part of them!"

Renée rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, of course. How could I forget you use your fist instead of your head."

Tala growled. Monet glanced at the pair, "Calm down you two! Sheesh! Besides, we're here to talk about what's going to happen if evacuation is called for!"

The room went silent then. Spencer spoke up, "There really is nothing to discuss. We leave when told to do so."

Monet turned towards his cousin, "But…what about…" She trailed off, her gaze slowly gliding towards Kai who stood, his back facing them, looking out the window and at the setting sun.

"There's nothing we can do. She can't come." Kai responded, his voice monotone.

Monet pursed her lips, "So we just leave her here?! She'll be defenseless! You know how clumsy she is! What if—"

"Enough!" Kai barked, his form tensing as he clenched his fist, "It won't be our problem any longer. We can't bring her with us…so what ever happens after we leave isn't our fault…it's not like we could do anything after anyway. She'll just have to learn to fend for herself…"

Renée snorted, staring straight at Kai's back, "Why do you always have to act like nothing bothers you? You don't mean that. Instead of acting like some tough guy, why don't you try and figure out a plan to sneak her with us?"

Kai turned, glaring heatedly at Renée. "You think I'm joking? I'm not. I'm dead serious when I say she stays. There is no way in Hell that I'm going to jeopardize everything just to bring her along. Besides! What are we to do after?! I'm joining the Saint Shields, and maybe Tala, Bryan, and Spencer will follow after. What then?! She can't come with us! She'll have nowhere to go! It's better if she stays here."

Renée frowned, "You've already thought about this…haven't you?"

Kai turned away, scowling, "I had to."

"You really plan on abandoning her?" Renée continued. Kai glanced back, sneering, "Oh, and you're not? What are you going to do? Take her without warning? That'll be considered kidnapped Renée! Her parents will go looking for her! They'll be hot on our trail since our whole school is going to vanish overnight! You're just going to leave us out in the open! Do you want to exploit our whole existence for one girl?!"

Renée unfolded her arms, "I don't know Kai. You tell me. Would she be worth all that?"

Kai turned away, placing his hands on the windowsill, "No…she's not worth all that…"

Renée shook her head, "I'm leaving. I think I've had enough of this bullshit. I'll see you guys later."

Monet stood up as well, glaring at Kai's back, "Wait for me. I've had enough as well."

Bryan, Tala and Spencer shared looks before standing as well. Bryan grunted, "I'll see you later Kai." Spencer followed after, pausing at the door, "I hope you know what you're doing Kai. A life full of regret isn't worth living."

Kai closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Aren't you leaving as well?" He asked, glancing at Tala who stood there, staring at him.

Tala shrugged, "Not yet."

"Hn"

Tala sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You didn't really mean what you said right Kai?"

Kai grunted, "I meant everything."

Tala's eyes narrowed, "You're really messed up you know that? After everything that has gone down, you have the nerve to say that? I don't know what's going on with you Kai, but we all know you're trying to fool yourself. A little heads up, it's not working."

Kai sneered, "I think it's all of you who are trying to fool yourselves! What the Hell is wrong with all of you?! Avalon's a **human**! Even if you all managed to sneak her out, what are you going to do then?!"

Tala shook his head, "Why don't you switch the situation around Kai. So what if we do leave her behind. Then what? That's it. We forget that she ever existed, that she never waltzed—excuse me—more like tripped into our lives. Like she was nothing but a figment of our imagination?! I don't know about you Kai, but I think it's kind of hard to forget what's meant not to be forgotten."

Kai shook his head, "That's only because you keep holding on for dear life. You don't think she won't move on?! Sure she'll be sad, but she'll forget about it! She'll forget about us someday, she'll move on! And we'll do the same."

Tala glowered, turning sharply on his heels and towards the door, glancing back at Kai, "When you've decided to come back Kai, let me know. Until then, if you're going to continue being a dick that's living in complete denial of his **true** feelings, don't bother talking to me. I only have one best friend named Kai, and right now, I don't think you're him."

Once the door shut, Kai let out a frustrated growl, glancing at the dresser next to him before swiping all the contents on top of it away, watching as the items littered the ground. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, wanting to pull at it in anger.

They didn't understand. He couldn't allow himself to care. What if this whole thing didn't blow over peacefully? What if what happened all those years ago happened again? He wouldn't be able to stand losing another part of him. And if the others were smart, they'd do the same. They shouldn't let something get close to them that they'd have to suffer all over again.

No, he wouldn't fall victim to that again. Not again.

--

Max groaned as his stomach grumbled. He placed a hand on his stomach, "Man, I'm starving." He glanced around and spotted a café. Max grinned, "Maybe I could go and buy myself a muffin or something similar."

Max jogged towards the door, his head leaning sideways to get a look at the inside of the shop. He outstretched his arm towards the handle when the door suddenly swung open, hitting him on the side of his face.

"Oof!" Max choked out as he landed on his bottom, his hand massaging his right cheek.

"Oh no! Did I hit you?!"

Max glanced up to meet a pair of worried pink eyes.

"Avalon? Did you hit someone?"

An orange haired male appeared, glancing down at Max with an apologetic look. He extended his pale hand out and helped Max to his feet.

"Sorry about that, Avalon can be a bit…clumsy."

Avalon nodded her head eagerly, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I didn't give you a concussion did I?!"

Max slowly shook his head, a grin slowly appearing on his face. He chuckled while holding his hands up, "Whoa! Calm down…Avalon was it? I'm Max"

Avalon smiled sheepishly before taking hold of his hand to shake it, "Pleasure to meet you Max, I'm Avalon—oops! You already know that"

Brooklyn chuckled, nodding at Max, "Brooklyn" he stated simply, a genuine smile on his pale face. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before."

Max grinned, "Yup. I'm the new kid in town. Just moved here a couple of days ago. I'm still getting use to the quiet."

Brooklyn nodded in understanding, "You came from a big city?"

Max nodded, "Yeah, New York actually."

Avalon gaped, "That's really far from here!"

Max grinned, "Most definitely, but that's alright; I like trying out new things and places."

Avalon grinned, "Me too!"

Brooklyn chuckled, "Well, it was nice meeting you Max. Maybe we'll bump into each other another day. It is a small town after all."

Max grinned, "Probably. See you two around."

Max couldn't help but smile as he watched the two walk away. He also couldn't help but notice the great difference in their complexion. While Avalon had fair-light peach coloring, Brooklyn contrasted with a close to pale white, light traces of peach here and there. He shook his head, grinning; was looking forward to meeting them again, they seemed like nice people. He hoped that everyone else in the town was just like them.

--

"So it's true then…" Inquired Voltaire.

"Yes" A female voice spoke from within the shadows, "There is a hunter somewhere in town."

Voltaire stared deeply at the oak table, "Is he the only one?"

"As far as we know." Continued the unknown female.

"What about his apprentice?"

"We have heard that he is merely a boy."

Voltaire nodded, "Then it should be no trouble."

"That's what we believe…but something's aren't what they always seem."

Voltaire let out a deep sigh, rubbing his temples, "Will you be staying?"

"No. We plan to depart tonight. If things don't go as smoothly as we anticipated, we will return to clean up the mess; that is our job you know." The female spoke, an air of authority surrounding her tone.

Voltaire smirked, "Yes, of course."  


* * *

**CC:** Yes, I am--or was--**TsukiKishuko**. I had a violent urge to change my pen-name for sometime and it just got to the point where I just had to do it. My friend was telling me that I was being very "cynically cheerful" today, so I decided to use that.

Well...as you can see, I have decided to continue it. And to tell you the truth, I was seriously shocked by how many people actually supported this fic. I knew I would expect a few but holy crap! I wasn't expecting as many as I got. And let me tell you...it was A LOT!

Some of you guys were really nice in asking me to continue this fic, while most of you were threatening to hunt me down...I was very scared to read what others wrote after I came across a lot of those...it was like every time I opened my e-mail and saw all the unread messages from FFN...I was like: "Oh boy...I wonder who's also going to come after me..."

So yeah...that's it.

Thanks for the support!! I'd list your names, but...it's too many...But anyways, you know who you are--so THANK YOU for the encouragement--and the threats--to help me continue. Total motivation! Lol

Later!


	34. Confusion

**Confusion**

Kai stood leaning against the brick wall of Coral Academy for girls. He had his head slightly bent downward, his eyes closed, and his arms crossed. When the bell sounded off, he didn't seem fazed by it. But when Avalon's laughter filled the air, he straightened up; his eyes gliding pass the rest of the girls until it rested on the one that mattered most to him.

Avalon came out of the building, unaware of his presence, a bandage on her right knee. Kai let out a sigh, that wasn't there that morning.

Once Avalon had descended the last step she glanced up, making direct eye contact with Kai who stood towering over the heads of the other girls. A huge smile slowly spread across her lips as she ran towards him, engulfing him in a friendly hug.

"Kai! I missed you!"

Kai rolled his eyes but tightened his hold on her nonetheless. "What are you talking about? We saw each other this morning."

Avalon pulled away, her smile still plastered on her face, "I know…but…I still missed you!" She tried reasoning. Kai smirked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah…come on."

Avalon took hold of his offering hand as he began walking away, "Where are we going?"

She was received with a small grunt. Avalon narrowed her eyes, "Kai! Come on! You can tell me! I'm your friend!"

Kai glanced back at her, "It's nothing too important Avalon…trust me."

Avalon's eyes softened, "I do trust you Kai…I always trust you…" She whispered. Kai turned back, coming to a slow halt. He let out a sigh; how was it she always won?

"Fine, I'll tell you. We're going to the carnival on the other side of town."

When the words sunk in, Avalon's eyes widened, "A carnival?!" She asked in an excited tone, "You're taking me to a carnival?!"

Kai held down the amused smirk, "Yes, Avalon, I'm taking you to a carnival."

Avalon couldn't hold in her excitement, so she released her hold on his hand and tackled him with a hug that would have caused any normal human to topple over—but of course, Kai was no normal human.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're amazing Kai!"

Kai smirked, "I know."

Avalon released her hold on him and began bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Kai shook his head slightly before taking hold of her hand and dragging her once more towards their destination, pretending to ignore her excited chatter when in reality he was absorbing every word that escaped her lips.

--

Max sighed as he plopped himself down on the bench located at the park.

"Man!" he started, stretching himself, "there's nothing to do here! And there haven't been any attacks recently that even indicate that we're in the right town!" Max ruffled the hair on his head in an agitated manner, "Maybe Conner's lost his touch! He is old…"

Max trailed off as a flyer floated by him, landing in front of his feet. He furrowed his brows before bending down and picking up the orange paper. He scanned it before reading the heading aloud: "COME JOIN US AT THE ANNUAL CARNIVAL! LOCATED AT…" Max trailed off as he recognized the name of the town that the carnival was being held at. He laughed aloud while slapping the paper, "Hey! I know this place! That's near my school! Man, I just got saved from a boring day!"

Max grinned as he stood up and ran towards the train station.

--

"Gah! What about that one Kai?! Or maybe that one over there! Or over there! What about—mmffhh!"

Kai's brow twitched in agitation as he held a clasped hand over Avalon's mouth, who knew she could be so talkative when she was excited? Avalon stopped struggling against Kai's strong hold and contented herself to just stare up at him. Kai let out a sigh, "Will you stay calm once I let go?" He asked, watching as she nodded her head. Slowly, at the same time cautiously, he released his hand watching as she inhaled the air around her.

"Okay! Let's go on that one!" She exclaimed, pointing at the red roller coaster a distance away. Kai raised a brow, "Whatever" he mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pant pockets and began walking towards it, leaving Avalon to chase after him.

--

"Man! This place sure is packed!" Max noted, glancing at all the people present, some were in groups while others were in pairs, Max sighed; "It sure isn't much fun without friends…" He trailed off, staring at the ground.

"This way!"

Max's ears perked up as the familiar voice penetrated his ears. He looked around spotting a trail of pink. He shook his head before taking a better look. There, a few feet away from him was Avalon, waving towards someone in the crowd. A smile lit his face, it had been a few days since he last saw her. When he was about to call out to her, she ran off. Max let out a sigh, "Oh well, hopefully I'll bump into her later."

--

Kai had his lips pursed as he stubbornly stood rooted to the spot, glaring at Avalon's feeble attempt to get him to falter.

"Give up Avalon, you don't have the strength to move me."

Avalon stuck out her tongue, "It doesn't hurt to try!" She argued, pulling on his hand with all her might. But no matter how hard she pulled Kai didn't even budge. She stomped her foot, "Kai! Come on! Please?!" She begged, clasping her hands together and jutting out her bottom lip. Kai scowled, turning away, "Hn"

"Does that mean 'yes'?"

"Hn"

"No?"

"Hn"

"Maybe?"

Kai felt a migraine coming on, "Fine!" He growled out, shoving pass Avalon and towards the 'House of Mirrors' that she wanted to go into. Avalon grinned as she skipped in after him.

She glanced at all the mirrors around them, laughing once she saw the fat, pudgy version of Kai. "Hahaha! Kai! You're like the Pillsbury-dough-boy!" Kai pursed his lips in silent anger, cursing himself for even taking her to the Carnival in the first place. But when he got over the wave of anger, he couldn't help but let out a small smile as he watched Avalon laugh at every reflection of her self, and at the fact that she walked into one of the mirrors.

Kai shook his head; this was going to be a _**long**_ day.

--

Max laughed aloud as he got off the roller coaster, the whole thing was so hilarious! The girls that were sitting in front of him didn't help the matter either; they just kept screaming at the fake decorations, thinking it was going to jump at them or something. Max shook his head and glanced around, spotting the huge Ferris wheel that stood in the middle of the whole place.

With a final nod, Max began to make his way over there. But while turning the corner he bumped into something, hard, cold, and wet. Staggering back, Max glanced up only to be met with piercing violet orbs. The male in front of him glared hotly—contradicting the wet predicament he was in.

"Hey! What's going on Kai?"

Max blinked, Avalon's voice echoing in his ears, and just like that, Avalon poked her head from behind the male. She stared at the blonde teen in front of her for a few seconds before realization hit her.

"Max! What are you doing here?!"

Max let a one second pause lapse between her exclamation and his silence before responding, with a shake of the head, "Uh…umm…just checking the place out! You?"

Avalon chuckled, jumping out from behind the soaking Kai, "Me too! Well…Kai took me here because he was being nice!"

"Kai…?" Max echoed, glancing at the stoic male. He didn't recognize him and he definitely wasn't the male teen he saw with Avalon the other day…Brooklyn wasn't it? He eyed the teen that glared back; he was just as pale as Brooklyn, but instead of a welcoming air he had a cold crisp kind of wind that could probably slice one down if they got too close.

Max turned back to Avalon who was watching him with a calm expression, "…What happened to the other guy? Did you two break up?" He asked, letting curiosity get the better of him. He noticed how the wet male tensed up at the mention of the 'other male' and came to a theory that Avalon could be cheating with the wet one.

Avalon tilted her head, "You mean Brooklyn?"

Max nodded his head, "Yeah…Brooklyn."

Avalon giggled, "Brooklyn is somewhere back in the other town. And we didn't break up, it's just Kai's turn today!"

Max furrowed his brows, Kai's turn? What did that mean? He glanced at the male known as Kai and back towards Avalon. Was Avalon hopping between two guys at once?

"I'm so confused." Max stated bluntly. Avalon knitted her brows, "Confused about what?"

"About the whole Brooklyn-Kai, Kai-Brooklyn thing."

"You don't need to understand, it's none of your business." Kai stated, eyeing the male indifferently. Max turned towards him but didn't say anything.

Avalon glanced at either male before she remembered something, "Oh! I forgot to introduce you Kai!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "It doesn't—"

"Max, this is Kai, Kai, this is Max!"

Max smiled in greeting while Kai grunted while folding his arms across his soaked chest, peeved that Avalon spoke over him. Max stared at the antisocial teen for a while before turning towards Avalon, grinning, "So, what happened to him?"

Kai felt a brow twitch, if he was curious about his state of being then ask him himself.

Avalon let out an amused chuckle, glancing at Kai smugly before turning to Max, an amused grin on her face.

Max raised his brow, curiosity boiling inside him. Avalon gave Kai a sheepish look before speaking aloud.

"Well…you see…there was this man—a big man—he was telling people to participate in his game—you know the one where they throw balls at the dart with the person sitting on top of the bench over the huge container of water and when the person hits the bulls-eye the person falls in?"

Max nodded his head, understanding what Avalon was describing. He began to slowly piece the puzzle together.

"Well…Kai over here—" She jerked her thumb at the irritated male, "—was being cocky and said I couldn't hit the bulls-eye even if it was right in front of my face!"

Max smiled slightly at the agitated look that came over Avalon's face as she said that. Kai grunted but didn't say anything else.

"So anyway…the man heard him say that and taunted him to test his theory out—"

"Hn. You don't need to tell the whole world the stupid—"

"It's not stupid! It's funny! Now shush! Let me finish! At first Kai was all 'hn-I'm-too-cool-to-fall-for-that-trick' until the man goes and says: 'Heh, you scared that miss girly o'er there will prove ye' wrong?" Avalon took a deep breath, "That's when Kai starts to act macho, glancing at me in a 'yeah-right' before accepting. I told him he didn't have to do it and that he couldn't be mad at me if I made him fall!"

Max began chuckling slightly, seeing the image play out. He glanced at the stoic teen that glared murderously at nothing.

"So Kai goes and sits on the bench thing. I told him he should take his clothes off but he goes and tells me: 'I don't need to because you'd just end up hitting the man'!" Avalon turned and glared at Kai, who ignored her completely. "I was really mad at that point, so I got the ball and readied myself to throw it—"

"And you hit him." Max finished, grinning. Avalon blinked before shaking her head, "Nope! I missed and ended up hitting the man like Kai said."

Max furrowed his brows in confusion, "Then what happened?"

Avalon placed her hands on her hips in a mock scolding manner, "If you let me finish you'll find out! Okay! Back to the story, so I missed, and Kai goes and gives his know-it-all smirk—"

"Just get to the point already Avalon, no one cares about every minor detail." Kai voiced, irritation lacing his tone.

Avalon ignored him and continued with the story as if he never spoke, "And I just rolled my eyes. So as Kai was getting ready to get out, I started walking towards the bulls-eye, and as I was making my way over there I tripped!"

"And you caught yourself by holding onto the dart-board thing right?" Max asked, taking another guess.

Avalon smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "Actually…no…"

Max blinked, "No?"

Avalon shook her head, "Nope! But that would have sounded better than what I did!"

Max stared, transfixed at Avalon, "What…uh…did you do?"

"She did nothing." Kai answered. Max turned towards Kai, completely confused. Kai sighed, "She fell, she didn't even bother to try and break it. If the board wasn't there she would have fallen face flat on the ground."

Max turned towards the flustered Avalon, "So…you face-planted on the board?"

Avalon chuckled, "Uh…no…more like forehead planted…right on the bulls-eye"

Max blinked a few times, allowing his mind to wander off into his imagination where he pictured an animated Avalon walking towards the bulls-eye, tripping on something and falling towards the board, her forehead stopping her from falling because it landed on the board.

Max snorted his way into fits of laughter. He turned to Kai, "She couldn't get you with a ball, but I guess she has good aim when she falls."

Kai's brow twitched, "Hn. More like she has an enormous forehead."

"Hey!"

Kai smirked, feeling better all of a sudden. Avalon fumed, "I still got you though!"

Kai's mood suddenly switched; he glowered at Avalon, "Yeah you did! And if it wasn't for your fall and big forehead, I wouldn't be soaked!"

"It's called karma" Avalon stated, folding her arms across her chest. Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's not karma it's just you."

"Nuh-uh! It's karma!"

"Hn"

Max watched the pair in amusement, "Uh…guys? Umm…people are staring…" Kai and Avalon turned towards Max before glancing around at the staring people. Avalon blushed, lowering her eyes towards the ground while Kai grunted, straightening himself out and ignoring everyone around him.

Max looked between the two, "So, um…where were you two headed?"

Avalon's head lifted up, "Oh! We were going to go on the Ferris wheel! You wanna come?"

Max side-glanced at Kai, "Uh…I don't know…I mean…I don't want to…intrude…"

"Intrude? Don't be silly! Kai won't mind, right Kai?"

Kai glared at Avalon, but before he could protest, Avalon had already took hold of his and Max's hand and began dragging them towards the Ferris wheel, rambling about how much they could see when they were high up.

--

Brooklyn glanced at the setting sun, his hands in his pockets, his look sorrowful.

"Seems like you're all set."

Brooklyn didn't even seemed fazed by the new addition, "Hmmm…yes, Avalon's with Kai today…I had plenty of time to finish."

Renée nodded slightly, leaning on the doorframe of the balcony, "So…what are you going to do?"

Brooklyn's eyes saddened a bit, "The right thing. I'm going to tell her."

"You'll crush her."

"I know…"

"You're willing to do that?"

Brooklyn sighed, "…What other choice do I have? I can't just leave her in the dark…it'll hurt her more."

Renée sighed, glancing at the setting sun, "…It's not too late to turn back."

Brooklyn smiled, "I know…but I've made up my mind, besides…she'll be alright." Brooklyn glanced at Renée, giving her a soft smile before turning back to the setting sun.

--

Max fidgeted awkwardly on the other side of the Ferris wheel seat, glancing at the couple opposite him. He had insisted on riding in a different cubicle, wanting to leave the pair alone but Avalon insisted fervently that they all three rode in the same one because she didn't want him to be alone. Plus they would be able to get to know each other even more.

"Okay! Kai give us a random fact about you."

Kai remained silent. Avalon continued to stare at him, "Don't rush Kai; take your time."

Still, Kai remained silent. Avalon turned to Max and smiled at him, "Kai takes awhile to respond, **right** Kai?" She asked, turning towards him and staring at him hard.

Still, he ignored them.

Avalon sighed; "I give up!" She threw her arms in the air, while slumping back in her seat. Max shook his head and glanced at the silent teen.

"You don't like to talk much huh?"

Max sighed when Kai didn't even blink, but he expected as much.

"What are you doing here?"

Max jumped slightly when the ever-silent male addressed him. Max had to blink a few times before answering, "Uh…well…" Max stopped, he hadn't really thought of that. One of his reasons for coming was something he couldn't tell his friends…but was that it?

Avalon turned towards Max, interested in his answer.

Max stared back at the two, not sure what to say except, "I…I don't know…"

* * *

**CC:** Yes, I know, I know what the heck took me so long?! right? Yeah...I've just been EXTREMELY busy, like so extreme that sleep is like a godsend when I get the chance. School's been hectic and work just doesn't relieve the stress, I practically have exams every week it's INSANE!! I think I'M going insane!!

But on the other note, I'll let you know that I haven't forgotten my fics, I just don't have one sitting to write fully you know? I have to break it up. Sometimes I get like five minutes to write, or maybe fifteen, and that's not enough time to actually write. I'm really sorry about the EXTREMELY long awaited updates! I feel ya, but patience is a virtue--even if it's a pain to wait.

I do plan on finishing this fic, I'd like to say soon but how things are going...I highly doubt that, so updates will most likely be how it is now, maybe when Christmas break comes I'll be able to update more...MAYBE!

And thank-you for those of you who continued to remind to update, you have no idea how awful I felt when I read your PMs. I just wanted to sit and finish all my fics but I couldn't! But thank you for constantly reminding me to take sometime and set it aside to write a bit. I really appreciate it.

And thank-you all who are still reading this fic, I really appreciate your faithfulness. And to those who asked about my other fics, 'That Girl' is almost done, but I don't know when I'll get that up, and as for LOBC...I actually haven't even written anything for the upcoming chapter. I have an idea of what I want to write, I just didn't get a chance to do so, I was focusing on 'That Girl' and this fic since I haven't updated them in over like what? Three...four...maybe more or less months? Heh...yeeeeaaaaahhhh...

So anyway, thanks!

Don't forget to review!

CC

P.S: Here's a preview for the next chapter that will not be updated very soon, but will be eventually...

-A Troubled Heart-

"Why?" Avalon whispered, her hands clenching into tight fists at her sides. The male in front of her turned away, his bangs shadowing his eyes, hiding the pain. "Because...it's for the best..."


	35. A Troubled Heart

**A Troubled Heart**

Avalon swung her and Brooklyn's encased hands as they walked towards the small café to grab a bite to eat. Avalon glanced at Brooklyn for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. He had been so—distant the whole time she had been with him. His smile wasn't…natural…it seemed forced and the usual calm and lovingness in his eyes weren't there—only pain…Avalon didn't know how to go about asking him what was wrong. He didn't even seem to be paying attention at all. She was worried about him, what if he was sick and didn't want to say anything?

Avalon bit her bottom lip before setting it into a frown, creasing her forehead.

"Brooklyn?"

"Hmm…"

Avalon hesitated, Brooklyn sensed the hesitation in her voice, "Go on Avalon" He gently persisted. Avalon glanced at him, her eyes showing worry.

"Brooklyn…you're not sick are you?" She asked as they stopped outside the café. Brooklyn stared at Avalon for a while before a small smile came upon his lips…a natural one.

"No, no Avalon, I'm not sick."

"Oh…" Avalon spoke, a bit disappointed—not because he wasn't sick, she was glad that he wasn't sick, but because she didn't figure out what was wrong. She felt a slightly cold finger lift her chin up. Brooklyn stared at her intensely. Avalon felt as if he was absorbing her into him, taking in every detail. Avalon couldn't help but blush, he never looked at her so intensely as this in the time she had known him.

"Avalon…" He spoke above a whisper.

"Yes…" Avalon responded, losing her voice in the process.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Avalon nodded her head. Brooklyn gave her another smile before releasing his finger from under her chin and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Come on Avalon, let's get something to eat…"

Avalon stared up at Brooklyn as he gently steered her inside. Her insides were squirming—she didn't like that feeling, she didn't like it at all.

* * *

Kai lay on his bed, his hands behind his head, staring at the white ceiling. His eyes held a glazed look. This was what he wanted; he had stepped back, watching from the sidelines. Now, he had an opportunity…but…why did he feel so disappointed?

_It's because you still lost…_ he responded in his mind. _You still lost…_

Kai closed his eyes, placing a hand over them.

_Earlier…_

"_What are you up to Kingston?" Kai growled, clenching his fists at his sides. He had learned from Renée that Brooklyn was going to tear Avalon into two—emotionally—and he wasn't going to let that happen, even if he hated the guy he couldn't let him hurt her, anyone but her._

_Brooklyn sighed, his back towards him, hands in his pocket, "Renée told you?" His voice was weak. Kai nodded but Brooklyn didn't see it._

"_I have no choice Kai…"_

"_Yes you do! She needs you…" Even if it hurt Kai to say it, he had to. Deep down he knew that without Brooklyn, Avalon would have shattered a long time ago—he was her comfort, something Kai could never be._

_Brooklyn let out a dry chuckle, shaking his head, "No, not anymore…what she will need is you. I'll hurt Kai and you'll have to be the shoulder she can cry on." He glanced at the horizon beyond the gates, "Seems…we're going to switch roles…funny…"_

"_I don't see anything funny about this." Kai growled, irritation evident on his face._

_Brooklyn continued as if he hadn't heard him, "I never wanted to hurt her. Everything I did, I did to ensure her happiness. I told myself that I would never be the one to make her cry…to crush her spirit. But here I am, about to do just that…hypocrite, that's what I am…"_

_Kai glared at the teen in front of him, "You're a pathetic excuse for a half-breed! If you don't want to be a hypocrite then don't go through with it."_

_Brooklyn closed his eyes, "I told you…I have no choice. This is for the better. I don't want to do it, I really don't…but what choice do I have? My mother…she's weak, if I abandon her God only knows what'll happen. Besides, I promised my father that I'd make her my priority…even if I love Avalon as much as I do, I can't go back on my word Kai…besides…"_

_Brooklyn glanced over his shoulder, "This is what you wanted all along right? A chance to prove your worth—that you were capable of caring for her, right? Here, after today, she'll be all yours…there will be no rival for her any longer. I surrender." _

_Brooklyn began to walk off._

"_She loves you too you know..." Kai stated, another stab at his heat for admitting what he had denied. Brooklyn took a deep breath, "I know…that's why it pains me even more…" He whispered, "But she'll move on, she'll have you." He spoke and continued on his way._

_Kai stared at his back, anger boiling within him. He was right, this was what he had wanted, he wanted Avalon all to himself…but now that he got it…he despised it…_

"I lost…" He voiced aloud, "he didn't even put up a fight…he just handed her over to me…I lost…"

Kai stood up and glanced at the clock: 6:45pm. He ran a hand through his hair before he headed towards his window, opening it and leaping out of it.

* * *

"_I…I don't understand…" Avalon whispered, the pain in her chest tightening. Brooklyn kept his back towards her. They had wandered towards the park and were currently standing on the small, stone bridge over the little creek._

"_We can't be together anymore Avalon." Brooklyn repeated once more, closing his eyes._

"_Why?" Avalon whispered, clenching her hands into tight fists at her sides. The male in front of her turned away, his bangs shadowing his eyes, hiding the pain, "Because…it's for the best…"_

"_What do you mean?! Did I do something wrong?" She asked, trying to fight the tears. Brooklyn stared at her, his eyes full of emotion. He reached a hand towards her but slowly brought it down, "No, you didn't do anything wrong Avalon…it's…it's complicated."_

"_How complicated?!" She asked, blinking the tears back. Brooklyn watched her struggle, wanting to badly go over to her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't because it would be that much harder to let go._

"_I'm…I'm leaving Avalon…"_

"_You're…leaving?" She asked, her eyes going dull. Brooklyn nodded his head solemnly, "Yes…leaving."_

"_For how long?" _

"…_Forever…"_

_Brooklyn watched as it registered, her eyes widening, before slumping into a defeated stare. _

"_Forever…" She repeated, more to herself. Brooklyn nodded. Her eyes saddened, "You're not coming back…why?"_

_Brooklyn leaned on the bridge, staring at the creek, "Because…if I do…it'll just start all over again."_

"_What will start over?"_

"_The pain…neither one of us wanted to surrender…but you were hurting, and I couldn't stand it. It hurts me to let go, to walk away…but one of us had to. He wouldn't do it, he's too stubborn. So I had to, because unlike him, I want you to always be happy. And this is the only way to ensure it…no more fighting…"_

_Avalon furrowed her brows, confused on what he was telling her. What fight? She got hurt? When?_

"_But Brooklyn…" She whined, reaching a hand towards him, as she took a step, "I don't want you to go. Stay here, please?"_

_Brooklyn clenched his fist, trying to ignore her plea, "Avalon…I…I can't."_

_Avalon dropped her hand in defeat, "Will you at least visit?" She asked, a tone of hopefulness in it._

_Brooklyn's heart twisted in pain, knowing he had to crush it, "…No…I won't…I won't ever come back. This is the last time you'll see me…"_

_It felt as if time had stopped, "W-what? No…no!"_

_The tears finally started to spill, Brooklyn clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth to fight the urge to comfort her._

"_It has to be this way Avalon. This is the only way."_

_She was openly crying now, her face in her hands. Brooklyn looked up, and he knew he shouldn't have, because once he saw her weak form he was immediately at her side, holding her to him, fighting his own tears from spilling._

"_Don't go…" She sobbed into his shirt._

"_I have to Avalon…I have to…I want you to be happy."_

"_You going away won't make me happy!" She screamed into his shirt. Brooklyn held her tighter, "You'll be okay Avalon, I promise…you'll be okay."_

"_No I won't! You're not even coming back!"_

_Brooklyn closed his eyes, "I told you, I'm done fighting…if I come back Avalon, it'll start all over. I love you too much, so much that I'd do anything for you. This is why I can't come back. You'll move on, and I will too. If I come back Avalon and I see you, I'll abandon everything, every resolve I had just to be with you…and I can't afford that…knowing that you'll be in pain…torn between two—stuck in the middle not knowing what to do. So I'll choose for you Avalon, when I leave, you only have one option left…and that's how it should be…"_

_Avalon continued crying, absorbing the words he spoke, but not understanding the deeper meaning in them. "I love you Brooklyn, don't go…please…don't go…"_

"_I love you too Avalon. No matter what happens, no matter whom I'll end up with, you'll always be the yearning in my heart. You'll always be the only one for me. No one can ever compare to you, they're all second rate. You'll always matter to me. I'll never stop thinking about you, I'll never forget you…Never. That's how much you mean to mean—I love you too much, too much for both our own goods. But since I love you so much, I'm capable of letting go, letting you have your own happiness. The way it should be. I should have done this long ago…but I wasn't strong enough, I am now…you'll be okay Avalon. Everything will be okay, I promise you. You'll hurt, I know you will…but at the end of all the pain, you'll see…you'll be…okay…I promise you."_

_Avalon held onto him tighter, not wanting to ever let go…_

* * *

"Avalon…" Kai spoke as he entered her bedroom, finding her sitting in front of her dresser mirror, combing her hair. She turned to him, a smile on her face. But he knew better, she was hurting, he could see it in her eyes.

"Hi Kai, what's up?" She asked, trying to start the conversation. Kai walked towards her, staring intently at her.

Avalon couldn't return the gaze so she turned away and went back to combing her hair. Kai watched her, noticing the dullness in her usually bright faded-pink orbs. Her skin seemed as if death had grazed it. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat.

Kai sat behind her on her bed, watching her.

Avalon ignored Kai—or at least tried to. She just wanted to focus on combing her hair. She didn't want to think about anything. She didn't want to think about school, she didn't want to think about Kai staring at her and she didn't want to think about…

Kai noticed her body tensed, he smelt the salt in the air and knew she was fighting the will to cry.

Kai sighed, "Avalon…" he tried again. He received no response. He was tempted to leave if she was going to be so stubborn, but another part of him told him to stay, told him to stick with it, that if he left she would break and she'd have no one to be there when it happened. He couldn't let her suffer on her own.

So he sat rooted on her bed, watching her silently struggle, watching her fight her internal battle, watching as she slowly weakened.

He sighed once more, closing his eyes before he opened them once more, "Avalon…it's alright…cry."

Avalon turned sharply towards him, her eyes wide with shock, "I-I-I don't…" But she didn't get far as her voice broke. She pursed her lips, closing her eyes to hold the tears back.

Kai watched silently as she struggled even more.

"I'm here Avalon…let it out."

Avalon shook her head. Kai sighed in aggravation. He never understood how Brooklyn did it, how he had so much patience. He was now really tempted to let her suffer. Here he was, giving up his time to comfort her, but there she was, being a stubborn mule about it!

Avalon turned away and took a deep breath, calming herself. "I'm…I'm fine Kai, you don't have to worry…I'll be alright."

Kai stayed still for a while before standing up abruptly and striding towards the window and disappearing in a flash.

Avalon felt a piece of her break as he left. She wanted him to leave, but another part of her wanted him to stay, wanted him to tell her no…but it was Kai, he would never be the kind of guy her other part wanted him to be…that other part…that other part could only be played by…

Avalon stood up, holding herself as the tears fell. They were all leaving…and Brooklyn was the first to go…

Avalon gasped and tensed slightly as she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Just let it out Avalon…stop trying to hold it in…just cry…" Kai's soft voice floated in her ears, breaking her resolve to stay strong. She cried, quietly, her back towards him. Kai stayed where he was, his hands on her shoulders, his forehead on top of her head, inhaling her scent.

"He won't…he won't come back…" She sobbed. She knew she was being a baby, but it hurt, it hurt her so much.

"I know…and he's an idiot for it. He's too selfless for his own good. Sometimes, he needs to be selfish…there's nothing wrong with it." Kai growled out, hating Brooklyn for causing her pain. He tried to prevent it, but Brooklyn was so adamant that this was the right choice. Look where it ended up, in tears!

Kai felt Avalon shift to face him. He stared at her tear-stained face.

"And…And you—you w-won't come back either!" The tears fell even more a she made her confession. Kai felt his heart drop. He pursed his lips before bringing a hand towards her face and brushing a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Avalon…"

"Don't! You're all going to leave! A-and…And I can't stop you…" She cried, dropping her head on his chest. Kai stood there, his hands back on her trembling shoulders.

"I…I can't stop you…I can't…"

Kai closed his eyes, she was right, she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to. She was only human, she had no strength to battle against them…she was just a weak human.

And he was weak, for falling for such a weak human…

For falling so hard…falling so in love with her…

Pathetic.

* * *

**C.C:** Yes! I have FINALLY updated this fic!!! :D Now I just need to get my writer's block off from 'That Girl'

Well, as you can obviously tell...Brooklyn is now out of the picture. Man, I was so torn in doing this, I really was. I was going to leave it as it was and have her with Brooklyn but then...I told myself that I was going to go with the vote...and if I did leave it as it was the whole ending would have been thrown off!

But you still have to remember, they still have 'The Hunter' out there and I still haven't decided what I wanted to do with Max...either way he's still going to fit the role for the ending of the fic...which I have all planned out!!! Really exciting!

I think this fic has about maybe...10-15 chapters left...less if I can condense it...but we'll see.

Thanks for reviewing guys! I'd put all your names but I gotta go, its finals week and I've gotta study!!!

Later!


	36. A Shift

**A Shift**

Avalon shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer to the fairly warm body next to her, her hands grasping the purple shirt he wore.

Kai continued stroking Avalon's arm, watching her as she slept. Three nights, he had been there with her for three nights. She was beginning to gain her color back and the twinkle in her eyes were beginning to shine once more. Kai let out a sigh, moving slightly to get into a more comfier position, wondering how many more nights he was going to stay with her, talk with her until she fell asleep…

Not that he minded, he liked watching her sleep, she was at peace. When she was awake it always seemed like she was on edge, waiting for something that she didn't even know to happen, but when she slept, all that was gone and all that was left was peace. She was more at ease, more like the Avalon he had met all those years ago. It seemed age had done a thing or two to her—but more discreetly than with anyone else.

Kai closed his eyes, breathing deeply before opening them and staring at the white ceiling, many thoughts racing through his mind.

Brooklyn was gone, he left right after he broke the news to Avalon. The Hunter hadn't shown his face yet but Kai knew better, he knew he was waiting until everyone's guard was down…then he would strike, strike like lightening…

There was also the fact that he hadn't heard from Max yet. He didn't like that kid, there was something off about him…like he was hiding something.

"_I…I don't know…"_ That was his answer to Kai's question. Kai narrowed his eyes, he was hiding something, he knew it. What kind of person doesn't know their purpose to being somewhere…there must be more.

"Don't go…" Avalon whispered, clutching onto Kai even more. Kai stared down at her sleeping form, his hand pausing from stroking her arm, his eyes softening a bit.

And then there was the fact that he was running out of time. Only a few more months before graduation and he was gone. That was the thought that struck out more than the rest, he was adamant about his decision—or at least, he _was_, that is, until Brooklyn decided to leave. Kai ran his free hand down his face, he had everything planned out. He was going to leave, leave everything behind him. Leave _her_ behind him and start a new life. But now…now that Brooklyn was out of the picture, could he still do it? Could he still muster the will to leave? To forget everything that had ever happened in this place? To forget the one person whom he cared most about in this world? The one person he would go through Hell and back for? The one person who he'd kill every single person just to keep her safe? Could he? Was it as easy as he told himself?

Kai closed his eyes tightly shut, all these unanswered questions were giving him a headache. No one should have so many unanswered questions, especially not him. The guy who knew the answers to everything that involved his life and wellbeing.

He bit back a growl; angry with himself for even doubting the decision he had decided the moment he had saw her with _him_.

It wouldn't change, it couldn't. He was going to make something out of his life—something worthwhile, something that could only ever be **dreamed** of. That was how his life was going to be it was going to be perfect—so perfect in fact that it didn't involve _her_ because she was nothing but a nuance to him…or at least, that was what he was telling himself…_convincing_ himself.

Kai let out a sigh, exhausted from his own thoughts on his future. He glanced out the window, the night sky painted pitch black. His eyes slowly drooped to a close as his own darkness consumed him…

------

"Hey Connor…"

"Wha' iz it Maxie?"

Max shifted from the spot on his bed, glancing at the gruff man sitting in front of the television.

"What if they aren't here? What if we're just wasting our time?"

Connor grunted, "They here Max, I know they iz…I ain't been huntin' fer awhile fer nothin'"

Max nodded his head reluctantly, "I guess…but…wouldn't we have some kind of sign by now?"

Connor lowered his ragged cowboy hat, "They's knows we're here; they's just a waitin' till they's sure we gone Max. Be patient, you'll get yer shot at 'em, just wait."

Max nodded his head even though he realized Connor couldn't see him, "Yeah…okay…"

He turned his bright blue orbs towards the darkened sky, "…I wonder how Avalon's doing…"

-----

Avalon groaned slightly, snuggling her face into the fabric, trying to block the sun's rays. She inhaled the familiar scent and let out a contented sigh, tightening her grip on him.

"Do you plan on ditching?"

Avalon opened her eyes, glancing at the male and smiling sheepishly, "_Nooo_…just…sleep in a little?" She answered unsure of her own answer. Kai rolled his eyes, glaring slightly at her, "I don't think so, get up." He commanded. Avalon pouted, "But Kai! It's too early!"

"Hn. Haven't you heard the saying: the early bird catches the worm?"

"But I'm not a bird…" Mumbled Avalon, reluctantly getting out of bed. She stretched a bit as Kai made his way towards the window.

"Are you coming back?" Avalon asked, her eyes hopeful. Kai turned his head towards her, pursing his lips. "No…" He mumbled out before vanishing from sight.

Avalon blinked; she was never going to get used to that…no matter how many times she's already seen it.

----

Kai arrived back in his room and began scavenging for his clothes. He was starting to contemplate on just bringing them over if he was going to keep spending the night over at her place. He paused, no…No, he shouldn't do that. It would be harder when the time came for them to go their separate ways…

His thoughts trailed off as his eyes softened, that day seemed to be nearing quicker than he imagined—

BAM

"Master Kai!"

Kai turned his head quickly, staring confusingly at the butler.

"Master Voltaire is in a rage. He had been searching for you! There has been a crisis!"

Kai strode out of the room even before the butler could finish his message. He pushed open his Grandfather's study door, and walked in without so much as a greeting.

Voltaire stood with his back to his grandson, his powder-like hands clasped behind his back. He stood staring out the window—the leaves of the large oak tree shading him from the sun's rays—his stern crimson orbs glaring hatefully at the world beyond his window.

"I told you to stay in the mansion" He calmly scolded.

Kai remained silent, his fists clenched at his side.

"You do understand that I am only looking out for your own safety? But it seems to be impossible if you don't comply with my rules. I had two of my men search for you—"

"So I heard" Kai interrupted with a snarl. Voltaire ignored the interruption as if it never happened.

"—You were with that filthy _human_ again weren't you?" By now, Voltaire turned his body towards Kai, transferring the glare for the world towards his grandson, "How many times have I **told** you that she will be nothing but trouble?! Look what happened to your father?! If it weren't for you mother—"

"I wouldn't be here" Kai inserted in. Something flashed in Voltaire's eyes briefly before it returned to the icy coldness he had perfected.

"Yes…you wouldn't be here. My son would have lived—he would be the one leading our clan instead of me. If it weren't for her his dead heart wouldn't have softened to the point that if it were even possible it would have probably started beating."

Voltaire turned once more, frustration evident in his eyes, "Don't you see Kai?" He asked, "If you continue on this path you'll follow your father to his grave!"

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?"

Voltaire pursed his lips, turning to glare at his troublesome grandson. "What would you know what I would and would not enjoy?!" He barked harshly.

Kai sneered, "Oh please _Grandfather_ we both know I am nothing but a burden to you. A mistake of my mother and father's union."

Voltaire's nostrils flared as he bared his fangs, "Yes, the union of vampire and human is **forbidden** in my eyes…but what has happened has happened and there is **nothing** I can do to change that fact. If I could I would have, but seeing as I have no such power I can only openly show my disapproval."

Kai scoffed, "You do a very good job at that"

"ENOUGH!" Voltaire barked, slapping the oak chair towards the wall, smashing it into tiny pieces.

Kai didn't flinch, but remained silent.

"**You**—You are just like your **father**! You believe that you are invincible because you are **young**, but you are not! You have not seen the world and its horrors as I have seen them! You have not **lived** as long as I have! You have not lost…the one thing that was your pride…"

Voltaire stared at Kai, "Tell me Kai, have you lost **one** thing that was your life? That meant everything to you? That you **truly** cared for—even if they didn't know. The one thing that you were **most** proud of, although you never said anything. Tell me Kai, have you experienced what I have experienced?"

Kai remained silent, too stunned that his Grandfather—**His. Grandfather.**—had shared something personal. For once in his life, Kai saw the age in his Grandfather. He **truly** saw what time had done to him—how his skin had turned powdery pale—almost ash like. How frail he really looked compared to what he had looked all those years ago. Behind the fierce façade, he was an old man—an **aged** old man.

Voltaire smirked, "No, you have not."

Kai snorted, "And this whole speech was to invoke some inner emotion within me?"

Voltaire snarled, "You inconsiderate, stupid boy! You truly are your father's son, through and through! At least your filthy human mother had some common sense!"

"Don't you dare call my mother filthy!"

Voltaire 'hn', "You have her weak heart as well, that useless beating. That is what makes you weak."

"My father's heart had never beat, can you explain that?"

Voltaire turned his back towards Kai, "It was his bitch that made him soft."

Kai growled, his fist clenching. Voltaire turned back, "And it seems that your bitch is doing the exact same thing."

"Don't. Call. Her. That." He gritted out, his nails digging into his skin.

Voltaire narrowed his eyes, "She'll bring you nothing but misfortune. Forget about her, she'll just hold you back—she's nothing more than nuance, a wall in front of your goal."

"What do you now about my goal?!" Kai bit out. "You know nothing about me! You never have and you never will! You're just a selfish bastard who's looking out for his own wellbeing!"

"You judge what you don't understand," Voltaire growled out, glaring at his stubborn grandson.

"Then tell me _Grandfather_, what don't I understand?" Kai challenged, hardening his glare.

"I'm trying to save you from the same fate as your father."

"I can take care of myself"

"No you cannot. You are still young—"

"I'm eighteen for crying out loud!"

Voltaire rolled his beady eyes, "That's like two in vampire years. You have no experience of our way of life. That is the problem with you half-breeds, you think you know everything—that you are invincible when in reality; you are nothing but a defenseless baby, allowing curiosity to get the better of you. You won't survive very long if you play that way."

"Oh, and you're way is better?"

"Naturally."

Kai let out a low growl before turning hot on his heels.

"Denison was found this morning" Voltaire paused to let it sink in before he continued, "he was nothing but ashes."

Kai grunted, "He's on the move then?"

"Yes"

Kai sighed before opening the door.

"I'm only looking out for you Kai. You're all that's left of your father and the Hiwatari legacy."

Kai shook his head, "No Grandfather, I'm all that's left of **your** legacy." With that, Kai shut the door behind him.

* * *

Avalon wandered through the halls mindlessly, trying to get to her class when Mariam and Abbey approached her.

"Avalon!"

"Hey Avalon!"

Avalon stepped out of her stupor and turned to her two friends with a small wave. "Hey guys…what's up?"

Abbey and Mariam grinned, "That's all you can say to us?" Abbey teased. Avalon blushed as she shrugged. Abbey rolled her eyes, "We just wanted to know if you knew about the whole closing down of Darcia High."

Avalon furrowed her brows, "What?"

Mariam raised a brow, "You didn't know? Rumor has it that they're closing down the school. Some students have already left…"

Avalon paled and ran past them, leaving both Abbey and Mariam stunned.

-----

At Darcia, Kai was straightening his tie when something grabbed him from behind. Kai furrowed his brows as he turned his head. He raised a brow as he found Avalon staring wide-eyed at him.

"Avalon? What are you doing here?"

"I heard the school was shutting down and I wanted to make sure you didn't leave without telling me!"

Kai gave her a blank look, "You do know that you're late for class right?"

Avalon blinked, before her face fell, "Oh noooooooooooooo!!!!!!" She yelled before she ran back towards her school. Kai shook his head and returned to fixing his tie. He received strange looks from his fellow classmates. He glared right back, causing them to all turn and talk randomly at the same time.

Kai scoffed as he headed into the building still fiddling with his tie. He hated the thing, it was pointless and a damn burden!

"Kai"

Kai looked up and nodded at Tala, still fiddling with his tie. Tala rolled his eyes as he approached Kai and snatched the tie out of his hands, fixing it himself.

"I swear man, didn't I already pre-made ties for you?"

Kai rolled his eyes, allowing Tala to fix his tie; he was always good with ties.

"There" Tala examined his work before looking up at Kai, "You know you're going to have to learn to fix ties on your own right? I'm not going to be there every time you can't do it yourself."

Kai grunted and mumbled a 'whatever' before walking towards the classroom with Tala keeping pace.

"I heard Denison's dead"

Kai nodded, "I know, Voltaire told me"

"Are they starting the evacuation?"

"Don't know…most likely, but slowly…they don't want to cause a commotion that will lead the Hunter here. Plus, word is spreading that Darcia is shutting down."

Tala raised a brow, "How do you know?"

"Avalon came charging at me"

"Oh…So have—"

"No"

"Just think about it Kai"

"I already have and my answer is 'No'"

Tala sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Stubborn bastard"

"I heard that"

"That was the point"

"Hn"

* * *

"Hahahaha—You see that Max ma' boy?! I told ya they's here!" Connor, laughed aloud, throwing his head back. Max grinned slightly, "Yeah, you were right…Sorry I doubted you Connor"

Connor grinned at Max, "Tha's alright Max, but now yous knows, you're chance has finally come! Hahahaha"

Max gave a faint, but nervous smile, "Yeah…I guess…Heh…Heh…"

* * *

**C.C:** Finished! Yes! Sorry for the delay XD (I know I always say that, but it's true!)

Hoped you liked this fic, I _might_ be able to update quicker for this fic since I already know how I'm gonna end it--maybe five more chapters? Not too sure yet. I'll try and get another one up by next week :D

Thanks for the reading and reviewing!!!

Later!


	37. A Game of Tag

**A Game of Tag**

_Avalon stayed kneeling on the ground, the blood beginning to dry and harden on her clothes and skin. Her eyes were dulled; she couldn't hear the voices surrounding her. She couldn't feel Max's arm holding her protectively…she couldn't hear his shouts and protest. No. She couldn't hear, see, nor feeling anything at all…all she was left with was just a hollow emptiness…_

----

**Forty-Eight Hours Earlier…**

Avalon shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she was feeling rather restless today. She moved her head from side to side as if to get the kinks out of it. She let out a breath of air because she felt like it. One of her heels was tapping impatiently on the ground floor as her eyes continued skimming the clock every two seconds.

What was wrong with her today?! She was never this restless before!

Avalon let out an agitated growl, angry because the clock was moving so slowly. She just wanted to the leave the school and see Kai. Yes, that's all she wanted to do. She knew she was being unreasonable and selfish but she couldn't help it. He was leaving; there was no denying it. He told her countless times that he wasn't changing his mind.

She **had** to see him **every single day** before he left so that way…so that way…she would never forget him. Even when she was old and forgetful, he would always be the only one she would remember…him.

Avalon let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. She got up and ran out the doors, stunning a few of her classmates. As she ran hurriedly down the steps she wondered if Kai ever felt like this…

---

Kai was already waiting for Avalon at her school. His school bag swung carelessly over his shoulders, his head bent slightly low, his arms and legs crossed as he leaned on the gate. It was like a habit for him—to come straight to Avalon's school right after his last class. It was part of his system, if he didn't do it he felt off balance—plus it made him feel at ease knowing that there was no way she could get hurt.

He leaned his head back, ignoring the chatting females passing him, his eyes glazing over as he stared in pure concentration at the leaves overhead.

"_O…zuma?" Kai asked, furrowing his brows, as he straightened up from his slouched position on the couch in front of the flat plasma t.v. in the living room._

_The short teen pulled down his hood to reveal a boy about Kai's age with spiked up black hair with red in the middle. The teen's aqua green eyes bore into Kai's violet._

"_Long time no see Kai." He greeted, his voice slightly deep. Kai raised a brow, "I thought you said you didn't have to get involved."_

_Ozuma smirked, crossing his arms, "Yes, I did say that didn't I? Well, it's better safe than sorry as the saying goes."_

_Kai rolled his eyes, "It couldn't have gotten that bad. I just got the news yesterday."_

_Ozuma's face turned grim, "It hasn't…yet. We're here helping with evacuation. With us here it makes it more urgent, makes them move faster…Besides, I'm here to hear if you've decided."_

_Kai remained silent, staring blankly ahead, "Yeah…I've decided…"_

_Ozuma raised a brow, "Well? What will it be?"_

_Kai pursed his lips, "…I've…I've decided that I…"_

----

Kai let out a sigh. He did it for her. Everything that he had ever done…was for her. Because he was so pathetically in love with her…that's why he did it. He knew he would regret it, but eventually that feeling would go away…just like everything else he ever felt, they would eventually vanish like they never existed…at least, that's what he **liked** to think…

"Hel-loooo!"

Kai was awoken from his thoughts. Reflexively, he grabbed the small waving hand. Avalon smiled at him, "Finally! I thought I was going to have to resort to violence!"

Kai snorted, "Violence? You? Please, you and violence don't go in the same—acutally…yeah, yeah you do. You cause _violent_ accidents, those count."

"Hey!"

Kai smirked as he rolled his eyes, "Come on, we've got a big day ahead of us."

Avalon tilted her head, "Oh? What are we doing?"

"Nothing"

"Then how is that a big day?"

No response. Avalon pouted, "Kai! You know I don't like the silent treatment!"

Still no response. Avalon let out a sigh, dropping her gaze towards the cemented sidewalk. "Kai…"

"Hmmm"

"I've been…feeling kinda restless lately…"

"That's because you aren't getting enough sleep, your body's acting up. I think we need to stop our late night chats—"

"NO!"

Kai turned his head towards her. Avalon gave him a pleading look, "No…I…I like our late night chats…it helps me sleep."

Kai rolled his eyes, bringing his head back towards the front, "Yeah, sleep like what? At one or two the next morning?!"

Avalon smiled faintly, grabbing his hand, "It still helps me sleep…" She mumbled. Kai tightened his hold on her hand, choosing not to retort.

"Avalon…"

"What is it?" Avalon asked, looking up towards him. Kai kept his gaze towards the front.

"I…I have to tell you something…"

"Okay…is it bad?"

Kai pursed his lips. He had been thinking about that too. It could be both bad **and** good, depending on how it worked out.

"I…I haven't decided yet."

"Oh…then maybe I should wait."

Kai glanced at her, his brow raised. Avalon nodded her head to his silent question, "Yeah! I'd much rather hear it when you know if it's either bad or good! That way I can better prepare myself." She giggled. Kai chuckled a bit, "Maybe…Yeah…I guess it can wait…" He trailed off as his expression began to soften.

Avalon noted that he always seemed to be drifting off lately, like…he was always going to his own world. Avalon squeezed his hand, doubting that he even felt that, but he did because he shook his head of his previous thoughts.

"So…I hear your school is losing more kids by the day…" Avalon started.

"So?"

"Why?"

"You know why"

"Why so soon though…"

"Precautions"

"Oh…does that mean…you're…"

"Avalon"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about that okay? Worry when the time comes."

Avalon pursed her lips, "I guess…"

Kai stopped and turned towards her, "Promise me you won't think about it okay?"

Avalon gave him a blank look, but he wouldn't have it. "Promise me." He commanded. Avalon let out a defeated sigh, "Okay…I promise…"

Kai gave a half smile, "Good. Come on, let's get shakes."

Avalon's face brightened, "Can I have strawberry?!"

Kai's half smile widened a bit, "You can have whatever you want."

Avalon grinned, "Even the whole store?" She teased. Kai rolled his eyes, "Yes, even the whole store. I'll just have to sink my fangs into a few people…" He flashed her his fangs before pulling her along. Avalon gaped at him for a while before breaking into a laughing fit.

Yes, she would miss him the most.

* * *

Max shook his head as Connor continued laughing madly over the phone.

"Yup! Theys here alrigh'! Caught one me self just the otha day! Young one…Uh-huh, theys still spawin' them halfbreeds…You knows that if I could I'd get every last one of 'em…Uh-huh…Nope…Yup…Alrigh'…I hear ya!...Okay…Buh-bye now…Uh-huh"

With that Connor hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Max asked.

Connor grinned, his yellow teeth showing, "Just some friends o' mine"

"Oh…what did they want?" He asked, although he had a slight idea.

"They use ta hunt with me long ago."

"Oh…" Max furrowed his brows, "Hey Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"How long…how long have you been doing this?"

Connor smirked, "Too long ma boy, too long."

"Don't you ever get…tired?"

"Nuh-uh! I'm a doin' the world a favor! If it wasn't fer me! All them demons be out there wreaking havoc on the human race! Theys hidn' cause theys know I'm a out there. Theys scared o' me! They don't feed so much no mores cause they knows I'd find 'em…and kill 'em! Hahahahaha"

Max chuckled uncomfortably, "Do you ever feel…regret?"

Connor snorted, "Hells no! Regret fer killing monsters?! I don' think so!"

Max squirmed uncomfortably, "I guess…but…aren't they people too?"

"Ha! Theys more like aliens boy! They never gon' be like us. Theys just stupid aliens that come here tryin' to fit in but theys knows they can't!"

Max pursed his lips, "How do you know that Connor? How do you know that they're bad or that they won't fit in?"

"Tha's easy! Tha's cause theys different Max. Anyone who's different ain't gon' fit in. Theys just gon' stick outta a crowd like a sore thumb! You can point 'em a mile away and say: 'Hey! Look at that dumb fuck tryin' ta fit in.' It's that easy Max!"

Max furrowed his brows, "But…aren't we different Connor? I mean…we come from different backgrounds you and I…does that make us…like them?"

"Boy! You've got your screws on too tight! Wha kinda question is that?! Aren't ya listenin'?! Theys even different than you and me! Sure we come from different backgrounds but them? They just another bein' that's outta dis world! There's no room fer people like 'em! You get wha I'm a tryin' ta tell ya?"

Max shrugged his shoulders, "I guess…" _But it still makes no sense…not at all…_

* * *

"Ahhhh! Brain freeze!" Avalon exclaimed while clutching her head. Kai raised a brow as he continued sipping on his straw. "Really now? I told you not to attack the drink."

"I didn't…it attacked me!"

Kai gave Avalon a blank look. She grinned, "Really! Didn't you hear me scream 'Brain freeze'? The strawberry shake attacked me with the power of brain freeze!"

"I'm going to just pretend that I don't know you."

Avalon pouted, "Meanie…"

Kai smirked as he reached out a hand and brushed a strand of hair behind Avalon's ear, causing her to blush slightly. Kai stared at her a moment longer, his hand still lingering on her face before he pulled away, casting his gaze down at his vanilla shake as he continued drinking.

Avalon's perplexed gaze stared a bit longer at Kai, confused as to what just happened.

"Why if it isn't the lovebirds" Monet cooed as she took a seat next to the glaring Kai; Spencer following her movements by taking a seat next to the rather flustered Avalon, smirking. Bryan grabbed a chair and sat at the edge, eyeing Kai and Avalon.

"Why didn't you just share? You two could gaze at each other's eyes as you drank the shake…" Bryan chuckled as Kai directed his glare to him, a slight pink on his cheeks. By now, Avalon was on the verge of dying from embarrassment. She just wanted to find a rock to crawl under and hide.

"Enough you two, can't you see that they're embarrassed enough?" Spencer smirked as Kai now glared his way, his fangs bared. Avalon lowered her gaze, allowing her hair to fall to cover her cherry-red face. Monet burst into a fit of laughter after examining Avalon's face.

"What are you doing here?" Kai growled out. Monet slapped a hand on his shoulder, "Come now Kai! Don't be harsh, we saw you two and decided to see what are two favorite lovebirds were up to!"

Kai's growl deepened, "Shut. Up. Monet."

Monet smirked, "Awww, is the wittle Kai-baby embarrassed? Isn't that so adowabble?! Coo-chi-coo-chi-coo!" Bryan and Spencer broke out into laughter as Monet continued pinching Kai's cheek causing Kai to become even more aggravated.

Avalon watched helplessly, "You guys…I don't…I don't think that's such a good idea—"

The sudden yelp of 'ow' from the now fallen Monet startled Avalon. She stared wide-eyed as Kai glared murderously at the female before stalking off and out of the store. Bryan helped Monet up with a look that said 'you-took-it-too-far'. Monet gave Bryan and Spencer a sheepish smile, "Oops…I didn't think he'd take it so seriously…honest!" She turned to Avalon, "I'm so sorry Ava! I didn't mean to ruin you're guy's outing! I was only joking, if I knew he would take it so personally I wouldn't have…"

She trailed off as Avalon shook her head, a smile on her face, "It's okay Monet, I forgive you. I knew you were just kidding…but Kai…well…he'll forgive you eventually…" Monet sighed, "I guess…but man! I didn't think he'd leave!"

Avalon shrugged, disappointed that he left as well. "What can you do? Kai's…well…Kai"

Monet sighed as she nodded her head, "True, but he could loosen up once in a while!"

* * *

Kai walked aimlessly through the crowd, weaving effortlessly. Why did he act up like he did? He should have just ignored Monet; he shouldn't have acted like that. Pathetic. He let a sigh escape his lips. Long ago he wouldn't have let it bother him because it wouldn't have mattered…it wasn't true. But that would have been before he met Avalon. He chuckled dryly, she was making him weak, spineless. She made him feel different, made him think differently. Back then…he wouldn't care who would get hurt in his careless acts, but now…now he continuously found himself laying out all the consequences of his actions. Pathetic. What had happened to him? Was his Grandfather right? Had he become fully human? Had he forgotten that he was part invincible? That nothing could stop him?

No.

He hadn't forgotten he just had something to protect.

And that something was holding him back from everything, everything that he had planned. Was it worth throwing it all away for something so miniscule?

No, it wasn't.

Kai stopped walking and found himself on the outskirts of town, more specifically, in front of the thick forest of Shell Peak. Kai raised a brow; he hadn't realized he had been wandering this far or for so long…it was already nightfall. He tilted his head back and gazed longingly at the full moon before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath; bathing under its light.

The quick rustles of leaves snapped Kai out of his meditation. He strained his ears as the rustling increased.

Kai narrowed his eyes and swerved around as a cloaked figured appeared jumping in front of him.

Kai blinked, his tense posture easing.

"Ozuma?" Kai asked questioningly. Ozuma pulled the hood of the cloak back to reveal morbid crimson orbs—a sign of a fresh feed.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Kai furrowed his brows.

"When there was no sign of you, I thought they got to you too."

"What's—"

"They've already killed three—John, a girl named Tasha and Natalia—"

"Wait!" Kai interrupted, "Killed? What's going on?"

Ozuma blinked, "What do you mean 'what's going on'?! The Hunters! They've found out!"

"What?!" Kai barked, his heart racing.

"Calm down"

"Calm down?! And wait, you said Natalia—you don't mean as in Natalia Valkov…right?" Kai asked, his heart pounding painfully into his ribcage.

Ozuma pursed his lips, "I don't know…do you know of any other Natalia?"

Kai's face paled, "No…" He whispered, "Tala?! What of Tala?!" He asked, grabbing Ozuma by the collar and pulling him towards himself. Ozuma stared calmly, "The red-haired one?"

"Yes" Kai growled.

"He's fine…in a shocked state, but otherwise fine. We managed to pull him out of there before they got to him to. He was trying to save his mother."

Kai released Ozuma, his hands shaking, his breaths coming in pants.

"Kai…we can't have you in this state. Stay focus. We need your help. We need to get everyone to safety as soon as possible. Do you understand me?"

Kai nodded his head. Ozuma was right, he had to stay focus. His clan was in danger, he couldn't freak out now…but Natalia…that was the last of Tala's living family member…his mother…

Kai shook his head, "What do I have to do?"

Ozuma smiled slightly, "Simple: Get everyone to safety without getting caught."

Kai smirked, "Easy enough."

----

Renée continued pacing in the living room of the Hiwatari Mansion. She looked up when cloaked figures entered, between them, a sullen looking Tala.

"Oh my God! Tala!" Renée raced towards him, cupping his face in her hands, "Tala…" She whispered. He didn't respond. Renée looked at the hidden figures with a questioning look.

"His mother was killed" Was what the smaller of the two figures replied—female from her voice.

"Oh no…" Renée whispered. She turned to Tala and wrapped her arms around him, cradling his limp form, "I'm so sorry Tala…I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"Will you be able to handle it from her?" The female asked. Renée looked up and nodded her head, taking the whole of Tala and dragging him towards one of the sofas. She had got wind of the attack beforehand and managed to bring her mother and few others to the Mansion where Voltaire led them to the hideout. She protested on staying, wanting to make sure everyone was all right. Plus, she needed to speak to Kai.

Renée brought Tala to a laying position, his head on her lap. She began stroking his head.

"I…I couldn't save her…" Was what he whispered, his icy-blue eyes still glazed. Renée pursed her lips, "It wasn't your fault Tala…they came out of nowhere…"

"I couldn't…I couldn't save her…" He repeated, as if he didn't hear her.

Renée glanced at the doorway where she knew more of the Saint Shields' bodyguards stood. She hoped everyone would be all right. _Please let them be okay…Please…_

-----

Monet, sat crouched behind the bush, Spencer beside her. Her heart was pounding rapidly; sweat was dripping from her forehead. She was so scared. Terrified. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to control her breathing.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder, she looked up at her cousin, "You'll be all right. I promise."

Monet nodded her head, her heart rate decreasing a bit. "Thanks Spence"

Spencer nodded his head. He peeked over the bush, glancing quickly around if the two Hunters were still present. They had managed to escape out the window the second they intruded into the house. Now the only thing they had to do was make it to the Mansion and from there, the stronghold.

"Come on…I think we're good." Spencer whispered, signaling with his head to Monet to follow him. The cousins slowly emerged from their hiding spots only to have a dart fly right pass Monet's face. She stood, shaking, shock evident on her face.

"Gosh dang I missed Randy! So'kay, I'll get her next time."

Spencer and Monet turned towards the Hunters' they thought were gone. Spencer cursed silently; he should have known they'd be hiding.

"Monet…"

"Yeah Spence…"

"Run!"

And like that, the cousins began running at top speed ignoring the ringing of gunfire—survival only on their mind.

----

Renée glanced up when the door opened, Bryan emerging with his father. Renée let out a sigh of relief. Bryan gave a questioningly look at Tala's disposition.

Renée's look softened, "They got Natalia…"

Bryan tensed, his gaze returning to Tala. He cursed as he made his way towards him, bending down to get eye level with him.

"Hey man…it'll be okay…" He consoled, but knew it entered deaf ears. Bryan turned to Renée, "What are you two still doing here?"

Renée smiled slightly, "So far…you, me and Tala are the only ones in our group who showed up…"

Bryan tensed.

"I…I wanted to make sure everyone else would too…I can't bare to lose anyone else…"

Bryan nodded. He turned towards his father who understood immediately.

"Bryan…" He started. Bryan looked towards him, "Be…be careful son."

Bryan nodded, "I will."

Voltaire emerged behind a bookcase at the moment. He glanced around, "That's it?"

"Wait!"

The hooded female returned with a group of about three behind her, "Here's more."

Voltaire nodded, and turned back to the bookshelf, the other's following.

Atticus looked back towards his son one last time before following the rest of the clan. The case closed behind him.

Bryan took a seat on the floor, his back towards the sofa.

"You know Bry…you didn't have to stay."

"You're not the only one who's tired of losing someone"

Renée smiled, "Thanks Bryan."

* * *

Kai landed softly on the ground. He looked around; everything was intact. They hadn't made it that far yet. He approached one of the houses and knocked three times. The door opened and a guy from his school opened it.

"Kai!"

Kai nodded, "Let's go." He stated. The guy hesitated, "Will it be safe?"

"If we move now."

"But…"

"But what?" Kai asked, getting irritated. Here he was trying to save his ass and what does the guy do? He resists!

The guy opened the door to reveal about ten more of his clan members. Kai cursed, he hadn't expected to move so many people at once. He let out a sigh, "Come on, the faster we move the higher our chances are for survival."

* * *

Monet, bit her lip, stopping herself from crying. She had lost Spencer awhile back. She had been too preoccupied with survival that she hadn't realized that they would set traps for them. She grimaced as the cut in her leg stung. She hadn't realized that these Hunter's would be so knowledgeable in the art of ancient magic.

She leaned her head back. She wasn't going to make it. She wasn't going to make it. No. She shook her head; she was going to make it. She **had** to make it. She stood up slowly, ignoring the pain. She had to run, she had to make it to the Mansion. But she had to make it alone…she smelt them. She gritted her teeth. She had to lose them first. She couldn't head to the Mansion it could risk exposure. She had to distract them somehow…but how…

Her eyes caught something glittering in the dark. It was another trap. The wheels began turning as a smirk crossed her lips. Bingo.

----

Spencer cursed as he stumbled out of another trap. He had to warn the others that the Hunters' knew of ancient magic that could kill them. He let out a deep breath as he leaned against the tree; he was almost there. He looked backed and around. He strained his ears to listen to any sounds and smelt the air for any trace of their scent. Nothing. He nodded his head to himself; he could head for the Mansion now. He paused momentarily, hoping to catch a sign of Monet. He pursed his lips, silently praying that she had made it. She was all that he had left of a so-called 'family'.

------

Kai entered the Mansion unscathed. He nodded towards the bodyguards who allowed him entrance. When he entered the living room he caught sight of Bryan, Renée and…

"Tala" He whispered as he briskly approached them, kneeling towards his devastated friend. Kai nodded towards Bryan before turning towards Renée.

"How long?" He was questioning Tala's state.

"A few hours now"

Kai pursed his lips, his fist clenching.

"But that doesn't matter—"

"What?" Kai growled. Renée kept an even gaze.

"Listen to me Kai. Tala is the least of your worries."

"Excuse me, he's one of my best friends—"

"Avalon's in danger!" She yelled. Kai quieted instantly; she knew he would.

"What? Why?"

Renée brought a hand up to silence him, "They're killing anyone who's associated with us."

"How would they know?" Kai asked, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know. But they've killed two so far—girlfriend's of two of our classmates…"

Kai pursed his lips. Renée watched as Kai struggled internally.

"As long as she denies everything, she'll be fine…"

"Are you going put all your trust in that theory?"

Kai glared at her, "What do you want me to do?! Our clan's in danger!"

"And so is our friend!" Renée glared heatedly, "We brought her into our world Kai. It's our responsibility to make sure she doesn't suffer because of it."

The door opened once more, Ozuma entering. There were resounding gasps; the others had never been in a presence of an uncloaked member of the Saint Shields until now.

"Kai" Ozuma greeted. Kai nodded his head. Ozuma glanced at Tala, "How is he?"

"He'll live" Kai answered. He noticed the scorch burns on Ozuma's robes.

"Looks like you went through Hell and back"

Ozuma rolled his eyes, "It felt like it. They attacked a small human filled neighborhood because someone told the Hunter's that he thought his human neighbors were vampires. They killed the guy and decided to burn everything else."

Kai's heart began pounding, "What neighborhood?"

"I don't know, but I do remember one of the street names because it sounded ridiculous: Blooming Road—Kai?"

But it was too late; Kai had run right past him.

-----

As Kai ran like a blur towards Blooming Road he smelt the scent of burning flesh. His stomach churned uncomfortably.

_Please not her, anyone but her_. He prayed in the depths of his mind as he came closer to the houses raged in a brilliant inferno.

* * *

**C.C**: I have one thing to say: Sooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy! I've been sooooooooo busy! I should be studying for my two upcoming exams--I just took two on Friday (Death XS) But I've decided to finish this chapter. I had written half of it but never finished, and now I have.

Sadly though...i believe it is almost at an end. But I won't tell you how many more chapters, but I'll give you a hint: less than five.

Hope you enjoy!

And THANK YOU SO MUCH for sticking with me! I know it's hard to stick with a story that you don't know if it'll ever be updated, but it really means a lot to know that some of you are still reading and that some of you are still reviewing! Your support is what encourages me to finish!

Thankie! Thankie!


	38. Hit the Floor

**Hit the Floor**

Max glanced around the corner of the street before turning his head and nodding toward his companions. He hitched his backpack up before taking a step forward. Avalon jogged towards him, leaving her parents only a few steps behind.

"Hey Max…what's going on?" She asked, glancing back at the red-orange flames a few blocks back—one of the few that could be her house. She sighed as she clung to the strap of her handbag, only two of her precious items in there.

Max sighed, his shoulders slumping as if he had a huge weight on them. "Do you…do you believe in the supernatural?" He asked, his eyes on the pavement, watching his feet move automatically.

Avalon tensed slightly before nodding her head, "Yeah…why?"

Before he could answer Mr. Valise spoke up, "Why are we being attacked and how do we know you're not leading us to our deaths?" He barked. Mrs. Valise placed a hand on her husband's arm, "Calm down. Avalon knows him and he saved us before they set flames to our house. I think we can trust him." Mr. Valise grumbled, still glaring at the blonde teen.

Max sighed, "Sorry about that…it's just that…we needed to take precautions."

"Precautions on what?!" Barked Mr. Valise, anger boiling. "Killing innocent people for no reason?!"

Max flinched, "It's not like we wanted to…it's just…" Max's eyes softened, he didn't know anymore. When he signed up for this he thought he could handle it. But now…he wasn't so sure…

Max felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he turned towards Avalon who smiled faintly, "It's okay…dad's just sad he lost the house" She chuckled slightly. Max chuckled as well.

"So, you were saying about the supernatural…" Avalon probed, her stomach squirming uncomfortably.

Max sighed and leaned closer towards her, "Do you believe in…vampires?" He whispered. Avalon stared at him wide-eyed, her heart stopping. Max's face looked grim, "They're real you know…" He started, taking her expression to be one of a nonbeliever, "And they're here Avalon…right here in this town…"

Avalon's face became an emotionless mask as she stared at Max. Max blinked in confusion.

"You're killing them…" She stated, in a whisper, rather than a question. Max pursed his lips, "Yeah…we have to—"

"No you don't!" She yelled, surprising Max with her outburst. Max signaled her to quiet down when her father asked what was going on in their direction since they had fallen a few feet behind.

"Nothing." Avalon called back, turning towards Max with a glare. Max felt a shiver crawl down his spine. He had never imagined that Avalon was capable of such an expression.

"Avalon…they're bad."

"No, they're not…"

"How would you know unless—" And then it clicked—Brooklyn and his pale, cold skin. Kai too…they were…

Max stopped walking, Avalon stopped as well. They stared at each other for a while until Max spoke, "You're…You're one of them aren't you?"

Avalon sighed and shook her head, "No…but they're my friends…"

Max took an involuntary step back, "Friends?! They're monsters Avalon! I'm surprised they haven't killed you!" He yelled in a whisper. How could he have not noticed? He had been trained for this and he had met them twice!

"You're wrong…" Avalon whispered, "You don't know them like I do. They wouldn't hurt a fly—well, unless it was bugging them. They've saved me so many times that I don't know how I'll ever repay them…you know **nothing** about them. You don't have the right to kill them."

Max pursed his lips and pushed passed her, "Come on!" He called out, "We're almost there."

Avalon sighed and began following Max when a faint yell swept passed her ears, causing her heart to speed up quickly. She halted and turned towards the direction of the flames. She furrowed her brows…what…what was that?

-----

Kai stopped in front of the house. He already knew before he had gotten there. He saw it, but he wanted to make sure—he wanted to be wrong.

He felt as if the whole world had stood still, everything silenced. All he could see was the flames licking at the remains of **her** house.

He shook his head, this wasn't happening. The smell of burning flesh burned his nose, his stomach churned.

He dropped to his hands and knees, clenching his eyes shut.

"ARGH!" He yelled as he punched the cement ground, causing it to shatter. He didn't care if they heard him, he would kill them—all of them.

Kai stood up, his breathing ragged. He stared at flames, his heart racing. It was pointless; if she were in there…she would be dead. But he wanted to hold onto some piece of hope. He began walking towards the flames…he just…he just wanted to—

"Kai!"

An arm whirled him around and he came face to face with Ozuma.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

Kai stared emotionlessly at him. Ozuma glared, "I'm sorry for your lost. Renée filled me in. Even if she's in there Kai, she'll have been burnt to death. You can't do anything for her anymore."

Kai clenched his fist. He could never do anything for her—nothing right at least. He stared back at the flames, he told himself he wouldn't let anything happen to her…but…

"You need to snap out of it Kai…it's over…she's gone."

"You don't know that!" He hissed, glaring at Ozuma. Ozuma gave him a blank look, "You smell the scent of burning flesh coming from in there…what proof do you need."

Kai shook his head, "No, she's not…" He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't admit it to himself.

"Kai, get a grip on yourself. What's one life compared to all the rest."

Kai glared hard at him. He knew **nothing** of what he was going through. One life? That one life **was** his life! She was everything to him. And now…she was…

"You can't have emotions on the battlefield Kai, you leave room for mistakes. Move on."

Kai glanced down towards the road. Ozuma was right. He had to move on. She was gone and that was it.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asked.

"To who?"

"To Tala, Renée, Bryan, Spencer, Monet?! What am I supposed to tell them?! That she's dead?! That I didn't make it in time?!"

"What's wrong with that? It's not your fault."

"Not my fault?!"

Ozuma stared at Kai, "Yes, it's not your fault. You didn't set that house on fire Kai. It wasn't you. It was the Hunters. If you want to avenge her death then go after them. It was their fault…not yours. But right now, we need to save the rest of your clan Kai. They need you right now. You can't do anything for the dead."

Kai ran a hand through his hair, he wanted so badly to scream, yell, hurt someone…cry. So many emotions were running through him and only **one** girl caused it.

"Come on Kai. Let's go."

Kai hesitated. He turned back to the house, his eyes hardening. He would get them back for this. He was going to kill them even if it meant dying in the end. They would pay.

----

Monet listened intently, her heart hammering in her chest. She wished Spencer were there. She needed him. She heard a twig snap. She tensed, the heavy footsteps nearing towards her. She held her breath. The scent of alcohol was looming in the air. She closed her eyes tightly shut as she stood from her spot and ran. She heard gun firing, but she didn't stop. She leaped into the air and landed right behind the Hunter. The man turned and sneered. Around his neck were pendants from different cultures and garlic. Monet smirked, "What's wrong? Scared?" She asked as she vanished and reappeared to his left. He quickly followed her movements. She narrowed her eyes he was no amateur. She smirked and ran pass him, slowing down her pace just so he could keep up. She eyed the trap a few meters away. She glanced back and chuckled when he was still running after her, firing at will. She vanished when she was a foot away from the trap. The man continued running after her, believing she picked up pace. He hadn't noticed the trap ahead; so when he ran under it, it took him by surprised. The surprise quickly ended when a curved blade coated in garlic juice came hurling at him, slicing his head cleanly off.

Monet jumped down and shivered, she was so glad she had seen it or else that could be **her** head on the ground. She yelped, clutching her thigh. The wound had been infected. She shook her head; she had no time to be a baby she had to head for the mansion.

-----

Avalon had settled down on the ground, her fist clenched. Her parents were seated next to her.

Mrs. Valise observed her daughter wondering how much this was going to affect her in the future.

"Avalon…sweetheart. Come here."

Avalon turned to her mother and scooted closer towards her, "It'll be all right sweetheart. This will be over soon."

Avalon pursed her lips. Of course it would be over, but who would be hurt in the process. And her friends…did they escape? Are they…

She shook her head; no, she couldn't think that. They had it much worst right? They made it out of it all. This, this was nothing…at least, that's what Avalon wanted to believe.

Mr. Valise glared at Max, "Can you tell us what's going on?"

Max sighed, "Look sir, I don't know okay? There are just some problems. Don't worry, it's being taken care of."

"Troubles?! Like terrorists kind of troubles?"

Max rubbed his neck, "Kind of…" He mumbled. He wasn't allowed to say what was going on. But then why did he tell Avalon? Because he was hoping she would understand, but now he knew. She couldn't because she was friends with them. He glanced at her, wondering if she was one of them. No. She wasn't pale like them, but maybe she didn't have to be. He grabbed a clove of garlic.

"Hey Avalon, catch!" He threw the clove but Avalon was slow to react so it hit her on the forehead.

"Ow! Max! What was that for?!"

Max flinched, "Sorry…I said catch."

Avalon picked up the clove and furrowed her brows, "What's this for?" She asked. Max smiled, so she wasn't one of them. That was a relief. He laughed, "Nothing, thought you might want it."

Avalon raised a brow; she had such weird friends.

------

Tala suddenly bolted upright, his eyes glazed and his jaw clenched.

"Tala?" Renée asked slowly, watching the teen intently.

Tala released a low growl before rising suddenly and marching towards the oak doors.

"Tala!" Renée called out in warning. Bryan rose as well, watching the two keenly.

"Hey!" Renée yelled, "I'm talking to you!"

Tala glanced passed his shoulder, "What?" He asked coldly.

Renée sneered, "That's it? You were practically crying like a baby and now you're all right? Acting like an A-class asshole?" She growled out.

Tala turned his icy blue orbs towards the door, knowing that there were guards behind it. "I have to do something Renée. I can't believe I wasted so much time acting like a baby. Kai's out there. I need to be out there. Monet and Spencer haven't arrived…what do you expect me to do? Sit around some more while the rest of us get slaughtered?! I have to do something!"

"What can you do Tala? Tell me…what can you do?" She asked, watching him with tired eyes.

Tala remained silent for sometime before chuckling lowly. His friends watched him wearily, believing that he had finally snapped.

"What am I going to do? What do you think?" He asked sharply, turning towards them a newfound fire burning behind his eyes, "Tell me something" He commanded staring hard at each of them, "Why have we been running? What are we so afraid of? They're humans. _**Humans**_ for crying out loud! They're not stronger than us! We let their tactics scare us into hiding! We can kill them! They're nothing! It's our fear that makes them stronger. And I'm not afraid anymore. I'm going to show them who they're dealing with."

"But Tala…look what they did—" Renée tried to reason but was cut off.

"I know what they did Ren. We were cut off guard that time. We didn't know what to expect. They killed the best of the best in the clan, and that scared us. That made us feel inferior to them. They got lucky, they're not going to get lucky again. This time, this time we're going to make sure they cower." Tala finished with a promise of a painful end.

Renée shook her head, "You've gone insane Tala. You're not thinking straight."

Tala smirked, "No, I am thinking straight. I know what I'm doing. And you're either with me or against me. You decide while I'm getting out of here and finishing off what happened all those years ago. It ends tonight."

------

Avalon continued to clench and unclench her fists, anticipation and worry getting the best of her. She couldn't take it, she needed to get out of there…she needed to leave, to find them.

She glanced at Max, from her point of view he looked lost…confused.

"Max…" Avalon called out in a whisper. Max turned towards her, flashing her a small smile.

"Yeah Avalon, what's up?" He asked, faking a cheery tone. Avalon chuckled, "I just wanted to know if you're all right…"

Max downcast his gaze, "You know what Avalon…I don't know anymore…I don't know what I'm doing. I don't even know why I got myself into this in the first place…I just…I just don't know…"

Avalon crawled towards him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Max, everyone gets lost sometimes, and sometimes its hard to find the way back. But don't worry, I'll help you."

Max glanced up, a genuine smile on his face, "Thanks Avalon. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Anytime Max, anytime."

------

"What do you mean I can't leave?!" Tala exclaimed with fangs exposed.

One of the two hooded guards spoke in a deep, raspy voice, "Just as I had said youngling, you can't leave. Orders from Ozuma."

Tala scoffed, "Screw him and move!" He went to land a punch when Bryan caught his fist, shaking his head.

"Don't do it Tala. Don't mess with them."

Tala narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck do I have to do around here to leave?! I just want to leave!"

Suddenly, the doors burst open, Kai standing before them an amused, yet solemn expression.

"Finally awoken from your misery princess?" He asked mockingly. Tala growled, "Tell them to let me out of here Kai!"

"No."

Tala stared with shock, "What?" He asked menacingly.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "I said no. You're not in your right state of mind. Now sit down and shut up."

"You shut up! Who do you think you are? You're not the boss of me! You don't own me!"

"I said sit!" Kai barked, shoving Tala relentlessly until he went flying into the couch, breaking it in half.

Tala looked up, a warning resounding deep in his throat, "_You_" He growled dangerously before leaping and landing upon Kai fist first into his right cheek.

Bryan and Renée backed away from the pair.

"Should we stop them?" Bryan asked.

Renée shook her head, "No, let them settle this out."

"What's going on here?!" Ozuma yelled while dodging half a desk table. He turned to the non-fighting pair, "Why aren't you stopping them?!"

Renée sighed, "They're boys. Boys settle tension in their own way, right Ozuma?" She asked, staring right at him.

Ozuma snorted, folding his arms across his chest, "Don't they realize we have a crisis at hand? Couldn't they have settled this some other time?!"

Renée shook her head, "No, now is the perfect time. Give them a few more minutes and they'll be back to normal."

Ozuma shook his head, "A few more minutes and this part of the house will be completely destroyed."

Bryan shrugged, "It was an ugly room anyway, so no hard feelings."

-------

Avalon shifted, poking the stonewall of their new hideout. Max had moved them to what he dubbed the 'safety zone'. From the crowdedness of the room, Avalon had presumed that while Max's 'hunting' buddies were out killing anything that moved, Max was out trying to get everyone he could to safety.

"Kai…" Avalon whispered, bringing her knees up to her chest. She just wanted to make sure they were all right.

Max watched from across the room at Avalon's disfigured form. He felt his heart lurch to help her but his mind told him that it was better this way…or was it?

"Here, drink some of this…" He offered a bottled water to a young girl and her mother before venturing his way towards Avalon.

"Hey…look, I know you want to go to your _friends_, but they're dangerous."

Avalon shook her head, "No they're not. They were fine before you and your friends came. _You're_ the one who's dangerous. Not them."

Max sighed in defeat. He closed his eyes. He was really going to regret this.

"I'll make a deal with you. If I take you to see them you have to promise to make it quick okay?"

Avalon lifted her head and stared at Max a smile slowly spreading across her face, "Really Max? You'd do that?"

Max nodded, "Yeah, but only for a second and then we have to leave. Connor and his gang could be anywhere. When they're into their hunt, they're dangerous."

Avalon nodded her head, "Okay, only for a second. I just want to make sure they're safe is all."

Max stood up and extended a hand out, "Well, come on. We've got to hurry. Where do you think they'll be?"

Avalon pursed her lips, "Kai once told me that his house was like your safe zone here. So…at the mansion."

Max nodded his head while grabbing some of the weapons Connor handed to him. Avalon stared at him, "Hey! What are you doing?!" She asked, "You said I could see them!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to go unarmed. I don't know what we're up against Avalon. You think they're harmless, but I don't. It's just a precaution."

"Fine. But if you hurt one hair on any of their heads, I'll never talk to you ever again Max!"

Max smiled sheepishly, "Ooohhh, I'm so scared—hahaha."

------

Tala straddled Kai, punching him relentlessly, "Bastard! Who do you think you are huh?! You think you're some top-notch bad boy because you're rolling with the big guys now huh?! Fight me asshole! Fight me!" Tala screamed at his face, ceasing his attack only to grab onto Kai's collar and haul him till they were face to face. Kai diverted his gaze.

"Look at me Kai." Tala growled, "Why won't you fucking look at me?! Is it cause you know I'm right?!" he yelled.

"She's gone Tala…" Kai croaked, "She's gone…I couldn't save her…"

Tala's breathing was ragged as he watched Kai. He released his hold on him and watched as he landed back down with a loud thump.

"Who's dead Kai?" Tala asked, licking his lips. "Who's dead?!" He asked again, more violently this time.

Kai remained silent before he turned, his eyes dull with death, "Avalon…she's dead Tala. She's dead."

Tala stared blankly at Kai for a few moments before chuckling dryly, a sneer on his face, "You pathetic excuse for a dick. You think I'm going to help put you out of your fucking misery because you lost the love of your life?! Grow some balls dipshit! She's my friend too! She's…my friend…too. Just as you are Kai. What happened to sticking together huh Kai? What the Hell are you thinking?! Do you want to have your blood splayed across my hands for the world to know?! Do you?! You're not the only one who cares about her Kai. Wake up and smell the scent of death! It's all around us; you fucking reek of it! Don't just lie there like you lost, get up and fight! I'm tired of sitting and doing nothing. I'm going to end this whether you're with me or not. But I'd rather go down with my best friend by my side. What do you say Kai? Kill…or be killed?"

Kai stared indifferently at Tala, the others watching behind the duo. Minutes passed before Tala let out a sigh of defeat, "Is that it Kai? You give up?" Tala shook his head.

"Get. Off. Me." Kai sounded out.

Tala glanced back at him a brow raised, "What?"

Kai smirked, "Look Tala. I know I'm irresistible and all but I don't play for the other team, so if you could quit straddling my waist, I'd very much appreciate it." Kai watched as Tala's face paled before turning to Renée, "I told you he was just using you." He said in a monotone voice.

"What?! No! You idiot! I-I-I'm not—"

"I said get off man!" Kai pushed Tala off him and stood up, brushing himself off.

Bryan and Renée each held a small smile as they watch the pair bicker.

"Take it back Kai."

"I only speak the truth."

"Bullshit!"

"I thought we were going to do some avenging."

"Yeah, right after I kick your ass!"

Ozuma pushed himself off the wall, "So are you ladies done bitching or do you need another moment?"

Just then, the door slammed open and Spencer came running in, windswept and breathless. He stared at the people before him before asking:

"Where's Monet?"

---------

"Avalon, are you sure you're headed in the right direction?"

"Umm…yeah…I think."

Max halted, staring at Avalon's back, "You think?"

Avalon smiled sheepishly, "I've only been there a couple of times. Kai doesn't like his home. He says his Grandfather polluted it with the anti-holy water of doom and despair. He likes my room better because it doesn't smell like old farts."

Max chuckled, shaking his head, "Wow. He must really hate his Grandfather."

Avalon nodded her head, "Yeah, seems like almost everyone does—what was that?!"

Max and Avalon went rigid, listening to echo of a deep wailing coming from a distance behind them.

Max hurried towards Avalon, grabbing her hand and towing her away, "Come on, we better hurry. Through these trees right?"

"Right. That's what Tala told me."

-----

Ozuma, Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Renée ran pass the trees and towards the Hunters.

"_What do we do now?" Renée asked as she helped Spencer sit on the only chair that wasn't wrecked in Kai and Tala's brawl._

"_Kai, Tala, Bryan, you and myself will head out. Spencer should stay here and wait to see if his cousin returns. If not, leave through the bookcase." Ozuma turned but halted, glancing over his shoulder, "If one of them manages to make it to the mansion, before you can escape, is there another safe zone?"_

_Kai nodded his head, turning to Spencer, "You know where it is right?"_

_Spencer nodded, "Yeah."_

_Kai pursed his lips, "Wait for me there. But if I don't come back, you'll just have to run for it."_

_Spencer nodded his head, "Sure. But you better make it back Kai."_

_Kai smirked, "We'll see….we'll see…"_

Ozuma flanked to the left before calling out, "Split up and scout for any other survivors. If there's none left, head back to the mansion. If you meet any Hunters on the way…you can deal with them however you want. Now go."

And like that, the teen vampires vanished in separate directions.

-------

"Shit" Monet cursed, as she ducked under a shrub. She looked over only to duck down again. A Hunter managed to find the mansion. She looked around before crawling towards one of the many trees surrounding the area only to halt when a loud explosion resounded. She glanced back at the mass of flames that was the Hiwatari Mansion. She brought a hand to her lips to stop herself from a making a noise.

Clutching onto the tree bark, she watched as the flames dance aimlessly. Her gaze hardened, she had one option left.

She turned her back towards the flames, glancing once more at the remains when suddenly, a hand clasped themselves tightly around her mouth, another wrapped around her torso pulling her into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

**CynicallyCheerful**: Well, hello... *ducks to avoid all types of weapons*

I completely and utterly apologize for the EXTREMELY LONG update. I kind of drifted away from the story from my lack in interest in Beyblade these pass months. It's been pretty hectic. But after some of you PMed me like a million times, reminding me that I still have yet to finish this, I said to myself: Get off of your ass and find some inspiration! You've got readers!!!!

And I hate it too when writers don't finish their fics so that motivated me too...well, I can't guarantee an speedy update but I will try to get it in as soon as possible before my spark dies on me again XD

And if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! I'm running a bit late to my summer class... :P

See you then!!!!

Thanks and sorry again!!!!

CC


End file.
